A Charade of Flames
by Eirian Erisdar
Summary: Tyki lives as white and black, never mixing his two sides. But what if a girl exorcist were to come into his life? Tyki x OC, plenty of adorable romance mixed in with serious violence. Begins with Tyki trying to find Allen and escalates.
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first fanfic ever. Bit lyrical at first, but REALLY ANGSTY later. So bear with me. This is a oneshot but may be adapted into a prologue for a longer chapter fanfic if reviews are good. I do not own D-Gray Man or any of its characters, never will, so on with it!**

Fire crawls up the side of the mansion cackling with insane wit, meandering like the veins of ivy now withering in searing pain. The sharp odour of vaporized varnish hangs in the air over the cracking casement, through which the fragile half-light of sunset precedes the sun's true flames. A thunderous crash: yellow-fingered claw gouges out the fragile panes of glass as easily as a bird's fluttering heart. A glowing grin glares for the tiniest manifestation of time at the insides of the chamber; then the flames leap forward in its breaching of the fortress. Tongues of incandescent light rip out a graceful chandelier, mangling and twisting the metal into a crooked spider's burnt-out husk. They taste the air before them, curling with excitement at the scent of fear that exudes from the hungry depths. Over crisping wooden floorboards swarm a multitude of exploding lights, tumbling over each other like growling leopards at play.

A voice like liquid nitrogen softly intones, _"__Cease.__"_ With a speed born of rushing emptiness, the flames turn and flee eastward, through shattered casement and dying light, leaving a smattering of dust drifting, alighting on the mirrored surface of black leather shoes.

"_What __a __glorious __display,__"_ drawls the owner. _"__A __pity __it __came __at __the __price __of __my __favorite __pair __of __shoes.__"_ The voice flows with the skill of an orator with eloquence born not of practice, but of natural expertise. The chamber shivers in response, all warmth but a memory, rapidly fading in biting cold. In the disappearing bars of yellow light from fading sun, the pathetic bundle of rags piled in a corner whimpers. It has every right to. The shoes are neatly making their way around pools of once molten metal, now freezing over with the passing of their presence. Well-paced steps that approach without haste, _click-clacking_ smartly against stone. Tyki Mikk stops with a smile in front of the cowering Finder.

"_Are __you __the __one __I __am __looking __for?__"_ asks the handsome face with a line of crosses across the forehead, half-obscured by a sleek top hat. With a gentleman's flourish, a card appears, which, defying all laws of gravity and centripetal motion, spins gracefully on his fingertip. The Finder shrinks even further into his filthy rags.

"_How __might __you __be __this __fine __evening?__"_ Tyki says conversationally, his smile widening with macabre pleasure. _"__Is __he __the __one?__"_ he quietly murmurs.

"_NO __HE __ISN__'__T! __NOW __STOP W__ASTING __TIME __AND __CONTINUE __WITH __THE __MISSION!__"_ explodes a tiny figure from the face of the card, hammering its fists against the bars of its cell.

"_Alright, __alright. __Sheesh,__" _Tyki glares. _"__Now __what __will __I __do __with __you?__"_ he dispassionately directs at the Finder. "_I __see __you__'__re __not __an __exorcist, __just __another __pathetic __little __lesser __human __in __my __way.__"_

The Finder's hands scrabble quietly behind his back, fumbling hopelessly against a large metal box half-melted by the heat. A tiny, almost imperceptible _click_ announces a successful connection to Headquarters. With a lazy, yet blindingly fast motion, Tyki brings his immaculately handmade shoe down on the Finder's hand. A surprisingly loud _crack_ echoes across the stone chamber, a variation of the melody of a Finder's tortured scream, all a perfect symphony to Tyki's ears. His grin widens, showing snow white teeth in a charming shark-like smile.

"_I know you can all hear me."_

Horrified silence emanates from the handset. With difficulty, Tyki represses a laugh. No need to waste more time.

"_I am currently looking for an exorcist by the name of Allen Walker. Do yourselves a favour, tell me his location, and I will spare this worthless excuse for an existence in front of me."_

The silence changed in pitch, from terror to quiet determination.

"_Very well. Then know that in this game, no gambler can ever win a victory over me. I hold all the cards, and the Ace of Spades belongs to me. Get out of my way, and have a pleasant evening."_

With a short, light laugh, Tyki smashes the metal box into pieces. He looks with bemusement at the Finder's face, pinched white with pain, and wonders what his skull would look like if he did the same to it. With a magician's theatrics, Tykki produces a black-winged butterfly, and whispers, _"__Go __forth, __Tease.__"_

Outside the mansion, the last sliver of orange disappears below the horizon. As Night dances in her little eddies over the darkening sky, another show is starting in little burnt stone chamber on the second floor of an abandoned mansion. A show in which one participant laughs with morbid delight and the other screams for release.


	2. Silences

**Here's the next chapter. I don't own D-Gray Man or any of its characters. Tyki during the battle for Barcelona.**

In a stinking corner of Barcelona, all is silent. A half-starved stray cat scavenges in the filth for a morsel of food, unaware that a few streets away, fear reigns supreme as clouds of akuma swarm around Finders like locusts to a field. Then sound explodes outwards as a purple flash briefly illuminates the tiny alleyway. The cat glances upwards, and promptly hisses at the black-clothed figure before it.

Tyki Mikk gazes expressionlessly at it, the rim of his perfectly shaped top hat catching the moonlight, the only spark of white in the shadows. Then from under the hat, a gleam of bulging eyes and a bleached, maniacal grin spreads, hissing in return. The cat mewls in fright, and dashes away, ducking and weaving between buildings and boxes until it runs straight into the beam of a passing akuma.

Tyki laughs humourlessly at the short yelp, wondering why oftentimes lesser humans show the same lack of intellect as the street cat, and dare to oppose him. With a smile splitting his features, Tyki turns and paces with quick, fluid steps down the empty streets, fingering the apple in his hand. He doubts if any humans will show their faces tonight.

For once, he is proved wrong. To his right, an ear-splitting crash resounds as the adjacent wall explodes outwards. Tyki patiently watches while the apple rolls out of his hand to settle, quivering, on the cobbles before him. A figure dressed in a shadowed coat, with a distinctive white-rimmed, tapered hood, seems to appear out of the smoke a half-second later. The same ray of moonlight that glinted so innocently off Tyki's smile but minutes earlier alights on a many-tipped silver star on his lapel.

"An exorcist?" Tyki murmurs, straightening his hat. It was a rhetorical question.

"A human?" The hooded man counters. "You're not an akuma, are you?" His voice is sharp and defined, as though he may break into laughter at any moment.

"Not exactly." Tyki glances at the sleek black golem hovering by the exorcist's head. It would allow him to communicate with other exorcists, Tyki realises. There were at least two others in the city. A moment later, he rolls his eyes, dismissing it. What does it matter whether his friends hear him scream? The bigger the audience, the more popular the show would be.

"How could a human walk about here unharmed?" the exorcist asks, almost to himself, eyes locked on Tyki. He begins to slowly circle behind Tyki, like a wary hunter tracking his prey.

Tyki clenches his fists, shoulders shaking in an attempt to bring his annoyance under control. "What's your name?" he queries, his voice effortlessly exuding power.

"Daisya Barry," that sleazy smile replies. Purple scars adorn the head cocked laughingly to the side.

"Nope, not the one," Tyki sighs. "I'm none of your concern." Why did the Millenium Earl send him on such ridiculous missions? He was sure there must be a higher calling for a senior Noah than to be an assassin. "I'm in a hurry." Without bothering to turn his head, Tyki walks on.

He senses, rather than hears, the small _ring_ behind him as a football-sized sphere rockets past his left ear, humming like a crazed hornet into the night sky. Even as Tyki half turns his head, the bell – for it _is_ a bell, he realises – has reversed direction to spin powerfully under Daisya's boot.

"You're not a normal human, are you?"

_Obviously._ Tyki rolls his eyes, wondering at Daisya's lack of intelligence. _Baka_.

Daisya, apparently supremely unaware of Tyki's growing annoyance, laughs, "Talk to me a bit."

"I tried so hard to hold back," Tyki chillingly glares, his voice dropping an octave as finally gives in to anger. _Perfect_. "Now I'm afraid I can hold off no longer." His eyes grow bloodshot, reflecting his impossibly wide, teeth-filled grin. As the grey spreads over Tyki's skin, Daisya narrows his eyes in realisation.

"The colour of your skin and the wounds on your brow…are you a Noah?"

_Why can't I just squish him now?_ Tyki wonders. Carelessly, he replies, "So what if I am?" _Pathetic little human…_

As Tyki expected, Daisya wastes no more words, but smirks and releases a battle cry of, "Charity Bell! Activate!" Innocence bathes the bell in yellow flames, guiding it in a vicious arc toward Tyki's head…

…to miss completely as Tyki leans to the right in a single, flowing, lazy movement. The light from the flames reflects in a thin line off Tyki's eyes, now genuinely laughing, mocking. _The starting move of a marvellous game!_

"How scary!" he exclaims in mock horror, raising his hands in defeat.

Typically, Daisya responds with a clichéd, "Let's see how much fun you'll have when I kick your head in!" The flickering light plays with his smile. Once again, the bell explodes in golden lightning, accelerating impossibly toward Tyki. Gracefully, Tyki appears to fly upwards, dancing on the air currents as the bell passes harmlessly beneath him. _This is a dance, a dance with fire and lightning and unfathomable power, _Tyki gleefully thinks. _A dance in which each move, each slip of technique could mean death!_

As he lands quietly, the echoing rings of the bell seem to multiply exponentially, overlapping in layers and texture, drawing out the first real feeling of shock Tyki has experienced in a long time. With a _cling_, every window around Tyki shatters in a hail of glass.

"Sonic resonance?" Despite his appearance, Tyki is impressed. Impressed enough that he no longer thinks of Daisya as on par with a cockroach, anyway. Tyki smirks a challenge, which Daisya returns – as a wall of fire engulfs the tuxedoed figure.

"That's the end of that," Daisya smiles, only to gape as he realises his bell is spinning in Tyki's outstretched hand, his white glove as perfect as ever. The expression on the exorcist's face is a perfect imitation of a footballer's when the goalie stops his match-winning shot. To put it simply, first shock, then devastation.

Tyki allows himself one gloating smile before dropping _through_ the street, appearing like a ghost barely a second afterwards to fling another triumphant, glowing smile in Daisya's face. A smile that rapidly turns into a fang-lined grimace, Daisya's horror reflected in the tortured scream that rends the sky in two, that rebounds through his golem and stops Kanda and Marie in their tracks, far away on the other side of Barcelona. His scream is mirrored by Marie, who in a rare display of emotion, whispers, _"Daisya!"_

Silence falls over the still form tied upside-down to a lamp post, prominent in the open square. Shadows cling closer to Daisya than they ever have before, wreathing his face, adorning his eyes, preparing him for the final darkness. He barely manages a few stuttering words as a Tease gently, calmly settles on his heart. Tyki just watches as the charity bell shatters on the ground, Daisya's innocence shivering, and then the innocence _ceases to be_.

Tyki looks intently at the once-exorcist's face, and asks with incredulity, "Is this all you've got?" He rises on a breath, and murmurs, "Any last words?"

"No, not really." Daisya whispers.

"All right then." Tyki says emotionlessly. In his mind the rhythm of the drums reaches its crescendo, and he pushes the Tease into Daisya's chest.

"I was never bored again." Daisya smiles. And he is gone, and so is the music.

_Like me, he hated boredom_, Tyki thought. _I like my other life. Black and white me…The true fun lies in having them both._ He searches the body's pockets, encountering a strip of paper. He examines this with interest.

"India, then." Smiling, Tyki walks away with measured steps, his immaculate shoes _click-clacking_ on the pavement, revelling in the sound of silence.

**AAANNNND it's done! Next chapter will be Tyki's 'encounter' with Suman, and some extra stuff between the time Suman's fall and what happens to Allen. Suman isn't one of my favorites, so his section will be relatively angsty.**


	3. Reflections

**Tyki and Suman. Then a rather funny extra scene I thought of. I don't own -Man or any of its characters.**

As the sun rests its tired frame on the topmost spire of the Taj Mahal, its dying rays shimmer across the still water of a shallow pool. For a moment, the glassy surface is a perfect image of the majestic building behind; then the image is torn to shreds by the approaching of running feet. Three exorcists are running, or more accurately, _fleeing_ for their lives, weapons clutched in shaking hands. The rasping sound of desperate breaths dissipate, like the ripples thrown every which way by their drumming feet, the rhythm of their paces disrupted by their fear. Their ragged coats form sharp, dark shadows behind them. All in all, a rather inelegant chase was unfolding.

Behind the broken shapes of their reflections, a sleek black figure glides across the surface of the water, barely disturbing its mirrored plane. Tyki waltzes with the graceful power of a practiced dancer, effortlessly closing in on the exorcists, his ever-present smile widening in anticipation of catching his prey. That horrible, mad grin matches the seething morass of pleasure and anger in his eyes. Being the Noah of pleasure, Tyki rarely finds anything boring; there is only amusement or annoyance. Presently, this was _fun._

One of the exorcists glances backwards, and with a fluid motion loads a powerful crossbow and screams with the cry of cornered prey, "Innocence! Activate!", sending a bolt engulfed in blue flames racing toward his hunter. A half-second later, another follows. A combination of haste born from terror on the exorcist's part, and fevered speed on Tyki's, renders the missiles useless. A small drop of annoyance flickers into Tyki's expression. The exorcist's eyes widen at the rapid approach of a seemingly undefeatable monstrosity, but behind him, his friend activates his own innocence, raising an impossibly huge sword into the air, creating a wall of solid blue as the water displaced explodes outwards in an uncontrollable torrent.

Tyki simply steps to the side, his annoyance growing as he halts his dance. _I hate an interrupted rhythm…_ But his expression returns to amusement as the giant blade whirls toward his head, making the air thrum with its weight. Hand steadying his hat, he evades it once, twice, placing his feet in accordance with a new, faster rhythm that makes his heart skip with delight. _I'm impressed. That's the largest sword I've seen in a while, and that's saying something, but – JUMP!_ With a gentleman's flourish, Tyki leaps into the air and lands with perfect balance on the tip of the sword, grinning down its polished length – past blade, crossguard, grip and pommel – into the exorcist's despairing eyes. As always, Tyki allows himself a moment to savour the scene, relaxing in enjoyment. _Perfection._

The hectic beat of the music in his mind intensifies as the sword sweeps across the horizon, weaving a variation in melody, forcing Tyki to make a series of small jumps to maintain his footing, landing on the same spot no matter how frantic and wild the exorcist's movements become.

Weight on the tips of his leather shoes, hand on his hat, Tyki addresses the exorcists mockingly, "It's fun killing you one by one." Suddenly, the transfers his weight onto his heels, using his and the sword's combined weight to fling the exorcist into the air as if he were a rag doll, inanimate and helpless, black against the reddening sky. _Time to throw out the old toys…the player is getting irritated with the proceedings._ Feeling his power flow down his arm, Tyki extends his hand at the blade, searching out every crack and line, widening and expanding them. Tyki feels the pleasure only felt by destroyers as the sword shatters like brittle rust, throwing the exorcist backward.

The last exorcist screams something unintelligible, his right arm gathering air and guiding it into a maelstrom of explosive wind that threatens to tear at Tyki's decadent suit. He cocks his head at the surge of power, flicking his fingers in a circle to materialise a shield, gently pushing into the flow of air, taking a half step forward in a strangely slow movement…

…And bursts forward in the wake of thinned air, slamming a purple-sheathed fist into the exorcist's arm, skimming across the water like a skipping stone. He hears the smallest of splashes behind him, and turns, a single Tease alighting on his finger, to leap backwards on a tongue of wind, lazily dodging blows, top hat low over eyes that remain fixed on their opponent, silhouetted on his eyelids. The Tease flutters forward eagerly, following his unspoken command, woven in strands of ever-flowing music. As the exorcist's sword swings in a final, hopeless circle, the Tease simply cuts through the blade, as it would slice flesh.

In those final heartbeats, adrenalin fuels the shock evident in the exorcist's face as he gazes point-blank at the maniacal grin of Tyki Mikk. Then the rhythm of the exorcist's heart_ falters_, and he thinks only of home, anywhere away from the cold grip of a gloved hand on his heart, twisting slowly, ever so slowly in the macabre pleasure of the Noah. He wishes…

No more.

The exorcist falls face-first into the water, becoming as inanimate as, and turning into, his reflection in the quieting waters of the pool, his scream dying like his worthless life on his lips.

"You're all pitiful." Frozen laughter erupts from Tyki's lips.

One of the two remaining exorcists shouts his last battle cry. It turns into the scream of the dying.

Three silver buttons sparkle like falling stars over Tyki's glove. "Kazana Reed, Chakar Robon, Daisya Barry," he murmurs the names as if they were distant relatives: worth noting, but rather uninteresting. "Well, that one was from a while ago. Oh my, none of them are on my list." His voice shows no hint of regret. _More kills mean more fun…and more souvenirs for Eeez._ "What's your name, my good man?" he asks the last exorcist conversationally.

"Help me!" the last exorcist whimpers pathetically. "Somebody help me! I don't want to die!"

Tyki's eyes narrow with pleasure. _A cowardly one…how useful._ Allowing his smile to widen to what he knows are new levels of 'terrifying', he steps closer with his well-measured step, the Tease following in a swarm. "I asked you your name."

"I'll do anything! Just let me live!" the exorcist begs. "My name is Suman!"

"Suman…how do you feel about doing me a favour?" Tyki's blood feels so _alive_. This was a new low for exorcists. He had thought they were braver than most other humans. _I have spent so long taking lives from pitiful lesser beings. I might as well take their honour as well._ "Make a call. Call headquarters and ask for the location of every exorcist in this area."

The physical pain in Suman's eyes is overrun by emotional pain. "Anything!"

:~:

In headquarters, Captain Reever takes the call. "Hello?"

"It's an…an exorcist in the field! I need the location of all the…all the exorcists in my area." The voice on the phone was breathless, unnatural.

Without hesitation, Reever gives him all the coordinates. There must be a battle going on, Reever thinks. Strangely, as the call ends, there is…a voice in the background, saying something like "Enough." Reever shrugs. _It's probably nothing._

:~:

Tyki strides down the wide, paved streets of Guangzhou with determination in his step. He had left Suman unconscious somewhere. It didn't matter. _Let him live with the dishonour of betraying his order_. The call to the Earl had been most refreshing, with the Earl heaping praise on him for his quick thinking. The only annoying thing was that the Earl insisted on calling him 'Tyki-pet'. Tyki thought it was rather demeaning. The Earl had surprisingly also given him extra information about Allen Walker. Apparently he and his exorcist unit are tracking down his master, Cross Marian, and would arrive in Guangzhou soon, according to information from Lulu Bell, a fellow Noah.

Annoyance is twitching at Tyki's fingers. If he chooses to return to his human friends, or to Eeez, he might miss the exorcists. So that means a night of pointless waiting, with absolutely nothing for entertainment. _When this happens, I usually create my own entertainment, in some form of killing._ Tyki grinned. _But in order to retain the element of surprise, I have to remain quiet_. Quiet isn't something the Noah of Pleasure is good at. Glancing around, Tyki zones in on a decent-looking tavern. The shouts of gamblers can be heard even from outside. Attracting no attention, Tyki steps into a darkened alley, and emerges a minute later in his labourer's clothing, his eyes obscured by thick glasses, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

The inside of the tavern portrays humanity at its best and worst. The left half of the room is covered with gentlemen's gambling tables, where men in silk suits and Chinese gowns throw away money as if it is worthless metal. In the right half, workers and peasants alike sit in close-set tables, gambling away much smaller sums of money. A thin wall separates the two areas. Tyki veers towards the right, finds a place, and introduces himself to the ten or so men clustered around the table. Most of the men regard Tyki with interest, reasoning that if he is a rookie at cards, they could stand to gain from it.

Several hours later, most of the men in the room are staring at Tyki in awe. The more intelligent ones among them have long folded and instead become spectators; the less intelligent gamble on, losing hand after hand to Tyki. Tyki at first surprised them because he did not gamble with money, rather small items, urging others to do the same. Next to his left hand, the spoils of the last couple hours form a sizeable heap of cheap watches, buttons, and trinkets.

"Roy…royal straight flush…" Tyki's last opponent stammers in shock.

"What did you expect?" Tyki says dispassionately, hiding the laughter clawing at his throat. "I've only ever lost a match once." _To Cheating Boy A. He was actually a worthy adversary._

"IT CAN'T BE!" his opponent screams. "You're CHEATING!" A multitude of voices rise up, joining him in protest.

Tyki outwardly seems to be as relaxed as ever, a single cut-off gloved hand steadying his cigarette. Inwardly, he sighs and prepares for the unavoidable, bemoaning human stupidity. He pushes back his chair, rising from a sitting to standing position slowly, eyes fixed on the growing crowd of men. The tension builds, heaping into a tangible hum of simmering anger, then the group of men charge as one, reaching out to Tyki with crooked fingers. Tyki waits, mind attuning to the _thump-thump_ of feet and heart, and at the last moment, drops through the floor. In the infinitesimal space of time as he falls, he reverts to his original clothing, white glove sweeping his winnings into his top hat.

The mob of men, blinded by fury, does not even notice this. Helplessly, their momentum drives them headfirst into the other tavern-goers standing behind Tyki. Within two minutes, the room has turned into a tangle of flailing limbs, more bottles used as weapons than their contents consumed. The tavern keeper huddles in a ball below the bar, cursing his luck. A glorious symphony of smashing glass, crunching blows, and cracking tables form an accompaniment to untamed violence.

Throughout all this, Tyki calmly walks _under_ the brawl, rising up out of the ground where opportunity presents itself, selecting a silver coin here, a gold button there, until every object of worth in the entire room resides in his top hat. Every now and then, he would tap a man on the shoulder, sweep out another's legs from under him. Tyki laughs delightedly. He feels like the director of a play, free to control all the scenes with impunity, escalating the fight. When he decides the game is at its best, he simply walks through the melee and into the cool morning air. _Plenty of souvenirs for Eeez._

Tyki gives a start. The sun was already well into the sky, spreading its illusory warmth. He had not realised he had spent so long in the tavern. _The exorcists should be here soon._ To the south, a sudden explosion reverberates through his bones, lighting his nerves on fire with anticipation. His smile spreads luxuriously as he answers the call by lifting himself high into the air, speeding towards the source of the sound. As he approaches, he hears a dreadful, ear-splitting scream of unimaginable pain and terror, sending the sky shuddering…and Tyki beholds the Fallen.

In the mosaic of blue surrounding the gigantic torso-shaped creature, he sees a face, a familiar face, howling torture at the world. Tyki nearly explodes with laughter. _Suman, I applaud you. I thought you could fall no lower, but you have truly Fell_. Tyki narrows his eyes at the Fallen, gleefully noting its unbridled power in raw destruction. On its chest, there are flashes of green…flashes that resemble innocence. Then, as if a lens was slid over his vision, he _sees_. Tyki sees everything: two exorcists, clinging to the hard skin of the fallen, screaming at the senseless head of Suman, crying out his name.

_Interesting…I must investigate. If one of those exorcists is Allen Walker, then let him tire himself out. Must a game always be fair? I hold all the cards; so let him lose all of his._ Tyki comes to a stop, eyes dancing, playing on the two tiny figures, willing them to fall. The time would come. The Tease within him fluttered with eagerness.

**Yay, it's done! I'll post regularly once a week when the holidays are over. The next chapter will be the episode Delete.**


	4. Agony

**This is the gloriously macabre chapter. I do not own -Man or any of its characters.**

The sky is burning, clouds shriveling into wisps of windblown smoke. The air reverberates with a tortured duet of screams, one voice of a Fallen whose time has finally come, and another voice, an exorcist's, laced with pain. As heaven's ceiling is torn apart, the exorcist feebly tries to activate his innocence, ignoring the fact his arm is a plethora of gashes. His cries of agony drown out even Suman's curses.

_Quite a good show. It's gone on for almost an entire day._ Hovering a few hundred metres above this scene, Tyki Mikk smiles one of his knowing, insane smiles. The wind rips at his tuxedo, threatening to displace his hat. A single gloved fingertip rights it at once. _Lack of manners is one thing, but appearances always matter_. Somehow, his clothes remain as pristine as ever, the only order in the chaos surrounding the events below. Several minutes earlier, Tyki had seen a flash of dark green as the girl exorcist seemed to rocket away from the Fallen, cradling an unconscious child in her arms. He had briefly considered following her, but had decided the game was at its best here.

Tyki's brow furrows as he sighs with impatience. _That exorcist seems to be intent on saving Suman. What a pathetic venture. Why save such a worthless, dishonourable piece of trash? By what I see, that exorcist is of a far higher calibre than Suman ever was._ Still, Tyki waits. He has seen enough battles to know when one reaches its crescendo.

And the crescendo comes. Screaming an unintelligible battle cry, the exorcist rips Suman's body forcibly out of the disintegrating Fallen form. They both plummet earthwards, falling like puppets whose strings have been cut. Grinning, Tyki descends slowly, taking his time. He'd quite like to see the expression on the exorcist's face when he realizes his _friend_ Suman is now no more than a shattered husk of his former self. And so the hawk glides ever closer to a fateful encounter with its prey.

Trusting his dark clothes to hide him, Tyki stops in the shadow of a cluster of bamboo, gazing with interest at the rather pitiful scene before him. He notes with glee that the exorcist's arm seems to be on the verge of breaking apart, meaning the exorcist is now defenceless.

"Suman… Suman!" The exorcist croaks, reaching out with his right hand for the still figure a few paces in front of him. Hope glimmers unbidden in his light grey eyes, lighting up his youthful face with renewed energy…that collapses with horror as the thing that had once been Suman Dark crumbles into a hundred Tease, spreading into a surrounding swarm around the exorcist. A metallic tinkle resounds as Suman's innocence falls into the dirt.

"Come." Tyki commands, and the Tease flow in a seamless arc into his hands, sending the air thrumming with the beat of a thousand wings. Laughter is clawing at Tyki's throat, laughter that spreads its purple tendrils into Tyki's mind and sets his fingers tingling for blood. With difficulty, he represses the feeling. Already the introductory strains of music are gathering within Tyki, following a shadowed melody that would dictate his next actions. In the pool of watery moonlight the exorcist turns his white-haired head, staring uncomprehendingly at the dark figure half-hidden behind him, surrounded by a cloud of purple-tipped butterflies. _White in white and Dark in dark. _Tyki allows his laughter to gather in a maniacal grin. Raising his glove to his eyes, he examines the holes in his hands with interest, narrowing his eyes with pleasure as curling strands of purple emerge from it, tasting the air, before coalescing into striped, skull-bodied Tease.

"My, my," Tyki tuts mockingly. "I guess they've gotten bigger." What he doesn't mention is that the Tease's hunger for human flesh has increased as well. In a rare show of affection, he plants a kiss on each Tease. _You let me have fun._ The exorcist raises his gaze to Tyki's face, recognition flashing across his features, screaming abuse at Tyki even as a green cross glows to life on his left hand…and promptly cries out with agony as his arm refuses to activate. The golden golem on his shoulder gives a shudder of fright.

Tyki seems mildly affronted by the exorcist's reaction. _That left arm…innocence? Have I seen him somewhere?_ Then the impossible happens. He, the Noah of pleasure, and second favourite of the Millennium Earl, _breaks out in sweat_ as he remembers. In a vague, yet rapidly clearing image, he sees himself as a worker, travelling on a train with Eeez and his friends, being _cheated out of their clothes_ by a mere boy. The first and last time he ever lost in game of poker. In his mind, several instruments start playing off-key, disrupting the powerful chords of the main melody. Tyki loses his composure –_another surprise_– and leans forward, tipping his hat back to examine the exorcist's face without prejudice for the first time. "You're Cheating Boy A?" he snorts disbelievingly. "Not that you'd recognise me now," he adds as an afterthought.

"What did you do?" the exorcist asks in a strangely flat voice. "What did you do to Suman? Did you kill him?" Then he seems to explode with vehemence. "ANSWER ME!"

For a moment, Tyki maintains his wide-eyed gape of shock, settling cross-legged on the ground. Then he switches on his most charming smile, shrugs, and says apologetically, "Well, he was my enemy and all, you know?" _Why not talk to him as an equal? A worthy opponent is an equal – though I may have to kill him anyway. Whatever._ The flickering flash of a match briefly illuminates his perfectly groomed face, and he takes an appreciative drag of his cigarette as he continues conversationally, "Yeah. That's what I do." _And I'm loving it._ "This information won't help you get away now, so I guess I'll tell you." This is turning into the longest conversation Tyki has ever had with any exorcist without stomping out their little lives like he does with his cigarette stubs. The smile can be heard in his voice as he resumes his monologue. "Listen well, kiddo. These things are Tease, cannibal golems created by the Millennium Earl. They're butterflies because, well, he thought it was cool. They eat humans. The more they eat, the more they reproduce. But that's their power, not mine. Tease are merely a tool."

Tyki pauses, letting the unspoken question hang in the air, then reaches his white hand to cradle the sky, power filling every facet of his hardened voice as he says, "My power is _this_," and plunges his arm _through the exorcist's heart_. The exorcist's horror is present in every curve of his face, in the way he holds his body, as if it may break at any moment. The lyric strains of ever-present music dances to the beat of the exorcist's fluttering heart. _Andante to Animato._

Cocking his head to the side, and finally releasing a chuckle, Tyki says without haste, "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. My hand – no, my whole body – can go through anything. This is my power. But only things I decide I don't want to touch." The shadows climb further up his clothes, playing with his hair. Death's musician is tapping its way through Tyki's thoughts. "So if I pulled my hand out, and decided I want to touch your heart…" Far too slowly for Tyki not to feel any delight in the exorcist's terror, he pulls back ever so slightly. "I could rip out your beating heart without cutting your body at all." Madness lends its inky blackness to his eyes, in contrast with the clear grey of the eyes staring into his. "How do you think it feels like to have your heart ripped out while you're still alive? Tell me." As he ends his sentence, Tyki allows his glove to touch the exorcist's heart – just a feathery stroke, but enough to literally make it skip a beat.

Tyki raises his sleazy smile to meet what he is sure is a mask of terror. But for the second time in a few minutes, and probably in his life, he gawps in astonishment. The exorcist's grey eyes have acquired a determined, albeit resigned look, staring directly into Tyki's eyes, offering a challenge that no exorcist ever has before. Tyki's eyes, cigarette, and hat droop, as do his spirits. A violin breaks its string across his thoughts, giving him an instant headache. "You don't care, do you?" _I must be losing my touch. If people don't look at me and go, "Oh no, I see purple EVIL", I have to become more terrifying._ "Fine, I won't rip your heart out," he sighs. "It would just get my glove dirty." _Like my favourite pair of shoes._ "So normally I just hold the Tease and let them devour people."

"Normally?" The exorcist's voice is amazingly even.

"Yeah. Haven't you heard? No rumours about your friends who died with their internal organs taken out?" _Take that, party pooper._ As renewed horror crosses the exorcist's expression, Tyki recites his victims' names with a dispassionate, uninteresting tone, letting them drop out of his lips like lead shots. When he gets to Suman, he remarks, "Suman helped me, so I didn't do that to him. I put a Tease inside him and made him a breeding ground. Thanks to that, I got a few more." Glorying in the exorcist's obvious grief, Tyki throws out General Yeegar's name as if he were a used toy. "Oh, and there was some guy called Yeegar…I didn't kill him right away…Why did I do that again? Oh right, I made him a messenger. His organs were eaten, so he must have been in a lot of pain." A light laugh flickers across the clearing.

The pure white surrounding the exorcist is shadowed by sorrow. "How…how dare you…" the exorcist gasps.

"What's that, boy?" Tyki gloats, macabre joy glinting in his gaze.

"Everyone…"

"Oh, I get it. You hadn't heard."

A new sound shatters the quiet, a shocking sound, one accompanied with a feeling Tyki has not experienced ever, ever in his life. _Pain._ The exorcist had _punched _him in the face. The _exorcist_ had punched _him_ in the _face._ Tyki reels backwards, hand grasping air, as the exorcist's desperate cry of, "I won't forgive you!" cracks the air like a whip. His movements fluid, Tyki catches the wild left hook, feeling the power flow down his arm and into his fist, half-crushing the hand in his grip. He draws himself to his full height, straightening his suit carefully.

"Didn't think you had that much power left." Tyki fights to keep the anger out of his voice, but he is seriously _mad._ In those few seconds, the hidden orchestra in his ears had struck up a battle march. "But as you are now…" he gives the arm a savage wrench. As the exorcist screams, Tyki remarks, "It's too bad, you know. If you had met me when I was 'white' I would have wanted to play another round of cards." _You only exist in the world of white, exorcist. That leads to failure. I can be both white and black. Gives me freedom, you know?_ Once again, that magician's flourish produces a playing card, one with a joker laughingly engraved on its surface. The card twirls like a dancer to the powerful chords of the melody inlaid in all the fibres of Tyki's being, and hovers expectantly in front of him. "I'm going around killing people who are involved with a certain man." A laugh, not macabre or morbid or even mocking, escapes him as he enquires, as if making an acquaintance, "Are you Allen Walker?"

For a few moments, the exorcist seems entranced by the sight of his twitching left arm. Then his breath hitches as Tyki reaches down, grabs him by the throat and lifts him up, all in one movement. "Answer me." His tone left no room for hesitation, instead oozing – and oozing is the only right word here – authority.

A third voice joins the two, one which can only be classified as _not human. _"That is correct." A small, striped figure reaches a slimy hand out of the card, wailing as he points to a flashing name behind him, "Allen Walker…delete…delete!"

"He's told me who you are." Tyki directs at Allen Walker thoughtfully, as if deciding which method of killing Allen would be less messy. _But then again, half the fun is in the mess._ "This is Cell Roron, prisoner of the list cell." He gestures at the pointed hat of the screeching head peering around the rim of he hat at Allen. And within the swirling mixture of methods of killing that flash before his eyes, Tyki selects one, as a winemaker would select a wine, allows himself a moment to taste it, and serves it out, chilled and perfectly prepared in pain, to Allen Walker. "Let's start with that innocence of yours, shall we?"

Hands as careful as a surgeon's rest on Allen's left arm. _I am going to perform a little act of surgery…and if the patient is too weak to withstand it, the doctor is not to blame, is he?_ Purple electricity crackles through Allen's arm, sending all the shadows in the clearing dancing in a war dance. The beats of the drums align themselves perfectly with his screams, as Tyki knew they would. In the flare of white, strings and brass and woodwinds and percussion all sweep up into a magnificent crescendo, diminishing at the exact moment Allen's severed arm falls to the ground, the last drumbeat. Tyki allows his arms to drop as he, as the conductor, signals silence.

In the silence so tangible it is a pressure on his ears, Tyki lets the purple strands play with his fingers. Then as if he has just remembered it, he comments, "Did you know, boy, that we can destroy innocence? We, the Noah clan and the Millennium Earl?"

"Stop it." The whispered words are an itch to Tyki's ears. The faint line between light and dark wavers as the shadows spread toward Allen, clinging to him in a black mass.

Without pausing, Tyki continues, "I've destroyed all the innocence I've gathered so far. If one of them were the heart, then all other innocence would have been destroyed." He allows the sentence to hang, its importance reverberating through the air. Hands locked behind his back, he paces, as if he is giving a lecture. "Now then, what about your innocence? That's Suman's innocence, right?" He gestures without care at the single glowing particle of green. "If I destroy yours, and his, too, is destroyed, that'll mean yours is the heart." He smiles insanely, as if telling Allen to praise his logic.

"Stop it." Allen's voice cracks with panic. "Stop it!"

_His words are a perfect compliment to the snare drums._ Tyki muses over this, then shrugs and sends violet lightning arcing down, ripping, shredding, clawing through Allen's arm, and then flowing back in an unbroken current to deposit a little green cross into his hand. Ignoring Allen's persistent cries, Tyki simply clenches his hand…and the innocence disintegrates into a million shining stars that float in little motes of light to alight on the grass as forgotten jewels. A breath of wind sends them on their way.

"Now then, was that the heart?" He lazily turns his head, frowning in disappointment as he sees Suman's innocence sitting – well, _innocently _– on the leaves where he left it. "Guess not. Oh well. My mission this time was assassination – nothing else."

"Delete, delete, delete, DELETE!" Cell Roron's voice stabs.

"Right, right, I'm on it." Tyki rolls his eyes. This is what frightens most of his victims. His tone always implies carelessness, as if violence is a spare coat, slip on, slip off, always dependable. He strides purposefully toward Allen, grinning, for the music is beckoning, interlaced with a variation of fear.

"Tim, go." Allen chokes. "Take Suman's innocence and go. If you don't go, no one will be able to find my master." To Tyki's everlasting surprise, the golden golem darts to the innocence, and rockets away like bullet from a gun. "Thank you, Tim." Allen actually _smiles_.

"That…was a smart thing to do…" Tyki mutters. _Ugh, why didn't I think of that?_ He darkens his thoughts, transmitting a silent message to the hundreds of akuma barely several kilometres away. _Follow the golden golem. It has Suman's innocence._ Turning to Allen, he says, "I know what you were thinking. 'I'm done for. At least I can send a golem to my friends.' You've prepared yourself for death, right?"

"If everyone is there…if Tim and everyone is there…then there is still hope." Allen seems to half-grin.

Allen's answer strikes a chord within Tyki. _Wow, he's stubborn._ "You're optimistic to the end, kid. Well, pray that happens." Kneeling, he says in a bored voice, "Listen, Tease. Don't eat him. Just open a hole in his heart." The Tease lands on his finger, eagerly chomping its jaws as he lowers it toward Allen's chest. "I feel like I should give courageous people like you time before they die." _A worthy opponent needs a worthy death._ "The blood shall flow from your heart, and your body will fill with terror. And you'll die, suffering." _Drumroll, please._ The snare drums sweep in a crest of rhythm, and Tyki stops and savours the feeling. Then the Tease is in Allen's heart, and it is feeding, feeding. Allen jerks involuntarily, but _does not scream_.

"Did that hurt? But it's okay now. We're done." The voice is a lilting cadence, quiet, comforting, sadistic. Tyki removes his hand slowly, catching a button and tearing it off. The newborn sun glints of the engraved letters of 'Allen Walker'. His eye catches the edge of a pack of cards protruding from Allen's coat. Tyki picks them up, glancing over them, and smiles his last smile at Allen Walker, saying, "Pleasant dreams…_boy_." The cards spill out of his hand, framing Allen's face in black and white, scattering like Allen's consciousness into the inconstant wind.

And Tyki leaves. As he glides effortlessly through the air, he wonders at the melancholy within himself. _I feel…as though I killed a brother of mine. One I had considerable sibling rivalry with. Is the Noah inside me…?_ Tyki almost turns his head, but settles his gaze on the rising sun instead. He killed Allen Walker in the world of black. Tyki knows Allen Walker's white was polluted by darkness. He just hopes Allen's white did not corrupt his darkness. _Never mind. What's done is done._ A quiet flute dances a melody around his thoughts, the notes in black and the rests in white.

**Yahoo! Anyway, the next chapter is completely my storyline. I'll be putting in some gags for fun.**


	5. Evelyn

**One of my own scenes, completely fun (and sort of sweet). I do not own -Man or any of its characters, but I do own the OC in this chapter.**

**Reviews: SaghBlue, thank you for reviewing! I know I overdid it a little for the first chapter but it was FUN. Risa Silvara, thanks for subscribing! You guys are great encouragement for a first-time fanfiction writer.**

A roulette wheel spins in a blur of black and red, a little white sphere dancing over its ruts, knocking against the steep sides with sharp _clacks_. _Click-clack_ goes the roulette ball, and _clickety-clack _follows the hundred more, scattering noise around the room. But over marble floors nearby, gleaming black shoes rap with smart, yet understated rhythm over polished perfection. _Click-clack, click-CLACK, CLICK-CLACK_, and somehow, it quietly overwhelms all conversation, and the room falls into a hush, all the wheels halting with oiled silence. It is as if royalty has arrived. Which wouldn't be all that bad a simile, really, considering the masterpiece of style, good breeding, and heart-stopping _looks_ that had just entered the casino floor. Tyki Mikk has brought the world to a standstill with but a smile.

With that smile, every regular gambler trembles at the thought of being the tall man in black's opponent; every experienced dealer unconsciously checks his cards for cheats; every lady on a gentleman's arm glances at her reflection in the closest piece of reflective silver; and Tyki knows he has absolute power over all these lesser beings. Without haste, he strides over the now carpeted floors, the sound of his footsteps muffled. But it only adds to the elegance of his movement. He walks with the bearing of an Englishman, the style of a Frenchman, and the confidence of one who has not a care in the world, yet controls all. Quite a rare combination, indeed. Tyki glides over to the central table, lighting a silent cigarette, and with a satisfied smirk, announces to the petrified dealer, "Well? What are we waiting for?" Each person starts, throwing off the heavy covers of dream and murmuring with confusion. Slowly, the room returns to its previous state, albeit with glances in Tyki's direction.

"Sir…" the dealer whimpers. "I…I'm afraid this table is reserved for nobility." The other members at the table, comprising of an immense Baron who seems to conform into the cushions of his chair, a bejewelled lady of about fifty whose eyebrows meet in an intense frown, and a pretty young lady of no more than twenty who exudes studied indifference, act as if Tyki is invisible.

"Do _I_ have to _introduce_ myself?" Tyki intones with the voice of one with years of practice in the high circles of society. "Surely one of my honourable companions would recognise me?" This is softer, as befitting the manners required when nobles converse with each other. He glances at each of the people next to him, causing the Baron to give a half-nod of his head, the jewelled lady to avert her eyes, and the young lady… glares at him as if he is dirt on the floor.

_Ouch._ Tyki winces inwardly. _Why do all the pretty faces hate me?_ The dealer gestures helplessly, his mouth opening and closing like a gasping goldfish. Tyki observes him with equal silence, the corners of his mouth twitching with amusement at the wilting mess of _pathetic_ in front of him. Then the quiet is cut with a sharp, yet decidedly grovelling voice.

"_Lord_ Mikk! May I say, what a wonderful…_honour_ it is for you to grace us with your presence!" The hotel manager gushes shamelessly. "You!" he snaps at a waiter hovering nearby, "Get my lord here some wine! And you!" he directs at the dealer, "Get on with it! And _apologise_ to Lord Mikk for your insolent behaviour!" Bending down, he whispers in Tyki's ear, "I'll dock his pay." The manager seems to squirm with happiness to have served the Lord Mikk.

"I'm…I'm sorry, my lord," the dealer's face is white. "How…much do you want to bet?"

"A hundred pounds should be fine, thank you." Tyki smiles forgivingly at the dealer. "And don't dock his pay, please, it was a simple misunderstanding," he asks the manager in voice just loud enough to carry. As the manager scurries away, chastened, Tyki leans back in his chair, observing happily that many of the ladies in the room are now gazing at him adoringly, whispering things like, "He's got such a _kind_ heart!" to each other. An exited little flute whistles its way around his head. Grinning charmingly, he turns to his left to speak to the raven-haired young lady, expecting to see her blushing face smiling back…

…and Tyki's heart is crushed. His cigarette, top hat, and face droop with surprise. The girl is _still_ glaring at him, with even more vehemence than before. The flute in his mind fails a note, degenerating into a squeak. And Tyki forces out, "I…I didn't quite…catch your name?"

She rolls her eyes impressively. "Of course you didn't, moron. When a lady intends a gentleman to know her name, he knows. Obviously you don't, so either I don't want you to know my name, or you're not a gentleman." Her eyes glance him once over, holding his gaze unwaveringly. "Or a combination of both." The blatant absence of _my lord_ reverberates between them. Her violet eyes sparkle with wit, and yet hold a cool disdain.

_Wow._ Somehow, Tyki can't find another word to describe her. _This is the first time in…well, ever, that I've found myself dropping the ball to such an extent in so short an amount of time._ Effortlessly, he catches it. "Well, you have a wonderfully sharp mind, my lady." Her eyebrows raise somewhat, but otherwise, her expression is unchanging. "You can call me Tyki. I'm tired of people addressing me as _my lord_. And you are?"

"Evelyn." A hint of a smile is in her voice. "I would say _How do you do_, but I really don't care."

The roulette wheel clatters to life, and within the blur of black and red, Tyki's tone is one of amusement. "If I guess the correct number _and_ colour, would you be inclined to care more, my lady?"

"Perhaps, but then, the chances of you being right are miniscule, somewhat like your brain, I presume. If you get this right, I'll allow you to drop the _my lady_."

Tyki's grin widens. He says confidently to the dealer, "Black, seventeen." As the roulette wheel slows, he gently pokes a finger through the underside of the table and the wheel, just brushing the white sphere, guiding it into the exact slot he wants with a featherlike touch. Black, seventeen.

"Not…bad." Evelyn's murmur is barely perceptible in the huge intake of breath from the dealer, and other, casual observers. Her voice flits at the edge Tyki's hearing. Tyki sweeps his winnings into his top hat, making it considerably heavier.

"Impressed?" Tyki's voice radiates pride.

"No."

"What would make you impressed?"

"If you stop talking."

Silence.

Evelyn sighs. "Now you're boring me to death."

"You're very hard to please," Tyki mutters.

"Implies that you're displeasing in general."

"Well…"

"_Well_, if you can beat me in a game of poker, I'll treat you as my equal. Done?"

"Done," says Tyki in a surprisingly small voice.

(:~:)

Several minutes later, the entire casino floor has gathered around Tyki and Evelyn. Word had spread like the lilting tunes of a grand piano, permeating the room, whispering that two masters are at play. So far, both Tyki and Evelyn had won several hands each, assimilating to each other's skill. Then as the tension increases, the music builds and the battle commences.

Naturally, Tyki soon abandons all values of honesty and begins to cheat earnestly, slipping cards down his sleeve, producing others at just the opportune moment. His magician's flourish is a quick as his gaze, examining Evelyn's movements, confirming that she is playing fairly. He first produces two pairs – quite a good hand – and the crowd gasps in admiration. He looks up from the perfect curve of cards on green velvet, straight into Evelyn's crocodile smile.

"Good cards," Evelyn says offhandedly. "But then again, mine are better." Her dainty gloved hand spreads a half-circle of cards, like white flowers, on the green field of the table. Deafening applause bursts out, dancing over the perfectly presented three of a kind. Tyki is mesmerised by Evelyn's arch smile, trying in vain to shake himself out of shock.

"How…?" Tyki mutters, half to himself.

"It is all down to chance, Tyki," Evelyn laughs delightedly. "And who in the world could control chance?"

_Cryptic. Is she implying that she is playing honestly, or that her prowess with cheating at cards is so great, nothing is down to chance when she plays a game? But then again, I didn't see her cheat, and my eyes have never failed me before._ Tyki forces a smile as Evelyn sweeps a substantial number of chips towards her. _If you want to go there, then I'm not holding back any more_.

In the next hand, it is Evelyn who presents her cards first. A collective gasp resounds as the light from the crystal chandelier glimmers off the full house lying innocently in front of her. She smiles a knowing smile, glorying in praise, and asks Tyki mockingly, "Well, what are yours?"

"Good cards," Tyki remarks casually. "But then again, _mine are better_." With the impeccable timing of an actor and the flourish of a showman, he lays down his cards one by one, savouring each exclamation of shock from the spectators around him. Evelyn loses her smile. Five cards, five white cards, four with the same number _10_ elegantly stencilled in a corner. Four of a kind beats full house. And Tyki has beaten Evelyn. The orchestra in Tyki's mind is going haywire.

Now it is Evelyn's turn to force herself to remain expressionless, as Tyki smiles his most charming, yet most condescending smile, stacking up his chips. With Tyki's win, Evelyn and Tyki have roughly the same amount of money each. The last round would decide all.

Tyki literally brings out all his cards on this one, gently exchanging the royal straight flush he always keeps hidden in his sleeve for the humbly _bad_ hand the dealer has dealt him. Once again, he meets Evelyn's eyes, and is almost surprised to see the oasis of calm residing there. Forming a wedge with his gloved hands, he pushes all his chips into play.

"All in." His voice rings out over the crowd's mutters.

"All in." Evelyn brushes every one of her chips into Tyki's stacks, to form a sizeable pile of colourful circles.

"Together?" He asks.

"Together." She answers.

Moving as one, they send their cards curving down towards the surface of the table, placing them without haste in as perfect a placement as always…and there is shocked silence. Silence so complete that even Tyki's unseen orchestra stops. A royal straight flush adorns green velvet by his right hand. And by Evelyn's left hand, another royal straight flush dances over impossibility.

As the crowd explodes in overlapping exclamations, a crystalline laugh escapes Evelyn, and Tyki finds himself grinning at the sound, trying in vain to stop himself from doing the same. He examines Evelyn's cards, and as he does, he notices a slight wrinkle in the corner of one of them, unimportant to the untrained eye, but blazing out like the sun at him. Neither he nor Evelyn had presented the cards dealt out to them. _Cheating a cheater is hard enough, but a battle between masters of deception is entertainment indeed._

Tyki's reverie is broken by the hotel manager's snide voice. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? My lord, my lady, please accept my humblest apologies, but which one of you…?"

Tyki glances at Evelyn, and Evelyn glances back in return. Something like an understanding passes between them. "You think we would tell you if either of us cheated?" Tyki and Evelyn say in perfect unison. Their eyes alight with amusement, dancing together in a common melody.

"But…"

Tyki and Evelyn's fun is put to an end by the dealer, who, looking at the cards he has remaining after he dealt out their hands, finds all the components of a royal straight flush.

The hotel manager looks decidedly miserable, but says clearly, "Then I'm afraid my lord and my lady will have to leave the floor. Cheating is not permitted." As the manager looks between Tyki and Evelyn, he mourns the loss of two of his wealthiest gamblers.

As one, Tyki and Evelyn announce, "We were just about to leave." Tyki offers Evelyn his arm, and gently leads her off the casino floor. Neither of them even glances at the pile of poker chips. If Tyki's arrival caused a stir, their exit is watched in awe. With all the elegance and grace of nobility, Tyki and Evelyn pace without haste over carpeted floors, across marble, and out onto cobblestones, the _click-clacking_ of their steps forming a perfect harmony. Outside, the street is dark, shadows licking the corners, seeming to excite at the arrival of a Noah.

For a moment, they stand silently, and then Evelyn quietly murmurs, "Here comes my carriage, Tyki."

"And I am needed elsewhere, Evelyn." Tyki says gently.

As the clatter of hooves come to a stop, Tyki helps Evelyn into her carriage. He bends over her hand in a gentlemanly bow, saying, "My lady," as if it is a salute.

"Moron." Evelyn laughs. There is just a hint of regret in her voice.

With nothing more said, Tyki tips his hat, turns, and strides silently away. At the end of the street he turns, and holds that smiling violet gaze as it fades into the mist.

There is an unexpected emotion in Tyki's chest. _Regret? Regret that we will never meet again?_ He sighs. _I must repress my white side. Always remember, life is only fun because white and black are both part of me._ _But Evelyn…_ His hand brushes past his pocket, finding something hard and round inside. He takes it out. A blue poker chip is caught in the passing glint of a streetlight, a cerulean jewel in his white glove. Evelyn must have slipped it in his pocket as they left the casino. The chip simply said, _a worthy opponent must have his reward._ He can imagine Evelyn's silky laugh as she weaves magic out of words.

For once, Tyki's smile is genuinely content as, step by step, he walks away from perhaps the only human who has ever commanded his respect. His violin plays a haunting melody.

**HAHAHAHAHAAAA! I am EVIL. Does Tyki meet Evelyn ever again? It all depends on your opinions. See you next week!**


	6. Evolving

**A note: I realised I made a time jump. Tyki can't have needed to go to Edo that quickly, so he's going somewhere else until Edo. Oh, and I really couldn't resist writing what happens in the second half of this chapter. Don't slaughter me. This story is AU from now on, but still follows the main canon storyline. I don't own -Man or any of its characters, I only own Evelyn.**

Here is the city of Guangzhou, China.

A hundred thousand pleasantries piled in trays, a million dark secrets eddying in sneaking tendrils in the current of people through the streets. Blackmail carried by coughing postman uproots a family's life; a cartful of vegetables conceals jewels, recently stolen from the bank, thousands of _good mornings_ and _thank yous_, mixing together into a maelstrom of sound that swirls through the soot-stained air. Fine silks brush against coarse cloth; there is hardly room to move. The high and low and rich and poor and old and young all keep perfect time to the tinkling melody of society. So the people of Guangzhou waltz to the rhythm of the city, never knowing their partners may be akuma, so attuned to the music of the metropolis.

From his vantage point above the city, Tyki can sense every akuma that walks so freely among the humans, sense their desolation and desperation in the petty niceties of people's lives. They only see prey, surrounding them like fish around sharks. And yet…they must not kill. Not yet. Must wait for the order. An order Tyki can give. He toys with the idea, savouring the power in a strand of thought. After all, it would only take whispered message in his mind to set chaos upon the city. All those lives in the city can be snuffed out like cigarettes under his heel. However…

…Evelyn. She is down there somewhere, adding her iridescent words to the music of high society, giving it a variation quite different than that he has ever heard before. If he were to reach out his hand and throw the city into turmoil, would she be caught in the current? More importantly, would he feel _regret?_ Wait. Would he _feel_ regret? Tyki hurriedly brushes the thought aside. He is here as the Noah of pleasure, to create confusion and revel in it. Regret is not an emotion he can allow. He must never _feel_ any emotion other than amusement and anger. Tyki narrows his eyes. _Black and white must never cross. Always, white in white and dark in dark._

Closing his eyes, he reaches out with his mind, finding the dark figures of akuma so prominent to him in the white haze of the world. _Proceed_. Already, unearthly howls break through the rumbling melody of the city, forming a deathly harmony of pain and unrestrained bloodlust. _Here we go_. Tyki straightens his top hat, raises his hand, and prepares to conduct this perfectly orchestrated symphony._ Evelyn can take care of herself._

(:~:)

Once again, Tyki is wrong.

In the darkened streets of Guangzhou, three exorcists slink stealthily around the shadowed corners, tracking a single akuma. A tall young man with a serious expression, his long, dark blue hair glinting in the half-light, leads them. The hilt of a sword juts above his shoulder. Following him is a dark-skinned man young enough to be called handsome but old enough to be given the respect due to an elder. The only defining features about him are his metal headphones, and the fact he does not seem to rely on his vision for guidance. The last member of the party moves with surprising agility despite the obvious grey in his hair, glasses reflecting the two silent figures in front of him.

A scream.

As one, the exorcists quicken their pace almost to a run, moving as quickly as possible without making a sound. As they sprint, a green glow explodes into life within the last exorcist's coat, and without breaking stride, he reaches inside, pulls out a green sphere of power, and whispers, "Innocence! Go!" The innocence darts like a shooting star into the night before them.

"An accommodator? _Now?_" The dark-skinned man murmurs back at his companion.

The older man shrugs. "Let's just hope that wasn't his scream."

A few streets ahead, Evelyn is _not_ having a good time. She had been mulling over the previous night's events, unable to stop a smile from spreading when she recalled Tyki's dumbstruck expression as she produced a royal straight flush to match his. She was imagining meeting him again when suddenly her carriage driver screamed, pulling the horses to stop. She had hurriedly glanced out the window, just as her driver dissolved into dust, the black pentacles on his face melting into grey. Two things crossed her mind then. One, this situation was out of her control. Two, she might just as well _run_.

Now, sitting huddled behind a filthy brick wall, Evelyn isn't giving herself time to panic. The logical part of her brain is far too well conditioned for that. The human, hysterical part is trying to process what her eyes saw, taking in the enormous grey _things_ firing purple darts, and trying desperately to classify them, without success. Evelyn hears explosions behind her, floating ever nearer. Her eyes close. _So this is how it ends._ Strangely, the only emotion she feels is annoyance; annoyance that this is so _undignified_. Sucking in a breath, she turns and stands with a fluid motion. _I'll die standing tall, thank you,_ she thinks, gazing steadily at the dark creature in front of her. She sighs as it comes toward her, thinking only of Tyki's last smile as he half-turned under a streetlamp, tipping his hat in farewell. She sees the guns aim…

An explosion.

_This doesn't hurt at all._ Evelyn opens her eyes to impossibility. There is no sign of the creature. Instead, the flickering glow of fire frames a tall figure in black, a silver star shining on his coat. The young man lowers his sword, turning to Evelyn, confirming that she is all right. Behind him, the other creatures hover uncertainly.

"Who are you?" Evelyn stammers. She seems oddly tongue-tied.

"An exorcist. Out of my way," he replies emotionlessly. His dark blue hair whips out behind him as he leaps forward, toward the next monster. "Marie!" he yells at another figure, "There seems to be more than one akuma!"

"Obviously, Kanda," a dark-skinned man with metal headphones answers. Black lines shoot out from his fingers, entangling the creatures. _Akuma_, Evelyn's mind registers. _And exorcists…destroy them?_ From a dark alleyway, an older man wearing the same coat as the other two watches impassively. Evelyn can only look on in wonder as akuma are sliced, exploded and generally annihilated.

The akuma's white faces weep black tears, seeming to howl in pain. An emotion stirs in Evelyn's heart as she sees this. _Pity_. Pity for these creatures' horrifying existence. The emotion fills her with determination, and a humming fills her ears as she glances upwards. The humming intensifies, and it seems to her that a green star falls, streaking in a sparkling arc into her outstretched hand. Evelyn cocks her head at the little emerald sphere, unconsciously reaching into her pocket and removing her favourite pack of cards. The green matter seems to jump with excitement at this, and Evelyn knows with utter certainty what she must do.

Her hands move of their own accord, pushing the sphere into her cards. An amethyst glow emanates from them, coalescing together to form a new image on the back of the cards. A sliver star, exactly like the one she saw on the exorcist's coat but moments ago. There is a rustle behind her, and she turns willingly to step into the path of the stray akuma. Two slim fingers select a card, and an unseen force holds it in place as it spins in a perfect circle over her finger. Evelyn looks straight into the akuma's pitiful face, and whispers, "Be free." With a single movement, she flicks the card, and it leads the rest of the pack to flow in a unbroken stream toward the akuma. "I am an exorcist." Evelyn laughs with release. "Fade."

The akuma is no more, and the cards dance in a gentle curve to return to Evelyn's hand. She slowly turns to face the three exorcists, and is somewhat gratified to see they are gaping in shock. Well, two of them are, anyway. The young man simply raises an eyebrow. "Well!" Evelyn says brightly, "I live a few streets away. Would you like to come in?" _I would say this is now firmly under my control._

(:~:)

The understated sound of knocking arouses the butler from his doze. Snapping smartly to attention, he steps quickly across the marble floors, wondering whom on earth could be so discourteous to call at this hour of night. Moulding his face into an expression of cool politeness, he opens the door with the customary, "My most sincere apologies for the wa…" His words die in his throat as he takes in the scene before him. "My lady?" he murmurs weakly.

Evelyn's beaming smile spreads even wider. "Crawford! _Do_ help my friends with their bags, and inform my parents I need to speak with them urgently. Oh, and tell Milly to pack my bags, will you? I'm leaving in the morning."

Crawford snaps his mouth shut. As used to Lady Evelyn's 'eccentric' ways as he is, _this _is something new altogether. He glances keenly at the three men behind her, and decides that this must all have something to do with the youngest. _He has the look of a troublemaker…Eeep!_ The last part is when Kanda returns his glare, and says airily, "Well?" Crawford squeaks in the most undignified way as he scurries off to get the Lord and Lady.

(:~:)

Evelyn picks at her food. The events of the last few hours weigh heavily on her mind. Sadness and exhilaration sweep over her in alternate waves. Her coachman is dead, killed by akuma – exactly what akuma are, and what exorcists do, she had learnt in the past hour from the friendly General Tiedoll – and in the morning, she would be leaving with Kanda, Marie and him to become an exorcist. Her life would be turned around.

_Not that I'm complaining_, Evelyn grins. All her life, she had sought an escape from the endless pleasantries and tedium of high society. Following the others around the world would be an opportunity too precious to miss. Her parents had taken some persuading, but Tiedoll had acted all gentlemanly and managed to convince them to acquiesce.

Evelyn's free hand toys with her cards. As Tiedoll had explained, her abilities with the cards are still largely untested, and so unknown. So far, she had run through several different theories as to how her cards became weapons. The one she likes most is that they answer to her words. Whatever she commands them to do, they obey. "Up," she instructs the top card. With a rustle, it darts into the air on a tendril of purple and revolves over her finger. A tinkling laugh escapes Evelyn. This is just so _unbelievable._

The oiled _click_ of the door opening causes Evelyn to glance up. Kanda stands somewhat awkwardly by the door. He expressionlessly says, "I didn't know anyone was in here." Walking over, he slides into the chair opposite her. He gives a start of surprise as he looks inside her bowl. Conflicting emotions cross his face, and although he tries to act indifferent, his eyes keep returning to the food.

Evelyn looks thoughtfully at her soba noodles, and comes to a decision. "I rather like Japanese food. Do you…want some?" she asks him slyly. Evelyn can't help but laugh as the serious young man, who is so deadly with swordplay, widens his eyes. He looks somewhat like a hungry puppy.

"Yes! I…I mean, yes please." Kanda appears embarrassed by his behaviour, something rare enough to even make _him_ surprised.

"Of course. Anything to make a friend happy." Evelyn pours out an extra bowl for Kanda, pretending to ignore the brief shadow that descends on his features at her words. As Kanda picks up his chopsticks, Evelyn says conversationally, "You have nice friends. I like General Tiedoll. I think I'll call him Master Teddy from now on."

Evelyn achieves yet another impossibility that night, possibly the greatest of her achievements so far. After all, not many people can cause Kanda Yu to choke on his soba noodles.

**Hehehe. This complicates things. Tyki's gonna freak (as much as Tyki can, anyway). Gloating rules.**


	7. Sashimi

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like. I don't own -man or any of its characters, never will, ladidadidah, et cetera. I DO own Evelyn though.**

**Reviews: Saghblue, thanks again! I do wish Tyki existed for real. The world would be even more exciting than it is. Lalala, I can hear your excitement oozing out of your review. That made me all hyper, hehe.**

The Japanese garden in the illumination of the full moon is so prettily perfect it could be hurl-inducingly sappy. Unfortunately, tonight it is hurl-inducing for a completely different reason. One would think that an assassin with a divinely handsome face and the sharpest tuxedo in existence could afford to be a picky eater. In the case of a certain Noah of pleasure, though, this doesn't seem to matter. Tyki Mikk is eating sashimi for dinner – in the form of _live carp_. Apparently, stealing, and eating, raw fish from an ornamental fishpond for food is included in Tyki's _can do_ list. But then again, with his level of power, there aren't many things that aren't on his _can do_ list.

Humming quietly to himself, Tyki sucks on a fishbone contentedly, his feet submerged in the water, trouser legs and sleeves rolled up. Plunging his hand into the mirrored surface of the water with unerring speed, he snatches up another full-grown carp, preparing himself to end its dull existence. The carp doesn't seem to want to submit to the darkness, instead flailing about, spraying water all over Tyki's clothes. A tic of annoyance beats in Tyki's temple, right by the furthest black cross etched in his grey skin. _This is why I hate playing with my food. Why does this fish seem to struggle for life more than half the humans I kill?_ Tyki groans in irritation. _Humans are so…weak. Most of them would be repulsed by what I'm doing right now._

"It...just…won't…come…OFF!" The reedy voice sends daggers into Tyki's eardrums, intensifying his annoyance.

"Huh? What did you say?" Tyki looks up, from the fish flapping pathetically for its life, to the card floating by his right ear. Cell Roron scrubs frantically at a few painted letters on his cell wall, dirtying the blackened surface with the even filthier mop.

"It won't disappeeeeeaaar!" wails the whiny little figure. As Tyki gives Cell Roron his most malicious 'what' glare (which is enough to turn anyone's brain to mush), Roron drops his bombshell. "ALLEN WALKER'S NAAAME! It won't go no matter how hard I scrub!" Tyki's mouth drops open, the fishbone dangling dolefully from his lip. For a moment, this less than appetizing picture holds, and then Tyki's eyebrows meet in an intense frown, and he promptly turns his dinner into a wet, flapping club to smash Cell Roron in the face.

Speaking through gritted teeth (courtesy of fishbone), Tyki growls, "No, no, that can't be! Scrub _harder_. Don't try to lie your way out of your cell. You know you face a master in the art of deception."

"This guy is ALIIIIVE!" Roron screams in a frequency high enough to shatter glass. He then degenerates into little whiffling sobs.

Tyki's expression becomes one of surprise, an emotion he is quickly getting used to experiencing. The events of the last few weeks are playing on his expectations. And Tyki Mikk _falls quiet_. For the longest while, the watches the stars dance in the shining black of the still pool, musing over the effects of Cheating Boy A's survival. A whispering voice flits his mind, sowing seeds of doubt. He narrows his eyes. The night seems strangely silent save for his thoughts. Tyki searches for the source of the quiet, hunting it down like he would an exorcist, craving knowledge.

And when the realisation comes, it comes with a shock unparalleled. His orchestra. His life is but a variation of music, and that music has stopped. Tyki has known it to stop when he is taken by surprise about something, but never this long without him noticing. This generally points to _not good_.

Doubled voices cut through the whispering of the wind in the grass. "Hey, hey, HEY! You're wearing such a nice outfit, but you ruin it with _stolen fish_?" Ordered chaos staggers across the garden. The twins, Jasdero and Devit. Half-drunk idiots with guns, more often pointed at each other than at others. These two are supposed to represent the bonds of Noah, but with their personalities, it's a small wonder that the Noah hasn't fallen apart already. It is as if nature examined everything disgusting and decided to put all its faults into a single pair. Tyki closes his eyes. Devit grins his crazed smile, drawling, "I heard you were on a special mission, Tyki." Casually, he lifts up his booted foot to Tyki's shoulder.

Without bothering to raise his head, Tyki blocks the clumsy kick with a lazy motion and says in a bored voice, "Hey twins. As usual, you guys look terrible." With squawking shrieks, the twins explode into a tirade about their names, how they are called Jasdevi together, blahblahblahblahblah. At least, that is how Tyki hears them. His mind is elsewhere. With no regret in his voice whatsoever, Tyki mutters, "I'm sorry, but could you leave me alone? I'm trying to think." As the twins wave their revolvers around dangerously, screaming unintelligible drabble, Tyki's mind is as still as the water of the koi pond, dancing over the possibilities of silent music.

What had Tyki forgotten? "Oh yeah, I need to get rid of some guy named Cross," he murmured. Then four words from the twins break the still plane, sending ripples of surprise rebounding through Tyki's consciousness.

"He's an Exorcist General."

"Huh?" Tyki turns his head sharply.

"And he's our target! Touch him and we'll kill you." The twins' maniacal laughter explodes over the still form of the Koi carp in Tyki's hand.

For a moment, Tyki is quiet. Then the carp falls back into the shining water. As the footsteps of the Noah melt away into the night, the carp draws water through its gills, happy to be alive. And then only creature in the world apart from Allen Walker to survive Tyki Mikk's grasp promptly forgets its bravery. Fish only have three-second memory, after all. Pity.

The crashing of wooden wheels on rock-lined road nearly drowns out Tyki's words. Raising his voice, he says penetratingly to Devit, "You guys are in charge of killing Cross? Then hurry up and kill him. What's taking you so long?" Generally, Tyki thinks his fellow Noahs tend to fail dramatically at every mission. _All except for Road, of course. Her tendencies to violence sometimes rival mine._

Devit's scathing whine floats over the background noise. "Shut up! He's unusually hard to get rid of." This statement is echoed by the rickshaw's form of locomotion, namely Jasdero. She shrieks, "We've already tried to kill him three times, and failed!" Devit's voice turns snide. "You've also failed to kill someone. Some guy named Allen?"

"_Shut up._" Tyki snaps. For a while, all talk ceases as Tyki sulks quietly. He allows his thoughts to drift to happier things. A few minutes later, Devit glances over at him and gapes in shock, as Tyki's face has softened considerably. As Devit opens his mouth to drawl his usual rubbish, he notices Tyki is smiling a sad half-smile at a blue poker chip nestled in the white of his glove.

Devit's shock turns to glee. "What do you have there, Tyki?"

Tyki closes his hand over the Evelyn's gift protectively, and it disappears into his pocket. "Obviously, a poker chip." He rolls his eyes to emphasize his irritation.

Devit cackles, pointing at Tyki's pocket. "No, I mean what _feelings_ do you have in connection with that? Does Tyki-pet have _emotions_?"

"SHUT UP!" Tyki snarls.

"Ok, ok."

Jasdero interrupts the simmering anger in the rickshaw with a practical question. Probably the only sensible one she has ever uttered. "So where are we headed? I heard the Millenium Earl is here." In the shadowed edge of the road, a solitary hand folds itself into a hitchhiker's symbol. Unfortunately, entirely within her character, Jasdero turns around to look at the others as she speaks, still sprinting at a mad pace...and smashes into the hitchhiker at full speed.

With fluid grace, Tyki leans out of the teetering rickshaw, glances at the prone mass behind them, and says curiously, "I think we hit something."

"_Something?_" Devit yelled. "It was at least as big as Skinn! Hardly small enough to be road kill." The dark shape on the road groaned, and slowly stood up. As it lumbered towards them, Tyki winced. "That's because it _was_ Skinn." As Skinn Bolic growled his way up to them, Tyki groaned. "This is going to be a tight fit."

Some minutes later, Tyki's muffled voice asks, "So, Sweet Tooth, what brings you here?"

Skinn frowns at the nickname, but grumbles, "I've been ordered to kill the general with the glasses."

A tight smile tugs at Tyki's lips. "We all sound like failing office workers." He gently strokes the round little disc in his pocket. His orchestra has started up again, but the strains are missing something, something _different_. A laugh almost escapes Tyki. His music needs _words_. And he may never see again the only one who can choose them.

(:~:)

The weaver of words strikes again, barely a half-day before Tyki spoke.

There are many types of shock. Surprised shock, disgusted shock, terrified shock, _Oh-my-goodness-Tyki-put-his-arm-through-me _shock…then there's Evelyn-induced shock. You never really recover from that one.

Marie lies flat on his back, gazing sightlessly up at the clouds, his thoughts already indistinguishable from the fuzzy haze that envelops his consciousness. He can't hear anything except the quiet whisper of fallen leaves. _Don't loose consciousness, dimwit,_ he tells himself. _You'll have been beaten by a girl_. Two figures enter his field of hearing. One shadow is framed with the swishing sound of long hair, so straight it could have been ironed. It appears to be struggling not to laugh. The second shadow chuckles in the most undignified way, snorting with a high-pitched giggle through its beard, "Marie, how did I train you?"

Then a velvet voice polished with warmth breaks through his reverie. "Oh, Marie dear, did I turn your brains into scrambled egg? How _discourteous_ of me."

"Shut. Up," Marie mumbles through gritted teeth. Then, seeming to consider something, adds, "Evil Evie."

"Oi!" Evelyn's indignant protest is cut short.

"Apologise to the lady, Marie," Tiedoll gasps through tears of laughter.

"But…"

"Manners…" Tiedoll says warningly.

"Please accept my apologies, _my lady_."

"Thank you," Evelyn says sweetly, with just the right hint of danger in her voice. Smiling a sly grin, she turns to survey the clearing. It is somewhat…messy. Carnage, really. All thanks to _her_. Closing her eyes, Evelyn allows the past few minutes to sear themselves into her memory. Those moments could be fuel for endless teasing when Marie aggravates her in the future.

(:~:)

It had all started about ten minutes ago.

"Evelyn," Marie called from the other side of the small, but crackling campfire. It was all they could risk after landing in Japan, and even then, it would be put out at dusk. "You need to train."

Evelyn looked down from the leaves of the sycamore she was cocooned in. "Train _how_?" she replied in an unaffected voice. The slight wind played with the fringe of her coat. _Kanda's coat_, well, his extra one anyway, fitted her pretty well, though a little wide at the shoulders.

"Come down and I'll tell you."

"Sure." Evelyn slid easily off the branch, using her cards to slow her fall by swirling them around her, the wind setting her onto the ground as light as a sycamore-seed. "Well?"

Marie was silent. Over to the side, Kanda glanced up from oiling Mugen, a smirk twisting his lips. "Evelyn," Kanda said emotionlessly, "_Watch your back._"

As Evelyn twisted, all ten of Marie's strings erupted from the ground behind her, streaking toward her like snakes on a scent. "Intercept!" Evelyn shouted, her cards fanning out to form an energy shield. In the short lull, Kanda's bored voice could be heard. "Fight your little fight, but don't ruin my spare coat." Kanda's gaze dropped down to Mugen as Evelyn's icy daggered stare met his. If eyes could kill, this would be the best example.

"Don't hurt yourselves." Tiedoll's voice is laced with curiosity, yet also a slight amount of worry.

"Don't worry, Master Teddy." Evelyn grinned. "I won't kill him."

Flipping backward, Evelyn evaded the Noel Organon by dancing between each string, weaving a subtle rhythm with her whispered words. As she murmured in an undertone to her cards, they shivered and listened, catching the meaning of her words and more besides, every connotation explored, to find her intent. So when Evelyn yelled, "Iridescence!" the cards spun faster, blurring together in a blaze of red and black to cartwheel up Marie's strings with blinding speed.

The next moment, Marie grunted in pain. "_Papercuts?_" he said resentfully, starting to play his music with the Noel Organon. "The best you can do are paper–"

"Resound!" Evelyn's clear command cut him off.

The world of Marie's hearing turned to white. To be specific, white noise. As Marie had been distracted by those little scrapes on is fingers, Evelyn's entire pack had formed connecting lines between his strings and his headphones. So when he unwittingly began to play his battle hymn, the powerful chords ran up the cards and thundered across his eardrums. Noise Marie dropped like a sack of potatoes, strings ravelling themselves back into rings, but not before cutting through a large swathe of undergrowth.

Evelyn cocked her head at his prone form, a coy smile adorning her lips. The corner of Kanda's mouth twitched. Tiedoll gave a very immature snicker. Marie groaned.

This event would be a great legend in the Black Order, courtesy of Evelyn and Tiedoll.

(:~:)

Evelyn opens her eyes, memories stored where they should be…and looks right into Kanda's cool gaze, barely a foot away. Evelyn gives a shriek, jumping backwards. Kanda's serious face can be _very_ frightening when seen from a close distance.

"Don't…_do_ that!" Evelyn gasps.

"Do what?" Kanda's eyebrow is raised.

"_That_. Moving silently and all _that_."

"Tch." Putting on a bland expression, Kanda continues, "Well, since you've beaten Marie into a pulp, you can face me now."

"What?" Evelyn tries to keep the horror out of her voice, somewhat unsuccessfully. _Fighting __**Marie**__ is one thing, but fighting __**Kanda**__…I'm doomed._ But her pride forsakes her. "Challenge accepted." _Why did I say that?_

Kanda narrows his eyes in scrutiny, appraising her steadily. He steps backward into the center of the clearing, not even bothering to draw his sword. Evelyn takes a half step forward, and slowly begins to circle him. Moving fluidly, Kanda matches her motions. They measure their steps in unison, tightening the circle, shooting sharpened glares at one another by their locked gazes. Evelyn is running through her options. _Option One: Attack. Con: Retarded decision. Option Two: Retreat. Con: Cowardly._ Which leaves option three…fighting dirty.

As Kanda watches Evelyn's eyes for any sign of her next move, she returns his look, and smiles her most charming, and most disarming, smile. Kanda starts with surprise, his feet faltering in the practiced rhythm of paces. "Bind!" Evelyn shouts, her grin becoming one of pure joy. As Kanda's hand is halfway to Mugen, Evelyn's cards are already streaming through her fingers and slicing through the air toward him, amethyst power dancing over their edges. The last card leaves the tip of her glove to surround Kanda, and Evelyn prepares to claim victory.

"Netherworld creatures." Kanda's murmur is barely audible above the humming of the cards. "_Ichigen!_" Evelyn feels the cards tremor, and frowns. Her cards have never _trembled_ before, as sure a handler of them as she is. Then the vibrations travel through the threads of power connecting each card to Evelyn's palm, and snap them like water to brittle lines of fire. Through the rain of falling cards, red-eyed creatures shriek towards Evelyn, the curve of Kanda's smile visible among them. Evelyn stumbles back, feeling her feet slide out from under her. As she falls, the creatures fade into nothing, and Kanda is there, steadying her with one hand, the other holding Mugen a hairsbreadth from her neck.

Kanda cocks his head raises and eyebrow, setting her back on her feet. Evelyn quietly gets her breathing under control, and when she is composed, extends her hand to Kanda. "Good match." Her smile has become teasing. Kanda stares down at her hand for a moment, then his eyes soften as much as can be expected of him, and takes her hand. Tiedoll gives a very _loud _cheer as they shake hands. Kanda's expression is one of amusement, but suddenly becomes serious. Evelyn frowns, saying, "What's wr–"

Kanda's grip tightens on Evelyn's hand, dragging her behind him defensively as Mugen slashes forward to alight on the collarbone of the figure lurking at the edge of the clearing. "Akuma!" Kanda spits.

"Whoa!" The clown-faced giant wasp yells. "An akuma _modified_ by General Cross!"

"What?"

"Your guide."

Tiedoll steps forward curiously. "Well, this is unexpected."

Evelyn gently pries her hand out of Kanda's grasp, steps around him, and asks the akuma politely, "I'm Evelyn. What should I call you?"

Kanda groans inwardly. How much he _hates_ Cross' antics.

**Hehe, the fighting begins in the next chapter. I can't wait to see some decent action. And Tyki and Evelyn will BOTH be in Edo. See you next week.**


	8. Escalation

**This is like…a double length chapter. I got excited. I WROTE THIS DURING A WEEK OF PREP FOR A DEBATING COMPETITION, PEOPLE! Anyway, I'm worn out. Please review. I'd feel better. I don't own -Man or any of its characters. Sorry for the long introduction, but there's a really sweet bit at the end – with Evelyn and Tyki!**

Here is the Ark of the Noah.

Sharp angles and puzzle pieces, an endless reality folding into a multidimensional cube. An…impossibility, hanging in the night sky, shining brighter than the moon can ever be, a white rift in sable, yet the dark centre of all purity of the stars. And inside the ark itself, burnished brass and dripping candle, painted faces and gloomy shadows, things long gone and things to last forever that are known and half-known. A mantle of silence, hanging heavy over marble floors, muffles all sound. Nothing can be said here, nothing heard, yet this is where orders are given and destinies defined. The Ark is a marvel of ancients, and this is enough for it to command respect from all who see it.

The awe in Tyki's voice is barely perceptible, but it's there nonetheless. "It's so familiar," he wonders aloud, craning his head to peer up at the infinite space dotted with paintings. "I've only been here a few times, but I always feel like this when I'm here, although this isn't even where I was born." His words are echoed by the twins and even Skinn. The small group moves steadily down the hallway, towards the glimmer of light at the other end. Tyki steps with graceful power, somehow staying poker-straight while his hands are stuffed in his pockets. Jasdero and Devit stagger with knocked-knees, their golden revolvers never wavering from each other's temples, the gloom dampening their cackles. Skinn keeps his eyes fixed on the light in the distance, frowning dangerously as he crashes forward.

This motley crowd slows as they reach the end of the hall, where the shining pipes of a black organ stand like sentinels in front of _that_. It is hard to be sure exactly what _that_ is. A huge white head with drooping eyes, and a mass of pipes behind, encased in an open coffin several stories tall.

When Tyki tears his eyes from this strange figure, he, as he always does when he enters the Ark, examines the black organ. Its keys hum with power; notes yet to be sung, lyric chords lying dormant, ready to be unleashed with eager hands. Tyki can feel the hidden music awaken his own orchestra, his thoughts playing a variation to the melody of the Noah. Once again, Tyki muses over his music and its relation to his white and dark sides. _Does it join the two? And do words tip the balance?_

A voice laced with syrup, dangerously sweet, and lightly dripping, permeates the air. "The genes passed down to you from the Noah make you feel connected to the Ark." In response to the sound, Tyki raises his eyes to fix them on the Millennium Earl. _Top hat, frock coat, glasses, face all a grin, hidden eyes, and unfathomable power._ "It's your original birthplace. I've told you all this already, right?" The Earl's adoring tones wash over Tyki. "This is the true birthplace of humans. But soon we will have to part with this Ark, and Edo, for the sake of the upcoming battle. We will move to a greater ark."

A wry smile tugs at Tyki's lips. "Birthplace, huh?" he remarks drily. "And now it's just a place for manufacturing akuma."

Devit snorts with laughter, shrieking, "What a joke! Humans and akuma sharing the same birthplace." Jasdero echoes this with screeches of her own.

As the Earl breaks into some pointless history lesson, Tyki takes a step back so his face is in darkness, and falls into the folds of his own thoughts. They are filled with smiling violet, poker chips and royal straight flushes, roulette wheels and games of chance. Involuntarily, a genuine smile, unhampered by anger or menace, spreads across his face. For the first time, Tyki Mikk has a true reason to smile.

"But what are you all doing here if your jobs are unfinished?" The sugared quality of the Earl's voice drops an octave. Tyki starts, and is grateful that his face is in half-shadow. "Straight to the point!" the Noahs mutter.

As Jasdero and Devit quail under the Earl's gaze, Tyki dips his head respectfully. "We felt…_drawn_ here. Where's Road? I didn't see her around."

The Earl's grin impossibly widens. "She's doing some preparation for the new Ark. But come. The show is about to begin."

Tyki follows in the Earl's footsteps, wondering if he could make his own.

(:~:)

The moon has descended on Edo. Stark white, rimmed with a crescent of black, pitted with scars. The diluted moonlight darkens, as if covered by clouds. But here, the circles of dark shapes are made of hundreds of thousands of akuma, answering the call of their master and maker. The maelstrom of akuma swirl with increasing urgency, the spire of the blackened tower the centre of the vortex. Over the shrieks and half-choked cries of the trapped souls, a practiced voice oozing power and authority screams, "_My toys! Can you hear my voice?_"

And the answer comes in a million cries of "Master…_Master…_** MASTER!**" As one, the akuma call to the Millenium Earl.

From where Tyki is leaning back against the stones of the tower, the humming of these weapons vibrate through the air. Gazing upwards, he stares expressionlessly at the greatest gathering of akuma since the dawn of the Noah.

Devit, though, voices his awe. "Sick! Are these all the akuma in Japan only?" Jasdero counters this with her ever-present black humour. "I wonder what the Earl will do with them?" Brother and sister's laughter unite, and then finding a new target, their heads snap up to Tyki in unison. "Hey, Tyki! You don't need to stay in Japan anymore! Go finish your next job."

Tyki narrows his eyes, trying – somewhat unsuccessfully – to shut out their annoying voices. Perhaps because Tyki would usually have lashed out at the twins by now, or perhaps because Tyki's mood of pensive meditation is distracting, the Millennium Earl decides to intervene, cooing, "Tyki-pet?"

Without moving the cigarette in his mouth, or raising his head, Tyki murmurs, "Earl of the Millennium, would you please stop calling me that?" Annoyance usually underlies such words, but here, it is barely present.

The Earl cocks his head curiously, but dismisses it. "Don't underestimate the Innocence." The Earl's warning washes over Tyki from behind. "Remember they will do anything to beat us. Those are demons."

Tyki gives a curt nod, a motion so sharp and fast it reveals that he is not a normal human. Raising his eyes to the nearest level 3 akuma, he releases a few glittering Tease from his wrist. "You there. Use 'The Box' to get to China immediately." As the akuma salutes, the Tease fly a half circle around Tyki's hand and flutter toward the akuma, purple-fringed shadows. Then the akuma is but a speck in the sky, halfway to the Ark. In the lull afterwards, silence hangs heavy over Tyki.

The Earl speaks suddenly. "This time I will lend you guys a hand. But, Jasdevit and Skinn, you guys must put a stop to your constant failures. After all, there is a long way to go until we find the heart." His gaze turns hard and cold, like stones frozen in ice. "So _do your jobs properly._" Jasdero, Devit, and Skinn snap to attention, quailing pathetically.

Tyki gives another sigh, lowering his cigarette and glancing at the Earl. To his surprise, the Earl is muttering something about General Cross. Lowering his head once more, Tyki smiles. _We all have our challenges and our ultimatums._ He braces himself for the explosion.

And it comes. An ear-splitting shriek from above him screams an order. "_GO NOW, MY AKUMAS! STRIKE DOWN THE GENERALS!_" The akuma army, bred for this single reason, answers the Earl. Tyki looks at the dancing sphere of lard screaming war, and hides a laugh. He surveys the silent city below, and sees something that should not be. Fire. Fire streaming in a fanged torrent, snaking up towards the Noah. In that half-moment, Tyki laughs for real. _The fight begins, and so does my battle hymn_.

The blazing serpent is almost upon them. Gracefully, Tyki flips backward onto the nearest akuma. Jasdevit and Skinn follow suit. And the Earl…simply looks into the flames, his ever-present grimace widening. The fire encases him.

"Wow! The Earl took the attack full on!" Devit breathes.

A single gloved, pudgy hand emerges from the maelstrom of flame. "As if." The voice is cold now, a voice like nails on an iceberg. With a single hand, the millennium Earl rips the snake apart. Floating upward, holding on to Lero, the Earl murmurs, almost to himself, "This attack is of a level too low to be of a general."

As Tyki lands by the side of the tower, he turns to survey the Earl, and is gratified to see he is not happy.

"Come out, you _vermin_," the Earl drawls.

The smoke is blown away by a fanciful breath of wind, and Tyki sees his opponents. Delight creeps over him. _Oh, it's eye-patch guy from the train. And his tall pale friend who sucks at cards._ His crocodile smile slowly spreads. _An excellent opportunity for some angst._ An excited melody dances around his head.

Words slathered with determination drift up to them. The group of exorcists and humans, some of them clearly injured, yell a challenge to the world. "We won't let you get to the General!"

"You think _you_ can stop _us_?" The Earl laughs superciliously, a laugh caught by Tyki and the other Noah and rebounds around.

Then, not entirely to Tyki's surprise, the tall figure standing next to the orange-haired exorcist throws an insult. "So is that silly looking fatso up there the Millenium Earl?"

_I can't disagree with him, really_, Tyki thinks, as his orchestra sweeps into a crescendo. The exorcists rise up toward him, their stances light on an extending pole of some sort. Tyki turns his head slightly, saying quietly, "Millenium Earl, I am going." Then he leaps off the tower, grinning for the thrill of falling.

The music ceases. In a few heartbeats, Tyki hears nothing but the wind, playing its own uncontrolled, wild tones. For one perfect moment, Tyki sees everything, the tilt of the sky as he angles toward the exorcists, the moonlight glinting off the Earl's smile, the currents in the air. Tyki smiles as fierce, battle-induced joy explodes out of him in a laugh stolen by the wind. _More!_ Tyki thinks, accelerating by letting out a burst of amethyst power that wraps around him in blades of energy.

As Tyki draws closer to the exorcists, he sees the shock on their faces, and guesses at the reason. Dancing on a tongue of dark matter, he alights with predatory grace on the tiles of a rooftop. As the exorcists land on the far side of the precarious surface, recognition flits across one of their faces.

"You're the Noah who killed Allen!" Anger and sorrow collide in the hammer-wielding exorcist.

Tyki lazily inclines his head, flourishing into a half-bow, making the movement as mocking as he can. As the straightens, he answers conversationally, "I'm a bit bored at the moment. But maybe you can keep me occupied for a while, like that boy?"

Unsurprisingly, the eye-patched exorcist throws off his cloak, yelling a challenge. "You asked for it. I'm the one that's going to get rid of this guy, so _no one_ interfere!"

"Lavi!" The exorcist girl behind him cries.

Lavi doesn't waver. "I'll have to pound him to dust before I can calm myself down." As his word, his hammer grew to a prodigious size, swelling in response to his emotions.

Tyki eyes the hammer with some amusement. _Finally, an exorcist with some imagination. He looks like he knows how to have fun_. Putting a on an innocent expression, Tyki asks airily, "What? Are you so angry that I killed that trickster?" His smile spreads darkly. "Oh, I guess he was your _friend_?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, so he _was_ your friend? Could it be that cute girl behind you was _also _his friend?" Tyki doesn't miss the subtle tightening of Lavi's hands on his hammer as Tyki mentions the girl. _Too bad, I'll have to separate them. Even better, he could become an akuma by her grief._ He raises his voice slightly. "I'm sorry. It's sad, I know. 'Cause I have friends too, boy. I understand. When friends _die_, it's _sad_." Sarcasm drips out of his words.

"SHUT UP!"

Tyki sighs with impatience. "There's no need to be so angry, Lavi." He pauses for effect, his practiced voice lingering on suspense. "That boy's alive, supposedly. He may be coming here soon. Do you want to meet him?"

The exorcists' eyes widen as one. Tyki can almost _hear_ the hope in their hearts. He allows the hope to blossom, then decides to get out the pruning shears, and cuts their hearts to pieces. "It shouldn't take so long, I think. I've already destroyed his innocence. If he doesn't fight pointlessly, and allow the akuma I've sent to capture him after beating him to the brink of death – _well_, he should be here soon." Tyki smiles at the exorcists happily. "So! Do you guys think you'll be able to see _Allen Walker_ again?"

Lavi takes a short breath, his anger clouding his vision…

…and a stream of amethyst light almost scythes off his face. Lavi barely gets his hammer to it in time. He grunts with the effort, and Tyki comments, "Oh, so you can still use that right arm then? _Do_ try to stay with the rhythm of the fight, boy." Tyki notices the drums that beat underneath his melody increase in tempo, almost pulsating.

The akumas' humming reach an almost unbearable pitch, and they begin to _swarm_. In moments, a shape forms, made out of thousands of dark figures. The shape grows an arm. Then a leg. And a horrible face, leering in the wooden grimace of a puppet.

Lavi stares at this creature with silent horror, his grip sliding on the handle of his hammer. The other exorcists leap away with their wounded, leaving Lavi standing alone on the rooftop.

Tyki exploits this opportunity, sending a wave of sharpened light at Lavi before he can blink. "Don't let yourself get distracted." The light makes a crystalline sound as it shatters on the iron of Lavi's suddenly enormous hammer. Tyki smiles, changing the rhythm of his dance to move faster, placing his feet where the melody dictates and anticipating attacks where the accidentals and ornaments lie on the music score, forever enveloping his mind. _Trill, sharp, octave higher and KEY CHANGE!_ Tyki steps backwards smartly as a circle of seals appear around Lavi, their incandescent edges gleaming.

As the seals rotate ever faster about Lavi, through the iridescent light, his words reach clearly to Tyki's ears. "It looks like you have the ability to pass through anything." A gap in the whirling luminance reveals Lavi's cocky smile. "But does that include innocence?" he whispers. "Allen was able to hit you with his left hand. Are Noah, like akuma, vulnerable to innocence?" Lavi has no shadow, the glow from his seals surrounding him. The sharp white light, though, casts half of Tyki's face in darkness.

The tension builds like the notes of Tyki's orchestra, overlapping into a tangible force. And then white flash of teeth slices through the shadow of Tyki's face in a grin, and Lavi screams, "Fire and air combo seal!" Flame and wind and speeding death coalesce into a creature born for destruction, roaring for battle as it spreads its maw and rushes at Tyki.

Tyki responds with a thousand black-winged Tease, swarming out of him, flowing down his arm and off his fingers, a wave of hungry creatures, servants only to the Noah. Tyki's smile never wavers as he murmurs, "Tease, you've got big prey. A feast, a feast!" In answer, the Tease streak upwards to intercept. And looking down on the battle, the giant akuma bellows.

Destruction falls.

For a moment the world is silent. Tyki, as ever, observes his surroundings with an assured air, a symphony of violins confidently playing to his calm. Rubble and dust cover over half of Edo, once graceful buildings centuries old leveled in a single stroke. Lavi is nowhere to be seen. _Crushed?_ Tyki allows himself an instant to entertain the possibility, but decides against it. _From what I've seen of the boy, he would fight more than that._ Looking up at the tower, he wonders what the Earl makes of this. As if in answer to his question, Jasdero and Devit leap onto two akuma and speed away from Edo. _Ah_, Tyki thinks. _Hunting Cross, I see_. Tyki is somewhat annoyed by this. Wouldn't he be of more use fighting generals than measly little parasites like Lavi?

Then Tyki _senses_ something in the west, something different. He laughs delightedly. More exorcists to play with!_ How wonderful._ Tyki's hand goes to his pocket, where his most treasured possession resides. Humming quietly to himself, thinking of poker chips and purple, he waits, standing on air, for the battle to come to him.

(:~:)

The sky is dark, and the premonition of battle hangs heavy over the four exorcists. Evelyn tugs at her hood, weary after long hours of walking. Kanda, as ever, is silent, placing foot after foot in front of him gracefully, but without emotion. Marie had appeared more troubled as the day wore on, and presently begins to mutter to himself, tapping his headphones. Tiedoll has no words to add, except to ask the converted akuma questions. The akuma shares in the quiet, flying along without a word. Ahead, a low bank of mist and dust obscures their view of Edo.

"What will we do when we get to Edo?" Evelyn is almost surprised to hear her voice ring out.

It takes Tiedoll a while to answer. "We will join up with the other exorcist team, find Cross, and give him a good kick in the backside for being a lazy idiot." The smile is obvious in his voice.

Evelyn gives a light laugh, causing Kanda to glance at her, before he resumes staring forward. "Well, that sounds like something I would like to–" her words are cut short by fear.

"What?" Kanda, Marie, and Tiedoll ask her sharply.

"Those…" Evelyn whispers.

Kanda looks toward the horizon. For a moment, all he can discern are shapes, looming out of the fading mist. Then as if a lens drops over his vision, he sees what lies ahead for them.

Edo is half destroyed, dark shadows covering most of the city. And towering above the houses are evil shapes, monstrous akuma that howl and moan, screaming for blood.

"Marie, what can you hear?" Tiedoll asks calmly.

Marie's expression is one of amazement. "I hear machinery, lots of it, from the giant akumas. And…faintly, the voices of the Cross team."

Tiedoll nods once. Then, directing his gaze at his two senior students, says, "Go help them."

Kanda and Marie each spare half a glance for Evelyn, then race away to Edo like arrows from bows. In their absence, Evelyn sighs, and turns to Tiedoll. They look at each other for a full minute, neither speaking a word.

Then Tiedoll gives a bitter laugh and says regretfully, "I can't say anything to stop you, can I, Evie?" His eyes look wet.

"You can't" Evelyn says, her chin high. "I'm sorry, Master Teddy."

Tiedoll tilts his head at her. Then he nods once.

And Evelyn is gone, racing toward battle, smiling for the joy of finally being able to fight as an exorcist.

(:~:)

Tyki smiles as he blasts Lavi through the wall. The exorcist's muffled cry as he crashes through a foot of masonry compliments Tyki's music. Tyki cocks his head at the roof, hearing voices. So he rises up on a current of air, _just to see_. And what he sees makes him overflow with mirth. Two woman exorcists, both obviously wounded, one on the verge of fainting. _Let's tip the tables here, shall we?_ In an eye blink, Tyki transverses the fifteen or so feet between the edge of the roof and the exorcists, holding the one with a bandaged eye in a chokehold. Her gasp sends Lavi lunging up onto the terracotta tiles, looking murderous, shouting, "Lenalee!" Tyki smiles. _Not that I want to hurt her. Just to distract that idiot boy._

Looking down on the other, weakened exorcist, he comments offhandedly, "This is the first woman exorcist I've seen. Did she push herself too hard?" Lavi utters a short half-growl. Tyki decides to push it just one step further. "Can't they just die prettily?"

The fabric of the world warps with Tyki's power, and he frowns. _I didn't do anything. What…?_ Then looking down, he sees an arm protruding from his chest. _Oh. Human stupidity again. The bane of my life._ With a disinterested, annoyed expression, Tyki turns his head to examine the human behind him.

The human's eyes betray him, for they are filled with terror. But he still yells, "Let go of the lady exorcist, you monster!"

Tyki rolls his eyes. _Since when do weaklings get to threaten figures of power?_

"Chaozi!" Lenalee yells.

Tyki is growing increasingly impatient, so mutters, "You've spoiled my mood. Tease, eat them up." He motions with a finger at the humans.

Chaozi should have died then. But he didn't.

(:~:)

Evelyn is but a blur, her cards pouring speed into her pace and setting the wind whistling in her hair. She nears Edo, swearing silently to turn whatever monster is hurting her friends to pulp. But she slows. And stops. The world turns to glass, fragile enough to shatter at the slightest touch.

Evelyn _sees_. And for once, she is lost for words. Her vision narrows, until all she can see is _him_. Tyki. Tyki, grinning in macabre joy, dark matter glowing around his hand, tauntingly throwing attack after attack at the exorcists, _playing_ with them. Lenalee cries out a name. Even as Evelyn gasps in shock, the logical, practical part of her mind analyzes the situation. The emotional part wants to curl up and sob, but she wrenches herself into battle. Her cards hear her sorrow and confusion, and answer eagerly.

"Stop!" Evelyn hears herself cry. She lands with a flurry of wind in front of Chaozi, raising her cards to form a shield. She barely rights her hood in time before Tyki turns toward her. As she meets his gaze under her hood, she hesitates for a moment, a fatal moment, for Tyki is almost upon them.

Tyki narrows his eyes. There is something…familiar about this hooded figure's voice, and the amethyst power around her playing cards. His hands slow, power fading, and the Tease stop as he halts in confusion. But his music soars into a variation familiar, yet little heard, to him. _Where have I heard this before? It seems…right, somehow._

It is Tyki's pause that saves Evelyn. It allows Kanda to leap in front of her, Mugen gleaming with cerulean energy. He fixes her with an intense stare. "Get him out of here."

Evelyn nods wordlessly, wrapping her cards around Chaozi's wrist and dragging him away, to the edge of the city. She is glad of the wind. It blows away any suspicious wetness in her eyes.

Tyki tilts his head and says amicably, "Well, we have so many _guests_ tonight. I wonder if –" He is cut off, almost literally, by Mugen passing an inch in front of his eyes. Only a quick leap back had saved him. As Tyki dances an intricate sequence of moves, holding on to Lenalee, each only just keeping him out of reach of the blued sword flashing in front of him, he thinks, _Well, this guy's faster than I expected._ And so, as he always does when his opponents actually present a challenge, Tyki plays dirty.

"I'm sorry, miss," Tyki whispers into Lenalee's ear. "Here you go!" He says cheerfully, throwing the girl directly into Kanda's next sword stroke. In a dazzling display of swordplay, Kanda reverses his grip, reaches out, and catches Lenalee. He knows Tyki next attack must be almost upon him, but his turn is impeded by the girl he carries. As the wave of dark matter falls toward him, he grits his teeth in anger, spinning Mugen around…

…to look directly into a grinning, eye-patched face with a shock of orange hair. "Hey, boss!" Lavi laughs. "What a coincidence to see you in such a battle!" His hammer is huge, shattering the streams of purple light that make up Tyki's attacks.

Tyki peers around the massive bulk of the hammer at Kanda's _I'm-not-impressed_ face, and smiles in appreciation of their idiotic banter. Then he speeds away, as the giant akuma seems _very_ intent to finish off the exorcists.

Watching from a distance, he hears Kanda's faint shout, "Two illusion blades!" A moment later, the akuma's head divides clearly in two, like fresh butter parted by a clean cut, in this case crackling blue flame. The crash of the falling masses crushes houses into rubble and the ground cracks asunder.

Tyki laughs, but quickly falls silent. He feels a distortion in the world, like a dark hand reaching into reality, ready to select the strong and throw away the weak. Tyki draws a half circle on the ground with his feet, pivoting with unnatural urgency to look at the tower of the Noah. His eyes widen. _Oh…Oh crap._ The Earl is _incensed_ with fury. Tyki can sense unnatural tendrils of power reaching out, each line murmuring, simply, _erase_.

For the first time in his life, Tyki makes a run for it.

"How…_much_…IMPUDENCE!" The Earl roars. Darkness, blackness, _emptiness_ coalesce in a sphere of _nothing_ around the Earl. As the very light of the moon is absorbed by the swirling currents of the sphere, it shivers, and envelops Edo. The Earl commands everything to _Be Not_.

(:~:)

Glass. A sea of silvered mirror, without a ripple in sight. Edo reflects the ocean of stars above, the sparkling lights little islands in the greyed smoothness of the ground.

Tyki looks at all this from the top of the tower, glances at the Earl, and comments, "Wow." And, examining was once was Edo, says in a surprised voice, "Oh, I see an exorcist." Peering further, he mutters, "And another seems to have been saved by her innocence." _Crystallized barrier, eh?_

As Kanda rises from a crouch, Tyki has already thrown his first handful of dark matter. Their battle resumes. In the corner of his vision, Tyki sees the Earl reach for Lenalee's crystal shelter. Then the Earl is thrown back by an explosion of white.

Tyki turns, shocked, and has to leap into a roll to escape Mugen. As he darts through the air, he feels Evelyn's poker chip slide out of his pocket. Time slows to a crawl as he reaches out, his hand sweeping through a dream. His fingertip brushes the blue disc, but it slips between the cracks of his fingers. Tyki sees his treasure spin through the cold air, hitting the ground and rolling…rolling to stop at a pair of booted feet.

The hooded exorcist picks up the chip with surprising care, slender hands hiding it from view. As Tyki rushes toward the figure, he is intercepted by two things. One, a wave of blue energy from Kanda. Two, the hooded exorcist slams up a barrier with a pack of playing cards, not enough to hurt Tyki, but enough to stop him in his tracks.

The cloaked exorcist stands tall, and says clearly to Kanda, "Leave him to me."

Kanda pauses mid-strike, gives Tyki a glare, and says, "Must I, Evie?"

_Evie?_ _Could it be…_ Tyki's orchestra stops. But the silence exudes a strangely hopeful air.

The girl – for it _is_ a girl, Tyki realizes – answers, "It is a personal matter. Please. Grant me this."

The conversation is stopped by a massive flare of white light, and Kanda leaps to attack the Earl, leaving Evie and Tyki standing apart, powers at the ready.

Tyki tries to meet Evie's gaze, but her hood covers her face. "Give back what is mine, or I shall be take it forcibly."

With a magician's flourish, the exorcist called Evie produces the blue poker chip, holding it at eye level. She tilts her head, and asks in an odd, sorrow-filled voice, "Does it mean something to you?"

Tyki bristles. "No, of course not."

An amethyst flame flares to existence in Evie's other hand, and she asks in a choking voice, "Then you wouldn't mind if I destroyed it?"

Faster than can be seen, Tyki moves across the intervening distance and grabs Evie's hand, and the poker chip in it. "Don't you dare."

From the darkness under the hood, a familiar voice whispers, "This was mine in the first place. You should know that, Tyki. Or do you not know me?"

Tyki closes his eyes for a moment. _No. Not her. Please, not her. Not now._ In the darkness behind his eyelids, Tyki reaches forward blindly and pushes back Evie's hood.

Tyki opens his eyes to violet irises.

"Evelyn." His music has returned, with a melody happy yet wistfully melancholy.

Evelyn's eyes hold confusion, anger, and above all, hurt.

Tyki opens his mouth to say something, something to make it all _right_, somehow.

And the Earl's glove curls around his collar, wrenching him away, up into the night air. Tyki holds Evelyn's gaze as she dwindles to a shining figure, a silver ornament with a sapphire treasure in her hand, on the plane of glass that is all that remains of a city. As he enters the Ark, and his vision turns to black, Tyki lowers his head, music gone.

There is no more to be said at this moment, nothing to be heard. Silence falls over Edo. Words and music fade.

**Yes, I made it a cliffie, but I WILL make the next chapter include THE BEST PIECE OF FLUFF I have ever written, to make it up to you. See you next week. **


	9. Ark

**I'm back, and yup, long chapter again. But the fluff in this just couldn't be cut. I don't own D Gray-Man or any of its characters, just Evelyn. Huzzah for Tyki and Evelyn.**

**Reviews: Lalala, thank you so much for your appreciation of this fic! :) Your reviews are always so enthusiastic, they almost sparkle.**

Tyki stares up at the azure sky of Noah's Ark, seeing a thousand different dimensions curled and patched into the arch of unbroken cerulean. He closes his eyes against the gentle light, and blindly reaches up a hand towards the cigarette in his mouth. Somehow, he misses, and to add to the dull ache in his heart, Tyki's fingertips are now scorched. Cracking open an eyelid, he glares despondently at his hand, missing the cool surface of _his_ – that's right – _his_ treasured poker chip. Tyki removes his cigarette and sighs, watching the smoke curl upwards like forgotten dreams.

Tyki would be completely abandoned to his melodramatic musings, but when the Millennium Earl is _dragging_ you down a street by your collar, you pay more attention to your surroundings.

Craning his head backward at the Earl's pudgy form, Tyki mutters, "Why are we going back? We were having fun." Looking sideways at Skinn, Tyki continues with an excuse, "That girl exorcist, Lenalee, could have the Heart Innocence, you know? Are you even listening to me?"

There is silence for a few moments, a quiet only broken by the shuffling sound of two Noah's rears on the paving stones. Then the Earl drawls, "So heavy. Both of you have grown so much." His voice exudes pride and parental love.

Tyki tries not to barf into the gutter. He longs for real wordplay unhindered by dreams of destroying the world. He wants to speak to Ev…_No, concentrate on other things for now_.

Surprisingly, the Earl explains his next point clearly. "There's only four hours until the download."

_The download? Oh. New Ark, downloading information._ Somehow, these things seem slightly trivial to Tyki after the events of the past few hours. A shadow enters his field of vision, a dark silhouette against the bright luminance of the sky. Then Tyki's eyes focus and the black shape takes the form of a little girl in a white dress, grinning slyly down at the three Noah from a balcony.

Glancing up, the Earl pumps more syrup into his voice, positively _oozing_, "Hey, Road. Good job with the programming." He slows his pace.

Road Camelot frowns, and says carelessly, "I want a year's worth of candy."

Tyki rolls his eyes, asking the Earl, "Are you going to let the others run free?"

"Noooope."

"Thought so."

The Earl pauses, and then says, "Allen Walker has returned."

Tyki groans inwardly, trying unsuccessfully to block out memories of violet that are trying to surface. "All in one piece?"

"Yup."

Normally, Tyki would be angry, but now, he just isn't _bothered_.

Light as a feather, Road leaps onto the Earl's back, looking down at Tyki's face, and asks, "Tyki, did you change smoke brands?"

Tyki forces a swallow past his bruised heart, and attempts to lighten his voice. "No. That was a random question." One look at Road shows that he has failed.

Road cocks her head at Tyki and says teasingly, "Does Tyki-pet feel _sad?"_

"No." Tyki snaps.

"Oooh. _Girl_ problems?" Road snickers.

"Of course not. And don't call me that."

As Road falls silent, Tyki tries to find a state of calm, where his music can play soothing, happy tones. But the only melodies flitting about his mind are melancholy and somber. As a violin sweeps into a crest of lilting notes that rise and fall like the turbulent thoughts roiling in Tyki's head, he lets out another sigh. Leaning back, Tyki allows himself to be dragged further into the Ark, every breath a spike of pain.

(:~:)

The Earl waves his hand at them, sending them off to be at their leisure. Tyki starts to walk to his chamber, then a sudden impulse causes him to turn and ask, "Millennium Earl, where's Lero?"

"I sent him to kidnap that girl exorcist who may have the heart."

Tyki acknowledges this with a respectful incline of the head, but his heart hammers within him. _If Lero should take Evelyn by mistake?_ The moment the Earl turns away, Tyki sweeps into a sprint, dark matter lending him inhuman speed. The white streets narrow into a blurred tunnel, his vision searching for that elusive speck of pink. Tyki hears nothing but the roaring of the blood in his ears and the wind in his hair, streaming out like a haunting shadow behind him. At the edge of the city, he finds what he seeks. Reaching out with an unwavering hand, he snags the wooden handle of the pink umbrella, reverting his momentum into an overhead swing, smashing the umbrella into the nearest wall.

"OOOOOWWWWW lero! Why did you do that lero?" The squashed pumpkin face on the end of the umbrella yelled.

"I need you to do something." Tyki moves his hand to hold Lero firmly against the whitewashed bricks of the wall, in a chokehold. "You have been sent to take one of the girl exorcists, correct?"

"Yes, Earl-_sama_ said–"

"I know what he said. What I need you to do is to make sure you _only_ take the girl exorcist with short hair. No one else. Understand?"

"But Earl-_sama_–"

"Pathetic little pumpkin, look carefully at my expression." Tyki glares at Lero. "Am I or am I not serious?"

Lero quails. "Yes, lero."

Tyki smiles a shark's smile, and thrusts his face close to the squirming pink umbrella. "Then do what I say, or I'll mash you for pumpkin pie."

(:~:)

At the edge of the mirrored surface of what once was Edo, black shapes wander. Evelyn slowly lowers her head from where she had been staring at the stars, moving quietly to the space under the broken bridge. Tyki's expression had been one of desperation as he was hauled up into the sable sky. Evelyn, though, is so conflicted by what she has seen in the past few hours, she only finds solace in imagining what she would do to Tyki when she sees him again. _I'd probably whack him until he begs for mercy._ She pulls the blue poker chip from her pocket, and considers burning it into crisp. But something in her heart prevents her from doing so. Cursing her emotions, she shoves the chip back into her pocket. In a black mood, she falls in a tangle of limbs against the wall, smouldering.

"Evie?"

Evelyn looks up to see General Tiedoll approaching. Forcing a tired smile onto her face, she answers, "Master Teddy."

Tiedoll lowers himself onto the hard, frostbitten ground beside her with an _oomph_, muttering, "I'm not so young anymore."

Evelyn laughs. "I don't think you ever grew up, Master Teddy."

"Naturally not. Wouldn't dream of it," Tiedoll chuckles. Motioning with a hand to the rest of the exorcists, he murmurs, "What do you think?"

Evelyn examines the rest of the party. She had met all the exorcists shortly after the battle, and finds she quite likes them. Miranda, Bookman, Chaoji and the two others were friendly and welcoming. Marie, especially, has taken quite a shine to Miranda, and is terribly polite with her. Unfortunately, Lenalee is still unconscious, but from what Evelyn had heard of Lenalee, the two would get along quite well. Lavi, now splashing his face in meltwater, had made her laugh when, at their introduction, he yelled, "Strike!" He stopped when she clipped his ear, before exploding into giggles with Allen.

_Allen_, though, is a different story altogether. The perfect gentleman, he had spared her a few words of welcome before launching into a full-out glaring match with Kanda. Allen has not wavered from his place beside Lenalee since they found shelter. So far, Evelyn had heard only a little about Allen's past, but what she read between the lines shocked her deeply. Tyki had obviously hurt him somehow, perhaps even to the point of death. _I can't accept that Tyki did that. But then again, did he?_

Sighing, Evelyn turns to Tiedoll, saying genuinely, "They're all wonderful. Although Kanda seems to disagree."

Together, Evelyn and Tiedoll look at Kanda, a solitary figure crouching in the snow just outside the arch of the bridge. Kanda glances up, his dark blue hair sweeping across his forehead, momentarily meeting Evelyn's gaze, before looking away quickly.

Tiedoll notes this, and asks quietly, "Evelyn, what's on your mind?"

Evelyn considers this, and with a sad smile, says simply, "The world is all awry."

Tiedoll nods, and choosing his words carefully, asks, "Can you tell me about it? You're far too young to be so sad."

"I'm sorry, Master Teddy. I think I'll only be able to tell you when the world rights itself again," Evelyn whispers. "Though I think no words can bring things back to their original melody."

Tiedoll is silent for awhile, then to Evelyn's surprise, says, "Well, I hope you get over him. If you're feeling so sad over him, he doesn't deserve you, whoever he is." Tiedoll pats Evelyn on the shoulder, then gets up stiffly and meanders over to talk to Marie.

Suddenly, a voice rings out above Evelyn. "You knew him." Kanda's words were not a question.

Startled, Evelyn looks up into Kanda's dispassionate expression. "Could you stop being so _sneaky?_"

Kanda doesn't move an inch, his serious face framed by his navy blue hair, as neatly done up after battle as ever.

Evelyn sighs. She had been doing a lot of that. "Yes. Before I became an exorcist, I knew Tyki. But not as what he was back there."

"So you did not know he was a Noah, then."

"Of course not," Evelyn says. Kanda's eyes reveal little, but they seem to relax at her answer.

"Then you must realize that whatever he appeared to be, he was not. All Tyki Mikk can ever be is a twisted servant to the Millennium Earl. Stay away from him. You're not strong enough to face him yet." Abruptly, Kanda turns and stalks back into the snow.

Evelyn stares at his receding back. _Those are the most words I have ever heard him say._ "Kanda," she calls, driven by some impulse to find out _why_. He pauses and swivels slowly.

"Why?" Evelyn hopes he understands.

Kanda tilts his head slightly, and says quietly, "I wouldn't want you to be my enemy." Then he strides back into the wind.

There is a small commotion from the opposite side of the arch. Apparently Lenalee has awakened. Evelyn smiles wistfully, as Lenalee's joy at seeing Allen again is obvious in her wide smile, and the hug she chokes Allen in. A moment later, Allen turns red as he realizes everyone is looking at him with somewhat fluffy expressions.

So, for a perfect moment, all is well under the broken bridge.

But broken is the peace as the bridge was broken. Black lines trace themselves on the ground, circling Lenalee, coalescing into a pentacle, and Evelyn knows something is terribly wrong. Wind, cold and smelling of _nothing_, gushes out of the darkness. Before Allen can do anything except say her name, Lenalee falls into the bottomless pit. Allen grabs her hand, and yells as he tips forward as well. In quick succession, Lavi has a death grip on Allen's ankle, Chaoji following, then Kanda. At this, Evelyn lunges forward, blindly reaching for him. Then she feels the inexpressible pull of gravity from the void, and a hand around her ankle…

The world warps around Evelyn, for an eyeblink, a minute, an hour. A multitude of iridescent colours, cold and warm and liquid and solid, dancing about her. She hears laughter, and…a melody. Familiar to her yet strangely hidden, it weaves around her senses, comforting her, whispering to her about its composer. And Evelyn _understands_, and smiles. _So we're not that different after all, you and I._ Music dances over her words, fitting almost perfectly. But the notes cease, and the colours fade. Evelyn is aware of white walls and blue sky, then vertigo, and–

CRASH.

Through the black haze enveloping Evelyn's vision, she hears a drawn-out moan. It takes her a moment to realize that it came from Allen.

"You…you guys are…_squishing_ me," Allen groans.

Evelyn's eyes seem unwilling to focus, but she realizes the blurred shape in front of her is her hand, clinging on to something for dear life. Evelyn senses she must lying near the top of a pile of people, obviously just as befuddled as she is. Then her vision clears and she sees, to her horror, what her hand is holding in a viselike grip is _Kanda's ponytail_.

_Oh…Oh no._

"SORRY!" Evelyn shrieks, jumping off him.

Kanda gives a painful cough and reaches his hand behind his head to check on his beloved hair. Then, suddenly self-conscious, he tries to salvage what pride he has left…and finds his hair tie is broken.

"Evie…" Kanda growls through gritted teeth. His hair falls messily about him, even springing up in his rage. He looks somewhat like a demented hedgehog.

Trying not to laugh, Evelyn apologizes profusely, and decides to help him. Holding out her spare hair tie to Kanda, she offers sweetly, "Take mine."

Kanda pauses. "It's…"

"Violently purple, I know." Evelyn's smile has become textbook evil.

Biting back something that might be a snarl, Kanda snatches up the hair tie and grumpily ties his hair.

Evelyn feigns hurt. "And you should say…"

Kanda mutters something that sounds like "thks," and turns away to survey their surroundings. Their friends pick themselves painfully off the floor, and together, they look without needing to speak at the Ark of the Noah.

Allen looks around in shock. "It's the Ark of the Noah."

_Obviously_. Evelyn glances at Kanda, who has degenerated into a glaring match with Allen, and examines the pure white paving stones before her. She sees…_a pink pumpkin-headed umbrella?_

Evelyn begins, "Hey! There's a pink pump–"

Quick as leaves on a current of air, Kanda and Allen leap forward, sandwiching the pumpkin between their weapons. Making devil eyes at it, Kanda and Allen ask in low voices, "Where's the exit?"

"Exit doesn't exist lero!"

Then a shudder runs through the pumpkin's frame, and he says in a voice not his own, _"After many years, the Ark has finally stopped. Well done, Lero. Time to depart, dear exorcists."_ A darkened version of the Millennium Earl swells into existence, looming over the exorcists like a cloud bringing rain.

As Evelyn and the others gawk at this, the stones tremble beneath their feet, and buildings explode above them. Although Evelyn is already fanning out her cards in a shield, Kanda clears the debris above them with a single sweep of Mugen.

Evelyn hears Kanda's voice, sharper than usual, warning, "Watch it!"

The Earl's voice shatters the air, dancing from brick dust to eardrum in spikes of derision. "Yes, watch out! When the Ark finishes downloading, it will fall into an inter-dimensional gap. Hehe!"

Evelyn rolls her eyes. "You mean we'll die."

The Earl's voice widens horribly, and he directs at Lenalee, "Three hours left. Pretty girl, you are blessed with loyal friends. Be comforted, because they'll die with you." His parting words echo around them, weighing down on hearts and shoulders.

Then silence, permeating the brick dust, spreading like mist.

It would have been fine if the silence had continued, for it helps Evelyn formulate curses. But it didn't.

Evelyn hears music in her mind, music that sends her cards dancing with excitement. _Of course._

A voice like cooled champagne, in the finest glassware, laughing and serious at the same time, teases, "Oh, but there _is_ an exit."

Tyki Mikk steps through the mist and proffers a key to Allen. "_Boy._" Tyki's gaze pointedly avoids Evelyn, covered as his eyes are behind a pair of thick glasses.

Lavi, Allen and Krory yell, "SUPER THICK GLASSES MAN!" Gaping, they begin to hyperventilate.

Evelyn stands still. She does not trust her tongue to move. If she opens her mouth, she is afraid she might start to sob.

Sighing, Tyki flings away the glasses, reverting to his Noah form. Sweeping back his unruly hair with careless fingers, he says dispassionately, "You want an exit, right? I can give you one with Road's ability." He raises his fingers, clicking them with a sharp _snap_.

A black and red checkered, heart-shaped door rises up out of the ground, impossibility building on impossibility. "Road is the only one of us who can travel through space without the ark," Tyki grins a perfect white smile. "This," – he proffers the key – "is the key to this door, and the three leading up to it. I will be waiting at the top of the tower."

Then an indignant pink umbrella interjects. "Tyki, what's the meaning of this lero? Earl-_sama_ will not allow–"

"Lero, I will deal with you later," growls Tyki, glaring at him. "I have other matters to deal with." His eyes stray, for the first time, to Evelyn's. Evelyn shoots him a death stare, trying not to let her hurt show.

Allen asks quietly, "How do we know you will keep your promise?"

Tyki smiles slyly. "Because I'll have your friend with me." Flicking the key as he would a card, he sends it straight toward Kanda in a golden blur. In the same movement, he flits forward, gently loops an arm around Evelyn's waist, and powers backward with a burst of dark energy.

With the same hand that caught the key, Kanda reaches toward Evelyn, his other hand halfway to Mugen. "Evel–!" He cries, genuine panic lacing his voice, leaping forward…

…only to stop abruptly as the building on his left collapses _over_ Tyki and Evelyn. Tyki's smile is coy as he disappears under the debris, challenging Kanda. _No_. Kanda thinks. For the first time in his life, Kanda doesn't know what to do. He falls dangerously quiet.

Then Tyki's voice drifts tantalizingly from the other side of the fallen masonry. "Don't worry. We're fine, I assure you. We'll be waiting at the highest point in the city."

Allen starts. "But you Noah are immortal. How can we possibly defeat you?"

Flowing like strong currents over rocks on a riverbed, Tyki's laughter dances, "No. We're human. You guys are just too weak." Already, his words are fading.

Kanda's voice is quiet, yet powerful enough to carry without effort. "We'll come find you, Evie." _Tyki Mikk, I am going to hunt you, and I never falter until I find my prey._

(:~:)

Tyki sighs with relief at the conclusion of all those petty _courtesies_ he had to extend to the exorcists. As he strides away from the mountain of rubble, he gives Evelyn's hand a squeeze and asks gently, half turning his head, "Evelyn, are you ok? I know that was rather sud–"

SLAP.

Tyki reels, the shock, not pain, sending waves through his brain. He hadn't automatically kept himself untouchable to Evelyn – he cares for her too much for that – but she had just _slapped _him. _Why would she want to slap me? She's got no reason to…oh. Actually, she has every right to._ When he gets his breathing under control, he composes himself and turns to face Evelyn. His heart stops.

Evelyn is sobbing quietly, wringing her hand in his, and scrabbling with her other hand at the cardholder at her belt. Her loss of composure is heart-wrenching.

Tyki stares at her for a moment, completely flummoxed about what to do. _Grovel? Hug? Offer her a hankie? Apologise?_ Dimly, he realizes her hand is still in his. _Right, right. One step at a time. Um…_

_Oh…Oh crap._

In the end, he clears his throat awkwardly, picks out his handkerchief, and hands it to her mutely. Evelyn grasps it with a trembling hand and buries her face in it. Slowly, her sobs cease and she straightens up, wiping her eyes. Her watery gaze meets his with surprising steel.

"You narcissistic idiot." Evelyn glares at Tyki, suddenly sweeping her cards into a ring of blinding incandescence. "Bind! What about my _friends_?"

Tyki sweeps them aside with an effortless hand, tucking them back into their sheath. They stare at each other for a full minute, neither of them speaking. Tyki feels the Noah inside him bleeding away, leaving only concern for Evelyn. He looks down at himself. The grey melts away, his skin returning to its pale state. He blinks. He feels…different.

Tyki takes a deep breath, gathering his courage, something he has never needed to do before. "Evelyn…I'm sorry. I'll do my best to ensure their safety, but the Earl is far too powerful, ok?"

Hoarsely, so quietly that Tyki has to lean forward to hear her, Evelyn whispers, "I hate what you put me through."

"But you do not hate me." Tyki almost laughs with relief.

She pauses. "Correct."

The sun wraps them in warmth, shining all the brighter for their reunion. Tyki smiles at Evelyn, transcendent joy filling him. But he frowns when he feels a drop of liquid land on his hand. Looking down, his orchestra gives a hiccup of concern.

"Evelyn…you're bleeding," Tyki murmurs, bending over her hand.

Surprised, Evelyn examines the shallow cut in her finger, welling crimson blood. The pain seems so insignificant after the sorrows of the past few hours. Before she can do anything but widen her eyes, Tyki captures her hand between two of his own, stilling her tremors. Then he reaches in his pocket, pulls out his tie, and wraps it around her finger.

When the wound is done up neatly, Tyki releases his pent-up breath. "There. How did you get that?"

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn raises and eyebrow and says slowly, "Well, a building fell on top of me."

Tyki winces. "Yes. Sorry about that. Are you all right?"

Evelyn says, in a mock exasperated tone, "It's barely deep enough to be a _papercut_, moron."

Tyki smiles at the name. The corner of Evelyn's mouth twitches. Then she looks up at him and says, "You have many things to explain."

Tyki cocks his head to one side. "So do you. Would you mind telling me over dinner?"

Evelyn smirks. "I wouldn't be _honoured_, but I'd be _obliged_ to. I'm starving." Frowning, she asks, "Is this a date?"

"Uh…"

"I see you are as eloquent as usual."

Tyki laughs. Hand in hand, Tyki and Evelyn stride up toward the tower, their steps once more sounding the same rhythm.

(:~:)

Road Camelot looks up from gazing out at the city as Tyki ushers Evelyn into the elegant study. Immediately, Road smirks.

Coyly, Road enthuses, "Tyki, so you _were_ depressed over girl problems…or is the problem resolved?" She cocks her head at Evelyn.

Evelyn blushes to the roots of her hair.

Pretending not to notice, Tyki gives introductions with the grace of a gentleman. Turning to Evelyn, he says, "Evelyn, this is Road, my adoptive niece." He gives Road a glare. _Be nice_. "Road, this is Evelyn, my…"

"Poker arch-rival."

"Oh, I wouldn't quite put it that–"

Evelyn smiles evilly at Tyki. "I did make poker history by producing the second royal straight flush in a single round."

At this, Road bounces forward and asks, "I'm so happy Tyki found someone to teach him a lesson. An _exorcist_, too. Would you happen to have any candy? Would– YEAH!"

This was in response to a large lollipop Evelyn produced from her rations bag. As Road bounded back to her high-backed chair, enthusiastically attacking the swirl, Tyki leads Evelyn over to the sofa.

"Tea?"

"Thanks."

Silence for a moment. Then Tyki and Evelyn both turn to Road.

"Road, could you–"

"Would you mind–"

"_leaving us alone?_" Tyki and Evelyn chorus in unison. Then they glance at each other, and a sudden bout of chuckles send them both shaking with laughter.

Road considers this scene, lips curving in amusement. "Fine, I'll leave you two giggling, love-struck idiots alone to _talk it out_."

At this, even Tyki reddens. Then, realizing what he is doing, his cheeks deepen in colour even more. Evelyn ducks her head.

At the door, Road swivels. "Tyki, don't worry. The Earl loves us far too much to be angry with us. And take care of my spare key for me." She points at the bronze key on the table, and skips out, closing the door carefully behind her.

Tyki sighs and rubs his temples. A maddening drumbeat presses against his eyes. Beside him, Evelyn lowers her teacup onto her saucer with a delicate _plink_. Tyki commands the drums to stop, for once, relieved for the silence.

"I wasn't always a Noah." Tyki's statement is matter-of-fact, quiet, but has an undercurrent of emotion. "The…memories of the Noah were given to me, as a gift." He laughs and stares up at the crystal chandelier, watching the sunlight glance off the facets and disperse into glittering motes. Staring down at his tea, Tyki mutters, almost to himself, "A gift I had no choice but to accept."

Evelyn leans forward, rapt. The brightness of her eyes could be determination or tears.

Tyki closes his eyes, and whispers, "The music of the world used to be so _simple_. But I was bored. My brother Sheril and I…we wanted see and do everything. So when power came, I chose to take it." Tyki smiles painfully at Evelyn. "So I became…two. White and black. I was so _naïve,_ thinking I wouldn't change." He runs a hand through his ruffled hair, crumpling it even more. "Now my music is always dark. I can feel the Noah, ever at the back of my mind, controlling my decisions. I can hear the melodies of others, you know." Tyki's smile changes to one of joy. "Yours is the only one that flows in harmony to mine."

Evelyn considers this. "I understand. Your power allows you to escape boredom." She smiles slyly. "Just like mine." As Tyki starts with surprise, Evelyn continues, "And your music…" Suddenly, she laughs, a crystalline laugh that frees Tyki from his sorrows. "I live by the rhythm of words. They dance around me, weaving the fabric of reality. I just have to know them well enough to see them." Her eyes shining with liquid flourishes of amethyst, Evelyn says, "And I _know_ you enough to put words into your music."

Tyki looks at her in wonder. "How did you possibly…"

Shrugging, Evelyn sighs, "When I entered the ark, I heard many different strains of music, _saw_ them, even. I could easily pick out yours."

"Did you like what you heard?" Tyki murmurs, looking at his feet.

"It was iridescent. Shining. And it had so many _variations._"

Tyki shakes his head slowly. "I have tried to repress my Noah side for a while now. I can't _not_ hunt humans. The Noah part of me just pushes me to hunt them down." He smiles. "I am the perfect assassination weapon, you see. Not what you know me to be."

"You don't have to give in to the Noah," Evelyn whispers.

Tyki gazes into the distance, speaking to himself. "I have friends, you know. Human friends, who believe me to be a humble worker, bringing them gifts from adventures." His hand reaches into his pocket, produces a few silver objects. "These are the spoils of my _victories_, buttons taken from exorcists I killed."

Evelyn recoils in horror.

Tyki's eyes are hard, but filled with self-pity. "You must hate me."

"I've told you before, I don't hate _you._ I hate the Noah inside you," Evelyn says. "And I've have to return what is yours." Gently, she opens his fingers and slips a blue poker chip into his palm.

Tyki holds on to her hand, the poker chip nestled in both their fingers. "I will never be able to leave the Noah." He smiles wistfully.

Evelyn cocks her head. "But I can repress your black side." As Tyki widens his eyes, she sighs. "Don't think I wasn't paying attention because I was crying back there. You look as human as anyone I've met."

The poker chip, warmed by their hands, is a comfort in Tyki's fingers. He sighs, relaxing into the sofa. _It feels so safe, and quiet, and happy._ With a start, Tyki realizes his orchestra has been playing for a while now, a lullaby both soft and joyful.

Evelyn looks down at his hand, and captures it in both her own. "Tyki, I gave you that poker chip for a reason. This is the first poker chip I won by bending the rules." She shares in Tyki's laugh. "I gave it to you because you were my first opponent who drew against me in a game of wits. Keep it."

Tyki grins. "The look on that dealer's face was _priceless_."

Evelyn looks at Tyki seriously. "The manager nearly had a heart attack."

Evelyn and Tyki explode with laughter, acutely aware of the music binding into harmony. The melodies, inexplicably, inexpressibly _one_, dance over them, and their joined hands.

It is simply...perfect.

Then a shudder runs through Tyki, and his eyebrows meet in a frown. _Skinn's room. They're in Skinn's room._

"What is it?" Evelyn whispers urgently.

Tyki narrows his eyes in determination. "I promised you I would keep your friends from true harm. I do not want to fail in that regard." Grasping the poker chip, he slides it into his pocket, and places Evelyn's hands on her lap. "Wait here. I'll be back."

Then Tyki surprises even himself. He leans down quickly, presses his lips lightly to Evelyn's cheek, and darts out of the room, not looking back.

Evelyn turns crimson, then goes still. _My friends. He goes to save them? But that must mean…_ She stops. _Kanda. Kanda and Allen and the others. How could I have been so careless?_ Looking around, her gaze alights on Road's key, lying innocently on the table. _Therin lies my path to them_. Scooping up the key, Evelyn turns and runs toward foreboding sorrow.

**Yes, I know! I'm mean to leave it there, but the next chapter will have some serious angst, Tyki included. Seriously, I could live on angsty fluff. Until next week, then.**


	10. Loyalties

**Right. I think I'll classify this chapter as Angsty, Fluffy, Comedy. Something like a mix of those. Anyway, mid-length chapter, but I will write more next time. I do not own D. Gray Man or any of its characters, only the cardmaster exorcist. **

**Reviews: Lalala, thank you so much for continuing to review. It's really hard to write a fic that's edited and stuff while I'm slaving away to the IB course. It literally sucks your life away. Thanks for the encouragement. I really needed it.**

Tyki Mikk is sprinting. It feels rather strange, really, as he has never had the need to rush before, only to _hasten_. Not bothering with doors, Tyki cleaves a straight path toward Skinn's room, passing through the walls as if they were inconstant smoke, hanging like heavy curtains between him and his goal. As he runs, he formulates his plan. Not a very good one, either. _I'll tell Skinn the Earl's looking for another prisoner._

Tyki knows at some point the smooth stone and wallpaper will turn as unyielding as Innocence-painted concrete, marking the dividing line between two dimensions. He must stop soon, and find a door. _But not yet, not yet. I must reach Skinn as fast as I can, or Evelyn would–_

CRUNCH.

Black. Crimson. Twisting tendrils of fog cloud Tyki's mind, sending his thoughts swirling like river water, muddy and confused. A painful spot at his forehead throbs in sympathy with each tortured heartbeat. Dimly, Tyki becomes aware that he is lying flat on his back on a polished surface, cool and smooth to his skin, and he moans as he struggles onto his side. Each eyelid takes eons to force open. When Tyki's vision clears into a _sharp_ world of pain rather than a _fuzzy_ one, he finds himself looking stupidly at the rough stone bricks of a white wall. Stretching out a hand, he caresses the surface, finding it as impenetrable as…well, as stone-bricked wall. _Oh. Right._ Then a pair of patent-leather black shoes stop by Tyki's outstretched hand.

With a trace of concern, the Millennium Earl asks, "Tyki-pet, what _are_ you doing?"

Looking up, Tyki groans, "Millennium Earl. I was just…"

"Running full-pelt into an inter-dimensional barrier? And may I ask _why_ you are in human form?"

Tyki lets grey wash over him, grimacing as the throbbing returns to his head, along with the dreary darkness in his music. "I was…distracted." He pulls himself slowly into a sitting position.

A long, dangerous pause. "I see," the Earl drawls. As always, his eyes are hidden, his emotions impossible to read. Then the Earl seems to jump with excitement. "Tyki-pet, you _must_ listen to this. I have found…blahblahblahblah."

Tyki groans once again, silently, as the Earl launches into a speech dull enough to send even Jasdevit to sleep. Worry gnaws at him. From the state of things, whoever is fighting with Skinn must put up _quite_ a fight if Tyki can get to him in time.

And Tyki must get there in time, or Evelyn will kill him.

So he lapses into a state of stupor, eyes seemingly fixed on the Earl, but his hand gently strokes the poker chip in his pocket. Unbeknownst to him, he grins a half-smile.

Tyki isn't aware of the Earl's eyes following his hand, narrowing under the reflective glare of his glasses.

(:~:)

In many lab experiments testing the intelligence of animals, a tiny furry hamster would be set in a giant maze, twisting around sharp corners, hitting dead ends and fleeing as if demons were at its heels.

That is what Evelyn feels like now.

She had been running for a while, minutes, hours, she doesn't know. The only sense she has is the blurring of the walls and a thousand different corridors weaving into an endless burrow of claustrophobia. A hallway lined with mirrors, one of them a door, leading to another place or time. Stone and candles, metal and bulbs, wood and ambience. Whenever Evelyn happens on a door, the key finds its way into the keyhole, and however disproportionate the key is to the slot, the door opens into another dimension, another world.

Evelyn knows the doors may never end. Desperation threatens to seed tears, and exhaustion slows her pace. Finally, she collapses, heaving for breath, by a wall painted a black so deep that it shimmers with the _absence_ of light.

_What to do…_Evelyn tries to think logically, but her whirring thoughts tell her only what she does not want to hear. Angrily, she brushes them aside, her cards humming in distress. Glancing down, Evelyn is surprised to see an amethyst glow emanating from the bag at her belt. A cautious finger flips open the catch, and her cards flurry upwards like snowflakes caught in a gust of wind. Entirely without her control, they dance about Evelyn, toying with her hair, lingering at the cut on her finger, and whispering to her. Well, not whispering _exactly_, but as Evelyn closes her eyes and _listens_, in a moment like when she first used Innocence, she knows, inexpressibly, what to do.

Turning toward the dark void of the wall, Evelyn examines the surface intently, not touching it, but drinking in every little detail. The black plane is so smooth, it could be liquid, or even _nothing_. _Yes. It could really be a void_. So if Evelyn were to make a door, to pass through this emptiness…

"Innocence," Evelyn commands quietly, "Level two release." Her cards rotate to face her, and as if suspended from strings, flutter backward to the wall, forming a small door, barely large enough to enter crouching. And of course, the door is completely invisible from the side. Evelyn considers this, then whispers, "Open." Incandescent light flares from the edges of every white rectangle as the cards connect with the Ark, wrestling for control of that tiny piece of wall. Then the colours fade, leaving only a quiet hum of power. Evelyn reaches forward, inserting Road's key into the cloverleaf in the centre of the ace of clubs, on the left side of the door. The key turns with oiled silence, and with a single push, Evelyn is through, into hell.

The world is shaking around Evelyn, reverberations crashing into her. The night sky is strangely coloured, with childish stars painted around a chalky-white moon. Ash is falling like burning sleet, suffusing the air and making it impossible to breathe. _The room is collapsing, I must–_ Then Evelyn lowers her gaze to the slope of the hill below her, and she sees him.

She sees Kanda Yu.

Kanda wipes blood from his mouth, struggling, and failing, to get to his feet, his ragged uniform flapping in the gale around him. His hair flutters about his many wounds, and his hands, empty of the weight of Mugen. Kanda raises his eyes, and they widen as he meets Evelyn's desperate face. The cracks widen in the ground around him and he shakes his head, motioning. _Go back._

"Kanda!" Evelyn screams, taking a step forward, but an arm circles her waist. As she struggles, she wills for her cards, but a firm hand reaches around her and keeps them in the shimmering portal. So Evelyn is pulled backwards, back through the little door of cards, tears escaping her eyes, forever locked to Kanda's gaze.

As the door swings shut, Evelyn sees Kanda's last smile of relief at her safety, through the narrowing gap of light in a hail of stone and explosion of sound, fading into the void.

Then he is gone.

Evelyn crumples by the door, staring at the rectangle of cards, their link with the Ark fading, barely held up by the power of Road's key. Through a film of tears, she sees a hand that is not her own reach forward and gently remove it. The cards tumble to the floor like broken dreams, their poetic order cascading into chaos, over Evelyn's boots and the hands cradling the key.

Evelyn gaze follows the white sleeves up to Tyki's sorrow-filled face. She can hardly breathe for sobs.

Tyki's voice is tinged with regret. "I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough. The Earl…" He stops. He knows no words will ever be enough. They stare at each other, Evelyn's tears drawing trails of diamond down her cheeks. Behind them, there is a flicker of movement in the empty wall, and stars flare into existence, as if the two figures are framed by the cosmos and the heavens, glittering with stars.

Unbidden, two words dripping like blood enter Evelyn's mind. _Withered lotus_. She leans against the wall and closes her eyes, grieving in private. Tyki watches her cry for a while, his heart empty and bleak. His hands move of their own accord, gathering up Evelyn's cards and tucking them back into the pouch at her belt. The knowledge that he has broken his promise lends his movements a certain pain.

Then a drop of liquid falls onto his hand. Looking down, he sees the glimmer of a mote water, and to his shock, he realises his cheeks are wet. His orchestra wails in a crescendo of melancholy notes.

"What?" he whispers, before he can stop himself.

Evelyn glances up, and smiles sorrowfully. "So you _do_ feel pity, Tyki."

Tyki hurriedly wipes at his streaming eyes. "They're coming out on their own. I don't know. Skinn was the Noah of wrath. Perhaps the death of wrath is affecting the Noah in me. But…I feel some of these may be real."

"Family always cry for each other," Evelyn murmurs. "Kanda was a brother to me."

For a moment, Tyki feels unimaginable relief at this, then disgust at his thoughts overwhelm him.

Tyki lets his tears run in shining rivulets onto his sleeve. _How many of these tears are real? How many are for Evelyn?_ He pushes the thoughts aside. They disturb him. He wonders, almost to himself, "Because I am a child of the Noah, the Noah side of me instinctively wants to kill exorcists. I seem to be the most adept at suppressing it, but for how long?"

Something, on the edge of his words, surprises Evelyn_. Does he fear the return of the Noah?_

Tyki quietly reaches for Evelyn's hand, and they lean silently against a backdrop of stars, drawing what little comfort from the touch as they can, and wait.

And that is how Road finds them, white tracks of tears streaking their faces, clinging on to each other's hands, their backs to the world.

(:~:)

The study floor is littered with tissues, like a layer of snow and frozen tears. Evelyn had cried until the tears no longer came, and is now nursing a cup of tea on the sofa next to Tyki. Tyki had grabbed a huge wad of paper towels and stacked it on the table before him, before faceplanting into the white. He hasn't moved since then, except to acknowledge Evelyn's hand on his wrist. The towels are turning into soggy pulp.

Road lies in a corner, delicately dirtying tissue after tissue. Both she and Tyki ignore their respective cups of tea. The only sound in the room is the ominous ticking of the clock, counting down to the last second, when the Ark will be no more.

Then the short, quick steps of a fat man ring out on the wooden floorboards outside the study. "Road, Tyki-pet? I need a word."

Like an oiled otter, Evelyn slips silently under the table, the laced fringes of the pristine tablecloth swinging soundlessly. Tyki starts upright with a convulsive movement, sodden tissues clinging to his face, giving him a pathetic appearance. He quickly reverts to his Noah form.

A half-second later, the Millennium Earl bounces into the room, looking approvingly at the rather damp Noah of pleasure. "I see you feel the loss of our brother Skinn as much as I do, Tyki-pet."

Road glances over at the Earl, the last of her tissues joining the others by her feet. "What did you have to say?"

"There is but an hour until the download completes, and the exorcists wiped out like the vermin they are." The Earl seems to swell with joy.

Tyki feels an icy hand grip his ankle under the table. Wincing slightly, he asks, "Where are Jasdebi and Devit?"

"I sent them to play with the exorcists for a while. If they don't kill all of them, then the download will."

A slight choking noise emanates from the general direction of the sofa. As the Earl peers questioningly at him, Tyki clears his throat, smiling, "I'm sorry, my voice is a bit hoarse."

"Ah. Drink your tea then." The Earl half-turns to leave. Then he becomes unnaturally still. "Strange. Very strange indeed."

Tyki straightens slowly. "I beg your pardon?" It is hard to speak past the hammering of his heart.

The Earl minces further into the room, halting in front of the low table. "Both Road," – he indicates her – "and you, Tyki, have a cup in front of you. So who, may I ask, drank from _that_?"

Tyki closes his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them, the Earl's finger is hovering above Evelyn's half-finished tea.

Road's crystalline voice floats across to them. "An exorcist. She's under the table. Tyki's girlfriend, actually."

Tyki's does his best to translate his horror into an acid glare at Road. She smiles slyly in return. The hand tightens around Tyki's ankle, and he smiles painfully at the Earl, saying through gritted teeth, "Road, _that's not funny_."

The Earl examines him through his glasses for the longest while. Tyki holds his gaze coolly. Then the Earl takes a breath and says in a singsong, "No, I don't think so." He thuds to the door, pauses, and calls, "Tyki, the control room, in five minutes. And do not go sneaking off to help Jasdebi and Devit. I _will_ find out."

As the Earl's footsteps recede down the corridor, Tyki becomes aware of the tightness in his chest. He lets out the breath he has been holding, fills his lungs, and strides calmly over to close the door. Tyki stands for a moment, fingers on the warm oak doorknob, then turns to stare at Road. Evelyn, in the process of straightening up, does the same.

Road shrugs, and says, "He always underestimated you. And you make a terrible liar. This way, he wouldn't suspect."

Tyki quells the anger simmering within him, walks back to the sofa, and takes a sip of tea. Then he stops in shock. _I've never been able to stop my anger before._ But he pushes those thoughts aside. _There are more important things present._

So he turns to Evelyn, sitting next to him, and murmurs, "I have to go to the Earl. I'm sorry, but your friends will have to hold out on their own."

She smiles sadly. "You did all you could. Don't be too long."

"Wait for me." Tyki drops her hand and crosses the carpet in silence, the sound of his stride tapping over the maple floorboards outside.

Evelyn gazes blankly at the wallpaper, emotionally drained.

"Don't be so _depressed_." Road's voice tinkles. "Let's go. We have to change for dinner."

Evelyn looks up, startled. "What?" She asks warily.

Road rolls her eyes, a smile spreading. "The Earl will probably order Tyki to welcome the Exorcists with a dinner before he orders Tyki to kill them." She darts across the room, grabs Evelyn's hand, and drags her out the room, ignoring her protests. "I can open any door to any room, so I'm sure we'll find something that fits you. This'll be _fun!_"

Evelyn feels like a hamster again. _But Tyki will not harm my friends. He will keep to his word._

(:~:)

Tyki knocks gently on the massive double doors to the control room, hearing the sound echoed in a thousand drumbeats in the gloom. _A premonition, perhaps?_ After waiting an appropriate amount of time, and hearing nothing, Tyki pushes the heavy slab of mahogany, soundlessly surveying the room.

"Close the door behind you." The words are bone-chilling, spreading ice in the air.

Tyki complies, and slowly makes his way towards the raised platform from which the silver pipes of the black organ rise like towers. The Millennium Earl faces the instrument, his back to Tyki. To Tyki's annoyance, the Earl's elevated position means that he must look up at the Earl. A clever play on power, indeed.

When Tyki speaks, his voice holds a resigned tone. "Earl of the Millennium, why are we here?"

There is no trace of syrup in the Earl's answer. "You have not been entirely truthful to me, Tyki."

Tyki cocks his head, grinning, "So I'm not _Tyki-pet_ anymore, now that I've crossed you?"

A blur of movement. Tyki raises an eyebrow at the Earl's snarling face, barely an inch from his, top hat tilting, yellowish eyes glinting. "Ah," Tyki comments. He does not step back.

So the ultimatum comes. The Earl spits, "_What are you doing, hiding an exorcist in your study?"_ He shakes with anger, seeming to swell in both height and power.

"None of your concern, lardface." Tyki's words carry steel, all formalities gone.

"You _dare _speak that way to_ me?"_

Tyki gazes calmly into the Millennium Earl's mad face. "Yes, I dare."

The Earl gives a delusional shriek. "Oh, so being in _love_ makes this permitted, then? Who has ever heard of a _Noah_ in _love,_ or even with _emotions?"_ Turning, he storms up the steps, his fury crackling in the air.

Tyki is silent for a moment. "One of the many things I've learnt recently," he raises his head, "is that just because something is unheard, it doesn't mean it does not exist."

"I'll kill her then. Then she'll be unheard _and_ non-existent."

"No! I will not allow you to hurt Evelyn, not in any way–"

"Enough." The Earl deflates, becoming dangerously quiet. His macabre grin widens. "Fine. If you want her, whatever her pathetic name is, to survive the next few hours, I suggest you get rid of her friends."

Tyki's eyes widen. "But I promised–"

The Earl cuts him off with a single motion. "Noah can lie. Take my advice and learn how to, quickly."

"No! If I–"

"Go. Invite the exorcists to dinner, then slaughter them like they deserve to be."

Tyki closes his eyes in denial, but the Earl is not one to be denied. Slowly, he raises his eyes, hate burning like liquid fire. "And if I exterminate the exorcists?" _Evelyn will abhor me._

"Then you can keep her as prisoner," the Earl barks in a staccato rhythm. "Begone."

Tyki stares at him. Then he nods once, turns, and paces slowly away, drums dictating his steps with military precision.

(:~:)

Far away in another part of the Ark, in a room draped tastefully in velvet, covered with floor-length mirrors, a similarly deadly conversation is taking place, though in a different way.

"Road, this is far too much! It's _only_ dinner."

'Evelyn, Tyki will be wearing a tuxedo! You two have to _match_ each other in elegance."

"I'm not a doll, you know. How can I move in this?"

"You're not going to be fighting, _are you?_"

"Well…"

"But you two are _soooooo cuuute_ together!"

"Road…"

"Shut up. We have to go soon."

(:~:)

Tyki paces by the dinner table, dressed in his sharpest tuxedo. His coat is elegantly cut, his gloves a perfect white, his tie straight. His heart, though, is crumpled. "No," he mutters under his breath, "I must do something about it."

"Do something about what?"

Tyki glances up, and his jaw hits the floor. Evelyn grins and spins in slow circle. Her dress is made of the finest, rich purple silk, tucked in an elegant, yet simple design at her narrow waist, before flowing gently to her ankles. A necklace of silver and single amethyst charm circles her neck, sparkling like the laughter in her eyes. A crystal pin holds her dark hair in place.

"Uh…" Tyki chokes. "You…you look…um…" He turns the colour of beetroot. 

"I'll take that as a compliment. You look pretty sharp too," she answers coyly. Evelyn glides over to the table, the black ankle-boots she had chosen over high heels clicking on the floor. Tyki hastens over to pull out her chair for her, before lowering himself into the seat beside her.

Tyki motions at her clothes. "How did you…"

Evelyn rolls her eyes. "Road. She said we had to match." _But I'm wearing my fighting clothes underneath, just to be safe. Not that you need to know._

"Thumb war?" Evelyn laughs.

"You're on," Tyki smiles.

Laughing, they play on, although Evelyn notices Tyki is slightly preoccupied with something.

"Are you all right?" Evelyn asks in concern. "You seem distracted. What did the Earl say?"

"He said I must learn to lie." Tyki laughs, but humour is not present in his voice. "So I said I would."

Evelyn cocks her head at him. "Would you to lie to me?"

Suddenly, Tyki reaches forward and traps her other hand with his own, holding them with a gentle urgency. "Evelyn," he says quietly, "Whatever happens in the future, please don't think any less of me." His eyes glimmer with unshed tears, but they remain unshed, for he never cries. Well, almost.

Evelyn laughs, "Baka. What would be the worst thing that could happen? You have changed so much for me already." She looks keenly at him. "You're not going to cry, are you?"

"Of _course_ not."

"Thumb war. I'm still winning."

So their hands are still interlinked as Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Chaoji burst into the room. Allen and Lavi take one look at the rapidly blushing pair, and yell, "EEEHHHH?"

**Yup. As you probably expect, the next chapter will have more fighting in it (a lot more). So, what to do with Tyki's little promise – shall I be EVIL and put angst in? Or is that what you want? (Yeah, it's probably what you want.) I'm babbling, but whatever. Next week, then.**


	11. Dreams

**Alright. I know it's not too long, but I'll try and write over 5000 words next time. I had too much to do this week. I don't own D. Gray-man or any of its characters, blahblahblah, on with the violence.**

In the glowing rectangle of burning white light, the three exorcists and one human gawk shamelessly at Tyki and Evelyn, incomprehension flitting across their expressions. The silence is so thick, it could be breathed.

_Ouch._ Tyki winces slightly as he stares into the gobsmacked faces of the exorcists, down the long length of tablecloth. He quickly drops Evelyn's hand, unconsciously running his own through his hair. "Ah, yes, about that–"

"ALLLLLEEEEENNNNN!" Road's shriek of delight drowns out Tyki's words. The spiky-haired Noah, dressed in a neat little skirt and blouse, explodes towards Allen, flinging her arms about his neck, and _kisses him_.

Tyki drops his fork in shock. Lavi, Lenalee, Chaojii and Evelyn gape soundlessly. Actually, Lavi makes a strange sort of choking noise. Leaning toward Tyki, Evelyn mutters, "Did you know about Road's obsession?"

Tyki shakes his head mutely. His day couldn't get any weirder.

Lero, though, screams in indignation. "ROAD-TAMA! You can't kiss an exorcist lero!" The shrieking pink umbrella slams into Road, flinging her backwards, pumpkin head pressed against hers. Behind them, Allen crumples halfway to the floor, eyes glazed.

"Allen, wake up! Hey, Allen!" Lavi yells, shaking him.

In the cacophony of sound, and with everyone absorbed either in staring at Road or revitalizing Allen, Tyki risks a lean toward Evelyn, whispering, "Are they always like this?"

The corner of Evelyn's mouth twitches. "You could say so."

For a moment, they stare at each other, then something sparks in Tyki's gaze, and they sit upright, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Evelyn evaluates this. _The spark looked like envy – but no, it couldn't be._

Tyki says hoarsely, "Road, what are you – do you really like that boy that much?" From his breast pocket, a wailing sound emerges, and Tyki rolls his eyes in annoyance as he removes Cell Roron's card, allowing it to hang by his right shoulder.

"Alllllleeeeennnn Waaaalllllkkkkeeeeeer!" Cell Roron screeches. "Heeee's alliiiiiiveee!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Tyki says distractedly, as he absentmindedly flicks Cell Roron in the face. Raising his voice over the pathetic sobs of Roron, Tyki asks, "Road, what was that? You've never kissed anyone except the Millenium Earl before."

Road skips happily toward him, squealing, "I won't give you one." Her gaze moves slowly to Evelyn. "You'll have to ask _her _for one."

Tyki clears his throat quickly, pointedly not looking to his left, where Evelyn is quietly turning red. "What are you waiting for? Sit down," he calls to the shadowy figures framed by white. "I got hungry while we were waiting for you, so I invited Evelyn to dinner."

Lavi looks at Evelyn keenly. "And you accepted?" Grudgingly, the small group moves toward the table, sitting as far from Tyki as possible. Allen glares down the length of the table, over mounds of delicacies and bottles of wine, into Tyki's unwavering gaze. Road prances over and squishes next to him.

Evelyn shrugs. "I didn't have much of a choice. On the plus side, I got this rather nice dress." Then she stops, and frowns. "Where's Krory?"

Tyki snaps his gaze toward her. "You mean there's another one behind?" His horror is evident in both his voice and the way he leans forward, eyes wide.

"He stayed behind to delay the twi–" Lavi stops as realization dawns on all those present.

A gust of air ruffles the exorcists as Tyki speeds past, but a blur to them, desperation and denial lending his pace impossible velocity. The tall, slim figure in black halts by a pillar, the wind from his passage sweeping his hair into disarray, the delicate chain on his hip swinging. For a moment, he pauses, supporting himself, with a white glove on white marble, gazing out at what was the city of the Noah. But the city is no more. Then Tyki's shoulders sag and he turns. Evelyn feels sorrow well up within her as he shakes his head.

Lenalee breaks the silence with a few whispered words. "The download is almost complete, isn't it? They are gone." Then she raises her head to stare at Tyki, eyes glimmering with tears. "But why would you care about our friends?" Beside her, Lavi grasps her hand, stilling her tears.

Tyki strides with leaden steps back toward his seat of at the head of the table, head bowed. Evelyn interjects for him, eyes wet. "He promised me that he would try to save you from harm."

"That I did," Tyki murmurs. From next to Allen, Road looks at Tyki in shock.

Allen narrows his eyes. Speaking slowly, he calls down the table, "If that is so, then you have changed much, Lord Tyki Mikk." He pauses, words falling like hammer blows. "Or is it Mr. Sticky-fingered and Immoral Orphan Tramp?"

"I prefer moron, but that'll do." Evelyn directs a piercing glare at Tyki. "So, I think it's time you told me what you did to Allen."

Tyki stares at her, lost. "I…"

Allen says dispassionately, "Not much, really. He threatened to rip out my heart, then tore my left arm off, almost destroyed my Innocence, and left me for dead, with a hole in my heart." His gaze moves to Evelyn's. "You should dump him."

Evelyn lays a hand on Tyki's wrist, applying pressure until he winces and meets her eyes. Reading Tyki as if he is a book, Evelyn examines the intricate lines of words wrapped in his gaze, woven in threads through his golden irises. She sees guilt, self-loathing, and above all, dread. _Dread of what, though?_

Evelyn nods, releasing her grip on Tyki's wrist. Tyki flexes his fingers, and whispers, "I'm sorry," to her. She does not respond. Raising his voice, Tyki lets laughter dance across the tablecloth. "Don't be so cold, boy. You were the first exorcist to make a Noah strip down to his underwear in a game of poker. Was I the first?"

"Not really." Allen's voice is almost bored. "I've made plenty of people do that before."

Acutely aware of Evelyn's sly grin, Tyki coughs and stutters, "What a dark thing to say!" Then he sobers, and abruptly changes the subject. "More importantly, Road's door is above us, in the highest level of the tower. But I worry that if I allow you to leave, unimaginable things will happen. Things that I…dread." His gaze moves slightly to his left, where Evelyn leans against her chair.

Dark chords of music build within Tyki's mind. The Noah within him, a supple creature with no trace of humanity, stirs and shuffles its wings. _Please, not now, I beg you, not now._ With a blindingly fast motion, he dashes to the furthest pillar from the table, leaning his weight against the cool marble, hoping to still the fever in his head.

In a whisper so low that it sounds like a gentle wind through grass, Tyki says, "Go, Evelyn."

"What?" The surprise in Lavi's voice is all too evident.

Raising his head, Tyki chokes, "All of you, quickly."

Evelyn stifles a cry. A line of black stigmata is slowly spreading across Tyki's forehead, his skin darkening towards grey. "No!" Evelyn screams. "You gave your word!"

Road laughs delightedly. "The Earl told me this would happen."

Tyki looks upwards. "Must I?" he asks in despair. Tears shimmer in his golden eyes, diamonds on metal. The Earl's answer comes in a shivering of the entire Ark, and an ominous feeling of anger. And all around the music is building, building, and the war drums are sounding. Tyki steals a look at Evelyn, desperation and guilt flitting across his face.

Tyki sends one last message to Evelyn, to make her _understand_. "Forgive me." The words come out in a rush, laced with pain.

Then something bursts in his mind, and Lord Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure, Third of the Noahs, the servant of the Millenium Earl, stands, no longer who Evelyn knows him to be. Tyki looks at Allen with a curious expression, and smiles. "Road, let go of that boy."

"EEEEEHHHH! But I love him!" Road wails.

Tyki's next words stab into Evelyn like rusted daggers. "Nothing can come out of love between and Exorcist and a Noah."

Evelyn quietly lowers her head.

"Well, you know the Duke's scenario of demise?" Tyki strides gracefully to the centre of the room, halfway between Evelyn and Allen. "Half of me's taking part just for fun." He glances at Evelyn. "I seem to have forgotten that part of me for a moment, but, as always, moments _pass_."

A flutter of movement by Evelyn's shoulder, and to her shock, a black-winged butterfly hovers by her ear. A flick of her fingers later, two sable wings fall to the floor, severed neatly by the sharp edges of a card.

Allen speaks. "If you harm our friends, I may kill you." Leaping forward, Allen sprints down the table, his long tapered fingers gleaming in battle-hunger.

At that same moment, Road slams up a barrier around Chaoji and Lenalee, lifting them into the air. To Lavi, she says darkly, "Don't interfere." She smiles coyly. "Let's play, Bookman Junior."

Spirited steps of sable light wrap around Tyki's mind, imprisoning the small part of him screaming for and end to this. He spreads his arms in time to the music of the Noah, welcoming the two exorcists. "Let's dance our last dance, shall we?" His gaze moves from Allen's determined face to Evelyn's sorrow-filled one. "The three masters of poker. Who will be the victor of this game? Evelyn, will you play?"

"We shall see," Evelyn whispers.

Tyki laughs. "White in white and Dark in dark, boy!"

From the corner of her vision, Evelyn is aware of Lavi falling to his knees, immobilized, Road looking at him interestingly. _The power of dreams._

_What to do…_ Evelyn grips the armrests of her carved chair, watching Allen and Tyki dance their macabre steps. "Tyki!" she screams. "You brainless moron! _Wake up!_" Darting from her chair, she explodes toward Tyki like winter wind, flurrying her cards around her like snow.

Road's voice stops Evelyn like a sledgehammer. "_Stop_."

Evelyn screams, falling to her knees. A thousand shards of glass stab into her mind, filling her sight with a million reflected images of the eldest of the Noah. Road smiles as she murmurs, "I won't let you take Tyki from me." Waving her hand, she rips reality to shreds, and _all the world becomes a dream_. "Dreams aren't real, are they? But you soon will think they are."

For a moment, the grey shade of Tyki's face lightens, and he shakes himself, as if awakening from a dream. "No! Don't–" Tyki yells, but he shudders, black and white sides vying for control, blocking Allen's attacks all the while.

As Evelyn falls into the spinning vortex of jeweled stars and inky black, she sees Tyki shake his head and stand tall, every bit of him a Noah, shaking off all traces of care. _So Dark has won_. A single tear escapes her eye, to fall into the whirlpool, just one in so many diamonds scattered around her, into Road Kamelot's dreams.

(:~:)

Black and red spins in a disc of blood and shadow, throbbing in sympathy with Evelyn's tortured heart. She kneels on the hard stone cobbles of a bridge, suffused with mist, so both ends are unseen. A solitary candle wavers by her head, emphasizing the depth of the shadows around her. The gentle _laplap_ of river water can be heard, far below. Shivering, she raises her head, and stops in shock.

Tyki Mikk smiles down at her, carelessly, with that white-toothed grin she loves so much. "Hello, Evelyn," he whispers.

"This isn't you," Evelyn replies, eyes narrowing with determination.

"No, I am not the Tyki you know." He pauses, sweeping his hair back with his spotless white glove. Then he laughs, a foreign sound, harsh and uncaring. "But I am the _real_ Tyki."

"Prove it." Evelyn's voice so low, it almost disappears in the gloom.

"Very well." Gracefully, Tyki raises his hand upwards, to the blackened mantle of the sky. From the starless veil of darkness, a shadow falls, bound and wounded, to land on the grey stones with a _crunch_. "This is a friend of yours, isn't he?"

The dark shape moves, and groans. "Ev…evie…"

A cold hand of fear and denial grips Evelyn's spine. "Kanda?" _No. It's not possible._

From between the sheets of dark blue hair, his tortured gaze meets hers. "He did this…" A trembling, blood-soaked finger gestures at Tyki, immaculate in his tuxedo, brushing lint off his hat.

"Tyki?" Evelyn gasps.

"I am the Noah of pleasure, servant to the Earl of the Millenium, hunter of exorcists." He tilts his head at her, impervious to the fact she is shivering from pain and cold. "Did you really think I cared for you any more than this piece of exorcist _dirt?"_ Moving with exquisite slowness, he places his shoe on Kanda's fingers, and leans forward.

Evelyn covers her ears from the sharp _cracks_ and the agonized scream that follows, her own blood thundering through her temples.

"Let me tell you a few things I've done." Tyki raises her head, white fingers gently supporting her chin. Then his golden eyes glimmer, and he says, "And let me tell you how you will die."

(:~:)

The clash of weapons is deafening, Allen's left hand smashing into Tyki's shield, in a dance in which each participant vies for control. Tyki steps according to the rhythm of his orchestra, cresting and falling like water in tide. Allen fights with flares of power, like bursts of fire in the darkest of winters.

As he backs and advances, Tyki says conversationally, "How do you feel now? Are you happy that we have agreed to kill each other?"

"It's sad," Allen shoots back. "I met you when you had humanity, and a game of cards would be just that: a game. It would have been better if nobody died."

Tyki cocks his head in interest as the yell, "CROWN CLOWN!" rebounds toward him, and he nods in appreciation, as Allen's innocence becomes flexible armour, wrapping around him like a supple cape.

"Well, my job _is_ to kill people." Tyki glances at Lavi as he releases a torrent of Tease, quickly cut to pieces by Allen's fingers. "Poor Eye-patch-kun. It would have been better if I had killed him than for him to become Road's opponent. His mind will fall to shreds." Looking at Evelyn, he shrugs. "I don't remember what _she_ meant to me. She'll probably go mad." _Am I trying to convince myself?_

Somewhat annoyingly to Tyki, he has no choice but to evade Allen's innocence, whipping around him like white blades. Jumping up on nothing, Tyki climbs up into midair, waltzing about the Tease. "Hmm. I can choose what to touch and what not to, so long as it belongs to this world. So I can even tread on air. But that doesn't apply to Innocence, does it?"

For a moment, silence, as Tyki balances with the grace of an assassin on the thin thread of air, cigarette smoke drifting in curling currents towards the Tease above him. Opposite him, Allen twirls, cloaked in snow, a spirit from another world.

"Innocence is not of this world." Allen murmurs, half to himself, as he streaks toward Tyki like a white arrow wreathed in bleached flames.

Tyki simply opens his arms. A wing emerges, and laughing along to the sinister chords of the Noah, Tyki allows a monster to emerge. Tease, striped purple, enormous, skulled, clacking their teeth.

A sharp _clang_ resounds as a silver-filigreed mask drops over allen's eyes, turning him into an unrecognizable creature, masked, clothed in light. A half-second later, his cloak flutters, and transforms into spears of looping energy that impale the tease effortlessly, throwing their ragged bodies up into the air like falling leaves.

Through the rain of Tease, Tyki darts, skating on wind, white stigmata-shaped shields slamming forward into a strike. Allen dances back without effort, sending a gust of wind outwards in a circle as he lands, just before the edge of the tower.

"Don't fall down, boy– huh?" Tyki recoils as white tendrils wrap around his wrist. Then he pulls back on Allen's Innocence, sending him rocketing toward Tyki. Tyki effortlessly evades the punch, reversing away to land soundlessly on the floor below, smiling at the thousand Tease he has left to circle Allen in a sphere. A moment later, all that remains are pieces of wing, falling around spikes of white.

"That looks like full-body armour. I'm impressed," Tyki drawls. "But I'll break and pluck your left hand again, white devil." Amethyst spheres of dark matter coalesce around his hands, and he laughs. _I'm back. I see purple EVIL, indeed_.

Tyki rockets toward Allen, a black sphere of dark power surrounding him. Allen responds, wrapped in white circles. The point at where they meet crackles with energy, black and white lightning streaking around each other. Then Tyki's orchestra sweeps into a new variation, and with a soft _umph_, Allen is knocked back on a pressure wave into the clear walls of Lenalee and Chaoji's prison.

"Don't worry, Allen Walker. The next one will do the job." Tyki strides purposefully forward, eyes locked on Allen's cracked arm.

"TYKIIIII! Don't go too far!" Road wails from somewhere to their left.

"Stay out of this, Road." Tyki rolls his eyes.

"Tyki Mikk." Allen staggers a half-step toward him, blood escaping the corner of his mouth. "You're mistaking something. You think that when you remove an exorcist's Innocence, they just become normal humans. But my heart is tied to the Innocence, just like very other exorcist's." His hand begins to glow gently green, building in luminence.

A burst of blinding light.

Tyki stumbles. Looking down, he seems unhurt. But the Noah inside him is shrieking with pain, the dark chords wrapped around his music fading. _What was that? I felt like I was…dying. The Innocence…pressed down on me?_ For a moment, he remembers something important, something to do with violet and poker chips…

The Noah resurfaces, digging its claws into his heart, and he loses grasp on his thoughts. Instead, he raises a hand blankly, and draws symbols in the air. "Very well then. I'll kill you first. Here's my power as a present." _REJECT, REJECT, REJECT!_ His orchestra builds, wary.

To Tyki's macabre laugh, a giant dome of _nothing _forms around Allen, obscuring him from view. _Can you breathe when I've chosen to reject the atmosphere around you?_ Smoothing back his mussed up black hair, Tyki cocks his head. "Boy, your love for life is making me sick. Let me kill you at my own pace."

Walking through the swirling and twisting darkness, Tyki asks the curled shape of Allen, "Are you all right now? You can't breathe, naturally." _Wow, he's still conscious. What does it take to kill this guy?_ "Give up already." Reaching forward lazily, he plunges a hand through Allen, preparing to rip out his heart…

…And Tyki screams, blown back on a tongue of white flame, watching in disbelief as Allen reaches up and_ draws a sword out of his arm_. "What?" Tyki breathes. "No," he whispers, as with a single sword stroke, Allen blasts him backwards, wripping the vacuum to shreds.

His orchestra halts.

"I'm too surprised to laugh at all," Tyki mutters, digging his feet into the ground.

A silky voice says, "Laugh away, moron."

_What?_

(:~:)

Evelyn allows the tears to seep out as she stares into the dreamworld. Tyki had explained everything, from his power to the deeds he had done. She knows he killed at least four of her fellow exorcists, and her heart rends for it.

"Evie," Tyki admonishes gently. "Are you willing to accept this?"

A crystalline laugh explodes from Evelyn. "Oh, Road. What a mistake you've made." She raises her eyes to meet Tyki's golden ones. "Tyki never called me Evie. Always Evelyn." _Don't play with my grief, Road Kamelot_.

Reaching forward, she extends a hand to Tyki, only to feel her wrist pulled back in an iron grasp. Ignoring this, she stretches out her hand, feels in his pocket, and pulls out the poker chip.

"Do you see what this is?" Evelyn sighs. Tyki looks at it with a curiously blank expression. "You are not Tyki Mikk."

Evelyn lunges forward and plunges a dagger in his heart. Tyki looks down at it, blank face empty. "I had that in my boot all the time, Road. Innocence doesn't work in here, but weapons do."

The black dissolves around Evelyn, leaving her holding her dagger, blinking tears out of her eyes. It takes a moment to comprehend what she sees. Allen holds a _sword_ where his left arm should be, and looks toward Tyki, who is kneeling on the ground, motionless. He mutters something about being too surprised to laugh.

"Laugh away, moron," she calls. Tyki raises surprise-filled eyes to look at her uncomprehendingly. A half-moment later, Evelyn darts forward. _Perhaps pain will bring Tyki to his senses. Nevertheless, I must fight._ Evelyn's amethyst light crashing into the darker purple of Tyki's lightning, she flows in whiplash wind, her cards spinning as a thousand daggers, dancing around her in circles, her steps matching Tyki's.

As Evelyn fans out her cards, the ace of spades leading, to wrap around Tyki's wrist, she realizes he isn't attacking her. Not directly. In desperation, she speaks. "The first time I saw you, I finally found my equal in cards. You withheld your royal straight flush for the last hand. I thought you had a sense of humour, and a sparkling wit. But this isn't you. If the Tyki I knew is truly gone, then why are you not attacking me?"

The slightest trace of hesitation flickers in Tyki's amber eyes, like a smoldering ember of flame, as he effortlessly swipes her cards to one side. Evelyn smiles bitterly. _Ah. So I must re-ignite it. But how?_

Her words are answered by Allen swinging his sword, and _passing it through Tyki_.

"Tyki!" Evelyn cries, in fear and shock. She takes a step forward, but stops, furrowing her brow.

Tyki sways, and collapses. _I'm sure I felt pain…but I'm not injured?_ "What did you do, boy?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"I killed the Noah inside you," Allen answers simply.

Road leaps toward them, but Tyki motions for her to stop. Allen whispers, "Retreat, Tyki Mikk," and runs him through again.

Evelyn runs forward and falls to her knees by Tyki's side as he curls onto his side, lines of white crosses adorning his chest. To her surprise, the line of stigmata across his forehead is gone, and he opens his eyes, clear and golden, smiling painfully when he sees her. "Evelyn. Sorry about my mood swing." He speaks quietly, and Evelyn's curtain of dark hair hides his movement from the others as he grasps her hand. "I'm sorry, the Earl threatened to hurt you."

Evelyn chokes out a laugh, almost sobbing with relief. "Moron, don't make me worried about you." Tyki smiles up at her, blood seeping from his mouth. His music is free and clean of the Noah, and for the first time in his life, he hears its true intricacies. But he frowns suddenly.

Road's voice drops an octave. "Don't move." To Evelyn's shock, sharpened candles surround her and the other exorcists. "Move and you will die." She walks over to Tyki, who hurriedly closes his eyes. "I love my family more than anything." Road raises her eyes to Evelyn's gaze, and says, "Don't move. Do you want to be stabbed? I'll repay all of you."

Road looks at Lavi, kneeling in a corner. "How about red-haired bookman junior? I'll break his mind. It _is_ mine after all."

Tyki screams his silent denial from behind closed eyelids, knowing Road will kill everyone in the room should she find out about his changed condition.

**Well. Cliffie about Tyki. I'll elaborate a lot about this, don't worry, and it'll be FUN.**


	12. Master

**Alright. I was feeling…lyrical, so I decided to prelude the chapter with a 30-second poem that just came to me. Excuse the clichéness. I do not own D Gray-Man or any of it's characters.**

**Reviews:**

**.CAT and Lalala: Thanks so much for the advice. I won't say how much my traffic stats have gone up by since I changed the summary, but it made me and my sister stare at the screen and think, "EEEHHHHHH?" (Allen style)**

**Silver Akuma Kistune: Lovin' your screenname. Thanks for the encouragement!**

**POETRY ALERT!**

_The dark mist cleared_

_and I awoke_

_as if from a Dream;_

_To lilting music from_

_a thousand songs_

_and violet eyes a-gleam._

_So beautiful, said I_

_and laughing,_

_into White I fell;_

_But to amethysts_

_and Words unheard_

_I needs must say farewell._

(:~:)

In a white tower elegantly supported by marble columns, Tyki Mikk lies curled on the cool surface of the floor, eyes closed to the world, but seeing everything around him as white figures on the black of his closed eyelids. He feels Road's hands on his brow, Evelyn's hand in his, feels the thudding of Allen's heartbeat through the floor to his right, pulsing against his fingers.

"Get away from him." Road's vehement voice sounds, close to Tyki's left ear. He resists the impulse to wince, tasting old blood in his mouth. To his horror, Evelyn gently places his hand on the marble, and he hears the rustle of fabric as she turns. He feels her fingers leave his, and he struggles to remain silent, even though he shakes with anger inside.

Road's breath is warm on his ear as she laughs, and says, "I just noticed something sad. Lavi's heart has broken."

From above Tyki's still form, Evelyn snaps her gaze to the kneeling red-haired exorcist. "You mean…" Lenalee and Chaoji, from their clear crystal cage above them, narrow their eyes.

"Yes. He is but a puppet now," Road glares at Allen and Evelyn, and smiles slowly. "And who am I but a puppetmaster?" She raises a hand, motioning upwards.

Across the marble, Lavi raises his head, violet tattoos appearing on his cheekbones. With increasing agility, he strides toward Allen, ignoring the thousand sharpened candles around him. Road's voice raises above the whirling of Lavi's hammer, growing with every rotation. "You'll have to defeat your friend first, _Allen_."

Lavi opens his mouth, and says blankly, "Fire seal." His hammer twirls, stamping the character 火 onto the marble at his feet. Flames dance about him in a circle, eliminating his shadow, yet darkening his face.

Road cocks her head at him. "Don't kill Allen, just remove his Innocence. I'll deal with him myself. But Evelyn…I've gotten bored with her, so delete her, after you've taken care of Allen."

As the spiked candles retreat from Allen, he whirls, white cloak enveloping him in a shroud as a snarling snake arches down toward him, flaming fangs gouging at the air. A moment later, it separates into two, cut by Allen's Crown Clown Edge and Evelyn's cards. The whispering tendrils of fire waver, and then solidify into two different snakes, each curving down to Allen and Evelyn separately. The roar of cackling incandescence shakes the tower to its core.

_Evelyn!_ Tyki risks opening his eyes the tiniest slit, willing his power to surge. But the Noah within him is barely existent, and he releases his hold on it for fear of causing it to emerge again. _Without my Noah I am just an average human, and in my present state I cannot fight. Oh crap, crap, crap._

A glowing mantle of liquid flame bursts around Evelyn in a sphere as she diverts the snake with a shield of amethyst power. Allen, though, is thrown back by Lavi's Heaven Seal, reluctant to use his Edge, as it would harm Lavi. The wave of air as he slams into the stone is dust-filled and choking. As Lavi strides over to Allen's prone form, Evelyn brings her cards in an undulating wave toward Lavi's hands, hoping to separate them from his Innocence. Lavi simply blasts a Heaven Seal into her, whirling her in a hurricane of wind into a pillar. She crumples, cards falling about her like autumn leaves in a gale.

Tyki watches her, screaming inwardly, struggling to move, to gather whatever power he has left. His orchestra screams with him, a discordant note of pure pain.

Bringing up his sword, Allen plunges it into Lavi, murmuring, "If Road is controlling you, then this sword should exorcise it. It would not harm you." Lavi's face is curiously blank. With a curse, Allen hurls the sword through Lavi and across the room, _straight into Road._

Road's crystalline laugh dances madly about them. "This is not my true form. No one can kill me unless they know my true form." She reaches forward lazily, removing the sword with a dainty hand, all her attention focused on Allen and Lavi.

Which is perfect, considering that Tyki has dragged himself over to Evelyn in the interim. Lenalee's surprised gaze follows him as he staggers pitifully toward the petite figure in black, hissing as his injuries drag against the floor, leaving clean drips of blood on white marble. As Road yells at Allen to give up, completely consumed by macabre revenge, Tyki reaches forward slowly and takes Evelyn's hand, whispering brokenly, "Evelyn."

"Tyki," she smiles. To Tyki's relief, she chuckles quietly, lifting a bloodied hand. In her hand a card is nestled, a jack of hearts. Crimson letters across the top spell out a word, a secret word, one only known by two people in the world, now three. "I had to get close enough for my cards to examine his mind." Tyki stares at the card, trying to read the letters, but they fade and shift out of focus for him. His hand gently brushes the hair out of her pain-filled, yet bright eyes.

Evelyn raises the card to her gaze, and smiles, recognition flashing in her eyes. With impossible speed, she darts toward Lavi, slams the card on his forehead, raises her lips to his ear, and whispers his _Name, his true Name._

Then Evelyn gasps as Lavi's hammer throws her backward, sending her fading into unconsciousness. _Wake up, Bookman Junior. Bookmen have more need of a heart than anyone._

"Tyki?" Road asks, confusion clouding her voice, as she catches sight of him, crawling toward Evelyn. "What…?"

Lavi's Fire Seal twirls around Allen in an inferno, hiding him from view. Lenalee's sobs echo around them. Road straightens and begins to skip toward Tyki, but stops dead still. "What…?" she gasps, spinning toward Lavi. From the vortex of fire and ash, Allen emerges unscathed, looking surprised but unharmed. Around him, Road's candles wither and melt from the heat. Road shrieks, "It isn't possible. He _passed out!"_

"FIRE SEAL!" Lavi screams, slamming the character _directly under himself._ In the roar of hot wind and flame, his voice is barely audible. "I'll win this fight for sure." Yellow and red surround him, building into the throbbing of drums. Then the fire surges into a wave of pure energy that slams into Road.

"Oh, you'll have to do bet–" Road chokes on her sentence, and looks down, to see the knife blade neatly protruding from her chest. Blood dripping from her mouth, she smiles, gasping, "An attack from within my dream. Oh, I hate you, pathetic bookman child." She collapses to her knees.

Screaming Lavi's name, Allen falls into the conflagration, seeking his friend. Road crumples, skin blackening unrecognizably. Lero shrieks denial. "ROAD-TAMA!"

A moment, one that could be the last moment in the world, or one that is the first of many to come.

Then several things happen at once.

Road's cage opens, clear panels folding back into nothing. Lavi's Fire Seal turns at once to solid ash, as if it has frozen. Silence falls like the drifting dust through the air.

From beside Evelyn, Tyki pulls her from the rubble, hoping beyond hope that she will wake. Tears threaten to emerge, something that shocks him to the core. Evelyn's dress is torn at the hem, and Tyki is somewhat surprised to see that she is wearing her fighting gear. More pressingly, though, she is still unconscious. Tyki is so beside himself with worry that he nearly shouts out with relief when she stirs. "Thank you," he says.

"For what?" She looks tired, but very much alive, her violet eyes twinkling.

"For being so crazily _smart."_ Tyki smiles.

"ARGH!" the shout causes them to turn to the others. Allen and Lavi explode out of the mound of grey ash, coughing and retching. A chuckle escapes both Tyki and Evelyn as they watch Lenalee stagger over to Lavi and punch him in the face, now clear of any tattoos.

Tyki leans back against the pillar, an arm around Evelyn, and wonders, "How can I possibly make it up to you?" His music is soothing, almost like a lullaby now.

She shrugs, then hisses as her bruises bump against the wall. "Get me a birthday present."

He looks down at her. "When's your birthday, then?"

Evelyn glares up at him. "A gentleman knows his lady's birthday without the need to ask, moron." The corner of her mouth twitches with restrained laughter.

"So you're _my lady_ now?" The hopeful question hangs in the air.

"Depends whether you're a gentleman, remember?"

"What do you want as a present?"

"Like I said, a gentleman would know," Evelyn admonishes.

"You're far too hard on me," Tyki sighs.

"You'll live," Evelyn murmurs, and leans her head on his shoulder.

A throaty cackle interrupts their reverie. Looking toward Road, Tyki starts, a cold hand of horror gripping his spine. _Road…_ Road is no longer recognizable as a human, as blackened and disfigured as she is.

Road Kamelot looks at Allen, stretching out a dark hand. "All…len." Then she dissolves into dust, and Lero screams.

"Are you sad?" Evelyn's voice flows over Tyki's hearing.

He lowers his head. "She _was_ my niece, however evil she was." _I can't feel my Noah anymore, so I can't know if she truly died. But I'm free._

Evelyn nods and tightens her grip on his hand. They lean against the pillar, wishing only for rest. Evelyn feels far too comfortable, slipping into a doze. For a few moments, the little scene by the pillar is almost unbearably fluffy.

A yell resounds in Evelyn's ears, jolting into her brain like sharpened spears. She groans and looks up at Tyki, who has a rather bemused expression on his face, staring down the length of the spike on Lavi's hammer, blown to an enormous size.

"Were you going to skewer me?" Tyki's voice is pleasantly conversational.

"MOLEFACE! _Get. Away. From. Evie_," Lavi growls. Behind him, Allen and Chaojii watch curiously. Lenalee examines the scene with a strange expression.

"You can't kill me now, I'm just an average human." Tyki winces as the tip of the hammer's spike wavers closer to his face. "I don't have my dark side now, or any of its desire for violence."

Evelyn lifts her head wearily from Tyki's shoulder. "I'm too tired for this right now," she groans. "Can I explain this later?" Done talking, she plonks her head back down.

Lavi opens his mouth, but Lenalee beats him to it. "Are you really changed?" she asks Tyki quietly. Allen stares at Tyki with a hard gaze, mouth thinning.

"Yes. And may I take the opportunity to apologize for what Dark Me did to you? I'd bow, but it rather hurts to move at the moment." Tyki's words are matter-of-fact. "I tried to save your friends, truly. I'm afraid I failed in that regard."

"Then Kanda and Krory are gone?" Lenalee asks despairingly.

Tyki and Evelyn glance at each other. "We tried to help Kanda, but we couldn't get there in time," Tyki replies. "I don't know about Krory. I didn't feel anything through Jasdevit before I lost my Noah."

Lenalee nods and lowers her head.

Lavi sends Tyki an intense gaze, but retracts his hammer and sheathes it.

Lenalee suddenly goes unnaturally still. "Hey, wait. Isn't the door at the top of this tower connected to Road's ability?"

A moment of silence.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lavi and Allen yell. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Tyki interrupts them quietly. "The door should be functional if Road isn't dead. Of that, I'm afraid I do not know. The door is above us."

Lavi quietly contemplates this. Slowly, he speaks. "I'll use my hammer to get up there. Evie, come with me."

Evelyn starts. "What? Why?"

"I'd like to know too." Tyki tightens his arm around Evelyn.

Lavi's voice is practical and restrained. "I don't trust you, Moleface. If I take Evelyn with me, then I'll have a bargaining chip." He inclines his head toward her. "No offence, Evie."

"None taken." Evelyn glances up at Tyki. "He's thinking logically, you know."

"Very well." Tyki's answer is tinged with regret. He painfully rises, extending a hand to help Evelyn up. She groans as her bruises twinge in unison. Wordlessly, she squeezes Tyki's hand, and steps onto the handle of Lavi's hammer.

"Extend!" Lavi yells. They dwindle into the hole above the others.

Allen strides up to Tyki, staring him full in the face, grey eyes to gold. "Will you come with us?"

Chaoji gasps. "What? Allen, the Noah killed Anita-san!"

"I must keep to my word and help every human." Allen examines Tyki unwaveringly.

Tyki bows. "You have my gratitude, Allen Walker. I'll leave you largely alone after this…though I must see Evelyn from time to time."

"NOOO LERO!"

Surprised, they turn to the forgotten pink umbrella screaming in a corner.

Tyki rolls his eyes, returning momentarily to his usual mocking tone. "Lero, do all of us a favour and _shut up._"

"Earl, why are you not coming now?" Lero wails.

Tyki widens his eyes. "_Oh no,_" he breathes. He feels something…_other._

"What?" the others ask warily.

He turns to them in panic, shaking from the strain of holding back. "The Earl. He knows I've abandoned the Noah, so he's channeling all the power of the Noah through me. Go _now._" He falls to his knees, metallic armour dancing around him, a helmet growing over his face. Silence is coming, suffocating and still, surrounding Tyki's senses, stifling his music. Not silence that brings rest and recovery, but silence that heralds the end of all things, and the dawn of _nothing._

"Fight it!" Allen yells at him.

"I'm trying, boy," Tyki growls between clenched teeth. In the last moment, before the filigreed helmet covers his eyes, he gasps, "Go, or I will I accomplish what I could not do before." Turning, he screams upwards, in a vain hope of warning Evelyn. A single drumbeat fades away, the last of his orchestra taken by the darkness.

Then Tyki Mikk is a puppet in the Millenium Earl's hands.

(:~:)

A rush of wind, a dance of air, and speeding toward the hole in the ceiling, Evelyn feels the wind in her hair, playing around the tatters of her dress, and laughs delightedly. Rising into a dark space, Evelyn lands gently on a tiled floor.

Lavi glances at her. "Thank you." His smile is genuine.

"What?" Evelyn looks at him, astonished.

"You understood me, and woke me up from a nightmare," he laughs. "I know what you should name your cards."

"I've always thought of them as nameless."

"I disagree. I think they should be called…_Acumen,"_ Lavi murmurs.

Evelyn frowns. "Acumen?"

"I'm a bookman, remember? Acumen means the ability to have insight and understanding. You read people and things with those cards, don't you?" Lavi smiles is serious yet humorous smile, a combination only he can achieve.

Evelyn strokes her cards thoughtfully. "_Acumen_…a fitting name. Thank you."

Lavi ruffles his hair. "The pleasure is all mine. Now, what about that door?"

They turn, and Evelyn sighs with relief at the sight in front of her. A heart-shaped door, edges still humming with power.

"Hey! Come on up! The door's still here," Lavi yells through the hole in the floor.

Tyki's voice, strangled and choking, darts up at them. "Evelyn! _Run!_ I–" His words stop in a spasm of coughs.

Evelyn takes one look over the edge, pulls herself forward, and falls into the darkness.

(:~:)

Tyki kneels by a great chasm, stretching down into the depths of the ark. Blood drips from his torn glove, but it is not red. Tyki's blood is _black_. Wreaths of metallic threads weave from his back, forming long tentacle-like limbs.

A breath of wind as Evelyn lands behind Allen.

"Tyki Mikk?" Allen asks quietly.

No answer. The helmeted head cocks slowly to one side.

"Very well then," Allen says regretfully, pulling his left arm into his sword. From behind him, Lavi unsheathes his hammer. Evelyn stares at Tyki, wondering at his blank expression. _No. We were going to be so happy together. _Slowly, she reaches for Acumen, selecting a card to throw.

As if he had been waiting for this, Tyki screams. The sound spikes over the exorcists, sending horror into their hearts. It is a sound none of them ever wants to hear again, filled with madness and pain as it is. The wreaths of metal surround Tyki like wind in a tornado, obscuring him from view, changing him.

Moving quickly, Lavi grabs Lenalee and Chaojii, and uses his hammer to transport them up into the relative safety of the room above.

When Tyki raises his head, his is no longer recognizable, a shimmering black coat reaching down to his ankles, his skin darkened. The filigreed helmet covers his eyes, leaving only his mouth visible. One that is now twisting into a maniacal smile.

Allen nods, and leaps into battle, sword drawing a half-circle of sliver light before him. Tyki _disappears._ "What? Where did he–" Allen murmurs. Then a shaft of lightning seems to pass before his eyes, and the world shudders in black and white. He looks down to see red blood staining his white cloak. _Ah._

And then Evelyn is beside him, shielding Tyki's next attack. Her cards seem horribly flimsy against such strength. Only her amethyst power stops his metallic strings from stabbing through them. She holds her stance, but she begins to slide backwards, weak as she is from her earlier wounds. Evelyn gazes into Tyki's face, and sees the Noah's grin as he slams a shockwave into the two of them, throwing them back like gossamer strands in wind.

Allen and Evelyn look behind them, darting to either side as a pillar, too close for comfort, looms up. Then they are caught by a gust of air, cushioning their landing. Evelyn glances at Lavi gratefully, as the red-haired exorcist retracts his hammer.

Lavi tilts his head at Tyki, and asks, "What's with that outfit, Moleface?"

A crash above them, and riding Tyki's wave of power, Road's door tumbles out of the hole in the ceiling, falling toward the marble. It shatters on the bloodstained floor like the hope in their hearts, black and red chips of wood mixing with the liquid crimson on white marble.

Evelyn understands, and laughs bitterly. "So we cannot escape through it after all." She looks at Tyki emotionlessly. "Millennium Earl, you have succeeded in destroying the door, but I'm afraid you'll have to kill us before you can prevent us from finding a way out."

The metal strands on Tyki's back weave together to form a wing-like mesh. Lavi simply turns, helps Allen and Evelyn onto his hammer, and rides it up into the tiled room above, racing Tyki's strips of metal through the hole. A tremor rocks the tower, warning them of how little time they have left.

Lavi yells at Lenalee and Chaoji, "Cling onto me! He's too powerful."

Tyki rises up out of the ground before them, grinning like a black demon, with macabre intentions. His wings tremble, then form thousands of rotating, weaving spikes of iron that crash against Lavi's hammer.

"Fire Seal!" Lavi yells, "Evelyn! Try to get arou–" His words are cut short as Tyki makes a pass by him, gracefully, almost like a dancer. Minute cracks spread across Lavi's hammer, and he falls toward the tiled floor, clutching his chest. Blood oozes gently out of the wound, trickling into a gathering pool, reflecting Lavi's gasps as he crouches on one knee.

Tyki flicks blood absentmindedly off his fingers.

Evelyn lunges around Lavi, sending a card straight toward Tyki's neck. Allen throws his sword. Before they can contact him, the tower _twists_, and collapses into the pool below it's foundations.

Allen raises his head to see Lenalee struggling against Tyki's iron wings. Evelyn lies, apparently unconscious, next to Lavi, who is trying to get to his feet. As more masonry crashes around them, Lenalee kicks Tyki in the head, and Chaoji…Chaoji runs toward Tyki, trying to _punch him_.

_Fool_. Allen leaps forward, but a large boulder crashes before him. He looks around, and sees Chaoji, _holding up the rock_. In Allen's heart, the Innocence, vibrates, as if reacting to Chaoji. From behind him, Evelyn raises her head, groaning, rising to her feet.

Lenalee struggles, but cannot escape the bonds around her. "Stop, Chaoji!" she yells at him.

Tyki darts toward them, a dark spear of death, glowing purple power wreathing his hands. From both sides of Chaoji and Lenalee, a sword, hammer, and flurry of cards dart out, holding Tyki at bay. As the rock above Chaoji is lifted, Tyki sends an answering blast of power, knocking Allen, Lavi, and Evelyn back.

Lenalee looks up as Tyki moves in for the last stroke. But Tyki stops. A single strand of white wraps around his wrist. Allen wipes blood from his mouth, whispering, "Your opponent is me."

Evelyn steps up. "And me."

Tyki grunts as Evelyn and Allen slam bodily into his shields. Tyki smiles, and _passes through them_.

Evelyn gasps as he emerges behind her. It is as if she blinked, and in that blink all of her was ice, immobile and fragile, all to easy to shatter. But then she laughs, for in moving through him, she understands him. "Tyki Mikk," she whispers, voice building in volume, "I see!" Laughing, she opens her mouth, and _sings_. She sings the melody of Tyki's mind, so in tune with his being that the walls of the Ark shake in recognition. Evelyn sings of Tyki Mikk as she knew him, of laughter and music and words, and what might never be again.

Tyki freezes in place, grasping his helmet. The notes fall into his soul like leaves on a frosted lake, laying his most inner thoughts bare, where a voice screams at him to _stop_, through the power of the Noah. Inside, he yells at the Noah, _You will listen to me._ "Evelyn, I–" he gasps.

A white seal appears beneath Evelyn and Allen, and they fall into the earth. Evelyn feels herself suddenly stop, and opens her eyes to a skull. "ARGH!" she screams.

The skull-faced man gently places her more securely on the platform, and shakes Allen, who he is holding by the ankle, over the abyss. "For a moment there, I thought I saw something, bakadeshi." Venom drips out of his voice. "What is this filthy little brat? You're still the same Idiot Apprentice I left behind."

"Grave of Maria…Uh, nice to see you…Master. It's been a while," Allen stammers, glancing at the chained tomb they are balanced on.

Like liquid, the skull melts away, into a white mask on the right side of the man's face, and his bulky coat vanishes, replaced by a finely cut black coat that sweeps down to his ankles. Brushing back his mane of flaming red hair with an elegant hand, General Cross Marian smiles with perfect white teeth at Evelyn, and growls at Allen, "Why the happy face? Do you want me to drop you?" Cross kisses Evelyn's hand, and drawls, "Cross Marian. How nice to meet a pretty young lady like you." His brown eyes twinkle, a smile playing above his neat goatee. He radiates narcissism. _I'm handsome and I know it,_ he seems to declare silently.

"Uh…I'm Evelyn." Evelyn stutters.

A golden golem circles Evelyn, and lands on her head. Cross glances at him, and mutters, "Timcampy likes you." He glares at Allen, and snarls, "I'll have to save your hide, won't I, you stupid idiot?"

A breath of wind catches the edge of Cross' golden-hemmed frockcoat, and with an expensive leather glove, he gestures at Tyki. "What a loser. The game has just escalated, and I'm afraid you're going to fail miserably."

**Yeah. I'm sorry it's a bit short. Anyway, there'll be some REALLY NICE STUFF in the next chapter, which I promise will be just lyrical enough. Next week, then, and please review.**


	13. Symphony

**Hey. I've really got nothing to say, except that this chapter is like an emotional rollercoaster. I do not own D Gray-Man or any of its characters, only Evelyn.**

**Reviews:**

**Lalala: I like the use of the word 'epic'. My aim for each chapter exactly. Thanks!**

**BlackMoonWhiteSky: Cool name. Makes me think of the dark mirror of Edo and the silver arch above. Love it that you like Evelyn. I try to make her an interesting a character as possible. Thanks for putting me on story alert!**

**YuiLan, .Sisters, innocentrini: Thanks for putting me on story alert! I was so encouraged by this I was on a roll writing.**

_Dust and velvet, dusk and gold,_

_conductor's baton, song foretold,_

_Cards and Poker, tone and dance,_

_waltz and leather, voice entranced._

_Night and twilight, day and dawn,_

_Ark and tower, times foregone,_

_Noah and exorcist, dark and light,_

_Words and Music, black and white._

(:~:)

Allen swings gently in the breeze, suspended by his ankle. Cross examines him with a sharp gaze. "Looks like you finally got your Innocence in a decent form." Leaping down with Evelyn, he sets Allen down at his feet, by the lip of the chasm. "But you're still beaten up, aren't you?" For a moment, all things are rather…peaceful. Then Allen squeaks as his master's iron grip tightens on his collar, and yells an embarrassingly high-pitched scream as Cross whirls him through the air and throws him across the room like a personal Frisbee. A muffled _whump_ and accompanying cloud of dust heralds his crash near Lenalee and Chaoji.

Cross ignores Allen's moans, turns to Evelyn with his toothpaste-commercial smile and positively _twangs_, "Ignore my filthy apprentice." The chained grave behind them grinds to a halt by the lip of the chasm, facing Tyki, who is curled in a foetal position on the floor, hands pressed to his head. Suddenly, Cross seems to notice Lavi gaping at him. He snarls, "You're filthy too. I only let beautiful people," – he beams at Evelyn – "come anywhere near me."

Evelyn doesn't know whether to slap him or to hurl. Exhausted from her wounds, she staggers to the floor. Cross helps her down, with an Italian flourish that seems to her to be horribly pretentious.

Tyki gasps, and straightens, seemingly once again succumbed to his Noah. Muttering, he leaps onto a pillar, tilting his head at Cross. Cross turns to the coffin behind him, pulling on the burnished gold links of the chains wrapped around it. With whispered words, he flings the links free of the grave. Evelyn shivers. The words are foreign to her, so unknown that even Acumen reads nothing. The chains, tinkling like crystal chimes, dance into the air, foreshadowing the release of something incredibly powerful.

"Grave of Maria." Cross's voice drops down an octave. "Magdala Curtain."

Like a crack in stone, the grave opens, and impossibility comes into existence. A blindfolded woman, in an opera dress, singing unknown words with a carrying and unearthly voice, a song laced with Innocence. A glowing blue dome, like fire without gravity, covers Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Chaoji, humming gently. Evelyn blinks, and they are gone.

Over the continued crooning of the woman, Evelyn asks Cross, "What did you do?"

He grins down at her. "I told Maria to hide the brats from sight." He raises his head and bellows across the room, "I removed the filthy idiots from the scene." Cross sweeps aside the hem of his coat, revealing an elegant revolver tucked in a leather holster. "You don't mind, do ya?"

As Tyki darts toward them, and the speed of his flight sends a shockwave of air toward them, bending light into a curved circle. Cross murmurs at Evelyn, "Do what you did before. It seemed to work."

Evelyn takes a breath, opens her cracked lips, and _sings._ Tyki's melody bursts forth from her, riding the wave of disturbed air and echoing through his helmet. He shudders, checking his velocity, and Cross draws his revolver and presses the trigger in one smooth motion. "Judgement," he drawls.

Tyki's song falters. Evelyn's eyes widen in horror, and she chokes on the pure notes.

Six blued bullets, exquisitely carved, emerge from the barrel of Cross' revolver, drawing pulses of cerulean. Tyki, hovering in midair, shields himself against the full force of the bullets, falling backwards as his helmet clatters to the ground. He grunts as the bullets hammer across his shield, and with an effort he deflects them into a pillar. He falls to his knees, his song reverberating into his bones, gasping, "Evelyn." Tear tracks glisten on his dark skin.

Cross cocks his head at this, eyes narrowing, then shrugs and calls, "My bullets don't stop until they hit their target."

Evelyn looks at Tyki, simply, asking herself what to do. The answer, when it comes, is so obvious that she almost laughs. _Of course. It must be done._

On the clear marble of the pillar, white symbols surround each bullet hole, their humming increasing in pitch. Tyki leaps into the air, halfway to the ceiling before the bullets, with an explosive retort, blast their way through the pillar and up toward him. He turns to receive the bullets, expecting the white-hot pain to…

…A flash of amethyst darts across his gaze, dark hair mixing with the white surface of cards, and a desperate word screamed to the heavens. For a moment, Tyki's convoluted thoughts clear, and he sees who has taken the bullets for him. He cries out. Evelyn chokes back on her own blood as the bullets pass through her, and hums the last few bars of Tyki's melody as the bullets slam into Tyki. She falls, like a rag doll, crimson staining her clothes, toward the floor below.

In a supple movement, Cross sprints forward and holsters his gun, catching Evelyn gently, and lowering her to the ground. His expression, for once, is one of regret. Black, gold and purple mix as the wind from Evelyn's fall sends Cross' cloak and her tattered dress dancing around them. From under the Magdala curtain, four collective gasps ring out. Tyki crashes next to them, dark cloak enveloping his shrunken form.

Evelyn murmurs, half through her blood, "You idiot." Cross bows his head. Evelyn struggles to stay awake, knowing that if she closes her eyes, she may never wake. _Tyki. Where are you?_

As if in answer, the dark shape across from them stirs and murmurs.

Then the world shatters around them.

A thundering roar, like the challenge of some ravenous creature from hell itself. The ground lurches beneath them, and Cross points his gun at Tyki, chuckling, "Is it the Ark's time?" His finger tightens on the trigger, but stops suddenly at the light touch on his wrist.

Evelyn's hand twitches, her bloodied fingers resting on Cross' glove. Tears escape the corners of her eyes, like liquid diamonds.

Cross closes his eyes, and gently moves her fingers off his hand.

But, like jigsaw pieces, the white marble rearranges itself, and Tyki is hidden from their sight. Cross curses. In front of them, the fat, round thing with a top hat and silly glasses grins his gaping smile at them, rising up between the slabs of bleached marble. Tyki is slung over his shoulder.

"Earl of the Millennium," Cross says. It isn't a question.

"Heheeee." Syrup drips from the Earl's words. "Good evening."

A cracking retort, and Chaoji yells as the marble beneath him disappears, and he falls back into a newly-opened chasm. Lavi tumbles after him, extending his hammer towards the light above. Allen reaches forward, grasping the smooth surface of the hammer, marked with a hairline crack. For a moment the hammer connects the darkness surrounding Lavi and Chaoji with the white world above.

Then, like glass, the connection _snaps._ Allen cries out in despair as Lavi's hammer crumbles to dust, Innocence-infused fragments pouring between his fingers like the lives of his friends, tangible, but quickly lost.

Lavi grins an odd half-smile. Then he is lost in the rain of marble.

Allen screams. Lenalee sobs. And their turn comes, the Ark almost laughing at their grief. The ground about them shudders, and disappears. Allen crouches at the edge of the abyss, one strand of his Innocence wrapping around Lenalee's wrist. She sways in the thunder of falling stone.

Cross barely spares them a glance. "Yo, Fatso. Always the flashy entrance." He sounds disinterested. Bored, even.

The Earl bounces on his suspended platform, obviously proud of his elevated position. "It's been so many years now, hasn't it?" He addresses Cross fondly, like an old opponent he can now challenge to a rematch.

Cross absentmindedly pats Timcampy, who is nestled in the fire of his hair, and smiles, "Has it now? I don't keep a record of how many times I see you, lardball."

"Oh, it's like we see each other all the time, Cross-chan! You love playing hide and seek," the Earl simpers. "That woman corpse of you is so good at hiding you. Do you hide from debt collectors the same way?"

"I don't pay my debts because I owe nobody anything," Cross twangs.

The Earl hefts Tyki onto a more comfortable patch on his shoulder. Suddenly, he seems to notice Evelyn. "Oh, Tyki's _ex_-girlfriend. I thought I would teach him a lesson by killing you, but it seems he's done the job himself."

Evelyn gasps as her wounds sear with liquid flame. "Shut up, fatso. Give me Tyki back."

"My dear, you're much to _disposable_ now, and without you, Tyki will not repress his white side anymore," the Earl giggles. "Isn't this perfect? He will be dead to you."

Evelyn bites her lip as she represses a scream. Her fingers dig into Cross' arm.

Cross lowers Evelyn to the floor by his feet, gives her a hard stare, and mutters to the Earl, "You're babbling. Go away already."

"You're the one trespassing on my Ark."

"Ah, but the Ark can only truly be controlled by the Fourteenth."

"SHUT UP!" The change in the Earl's tone from sugary to venomous is terrifying. "So it was you, then. The heart of the Ark has already been downloaded. What will this be, but a grave for exorcists? 

Evelyn laughs. "You're dead."

Slowly, the top-hatted head turns to her. "How bold, Miss Dying Exorcist. Why?"

"Because Allen's _mad."_

A fleeting shadow of white, and a scream of fury, coalescing into a sword stroke dancing down toward the Earl. The Earl blocks easily, seeming to wonder at the similarities between his weapon and Allen's. A crackling halo of energy surrounds them. Allen attacks mindlessly, hatred and pain fuelling his speed.

Cross shakes his head. "Carte Garte!" he calls. Behind him, Maria begins to croon. Like a puppet, Allen finds body moving of its own accord, and he yells in frustration as he falls a short way, to hang on his sword above the chasm. Cross spits reprimands down at him, from a ledge above. "Bakadeshi! Did losing your friends make all the blood go to your head?"

As Cross and Allen begin a shouting match, Evelyn blinks. Her vision swims in black and red, mixing cards and chips, roulette wheels and spheres. A cracking sound, and Road's door re-materialises by the Earl's side. Lero, trailing tears of joy, wails his jubilation and he rushes toward him. The Earl barely spares Evelyn a glance as he darts through a Road's door with Lero, Tyki unmoving on his shoulder. The door slams shut with a cruel finality.

"No! Tyki!" Evelyn screams. _Moron…Don't leave me…don't leave me here… _"Please," she sobs, almost passing out from the shared pain of her heart and physical self, her head lolling against the ground.

Gloved hands steady her. Cross mutters unknown words as he checks her injuries.

"Am I going to die?" The childish question rises to Evelyn's lips unbidden. _It doesn't matter. I don't care whether I live or die._

"Depends," Cross answers. "My bullets passed through you, but they are an anti-akuma weapon, so you have no surface wounds. But internally…"

Evelyn is cold. So cold. She remembers the warmth of candlelit wood and velvet, the clatter of chips and roulette spheres, Tyki's first smile as he wanders purposefully over to her table, and his slightly squished expression when she counters his words with an insult. Evelyn smiles, and closes her eyes. Death isn't cold after all. It's warm and comforting, musical and lulling, and she welcomes it gladly, as it brings her closer to Tyki.

(:~:)

Cross curses, checking Evelyn's pulse. "It's weaker than I would want."

Allen glares at him.

Cross gives him devil eyes. "I need you to do something. A mission. I came here to destroy the akuma plant."

"Is it still here?" Allen asks wearily.

"Yes," Cross says shortly. "Tim, take us there." A single gloved fingertip strokes the golden golem.

For a moment, the world wavers, the Ark's watery light fading. The smoking edges of reality weave together, and around the four of them, a darkened chamber strewn with skull bodies materialises.

"Look behind you, Bakadeshi," Cross orders.

Allen turns, and nearly shrieks. An egg shaped…_entity_, iridescent azure, like a hardened teardrop framed in gold. _And it is beating_. "It that…the akuma egg?" Allen whispers.

"Yes," Cross growls. "You talk too much. We can keep the egg if we stop the download. But I'm not going to do it. _You are, Allen."_

"WHAT?" Allen yells, grey irises widening in surprise. Beside them, the room begins to crumble, collapsing in on itself.

"ARGH!" Cross yells in frustration, a few spells of unknown power painting drawing silvery moonlight strands in the air. "I'm interfering with the download with my abilities. Go and stop it once and for all." His mask lend his face a deadly serious expression, although Tim, clinging to his hair, seems to smile with a hidden secret.

Allen blanches, "I have no idea what you–"

"I'm opening up the hidden room. Go with Tim. You'll understand soon enough." Cross returns to his usual crispness. He indicates Evelyn, clinging to fragile life at his feet. "Save your friends."

Lenalee cries out Allen's name as he disappears into a white circle, Tim leading him. "Why?" she asks Cross in despair.

Cross crouches and steadies her, his other hand, checking Evelyn's pulse. "Because Bakadeshi is the only one who can do it."

Reality rips itself apart around them, and they stand, waiting beyond hope, and Evelyn wanders closer to death. The seconds tick away, each one lost as the lives of the exorcists.

And then the music begins.

Chords, clear and innocent, permeate the Ark, casting its crystalline chains over every pool of light and every shadow, neither light nor dark, but something in between. Liquid, the flowing notes wrap everything in a multitude of colours, painting its own wistful dream. The music plays over Evelyn, soothing and cool, and her pulse grows stronger, though her heart stays black.

Cross grins, showing happiness for the first time. "BAKADESHI!" he yells into his intercom. "Stop dawdling and transmit your desires to the Ark!"

Over the static, Allen's voice murmurs. "I want…I want my friends back."

So the power of music takes the Ark and rebuilds it, as beautiful and perfect as it ever was, white and cerulean. It is perfect creation, and within the convoluted streets and rooms of the Ark, hope returns, and awakening as if from a dream, Lavi, Kanda, and Chaoji return to themselves, and Krory breathes deeper, as if willing himself to live. The music is endless, variation after variation dancing and laughing, the notes like endless stars scattered across the sable sky in constellations and patterns previously unknown.

(:~:)

By the feet of the Millennium Earl, Tyki stirs, and _understands_. In the depths of his mind, where he strains against the black bonds of the Noah, he laughs. _What a fool I was. I was never a composer or a conductor. I can only ever be a point of brightness in the forlorn shadows of the theatre._ Slowly, he stands, in that dark corner of his consciousness, and the world around him dissolves into a shadowy opera theatre, all dusty wood and velvet. He steps onto the conductor's podium, and watches the orchestra, playing the music of the Noah. The musicians' faces are blurred to him, and he has no music score in front of him. But he raises the conductor's baton with a shaking hand, bringing it down in a powerful stroke.

The Noah's melody falters, but a crescendo of dark notes hammers against his hand, and his fingers are whiter than the bleached surface of the baton they grasp so tightly. But a gentle hand, one that is not his own, reaches forward and steadies his grip, and brushing his ear, an amethyst-rimmed voice whispers, "Take a gamble. The music is yours."

_I must try._ "Listen to me," Tyki whispers to his orchestra, his beloved orchestra. "No longer will you dictate my actions." He raises his hands, and ever so slowly, a pattern of notes forms in his mind, so he writes his own music and conducts it as he will. Variation by variation, the black notes of the Noah fade, and the lyric strains of Tyki's melody, his own melody, grow stronger. Warmth and light permeate the theatre. To his Noah, Tyki declares, "I am your master, and you will listen to me." Like shimmering gemstones, the notes chime in a waterfall of emotion, and though he shakes with the effort of channelling the music through himself, the hand is always on his, guiding him and holding him.

He feels liquid fire pour into his limbs, forging a path for the rest of his life. And Tyki knows the battle is won, with a brilliant hand. He sweeps the orchestra into a cresting wave of incandescent melody, and lets his arm fall. Tyki Mikk is master of himself at last, and the Noah in him his servant. He falls into a dreamless sleep, understanding, finally, what it is to be alive.

(:~:)

Kanda slowly becomes aware he must be _not dead_, as he feels the ground beneath him, and hears the sound of his heart beating. He raises his head, dark blue hair swinging about his sharp features, and gives a rare smile. Groaning, he staggers to his feet, looking around for Mugen. He only sees a bag-like thing, humming with Innocence. He takes the opportunity to mutter "tch", as he only can in a situation like this, snatches it up, and trips to the door up the slope.

On the clean tiles in front of him, a black coat is folded neatly. He reaches out and touches it. _My coat?_ He glances down at his tattered clothing. _My spare coat. Which means…_ "Evie," he breathes aloud, snatching up the coat and swinging it on.

Moving as fast as he can down the corridor, which isn't particularly fast at all, considering his injuries, he makes his way forward, only stopping in one of the various rooms to pick up Krory, who seems to be unconscious.

Climbing white steps that hang in the black gloom like forgotten dreams, he hears an annoying voice yell, "Cut-hair YUUUUUUU!"

_Lavi._ Staggering up the last few steps, Kanda throws open the door, stepping boldly into the bright, sunlit white street. "Bring it ON, you retarded rabbit!" he yells, with the hint of a smile.

"YEAH!" Lavi bounds forward to hug him, and Kanda hastens to stop him by handing him Krory.

Kanda looks about, and wonders aloud, "Where's Moyashi?"

Lavi, in hyperactive mode, raises an eyebrow at him, turns, and yells toward the sky, "DINNNNNEEEEERRRRTIMMMMEE!"

As Lavi belches every conceivable food on the planet into the air, Kanda stands quietly, waiting. Lavi, out of breath, tries a final time. "BEANSPROUT–"

"THE NAME'S ALLEN, YOU IDIOT!"

Kanda starts. "Moyashi's voice is coming from the sky?"

"It's Allen, BAKANDA!" Allen's voice ricochets around them.

"More importantly, is Evie all right?" The urgency in Kanda's voice is unmistakable.

A pause. Kanda's heart hammers. Then Allen says, "She's…stable."

"WHAT? Stable from what?" Kanda yells. Lavi stares at him, surprised at this show of emotion.

"I'll open a door," Allen answers quietly.

A white rectangle of light splits the blank plaster of the wall opposite Kanda. Leaping through it, he blinks as his eyes adjust to the ambience of the room. When the spots in his vision fade, his mouth drops open, and he switches on his death glare, as his heart twists in worry.

The room holds a piano, a mirror, a couch, two exorcists, and…

…Evelyn, very white, pale and still, _in Cross' arms._

Cross looks at Kanda's expression, then down at Evelyn, and mutters, "Ah. This little lady seems quite popular."

(:~:)

Through the darkness of her eyelids, Evelyn sees nothing. But she hears everything, albeit blurred. She turns her head, struggling to throw off the heavy mantle of sleep. In a haze, she hears someone say loudly, "MITURASHI DAAAAAAANGO!"

Evelyn groans, slowly awakening, but her consciousness curls in on itself at the aching pain in every inch of her body. She feels like she has been slow-cooked from inside out, something she would rather not feel again for the rest of her life. Groggily, she opens her eyes…

…to find Kanda gazing at her with a mix of embarrassment, worry, anger, and confusion in his dark eyes. "Kanda," Evelyn whispers. "I knew you would make it. Why…" she looks up, to find _General Cross_ smiling down at her. To Evelyn's horror, she realises he is _carrying_ her.

"ARGH!" she screams, her arm moving in a reflexive movement to slap him across the face. Evelyn feels him let go, and sees a blur as Kanda darts forward to steady her. She staggers away from Cross, cheeks burning.

Cross slowly removes his hand from his face, where a very _obviously shaped_ mark stands out, livid on his skin. He raises an eyebrow painfully at her.

"Um…" Evelyn stammers, leaning on Kanda's arm. "Sorry. You…surprised me."

Cross grunts and turns to Allen. "BAKADESHI!"

"Ye..yes?" Allen snaps to attention, hair standing on end.

"Go away." Cross mutters.

"Uh. Alright…" Allen shuffles out of the room, feet clacking on the bleached cobbles outside. The others file out behind him, Lavi stopping to put Krory on the couch, and Lenalee crouches next to him. Behind them, the door to the piano chamber slams shut.

Evelyn straightens, and looks at Allen. The dread in her heart swells. "Allen," she whispers. "Tyki?"

He glances at her. "He's gone."

She nods, and bows her head. Kanda gives her a penetrating look, and asks, "But wasn't he a Noah? You'd do better without him to–" He stops as he sees the fire in her eyes.

Evelyn stares at Kanda, pouring all her sorrow and pain into her gaze. Then she turns stiffly and hobbles away from them, leaning against the wall for support. Kanda reaches forward, but she slaps his hand away.

Lavi watches her retreating back, turns to Kanda, and mutters, "Duuuddde. Bad choice of words, mate."

Kanda snarls at him, and stalks off to find a door.

A short distance away, Evelyn finds an alleyway, sinks to the ground, and sobs. _I tried. He's gone, forever this time. What a fool I was. He was Noah, and could never be free of it._

A while later, Lenalee finds her, and wordlessly gives her a hug. Then, Lenalee helps her up and leads her back to the piano room, and Evelyn walks blankly, looking at no one, and speaking to no one even as Allen cancels the Ark's Edo connection, opens a door with the piano, and they look out at Edo and their friends.

Evelyn has no words for the occasion. They had disappeared with the music.

(:~:)

Tyki wakes, and feels more rested than he has in a long while. He seems to be lying on a sofa of some sort. Through his closed eyelids, he senses the gaze of the Earl on him, and tints his skin grey. _This is the critical moment._

He opens his eyes, and brings his hand to his forehead. "Earl of the Millenium," he acknowledges. "What…happened?"

The Earl shifts in his chair by the couch. "What do you remember?"

Tyki groans, and rubs his eyes. "I remember going to greet the exorcists, then…nothing." He squints at the Earl. "Did that boy knock me out? _Please_ say he didn't."

"Do you remember the girl with violet eyes?"

"What, did I kill her or something? I don't remember," Tyki mutters. _Please, please buy that._

The Earl pauses, and nods. "Allen Walker is the fourteenth. He healed his friends with the power of the Ark."

"Drat. I wanted to kill him." Tyki tries to replicate his normal, casual tone, while inside, he relief at Evelyn's safety washes over him.

Waving a hand in a dismissive gesture, the Earl leaves.

Tyki heaves a sigh, and sits up. He examines his ruined tuxedo, and rolls his eyes. _Now who can't lie, Millennium Earl?_ His fingers slide into his pocket, and pull out his poker chip, battered, but very much whole.

"Thank you, Evelyn," he laughs, spinning the poker chip in an arc of sapphire in the air, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He is free, and truly alive.

(:~:)

The white door, blindingly bright, opens into Asian Headquarters, and Evelyn limps through it, ignoring Kanda's hurt expression when she ignores his proffered hand. Instead, she takes Master Teddy's arm as she staggers down the steps.

"WALKER! You're back!"

Evelyn raises her head tiredly to see a short man, dressed in a white cut-off jacket, black trousers and boots, with blond hair and a neatly angled beanie, shriek with delight as he speeds toward them. Then he shudders to a stop as his eyes fix on someone over her shoulder, and falls theatrically backwards, hives breaking out on his skin. An older, bearded man in a lab coat steps forward smartly and catches him.

Allen regards this without an ounce of surprise, and smiles as a plaited girl about his age squeals with joy at seeing him. Then his face is promptly squished as Cross slams a hand around his head, pushes Allen behind him, and asks, "Is this your girlfriend, Allen?"

As Allen turns beetroot, and yells, "Lou Fa isn't my–" she squeaks and almost faints at Cross's words. Two boys slightly older than Allen yell, "Strike!" at seeing Lenalee and Evelyn, and nearly fall over. In the general chaos, Evelyn notices Cross has an expression of extreme annoyance. She looks at Lenalee, and Lenalee nods.

Together, they step forward and throw their arms around Cross's waist, stopping his steps with their combined weight and yelling, "Don't go, General!"

Kanda blanches, but understands.

_Don't run don't run don't run._ Evelyn and Lenalee cling tightly to Cross until he mutters, "Fine. I can't refuse." Disgusted but satisfied, the girls give him radiant smiles.

As the motley group stands before the door to European Headquarters, better known as Home, Evelyn sighs.

Tiedoll glances her. "Through there is your new home," he says warmly.

Evelyn smiles; but her smile is tainted by pain. "I know, Master Teddy."

Tiedoll wisely does not speak further.

As they enter headquarters, Lenalee rushes forward to embrace a dark-haired man in a white coat, laughing, "Brother!" and Evelyn smiles for real. Most of the younger male science division members nudge each other as they see Evelyn, but she stays by Tiedoll's side, observing without comment.

Then a man in a white lab coat, with a cheeky grin and blond hair carefully untamed stops by her side, and says, "Nice to meet you. I'm Science Division Head Reever." He extends a hand to her.

Evelyn shakes his hand and says quietly, "I'm Evelyn."

Suddenly, all falls silent and everyone turns to Miranda. "You'll have to shut that off," Allen tells her, indicating her Time Record.

A large woman in nurse uniform shoves next to them. "Tell me your injures so we can prepare for them."

Lavi starts listing his wounds with shameless bravado, while Kanda stays stubbornly silent.

When the hospital Matron comes to Evelyn, Evelyn winces and mutters, "Um…I got hit with five Judgement bullets." She looks at Cross. "It really wasn't the General's fault."

Reever gasps by her side, and in the shocked silence the Matron turns to Cross, who quails under her gaze. "GENERAL CROSS!" she screams.

"Sorry, sorry," he winces as Tim circles his head happily.

Miranda turns off her Time Record. Evelyn extends her hand to help Lenalee, but gasps as her injuries sear, and falls into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness, as the world dissolves into a whirlpool of noise and colour.

**Yup. Sorry the ending was a bit rushed. Well, the next chapter will be sweet, and HILARIOUS (science department guys). I've got a few tricks up my sleeve and I intend to make them as effective as Dark Allen (hehehe). See you then.**


	14. Interlude

**Hilarious and serious at the same time. Hehe. I'm posting a day early because my beta reader (my twin sis) is elsewhere this weekend. I wrote this chapter in like…four and a half hours. I am on a ROLL. So, you get a huge chapter early. I do too much for you guys. I don't own D Gray-Man or any of its characters. Enjoy.**

**Reviews:**

**MusicOfMadness: Thanks for reviewing and story alerting. Wonderful penname, by the way. Totally suited to this story.**

**GreenTreeFrog, CayChaotic: Thanks for putting this story on story alert!**

**Yuki973: You rock. That's it.**

The sound of the doorbell dances around the mansion, disturbing the sleepy late afternoon air. _Ring._ Black shoes hasten, but do not rush, across marble floors with a gentle urgency. _Ring-ring._ "Yes, yes," the butler mutters, panting slightly. It crosses his mind how undignified he must look right now, sweating and waddling through gloriously luxurious rooms, oak-panelled doors and under gold chandeliers. He breathes a silent prayer of thanks that the house is in a virtually empty state at the moment.

The butler had thought that the trouble would have ended when Lady Evelyn had led her newfound _friends_ in one night, and promptly left to explore the world the next morning, but apparently he would now be proved wrong. The doorbell resounds again, an understated, strangely melodic sound, with a touch of something _noble_, as if the person behind the door is someone particular.

Crawford pauses before the giant oak front doors, emblazoned with the crest of a singing blackbird on a branch, and straightens his lapels, mopping his forehead with a handkerchief. Stowing it in his pocket, he assumes the appropriate polite but slightly condescending expression of a butler in a distinguished house, opens the door, and murmurs, "Apologies for the wait. May I ask if you are expect–" he gapes at the figure before him. Golden eyes, sable hair, rakish top hat, dark coat and tuxedo of the finest cut, gentleman's cane, noble bearing and the slightest hint of humour in a cocky smile. Young, but strangely respectable.

Tyki tries not to laugh as he tips his hat at the flummoxed butler. "Lord Tyki Mikk, to see the master of the house, and _of course_ you can take my coat, dear man, Evelyn's told me all about you." _No she hasn't, but I'll indulge your ego._ Tyki's voice radiates effortless power and the polite but slightly superior tone of one accustomed to high circles. As he continues, he shoves his hat and coat into the butler's shaking hands, brushes Crawford's feet out of the way with his cane, moves around him and strides into the hall.

Quailing, Crawford queries, "So is your lordship…acquainted with Lady Evelyn?"

"Yes." Tyki offers no other information.

Crawford opens and closes his mouth a few times, like a fish gasping for air, makes helpless motions with his hands, and finally manages, "If you'll just wait in the library, my lord." Crawford motions to the left with a hand.

"Excellent." Tyki leans his cane against the bookshelf, and gracefully strides into the library, where he stands very still, examining the room. The butler scurries away, muttering to himself about the degeneration of a butler's duties.

Tyki lets out a slow breath, and looks around him. The mahogany tables and chairs are polished to a gleam, and the silver chandeliers above him send specks of light dancing on the glass windows mixing with pools of fading sunlight. Rows of books, old, new, dusty and clean, line the bookshelves from floor to ceiling. The seal of the blackbird is suspended in a coat of arms above the mantelpiece. Tyki almost laughs. "Oh, Evelyn," he sighs. "You must have been awfully bored to leave such a place. But I am very glad you did."

A voice, commanding and powerful, comments, "I can't say the same."

Tyki spins, to find a well-dressed, stout man with silver hair and an enormous moustache standing in front of him. "Sir, I–"

The man stops him with a raised hand. "You know my daughter, Evelyn?" Despite his appearance, his dark violet eyes twinkle with wit.

"Yes, sir." Somehow, addressing him this way seems right.

Evelyn's father walks over, and extends his hand to Tyki. "Lord Jonathan Merle. But feel free to refer to me the way you were, Lord Tyki."

Tyki fights back a wince as his hand is crushed in Lord Jonathan's grip. Instead, he returns the pressure, meeting his gaze full on. They stare at each other for a moment, then Evelyn's father nods and steps back a pace. Tyki resists the impulse to rub his hand.

"Good strong handshake," Lord Jonathan remarks. "Well. I'm not sure I want to know, but how did you meet my daughter?"

"Ah. It was…uh…"

"You two were gambling, weren't you?" Lord Jonathan says drily.

"I don't know what you're–"

"Please, Tyki." – (Tyki recognises the use of his first name) – "I know my daughter, so what did you do to impress her?"

Tyki grins. "I drew against her in a game of poker, Lord Merle."

Lord Jonathan's eyebrows rise imperceptibly. "I had no idea I was facing a poker master."

Tyki runs a hand through his hair, and jerks it back down when he realises what he's doing. "Oh, well, we were both cheating, so it really doesn't count."

"Obviously. How else would you have bested her in the first place?" Lord Jonathan rolls his eyes in a motion so like Evelyn's that Tyki starts with surprise.

Choosing his words carefully, Tyki says blandly, "You care for Evelyn a great deal."

"I adore the ground she walks on." Lord Jonathan's smile spreads warmly, then becomes wry. "It seems like you do too."

"Uh…" Unbelievably, Tyki blushes crimson, cursing himself inwardly for doing so.

Lord Jonathan, seemingly supremely unaware of Tyki's embarrassment, continues on with relish. "Will we be seeing a lot of you?" His eyes flash with amusement.

Tyki's ears could explode with heat. "Maybe?"

"What does Evelyn call you?"

"Uh…her favourite is Moron," Tyki mumbles.

Lord Jonathan walks over and slaps a hand onto Tyki's shoulder. "Relax, son. She must like you a great deal if she's doing that." He tilts his head. "What would you want to know?"

Tyki's smiles hesitantly. "Could you do me a favour? I need to know..." He mutters something quietly.

"Why didn't you ask her?" Lord Jonathan smiles knowingly.

"She said a gentleman always knows his lady's birthday," Tyki says, and turns beetroot as he realises what he has just said. His hand plays with his poker chip.

"Fine. Stay for dinner and I'll tell you." Lord Jonathan leads Tyki away, adding, "Tell me how Evelyn's doing, will you? And _do_ take good care of that poker chip in your pocket. It's Evelyn's most treasured possession."

Tyki's steps hitch. _Like father, like daughter. Never ceasing to surprise._

(:~:)

Evelyn mumbles, slowly opening her eyes. She sees soft white, feels the smooth sheets of a hospital bed beneath her, tries to get up, and finds she can't quite muster the strength. Sighing, she turns her head to the left, and her eyes widen in astonishment.

Kanda leans back in a hard-backed chair beside her bed, wrapped in pyjamas and a hospital coat, hair undone, and _fast asleep_, looking somewhat like a dark-haired puppy wrapped in comfy cloth.

Evelyn resists a laugh, but remembers what he said in the Ark, and decides to stay angry with him. Stretching a hand in front of his face, she clicks her fingers together with a sharp _crack_.

Kanda's dark eyes snap open, and he bolts upright, the sudden motion upsetting his chair and sending him crashing to the floor. He groans, blindly reaching for Mugen, absent from his side. After a few seconds of scrabbling, he freezes with the shocked look of prey caught in a hunter's line of sight, and slowly turns his head toward Evelyn.

"What were you doing?" Evelyn's voice is carefully blank.

Kanda straightens, brushing dust off his hospital coat. "Uh…waiting for you to wake up?"

"Well, I am _now_," Evelyn mutters.

"How do you feel?" Kanda asks awkwardly. "Uh…are you alright?"

"What do you think, idiot?" Evelyn growls.

From beside them, Lenalee makes herself known with a chuckle. "Kanda, get out of here before the Matron finds you."

Kanda doesn't reply, but gazes unflinchingly at Evelyn.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine. You're forgiven."

"Thank you." Kanda almost smiles, but he pauses. "But…"

"You'll owe me a favour. And this doesn't mean I won't find a way to punish you."

Kanda looks warily at Evelyn's trademark evil smile, and his heart sinks. "Um…ok."

Evelyn's gaze switches to something over his shoulder, and she says happily, "Oh, look, by the pricking of my thumbs."

To Kanda's horror, the Matron's voice sounds by his ear. "Something wicked this way comes, _indeed_." Kanda turns, eyes pleading, but, reaching out a wiry hand, the severe woman takes Kanda's left ear prisoner. As he struggles and yells, the Matron screams deafeningly in his ear, "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE YOUR WARD?"

Evelyn grins, as Kanda is forcibly dragged away, navy hair billowing about him, and listens to his howls of pain and curses echoing down the corridor.

"Nice." She turns over, smiles at Lenalee and Miranda, and goes back to sleep.

Barely ten minutes later, the sound of uncontrolled wailing wakes Evelyn. She cracks open an eyelid to see Komui sobbing by Lenalee's bedside, and Lenalee bemusedly avoiding the seemingly endless pool of tears and snot collecting on one side of her bed.

"Really, you cry far too much, brother," Lenalee admonishes.

"BUT LENALEE'S BEAUTIFUL HAAAIIIIIRRRR!" Komui cries, hammering the mattress with his fists.

The Matron stalks in the ward, glares at him, and yells, "Really, supervisor! If you're just going to dirty the bed sheets, I suggest you leave!"

Lenalee, face growing steadily redder, mutters, "Stop saying such embarrassing things, brother! You have many things to do, I'm sure."

"But…but…" Komui wails.

Lenalee smiles, and her bandaged face becomes sweet. "I'll bring you your coffee when I'm better."

Komui takes a huge sniff, and smiles through his swollen eyes, stroking Lenalee's hair affectionately. "Yeah."

Suddenly, Lenalee looks like she is about to cry.

The Matron pushes Komui out of the ward, ignoring his loud protests and the ridiculous talking doll of himself that he waves at Lenalee.

As the doll's wails of "_Go to sleeeeeep, sweeeet Lenaleeeee_," fade down the corridor, Evelyn laughs, and Miranda comments, "You must enjoy seeing the supervisor, Lenalee. You look so happy."

Lenalee grins, and Evelyn raises an eyebrow. "Does he ever get over his sister complex?"

"No," Miranda and Lenalee answer.

Then a crash resounds from down the corridor, and Kanda's indignant voice yells, "Master, get out of the way! I'm going back to my room!"

Tiedoll's voice, lower in pitch than usual, drifts over to them. "Go back to bed, son."

"I'm not your son!"

"An apprentice is the same as my child." Tiedoll's voice oozes in adoration.

"ARRGHHHH!"

Evelyn slowly gets out of bed, pulls on a hospital coat, and steps out into the corridor. Quietly, she paces over to the other ward a few doors down. As she stops before the open door, she fights back a laugh.

A full-blown battle is exploding into motion, with Tiedoll (holding flowers) bodily keeping Kanda from leaving the room, and Kanda, in demented-hedgehog mode, throwing a temper tantrum by hurling things at his master.

Evelyn straightens and clears her throat just loudly enough for the sound to carry. Tiedoll and Kanda freeze in mid-fight like a bizarre pair of dancers, and quail together under her fiery gaze. The other members of the ward, all male, chuckle quietly to themselves.

"What are we doing, boys?" Her voice is low and dangerously quiet.

Tiedoll straightens, knocking Kanda to the floor, and mutters, "I was teaching him a very important lesson."

Kanda bites back a curse as he brushes hospital-issue (urgh) custard off his hair, and slowly stands. He avoids her gaze. "Master's right, Evie."

Tiedoll hands the flowers he has in his arms to her. "For you."

Evelyn smiles sweetly, accepting them. "Thank you, Master Teddy." Kanda coughs from beside him. She gives him a hard stare, spins, and strides off nonchalantly, calling over her shoulder, "Now please be quiet. I'd like to sleep."

Kanda walks slowly over to his bed, and flops down on it with a pathetic creak of bedsprings, pulling his pillow over his head. Tiedoll gives him a weak pat on the shoulder before wandering out of the ward.

(:~:)

The next morning, Evelyn is given leave to explore the order, after her meeting with Hevslaka. The fact that it didn't freak her out is a growing indicator of how strange her life must be getting. Hevslaka had held Evelyn to her forehead and muttered, "15…40…67…80…93 percent." Komui had congratulated Evelyn on her excellent synchro rate with Innocence, and welcomed her formally as a member of the Black Order. All a little overwhelming, really.

Evelyn wanders down to the science department, where Acumen is stacked in a glass chamber, being tested for its capabilities. She strides over and presses her hand against the cool surface of the box, and inside, the cards vibrate, and a humming fills the room.

All the instruments go haywire, sound exploding through the air.

Evelyn darts away from Acumen, and Reever quickly shuts off the noise. "Did you have to do that?" he asks tiredly, striding over.

"Sorry," she winces.

Reever gestures at Acumen, his other hand brushing his hair into spikes. "You can have your weapon back in a day or so. We just need to run some tests."

Evelyn feels someone's gaze falling on her, and turns. She sees half of the younger science department members look away from her quickly, a few of them blushing.

"Ignore them, immature idiots," Reever says breezily. "They've already placed bets on who can ask you out first."

Evelyn narrows her eyes. "Oh, we'll see." There is something in her smile to be feared, and Reever slowly backs away as her gaze darkens. As one, the guys scramble away.

"That's better." Evelyn turns back to Reever. "I was wondering –"

"Evelyn! I've got something for you!"

Evelyn swivels to find a curly-haired young man with thick glasses running towards them. Reever sighs and facepalms. "Johnny…"

Johnny slides to a stumbling stop before them, panting, "Johnny's the name. Nice to meet you, Evelyn. Enough with pleasantries, more importantly, I'VE GOT YOUR NEW UNIFORM!" His smile spreads crazily.

Evelyn slowly reaches forward and accepts the paper-wrapped package. "Um…thanks?" Incredulity laces her voice.

"Glad to be of help!" Johnny positively _salutes_ before scuttling away.

Reever winces. "Yeah…sorry about him. He designs all the exorcist uniforms." Suddenly, he perks up. "Hey, do you mind explaining to me how your cards work? They seem very powerful, and strangely attuned to you."

"Ok." Evelyn shrugs, and takes a seat that Reever pulls out for her, immediately gaining him glares from the other members of the department.

Reever runs off to get coffee, and a few guys grab him and whisper urgently to him. Evelyn watches his shoulders sag. Reever returns with two steaming cups, and she accepts one gratefully. Rolling his eyes, Reever looks over his shoulder and the giggling boys, and sighs, "They want to know whether you're in a relationship with anyone."

Evelyn tilts her head, and gives a ghost of a smile. "I think…maybe…yes."

Reever swings around and nods at the guys. Their faces crumple. Sighing, Reever perches on the edge of the desk, sipping his cup of coffee. Unconsciously, the pen in his hand begins to flip as he makes it dance around his fingertips. "How does Acumen respond to you?" he asks, with a dazzling smile. Half the men in the room stop to stare angrily at him.

"I listen, and Acumen speaks to me," Evelyn answers, almost to herself.

"What do they tell you?" Reever asks gently.

"Many things," Evelyn whispers. Her eyes watch something far away. "Good…and bad."

Reever decides that it is written in the stars, that it is his destiny, to cheer her up. "They seemed very effective in stopping that Noah you were fighting, from what I…" He stops as he sees the expression on Evelyn's face.

Evelyn lowers her gaze. "Maybe later. I've…I've got to go." Shoulders hunched, she darts across the carpet and out the door, uniform clutched to her chest. 

Reever still has his hand extended towards her. "Did I say something?" he wonders aloud. Cursing himself for being so insensitive, he turns and grumpily returns to examining Acumen, pretending to ignore the chuckles from around the room.

(:~:)

Evelyn quietly opens the door to her room, her _own _room, which she had been allocated that morning. Slowly, she makes her way over to the bed and drops her uniform on the quilt. Turning, she lowers herself onto the blanket, and lies there silently, looking at the intricate white patterns that decorate the ceiling. Her heart is blank, and so empty she has no room for tears. Her eyes wander about the room, over the sparse decorations and few pictures she brought from home. Strangely enough, the order had known her family crest, and engraved the seal of the blackbird, beak open in song, on her wall. The colours are so vibrant the bird almost seems ready for flight.

A bitter laugh escapes Evelyn. She misses him. His chuckle, his socially inept personality, his way his golden eyes smile, and his mastery of music. _I wish I had something to remember him by._

A rustle as she shifts her weight startles her, and she is astonished to find a small, neatly wrapped package and letter in a corner of her bed. "What…?" she whispers, reaching for them. The parchment is warm to the touch, with _Evelyn_ written in elegant script across the front. Slowly, wonderingly, she opens the letter; and breaks out in tears of joy.

_Dearest Evelyn,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner. You must have been worried. (You _were_ worried, weren't you? Did you think of me?) I owe you a million thanks. You taught me to control my music, and think you will be glad to know I am free. Well, in a way. I am master of my dark side now, and have successfully kept this secret from the Millennium Earl. He thinks I've forgotten you. Of course I haven't; how could I?_

_I can't come and see you today; Fatso's watching my back, and I can't leave his side for more than an hour at a time. I promise to visit soon. I left this in your room when no one was looking (I wasn't stalking! I was observing)._

_You told me that a gentleman would know his lady's birthday, without the need to ask her. And I know your birthday is tomorrow. So, allow me to say, Happy Birthday, Evelyn. I got you a present, and if you don't like it you are free to whack me around the head the next time you see me._

_Forever yours,_

_Tyki_

The letter falls into her lap. Suddenly Evelyn finds herself laughing, and dancing about her room, her heart as light as her feet. _Moron, I'll thrash you within an inch of your life for putting me through this._ Her gaze falls on the paper-wrapped package, and darting forward, she tears away the paper with barely controlled excitement. A velvet box tumbles out.

She gasps at its contents. A fine silver chain, polished to a mirror gleam, with an elegant charm of a small ace of spades next to a poker chip. Evelyn realises the chain is almost identical to the one Tyki wears on his hip, except for the pendant. She looks at the chain, then at her new uniform. _Fashion,_ she smiles, _is life or death._

(:~:)

The science department guys stare woefully at Kanda. The cafeteria is crowded and noisy, but Kanda sits alone, methodically eating his soba. The only difference about this scene is the absence of Mugen by his plate. Still, his expression is enough that no one dares come within two tables of him.

One of the science department members, a young man with floppy brown hair, mutters, "I bet she's going out with him." He points at Kanda. "I heard that he waited five hours by her bedside for her to wake up."

Next to him, his friend tugs on his earring and snorts, "How is it possible? No one can get to Kanda."

"Shut up, the both of you, I can ask her out," the third and final man, the one with a cheeky grin and dark blue eyes, confidently declares.

"Bet you a tenner," Floppy-Hair and Earring say in unison.

"You're on," Cheeky-Grin laughs. "How about I–" he stops, mouth agape.

Evelyn had entered the cafeteria. A murmur goes around the room as she strides easily over to Jerry the cook. Her coat is of deepest black, sleeves sharpening to points on the back of her hands, rimmed in silver, and flowing in an elegant, yet somehow deadly cut down to her ankles. A silver chain with a small pendant hangs from a chain at her hip. Dark ankle boots encase her feet in leather. Cut-off gloves cover her dainty hands, now brushing her waterfall of liquid dark hair behind her ear.

The science department guys are too gobsmacked to notice Kanda's brief glance upwards at Evelyn, and the unreadable look that passes over his face.

She thanks Jerry quietly for her food, and winces as he says loudly, "I didn't know we had _two_ people who liked soba noodles in the Order. I'm so _happy._" Kanda begins to eat even slower. Evelyn considers the room, and ignores the science guys' blatant attempts to get her attention. Then she smiles, a scheme forming in her mind. Cheeky-grin breaks off from his friends and begins to move toward Evelyn. His friends watch him eagerly.

Moving fluidly, Evelyn crosses the tiled floor and slides beside Kanda. Off to the side, Allen looks up from stuffing marshmallows into Lavi's face. Lavi chokes on a marshmallow, Allen spits out his miturashi dango, and Lenalee whacks them both on their backs. Lavi gasps in a lungful of air, and raises watering eyes to examine the scene before him. Lenalee nods in understanding.

The hitch in Cheeky-grin's step is very noticeable indeed. His expression, though, only wavers for a moment. He approaches their table, opening his mouth to express his heartfelt…

…Kanda looks up and _glares_ at him, sending daggers in his gaze. Only Kanda would be able to gather so much fire and destruction in a single look.

Cheeky-grin breaks out in sweat, his feet carry on past their table and back to his own, and his hands move to give up his money to his friends, who are exploding in immature laughter.

From beside Kanda, Evelyn smiles. "Very nice."

"What do you want?" Kanda mutters, keeping his face expressionless. His chopsticks hover above his noodles.

Evelyn keeps her dazzling smile plastered on her face. "Oh, I've decided on your punishment," she says conversationally. "Help me keep the science department away, and I won't tell Master Teddy about you hurting my feelings."

His eyes move fractionally over to her. "This is blackmail," he murmurs, lifting a small bunch of soba off the rest.

Evelyn gives a crystalline laugh, causing everyone in the room to stare at them for a moment. Kanda scrunches himself into a smaller figure, staring into his plate. "Do I have a choice?" he moans through gritted teeth.

"Of course not," she whispers in his ear.

They say nothing more, and Kanda struggles not to curse as he notices all the young men in the room giving him death glares. Lavi watches him with a bemused expression, and grins at them. Kanda tries not to slam his head into the table.

When they are done eating, Evelyn grabs Kanda's hand and skips out of the cafeteria, laughing all the while as people gawp at them. Kanda scowls, moving quickly, head down. Evelyn leans back to him and says dangerously, "Look the part."

Reluctantly, Kanda straightens and forces his facial muscles into something resembling a grimace. Lavi chortles, and Allen grins happily.

Once they are out of sight, Evelyn drops Kanda's hand, and as she dances down the corridor, she calls over her shoulder, "That was fun, wasn't it?" Laughing evilly, she speeds away.

A voice breaks into Kanda's reverie of shock. "Duuuuude." Kanda turns to see Lavi and Allen smirking at him. "Does little Yuuuuu have a girlfriend?" Lavi coos. "I thought he was an insensitive idiot," Allen comments.

Kanda snarls at them and stomps off, cursing all the while.

Lavi shrugs, and he and Allen returns to their seats beside Lenalee. "Was that for real, do you think?" Lavi wonders.

Lenalee grins. "No. It was his punishment for upsetting her."

"How low will girls sink to get revenge?" Lavi sighs, running a hand through his flaming red hair.

"Depends on the depth of her grudge," Lenalee laughs. "You could find out in the future." Her gaze turns sharp.

Lavi tries unsuccessfully to squash his dread.

(:~:)

"Evelyn?"

Evelyn looks up, startled. She had been immersed in a book for the longest while, lingering on the beauty of language. The library in the black order was enormous, bigger even than the one she had at home.

"Sorry to startle you," Reever says, leaning against the bookshelf. "I was…I mean the science department was wondering if you could give a demonstration." His blond hair seems to have grown into demented mode.

Evelyn returns the book to the shelf behind her, and slowly stands. "Demonstration?"

"With Acumen." Reever raises his hands in question.

A slow, slow smile spreads across Evelyn's features. "Oh, I have the perfect plan." Radiating evil, she turns and paces soundlessly across the carpet of the library. Reever scurries to keep up.

"Where are you going?" Reever asks hurriedly.

Her dark hair flashes as she swings her head around, not breaking her stride. "To find a sparring partner."

Still completely flummoxed, Reever follows Evelyn to a set of innocuous-looking doors. "Are you sure–" he begins.

Evelyn raises an eyebrow, her hand on the door handle. "Yes," she says, and pulls the door open.

Inside the simply furnished and well-lit room, Kanda turns his head away and allows himself a moment to sulk. "Yes?" he growls. "I'm meditating." His blue-shirted back curls inward.

Evelyn paces over the comfortable carpet and yanks on his arm. Kanda stays resolutely cross-legged and anchored to the floor, eyes scrunched closed. So she says loudly in his ear, "Sparring practice. Now." Kanda shakes his head. Evelyn smiles, and whispers, "This would be the favour I was talking about." She sees Kanda's shoulders slump, and knows she has won. As they leave the chamber, Reever has the sense to keep away from Kanda's scowling, grumbling figure.

A murmuring group of scientists are gathered in the training arena, and the murmuring increases when they see Kanda. Wordlessly, he stomps over to the armoury and begins to examine swords.

"Here." Evelyn turns to see a young man in a lab coat, with dark blue eyes and a cocky grin, holding out Acumen reverently.

Evelyn motions with a finger. The cards fly in an unending arc from his hand to hers, shimmering with an unearthly light. As the flapping noise of the cards fade, a neat, ordered stack rests on her palm. She ignores the admiring gasps from the others and turns to the arena. Kanda is already waiting, at one end of the wooden floor, his right hand hovering above the handle of the katana belted at his hip.

Reever clears his throat as Evelyn takes her place at the far end of the arena from Kanda. They glare at each other, as if they could kill with their gazes. Reever calls, "Alright. These are the rules. Evelyn, don't use your full Innocen–"

"Sod your rules!" Kanda leaps forward, over three feet of polished metal singing out of its sheath. The harsh gleam of the edge reflects the battle-hunger in his dark eyes.

Evelyn skips backward on a flurry of cards, laughing. She never feels more alive than when she is fighting. "Dancing, are we?" she smirks. Her sable coat swings around her. Feeling the surge of Innocence through her, she taps into it and allows it to flow down her arm, through her fingers and into Acumen, sending amethyst electricity flashing across the rose star on the backs of the cards. Evelyn grins as she raises an arm to the heavens, cards following, and whips them down in a curving arc that scythes toward Kanda's sword.

Kanda adeptly flicks his sword at the whirlwind of cards, but they catch on the motion and weave their way up the back of the blade, toward his hands. With a growl, he slams the flat of his blade into them, knocking them off course. An ear-splitting crack echoes as the two weapons clash.

Reever cries into the maelstrom, "Really, could we talk this over before–"

"_Shut up or we'll shave you bald!_" Evelyn and Kanda yell together, each weaving around and dodging attacks. Kanda sprints towards her, and Evelyn, knowing she will never outrun him, leaps onto a wave of cards, and uses Acumen to glide around him, like a figure skater. Leaning left and right, she evades his attacks, Acumen darting around them like a serpent, sinuous and coiling and evolving, but Kanda is unrelenting.

Cursing, Evelyn senses the proximity of the wall at her back. As Kanda knocks her leading card aside and moves in to slash at her waist, Evelyn feels the wall behind her, and uses Acumen to boost herself up and over him, fingers feeling for his hair tie.

Evelyn chuckles as she lands behind Kanda, his white and silver hair tie woven around her fingers. The laughter dies on her lips as he pivots, faster than humanly possible, and brings his sword up to her throat.

"I win," he pants, his blade tickling her neck. His eyes hold elation and determination, seen from a foot away.

"We draw," she gasps, meeting his gaze.

Kanda looks down and curses as he realises Acumen is pressed into his stomach, Evelyn's hand holding them in place. He raises his eyes to Evelyn's face again, and sees laughter in her eyes.

The sound of clapping breaks into their argument. "Well done indeed, the both of you," Tiedoll booms, stepping down to the arena. "Now shake hands."

Kanda and Evelyn hold their glare for a few moments, then Kanda surprises her by sheathing his sword and holding out his hand. Evelyn brings Acumen into the bag at her belt, reaches out, and grasps Kanda's fingers. They solemnly shake hands, then Evelyn begins to smile.

Reever gets to, "What's going–" before Evelyn explodes into laughter, nearly falling over from mirth. Tiedoll's expression is adorably fluffy as he watches Evelyn chortle and Kanda fail to hold back a grin.

"Now," he says, "We'd better–"

"Are you the exorcist Evelyn Merle?" the voice is like frozen iron, polished smooth.

Evelyn looks up to see a moustached man with severe eyes and thick eyebrows looking down at her from the seats of the arena. "Yes?" she answers warily. Beside Evelyn, Kanda subtly moves in front of her, sword tip hovering above the floor. He glares at the man, making no attempt to hide his distaste.

"Inspector, should you–" Tiedoll begins.

The man's lips twist in a mocking smile. "Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier of the Vatican. You, along with Allen Walker, are to be tried for heresy." In the ensuing gasp from the others in the room, he leans forward, gaze boring into her. "Evelyn Merle, you will tell me, in trial, what you know about _Lord Tyki Mikk_."

**Did you like Evelyn's family crest? 'Merle' means singing blackbird. So. A singing blackbird with violet eyes! The next chapter will have epic, sad, and sweet moments, and comedy mixed in. See you then.**


	15. Melody

**This chapter is fun, angsty, romantic and moving at the same time. Whew. I don't own D Gray-Man or any of its characters, but I own the heroine of this story. Well, enjoy.**

**Reviews:**

**Inkroze, MoonlightArrow, asakociel: Thanks for putting me on story alert! You guys really encourage me.**

**First, some free verse:**

_Music holds him_

_Spellbound, the endless melodies_

_Dancing over his conscience. But if_

_she were to give_

_Words evolving, to flow in_

_variation to his mind, would_

_Black and White be unchanged, or could_

_Words and Music dance together forever,_

_Light in light and Dark in dark,_

_crossing about their feet?_

(:~:)

Evelyn opens her eyes to warm sunlight streaming through her window, caressing her family crest, etched in white on the wall. The ridges and edges of the carving cast long shadows over the image of a blackbird singing, joining the birdsong of the morning. For the longest while, Evelyn watches the light dance and swirl in eddies of dust motes.

She sighs. Her birthday. Evelyn is turning twenty today, and treats the end of her teen years with some gloom. _This is not how I would have expected, or wanted, my twentieth birthday to be like. On trial for heresy, eh? That stinking, stupid idiot of an Inspector. I'd like to see his brains ground for – _she cuts off her thoughts before the get overly violent, rolls out of bed and grumpily gets dressed, winding her silver chain around her wrist several times as a bracelet. In a black mood, she stomps off to breakfast, intent on studying the stones by her feet.

Tyki wanders through her thoughts. _He'd better make it to see me today. If he doesn't, I'll make sure he'll regret it the next time we meet._ Evelyn rolls her eyes, listening to the sharp _clack_ of her boots against the stone, echoing through the corridor. There is no one about, and the silence unnerves her. She half expects to see Allen dance out of a hallway and crash into the opposite wall, pursued by Lavi, but nothing happens. Before the entrance to the cafeteria, she is far too occupied by her thoughts to notice the tension in the air.

On entering the cafeteria, Evelyn hears a multitude of voices explode, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Evelyn raises her head, startled. It appears that every exorcist and most of the headquarters have congregated in the cafeteria, stuffing over a hundred people into the room. With the absence of Cross, of course. A slow, slow smile spreads on Evelyn's features as she sees the massive banner emblazoned with her name hanging from the ceiling. A multitude of grinning people grab her hands and pull her in. As a crowd of blabbering guys from the science department bunch around her, each trying to give her his present, she raises an eyebrow at Reever. He shrugs.

Lenalee hugs Evelyn, and Kanda, squished into a corner of the room, curves his lips into a smile when he thinks she isn't looking. She notices, but lets it be. Lavi yells, "HAPPY TWENTIETH!"

Reever shoves him in the shoulder, muttering, "You never say a woman's age, Lavi, if you want to see another sunrise."

Evelyn cocks her head at Lavi, and comments archly, "I'll let you live." Smiling, she leaps forward and hugs Lavi, laughing along with him. Then she breaks away and accepts Tiedoll's enormous proffered bouquet of tulips. "Thank you, Master Teddy," she enthuses, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "You're a sweet old dodderer." At this, Tiedoll blushes and gabbles something about getting more drinks, and wanders off, muttering about his age.

Then a shrill voice breaks through the chatter. "Move aside, move aside, coming through!" Evelyn turns to see a giant cake wobbling precariously on a massive platter, hiding the person holding it. "Just wait a minute…here." He deposits the cake on the table and straightens up.

The cake is magnificent, white, draped with masses of cream and chocolate, laced delicately with purple icing.

"Jerry!" Evelyn gasps, "Did you make this?"

"I spent all night on it," Jerry declares proudly. "Go on, worship me. I like cooking for you."

"You say that to everyone!" Allen yells as Evelyn thanks Jerry.

A chorus of happy birthday later, a round of appreciative hoots break out, as Evelyn uses Acumen to extinguish the candles with a gust of wind that undoes Kanda's hair, and cuts into the cake with her cards.

Evelyn brings a piece of cake over to Kanda, busy retying his hair in a corner. As he looks up, she grins, and says softly, "I thought you might like some cake." She places his paper plate by him, holding on to her own.

"I don't eat cake," he replies, as aloof as ever, straightening his hair. "I only like soba."

Evelyn makes a face. "Soba flavoured cake? Ewww."

This earns a small uplifting of the corner of Kanda's mouth.

"Come on, give me a smile, it's my birthday," she pouts.

"No," Kanda mutters, looking away, arms and legs crossed tightly together.

Evelyn considers this, glances at the plate of cake in her hand, and formulates a plan.

"Kanda," she admonishes, "Look at me."

As Kanda raises his eyes past his curtain of navy hair, she brings the plate forward and smushes the cake in his face, spreading it around his perfect hair, now perfect no more. In Evelyn's eyes, it is beautiful. Kanda gasps in surprise.

Shocked silence. The room watches in horror.

Kanda slowly reaches up and removes the plate from his face, his dark eyes bottomless pits in a mess of cream. "Evie…" he growls. Chunks of cake slide off his blue fringe.

She sticks out her tongue at him. "Serves you right."

Some of the younger science department members drop their cake and scuttle subtly toward the exit. Kanda looks at the plate of cake by his hand, and a thoughtful expression forms on his face.

Evelyn decides she'd better run. A whooshing sound behind her, and a paper plate loaded to the brim with cream slams into her back. She turns to see Kanda, silently twirling a plate between his fingers. "Oh…this means war," Evelyn breathes, using Acumen to gather a large scoop of cream.

Kanda opens his arms, raising his eyebrow in challenge.

"FOOOD FIIIIIIGHHHHT!" Allen yells, grabbing the nearest paper plate and upending it on Lavi's head.

Pandemonium ensues.

Komui delightedly grabs his slice of cake and spreads it through Reever's golden hair. Komui's evil laugh of supremacy is cut short as Reever yells, "Here you go, supervisor!" and slams a huge chunk of cream in to his mouth. As Komui chokes, Lavi fulfills his duty as a gentleman by preventing Lenalee from being hit by any missiles. Lenalee puts a stop to this by pushing her own cake down the back of his shirt. Lavi turns immediately, and begins to duel Lenalee with food, unaware of Chaoji creeping up behind him.

Cream and chocolate flies everywhere, and the floor is soon slick. Miranda, who has been timidly flicking cake at people in a corner, takes a step forward, and screams as her feet slide out from under her. Marie materializes out of nowhere and catches her. She blushes for a moment, and grins as her left hand scoops mush and mashes it into his face. Marie booms a laugh as he is spattered with chocolate. Tiedoll crashes into him.

However, none of this could hope to match what is going on in the centre of the room.

Acumen weaves about the feet of Kanda and Evelyn, as if they are dancers. Kanda's hands move with blinding speed, flinging cake as if it were knives, and Evelyn skips between the missiles, Acumen firing cream like a machine gun. In a very short space of time, both of them resemble snowmen.

"You're getting sloppy!" Kanda yells as he gets a faceful of dessert.

Evelyn's hands slow as an unexpected sound reaches her. Kanda Yu is _laughing_, wiping cream off his brow. Evelyn grins. _He must be unaware of it. But I'm glad. I want him to be happy._ Kanda's eyes twinkle with mirth, losing some of their always-present hardness. As Kanda skids on a paper plate on the floor, Evelyn presses her advantage by leveling a giant chunk of cake at his face. Impossibly, he leaps aside, and the chocolate, cream, and sponge boulder smashes into the person behind him.

She chuckles, "How on earth did you possibly dodg–"

Evelyn stops as gaze falls on the person who took the full force of hurled cake. A young man in a striped suit, with blond hair so straight it could have been ironed, now streaked with white cream. With supreme indifference, he wipes his face, revealing two vertically tattooed dots on his forehead. Behind him, Leverrier, in his spotless suit, raises an eyebrow.

The speed with which the room stills is unbelievable.

Komui straightens, and Reever quickly removes his handful of fruit topping from Komui's head. "Ah, inspector," Komui says, embarrassed. "It is Evelyn's birthday today, so…" He gestures hopelessly at the chaos around him. Lenalee pales and ducks behind Lavi.

Leverrier lets the silence drag on ominously, his eyes falling on Allen, who is unrecognizable under a layer of fruit juice and chocolate, Tiedoll, who has cream mashed through his hair, and lastly, Evelyn, who glares back at him through her sugar-smeared fringe. Kanda mutters something under his breath that he should be thankful does not carry to Leverrier's ears.

"Allen Walker," Leverrier says. He doesn't have to raise his voice for it to carry. "Evelyn Merle. Trial court two. Half an hour." Without another word, he turns and leaves. The younger man ignores the mess in his hair and follows him.

Silence.

A grim voice breaks it. "Evie." Evelyn spins to hear Tiedoll say gently, "You and Allen should get ready for the trial." His smile is bitter.

"Yes, Master Teddy," Evelyn says quietly. "You're probably right." She strides quickly out, finding it unbearable to meet anyone's gaze. If she had, she would have seen the fiery sorrow in Kanda's dark eyes.

Evelyn returns to her room and washes the mess off herself, her joy evaporating in a blaze of anger. When she is satisfied she is presentable, she wraps her chain around her wrist again, fingering the charm, wishing for Tyki's supportive presence by her side. Sighing, she swings open her room door, and comes face to face with Kanda.

For a moment, they stare at each other. "What are you doing here?" Evelyn asks finally.

"I thought I'd walk you to the court room." Kanda replies flatly. His hair is a meticulate as ever, leaving no trace of cream.

Evelyn considers this, nods slowly, turns, and begins to walk. He falls into step beside her. Their steps echo in unison on the dark shadows of the hallway. Then Evelyn sighs, and says tiredly, "Be nice to them."

"Like how?" Kanda's voice is low and dangerous.

She sighs again. "Like…don't stab them."

"I can't promise that." Kanda stares straight ahead, boring a hole into the far wall with his gaze.

Evelyn stops. Kanda halts a few steps ahead and turns toward her, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

In two long strides, she covers the distance between them and pokes a finger in his chest. "Swear to me you won't." She stares up at him with a serious expression.

Kanda glares down at her. "Why should I?" A faint snarl lies under his words.

Evelyn meets his gaze and says in a whisper, "I don't want to see you on trial, too."

He looks away. For a moment, he seems to struggle with himself. Then he lets out a pent-up breath and closes his eyes. "Fine. I promise," he says tersely.

"Very well." Evelyn takes a step back, and resumes her steady pace down the corridor, Kanda following silently, both of them not noticing the edge of a black cloak swish in an alcove to their left, and a golden gaze in the shadows.

(:~:)

Evelyn swallows. The air is dry, parched and unwelcoming. Before her, a panel of judges, Leverrier at their head, sits on a raised platform. It occurs to her, now standing in a box, bright lights blasting into her eyes, that this arrangement is set purposefully to strike fear into the accused. The young man with blond hair stands at Leverrier's right hand.

Kanda and her had waited outside the courtroom silently as Allen finished his session with Leverrier. They had heard Leverrier shouting, but Allen never raised his voice. As Allen had left, he had given Evelyn an encouraging smile. Kanda made no sound as she left. His hand had fingered his boot, as if it held a weapon.

Her courage is failing right now.

Leverrier folds his hands together in front of him, and asks, "Is your name Evelyn Merle?"

"Yes," Evelyn answers clearly, trying to hide her nerves.

"Very well. Then we shall begin. You will answer these questions truthfully." Leverrier gestures at beside him. "First, this is Howard Link. After this trial, he will be alternating between accompanying you and Allen Walker." The young man remains expressionless. Leverrier rises from his ornate chair, and paces toward her. He halts before her. "Exorcist Evelyn Merle, what is your relationship with the Noah Lord Tyki Mikk?"

Evelyn smiles faintly. "I tried to kill him a couple of times. Nearly had control of him, in fact."

"And is that all?"

"Yes." Evelyn stares at him, gripping the sides of the wooden box. Her hands slide with perspiration.

Leverrier sighs, as if he had been expecting this. "You do realise that if you continue to lie in this fashion, I can apply certain…methods to extract the truth?"

She lifts her chin. "That was the truth."

Leverrier holds her gaze for a few more moments, then smirks and begins to pace, hands clasped behind his back. "Did you know the Lord Tyki Mikk before your confrontation in Edo?" He circles around her box.

A pause. "Yes," Evelyn murmurs. "But I did not know what he was."

"So you did not know that he was a Noah?" Sarcasm drips out of Leverrier's words, tainting the air.

"That would be correct." Evelyn's heart hammers, a maddening drumbeat against her temples.

And so the interrogation goes on. Evelyn longs for water, but they allow her none. Fatigue and stress lend her temples a headache, and she rubs them wearily. Each barbed question does not just ask, but implies and accuses as well. And ever Leverrier stalks the floor before her, hunter-like, circling in on his prey.

Finally, Leverrier stops, mid-stride, and turns his snake-like gaze onto her. "And have you had any contact with him after Edo?"

Evelyn grits her teeth. "No." She knows she sounds unconvincing, but that was bound to happen anyway. "I haven't heard from him," she declares.

Leverrier's eyes contract to pinpricks of fury, and he stalks up to her. Evelyn flinches as he slams his hand onto the wood before her with a sharp _crack_. Spittle flying out of his mouth, he bellows, "Now that's just a downright lie!"

Evelyn swallows, and raises a hand. "If you could behave cordially, Inspect–" Her words are cut off in a muffled cry of pain as he grasps her wrist, driving the links of her bracelet into her skin.

"Where did you get this?" Leverrier barks, beady eyes examining the poker chip and card charm on the fine silver chain.

"It's a family heirloom!" Evelyn winces as his grip tightens. Behind him, Howard Link takes a half-step forward, reaching out a hand, but seems to decide against action.

Evelyn feels the chain dig into her skin.

(:~:)

The moment after Evelyn had entered the courtroom, Kanda had whipped out the dagger in his boot and wedged it in the closing gap between the double doors, noiselessly leaving a space for sound to reach him.

For a while, he hears nothing but the unrelenting questions Leverrier stabs at Evelyn.

"Yuuuu-chaaan?" The whisper takes Kanda by surprise. He glances to the left, and finds a red-haired, eye-patched head grinning idiotically at him.

"Don't call me that," Kanda growls. "What are you doing?"

"I was wandering around," Lavi replies. "I had to escort Lenalee back to her room." His face darkens for a half-second, and then he glances at the knife stuck between the doors, and asks cockily, "Are you looking after your girlfriend? I wonder how she's coping." A touch of concern is in his tone.

"She's not my girlfriend," Kanda snarls. His hand tightens on the grip of his dagger.

Lavi shrugs, and lowers himself onto the floor beside Kanda with a muffled _oomph_. "It suuuurrrre didn't look that way," he comments to the ceiling.

"It was blackmail–" Kanda cuts himself off.

Lavi's grin widens. "So she threatened you? My, my, Yu-chan has finally been _beaten_."

"Shut up, retarded rabbit."

Lavi's laugh is cut short by an echoing crack from inside the courtroom, and Leverrier's incensed voice rebounds to them. As one, he and Kanda each press an ear to the smooth wood of the doors. For a moment, there is silence, dark, foreshadowing.

A scream of pain lances through the gap between the doors.

The door crashes open and the dagger leaves Kanda's fingers, spinning in a beautiful motion, handle over blade in a sparkling flight. Leverrier grunts as his arm is pinned to the wall by the blade in his sleeve. As the courtroom erupts in chaos and every judge cowers, Howard Link watches Kanda sprint over to the accused box and gently reach for Evelyn's wrist. Lavi follows. Link's gaze is calculating, but understanding.

"Evie?" Kanda's voice is low and urgent. His blue fringe covers the frown on his brow. "Are you all right?" His fingers probe the bruise on her wrist, where the skin is reddened and darkened from the links of her bracelet. Also prominent are the marks of four fingers and a thumb, where Leverrier had tightened his hand.

Evelyn raises her head and replies quietly, "I'm fine." She says nothing else, but her eyes are bright with pain.

Kanda sends his death gaze straight at Leverrier, whose arm is being freed by Link. Leverrier straightens his suit, and says quickly, "You may go, Miss Merle." His eyes stray to Kanda, and narrow in anger. "Kanda Yu, this matter is betrayal of the high council."

Kanda says nothing. His glare bespeaks revulsion. He moves forward, but Evelyn grabs his arm with her uninjured hand and shakes her head slightly. Kanda holds her gaze for a long moment, and then nods. He helps Evelyn off the platform and turns to go, snatching his dagger out of the air beside him as Link returns it with a precise toss.

Lavi slowly follows them, his eyes never leaving Leverrier. The inspector stares coolly back, and murmurs just loud enough for him to hear, "You may be recording, Bookman Junior, but I do not treat my enemies with mercy."

A wide, cheeky smile sets Lavi's green eyes laughing. "I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Moustache." Ignoring Leverrier's snarl, Lavi steps quickly after Evelyn and Kanda, out into the corridor.

Outside, Lavi combs back his spiky hair with his fingers, messing the layers of scarlet even more, and sighs. Evelyn's head is bowed, and Kanda has a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Then Evelyn breaks the silence by muttering, "I'm tired. I need to rest." She turns, dark hair swinging in a circle of sable, and strides off, hand held at a weird angle. Kanda reaches after her and opens his mouth, but feels Lavi's hand on his arm.

"What?" he hisses, wrenching his forearm free and rounding on Lavi. "She needs medical attention."

"Let her go." Lavi says, all trace of his humour gone. "She can go to the infirmary later." He nods his head at Kanda, and heads off, leaving Kanda standing solitarily, gazing after the shadow of the exorcist with sable hair and violet eyes.

(:~:)

Evelyn sinks into an alcove. She stares at the cheerless grey wall opposite, a plane of nothing. Spikes of agony stab her wrist. Carefully, she rotates it, wincing as the aching muscles move. It doesn't seem broken, but that's about it. Trying to stop tears from escaping, she leans against the wall of the alcove. She needs a release of her anger and sorrow right now, or at least a giant teddy bear she can rip to shreds with Acumen. More than this, she needs Tyki to comfort her. _Where are you? Can it be that your music plays no more to my hearing? Are the chords fading?_

As if in answer, notes, delicately waltzing from a violin, dance around her. Evelyn's eyes widen, and she presses her ear to the wall. The music flows from the space beyond it. Transcendent joy fills her, and half-staggering, she scrambles to her feet, stumbling toward the source of the melody, further and further down the corridor until she reaches a door. The lyric chords weave into intricate variations and combinations, laughing and melancholy at the same time. Then the music sweeps into a climax of harmonious notes, twirling them around like autumn leaves, blown by a breath of ice, and then falls into a gentle breeze that fades away.

Evelyn opens the door, and smiles wholeheartedly. _Of course._

In the well-lit, elegantly furnished room, Tyki lowers the bow from the violin, places it on the table beside him, and grins uncertainly at her, opening his black-sleeved arms. "I'm here," he says softly.

"What took you so long, Moron?" Evelyn yells, running forward.

Tyki prepares for the hug. He doesn't get one.

The high kick catches him on the jaw and throws him backward. He chokes as a burst of stars explode behind his eyelids, and he staggers back a step. Then the breath whooshes out of him as an elbow jams into his solar plexus. Tyki crumples forward, gasping, but the motion is impeded as Evelyn leaps forward, throws her arms around his neck and buries her face in his shirt.

_Ah._ Tyki looks down at Evelyn, whose shoulders are shaking, and slowly puts his arms around her. He becomes aware that his shirt feels wet, and knows that she is crying. He swallows as an unexpected moistness comes to his eyes.

"Evelyn?" Tyki murmurs, stroking her hair. "Are you all right?" His music wraps about them, warming them, caressing them with gentle beams of shining light.

She shakes her head, face still hidden in white cloth, and makes a half-hearted attempt to punch him again. Then she takes a deep breath, raises her swollen eyes to meet his golden gaze, and positively _snarls_, "What do you think, idiot? I thought you were _dead_, you blockheaded moron."

Tyki winces. "Yes. That was a stupid question. Sorry."

Evelyn gives a choking laugh, and pokes a finger in his face. "Dear, if you don't want to wake up in a ditch, you'll take me seriously. _Never. Put. Me. Through. That. Again._"

"I won't, Evelyn. I promise I won't. Happy birthday, by the way–" he catches sight of her wrist and his golden eyes darken. "Evelyn, what is _that_?" Horror permeates his words.

"You can't even remember what you gave me as a present? You _are_ forgetful." Evelyn tries for a light tone, and is not entirely successful.

Tyki supports her wrist with a gentle hand. "No, I mean _this_." His cool fingers touch the dark bruises, obviously stamped into her skin.

Reluctantly, Evelyn tells him. Tyki's face turns grim, and he clenches his jaw, as if sharpening his teeth. He turns to the door, growling, "I'm going to have a word with Leverrier." His voice has dropped an octave in the interim, and holds images of crimson blood and perfect violence.

"And what would that achieve?" Evelyn sighs, holding on to Tyki's hand.

"An indulgence in vengeance," Tyki replies humourlessly.

Evelyn smirks. "All very well, but what would happen to me?"

"You would feel the joy of revenge?" Tyki ventures. His hair sticks up adorably on the back of his head, where his hand crumples it.

"No, you idiot!" she sighs. "I would be outcast and probably executed. Don't go after him."

"But I want to!" Tyki mutters childishly. He crashes onto the sofa and begins to sulk.

Evelyn smiles and ruffles his hair. "There, there." She sits down beside him and leans on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Tyki asks seriously, stroking her bruised wrist.

"Yes," Evelyn laughs, rolling her eyes. "Nice tux, by the way. Sharp."

"Nice uniform. And you've got wonderful taste in jewelry," Tyki's smile permeates his words.

"Don't compliment yourself, dimwit."

"Did you miss me?" Tyki grins, looking down at her dark head.

"Of course I did," Evelyn whispers earnestly.

"Really?" Tyki beams, golden eyes lighting up.

"I missed you like I would a darling pet that got lost due to his own stupidity," Evelyn continues, and Tyki's hair wilts slightly.

"I'll never get the last word with you, will I?" Tyki wonders.

"Count on it," Evelyn smiles, squeezing his hand.

For a while, they sit in happy silence, Tyki's arm around Evelyn.

Then Tyki shifts, and says reluctantly, "I have some news."

"What?" Evelyn murmurs sleepily.

"I think the Earl is planning to retrieve the Akuma egg." Tyki sounds grim.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"No," Tyki closes his eyes. "I think he's going to invade the Order."

"_What?_" Evelyn springs up, shocked. "He knows where we are?"

"Of course," Tyki says wearily. "He could wipe you all out on a whim. I don't know why he hasn't yet."

"When?"

Tyki sighs. "I don't know. But soon."

Evelyn nods. "We'd better be ready for him, then."

Tyki pulls her into a hug. "Please stay safe. " There is a certain steely quality to his voice she hasn't heard before.

"I promise." Evelyn hugs him tightly in return.

"Would you leave?"

"What?"

"Would you leave this place so that you would be safe?" Tyki's eyes hold worry.

She shakes her head, and buries it in his shirt. "You know I can't. I'm sorry."

There is an air of tiredness and a need for rest about them, a longing for a place without the worries and concerns of the world about them, but it is as inconstant as a dream.

From the corridor outside comes Lavi's searching voice, "Evie? Are you there? Tiedoll Gensei is looking for you!"

Evelyn quietly raises her head. Tyki sighs, and helps her up, leading her over to the wall, where he leans against it. One last hug.

"I don't want you to go," Evelyn whispers into Tyki's shoulder. Her eyes are closed.

Tyki bows his head over hers, and murmurs into her ear, "And I don't want to leave." They break apart.

"I'll see you, Evelyn." Tyki smiles sadly.

"You'd better, Moron," Evelyn sniffs, eyes red.

"Evelyn," Tyki says hesitantly, "I want you to know how much I lo–"

Lavi's steps can be heard outside the door. The doorknob turns.

As Tyki passes backwards quickly through the wall, Evelyn suddenly steps forward, slips her hand in his, and kisses him on the cheek. She has time to see the look of wondrous shock on his face before she spins and darts out of the room.

In the blackness of the wall, Tyki's mind tries to comprehend what just happened, unsuccessfully tries to piece together reality, and his brain circuits fry in the effort. A huge, uncontrollable smile spreads across his features as he laughs out loud, dances about in the darkness, and sprints joyfully away from the Order, the wind tousling his hair and setting his heart running free over the hills.

So this is what it means to be human. And Tyki finds it more beautiful than he could ever have imagined.

**Yeah…don't hate me! Please! I'm sure you all know what the end of Tyki's sentence was :D I'll see you all next week then, with some good action, and Tyki and Evelyn FIGHTING TOGETHER (against or with each other, that is).**


	16. Death

**Yay, new chapter. I was sort of lazing off during the week, it being the last week of term and all, so I had to wake up early to finish and post this. On a _Sunday._ Humph. But I love you guys! I don't own D Gray-Man or any of its characters, blahblahblah.**

**Reviews:**

**IceBabe7723: I can't say thank you enough. You did almost everything humanly possible to show your liking for this story. You're the first person to favorite me as an author (well, the first that I don't know personally), and I appreciate that very much.**

**Lalala: Yeah, everyone's busy about school and stuff during this time of year, no worries. Thanks for the encouragement. I like having someone I can count on for opinions :D**

Komui examines the bookcases surrounding his desk that stretch from floor to ceiling, where the eaves are carpeted by shadows. A grim smile twists his lips. He isn't used to being grim, but lately, his laughter has been suppressed by a myriad of concerns. Lenalee, as ever, is prominent in his worries, but his _worries_ had escalated when the new exorcist, Evelyn Merle, came to him with a warning. He recalls the blazing quality of her violet eyes as she spoke…

"Komui," Evelyn whispered, low and serious. "You have to put the Order on alert. The Noahs could be here at any moment."

Komui sat back in his chair. "How do you know this?"

A pause. "You know how," Evelyn answered. She straightened before his desk.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Evelyn, are you quite sure about this?"

"Yes." Evelyn replied bluntly. The light from Komui's desk lamp trickled off the white of her bandaged wrist, and landed on the silver chain at her hip.

Komui had noticed the small charm of cards and poker chip on the chain before, but now he understood its meaning. "You are aware that Leverrier will try to find the source of this information?" he murmured, taking off his hat.

"Of course." Evelyn glanced at her wrist, and said quietly, "but could you live with the guilt of knowing you could have prevented the deaths of dozens of people?"

Komui's eyes widened behind his glasses. He lowered his head and stared mutely at his desktop. It was a picture of Lenalee, tucked into a corner of his desk, that galvanized him into action. Standing, he placed his hat securely on his head, smiled gently at Evelyn, and said, "I will call a meeting for the exorcists tomorrow morning. Leverrier does not need to know about this."

Evelyn held his gaze intensely, then gave a short bow and left.

Now, as Komui traces the worn spines of his books, he wonders at her future.

A dark voice cuts across his hearing. "Komui."

He spins, and exclaims, "Ah, Kanda! If you would wait for a few moments, I'm sure the others will turn up soon."

Komui's heart sinks as Kanda narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. Obviously the lighthearted, laughing voice isn't cutting it.

Kanda opens his mouth, and Komui braces for an interrogation. But what Kanda says surprises him. "Is this about Evie?" Kanda asks quietly.

"Uh…" Komui stammers, finding it hard to meet Kanda's narrowed gaze.

Understanding dawns in Kanda's dark eyes, and he nods slowly. "So I take it she got the intel from a certain curly-haired git?"

"What?"

Kanda stalks up to Komui's desk, places both hands on the wooden surface, and glares at him from barely a foot away. Komui takes a half-step back. "So," Kanda snarls, cerulean fringe swinging above his blazing stare, "are you telling me that, somehow, with methods unknown, that a _Noah_ sneaked into headquarters, and you did _nothing_?"

Komui closes his eyes, and sighs, "We have evidence that he may have changed sides."

"AND YOU ALLOWED HIM TO SEE EVIE?" Kanda yells, slamming a gloved hand onto the table. "I WOULD HAVE SKINNED YOU ALIVE IF EVIE HAD BEEN–"

"If I had been what?" Evelyn's clear voice rings across the chamber, steel-lined.

Kanda swivels, hand flying toward his side, but grasps air, still unused to Mugen's absence. "Ah," he murmurs, as he watches Evelyn cock a hip and scowl at him, and the other exorcists come up behind her and watch him quizzically. He winces, brushing back his dark locks.

"Nii-san?" Lenalee asks hesitantly. "What's…going on?"

"Precisely why I called you here," Komui declares, moving around his desk to address the semicircle of exorcists. "It has…come to my attention that Headquarters may be attacked within the next few days."

In the general intake of breath, a lone, gnarled voice resounds. "Where did you get this information?" Bookman asks.

Komui swallows, laughing nervously. "My source would prefer to remain unkno–"

"It was I," Evelyn says loudly, stilling the room. Tiedoll looks at her, an inscrutable expression crossing his face. "I told Komui." Allen glances at her, startled.

Cross steps forward, rubbing his fiery hair with a gloved hand. "So, sweetheart, who is your source?" His tone is strangely empty.

"One that I will not divulge," Evelyn says breezily. At the others' looks of outrage, she shrugs, and says, "You can't do anything to me. If something is done, it will be Leverrier who does it." Her gaze is challenging.

Evelyn watches as everyone diverts their eyes in embarrassment. Cross grunts acknowledgement. The sole exception is Kanda. He leans against Komui's desk, frowning, examining her with an intense expression.

Komui breaks the awkwardness with his trademark lack of subtlety. "Yeah, so in the event of an imminent attack, carry your weapons with you everywhere, and make sure your golems are active." He turns to Evelyn, and says with a smile, "Your golem is almost ready. I'll send it to you in a few hours."

"Thank you," Evelyn says quietly, head held high.

"You may all go. But please, be careful," Komui sighs, waving a hand at the assembled exorcists. He lowers his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he listens to their footsteps pass out of his office. When he looks up, he stumbles backwards as he meets the full force of Kanda's glare.

For a moment, Kanda narrows his eyes, as if reading something intangible in Komui's expression. Then he gives a curt nod, and strides out, ponytail swinging nonchalantly in a fluid whip.

Komui paces slowly back to his desk, and collapses into his chair, burying his face in his white-sleeved arms. He groans. C_offee would be really good right now._

(:~:)

The tortured voice rebounds through the wall, cracking the air with its unearthly pain. Howls tear at the stone, wailing pitifully. A crash explodes with a deafening retort. Sobs, cracked and lifeless, drift out of the doorway to the cafeteria.

Allen Walker laughs as he flips a packet of cards between his gloved fingers. "Another round?" An evil, knowing smile plays with his lips.

Before Allen, a science department member tears at his lab coat, his dark blue eyes widening in denial. Whimpering, he crumples to the ground. Around them, a small part of the science department murmur, spectators. Most of the science department are occupied elsewhere, but these few have obviously played truant. Cheeky-Grin's usual blazing smile is long gone, and his suffering is such that he doesn't notice the sound of light steps behind him, and a pair of soft leather boots that halt by his head.

"Are you alright?" A light voice asks in concern.

Cheeky-grin raises his head, blinking away tears, to see a beautiful dark-haired girl standing above him, violet eyes examining him curiously.

_Evel…Evelyn Merle…_

He opens his mouth to say something suave and witty, but closes it in horror as he realizes his nose is running and his eyes are swollen. Not to mention the state of his _hair._ Cheeky-grin whimpers again. All the men in the room stand a little straighter as they see Evelyn, a few of them actually combing their fingers through their hair. Lavi, sitting unnoticed in a corner, rolls his eyes. Link's face stays studiously blank in the shadows beside him.

Evelyn looks down at the pathetic, groveling mess before her, and barely suppresses a laugh. "What's your name?" she asks, like she would to a small child. Cheeky-Grin mumbles something. Evelyn bends down, and understands. "It's James, isn't it?" She cocks her head at Allen, who is sitting, comfortably cross-legged, on the bench, fingering a pack of cards. "Well, Allen, would like it if I took over for Crying Jamesy Puppy here?" Evelyn asks brightly.

Allen nods, his bright white hair flopping over his knowing eyes. "Alright," he grins, "But I have to warn you, I never lose at cards." Again, that curving, wicked smile.

"Neither do I," Evelyn says offhandedly. She reaches forward, places a hand on Cheeky-Grin's hair, and as he goes crossed-eyed watching her hand, she pushes him aside and fluidly moves to sit before Allen. Cheeky-Grin gives a soft _oomph_ as his face hits the floor. Crawling pitifully, he makes his way over to his friends, who snort at him unforgivingly. Seeing this, James mutters something about returning to Lab 5 and staggers out.

"Have you played seriously before?" Allen asks conversationally, as he shuffles the cards neatly. "You seem to know your stuff."

"A little," Evelyn replies innocently.

As Allen shuffles his cards, Evelyn quickly slips Acumen out of its sheath, murmuring under her breath, "Façade." The cards change appearance with a pulse of amethyst, to match Allen's pack. Silently, she slips Acumen into her sleeve. The entire process takes less than a second.

"Can I shuffle as well?" she asks. At Allen's questioning eyebrow, she shrugs. "I want to make sure you won't cheat."

And of course, Allen's pack makes its way into her sleeve, Acumen replacing them, her magician's fingers deftly obscuring the motion.

Evelyn examines the hand Allen has dealt her. Really, it isn't all that bad, as two pairs nestle in her cut-off gloves. But _not that bad_ isn't good enough. It never has. So, Evelyn swaps the cards for a perfect full house, by simply _willing_ them to be.

Unknown to Evelyn, Allen constructs a royal straight flush, and grins imperceptibly. As Allen throws down a couple of coins, Evelyn lazily contributes a few more and says, "Raise." Allen smirks, and nods assent, matching her bet. At a mutual glance of understanding, they present their hands. At the last second, Evelyn wills Acumen to change is cards into a lone pair.

A quivering second of silence.

Then the science department explodes in tumultous exclamations. There on the white tablecloth before them, innocently laid out in two half-moons, are two different full houses. Nothing special would have been said, except that one card, the four of diamonds, is replicated in both Allen's and Evelyn's hand.

Allen laughs, and through gasps of air, chortles, "Nice to finally meet you, poker master."

Evelyn's lips curve in a charming smile. "I didn't see you changing your cards either."

Then Allen's smile slips off his face.

"What?" Evelyn asks, serious.

Allen's left eye whirrs into red, two metal discs spinning over it in a high-pitched whine. He reaches forward and unthinkingly slams his hand onto the table, spilling coins everywhere. And Allen yells a single word, stilling the room.

"Akuma!"

Evelyn whirls toward the door, Acumen fluttering towards her, as Allen flips over the table, hitting the ground running. _Finally._

(:~:)

Reever slides to a halt behind a mass of piping, and wipes the blood off his face. Below, at the centre of the lab, screams lance up toward him. He feels in his pocket for his gun, and snaps open the magazine. One bullet. _Oh, crap. Allen, Evelyn, come quickly._

(:~:)

Evelyn glides down the hallway, using her cards like ice skates, sending pulses of purple energy dancing about the stones whenever she makes a sharp turn. Allen sprints ahead of her, crown clown activated, and Lavi (wielding a staff), Bookman, and Link follow. Allen zones in on his target like a hunter, muttering, "Reever and all the science department are in Lab Five." _And all the Akuma._

Allen stops so suddenly that Evelyn has to skid to the side, digging her boots in sideways to avoid crashing into him. As she comes to an ungainly halt, dark coat flapping, she can't help but gape at the entrance to Lab Five.

Like insidious vines, dark tendrils encase the giant doors, forming a nigh on impenetrable door. The surface radiates enough dark energy to make Evelyn shiver in recognition. She has felt this only once before, when Road threw her into her nightmares. It is the power of the Noah, humming coldly.

An ear-splitting crash jolts Evelyn out of her reverie. Lavi had leapt forward and slammed his staff into the smooth surface of the barrier, and he now grunts as the shock travels up his arms. "It's blocked!" he yells back at the others. "What _is_ this – ARGH!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Allen and Bookman cry in unison, Heaven Compass and Edge End snaking toward the wall. Evelyn winces as a wet _crunch_ heralds Allen's face smashing into the void-like barrier, and Bookman flips back with an agile motion.

"Boys…" Evelyn rolls her eyes, and gently pushes Allen out of the way, lithely drawing Acumen from its sheath. Sinking into a stance, she breathes in, then out, feeling the Innocence at her fingertips. Then she whips her cards towards the sable silk of the barrier, whispering, "Innocence. Level two release." Acumen forms a short door in the wall, and closing her eyes, Evelyn murmurs, "Open."

Warm luminence flares around her cards, and within her mind, Evelyn sees the structure of the barrier. A convoluted maze of dark locks and whispered passwords, some blazing, some dim, all wreathed in unknown. And they are _singing._ Evelyn shivers as the dark melody of the Noah washes over her like sleet. As she probes a lock, blackened lances of pain dance around her skull. Wincing, Evelyn sighs, and withdraws the silvery strands of her consciousness from the cold emptiness of the wall. Acumen is silent as she returns her cards into their sheath.

Evelyn turns to the others, and says regretfully, "I'm sorry. I can't break through, or hear anything." Her sense of premonition escalates.

Link presses his ear to the wall pointlessly. Evelyn suppresses another sigh of annoyance. Then Allen snarls and yells, in his trademark useless way, "I'LL BREAK THROUGH THAT WALL BY FORCE!"

Evelyn shoots out a lazy hand and catches Allen by the collar of his crown clown cloak. "Not so fast, blockhead."

"Miss Merle is right," Link says suddenly, straightening. "But there is another way. Come."

They turn and speed away from the dark wall of the Noah, and Evelyn's heart twists with worry. _Reever and the science department idiots, please, please be alright._

(:~:)

Reever stares down the length of the Skull's finger, where it is pressed to his forehead. _I suppose it was foolish to interfere._ The gun slips from his hand, clattering on the floor. An overwhelming sense of resignation floods him, and a part of him laughs hollowly, echoing about his mind. _I always thought a bad experiment would be the way to go._ He glares determinedly at the ever-grinning face of the Skull, and almost smiles, even as tears run down his cheeks. _Get on with it, then._

But the Skull splits in two, melting away like custard, and a crackle of power dances into existence above them. _An Ark gate. Which means_… Reever feels a flexible band wrap around his chest, and the breath whooshes out of him as he is hauled upwards. As adrenalin surges through him, he gapes at Allen, who is standing on his sword, putting all his weight on the dissolving Skull. "I'll not forgive a single one of you," Allen says softly, but loud enough for his words to carry to every Akuma in the world.

A warm voice whispers in Reever's ear, "Gotcha, Reever." Reever turns his shocked gaze to find twinkling violet eyes smiling at him, and knows who else he owes his life to. Evelyn sets him down on the balustrade and unwraps Acumen from around him. At his silence, she raises an eyebrow.

"Uh…thanks…" Reever stutters, his mind beautifully blank.

Evelyn shrugs and throws herself back down to Allen, only stopping to yell at him, "Get out of here, blondie."

Reever actually blushes before his colleagues haul him behind the wall.

An electric pulse, and Bookman falls from the Ark gate to drop into a crouch behind Evelyn, his wrinkled face lighting up with youthful vigor. The Skulls pause in their examining of the science department, strewn about the floor. A dark-haired Noah woman smiles at the exorcists, lowering her glasses, from beside the Akuma egg.

Above them, the maelstrom of Akuma whirl and spin into a vortex of humming machinery. The circle tightens above them, and in the grating sound of a thousand cackles torn from the throats of level 3 Akuma, Evelyn murmurs quietly, "Here they come."

And the akuma fall towards them, their hardened grins reflected in the amethyst depths of Evelyn's irises.

(:~:)

Tyki freezes in mid-step, the dark walls of the black Ark swimming before his eyes. Something claws at his heart, sets his blood racing and his golden eyes widening. A premonition, an omen heralding a tide of shadow.

Narrowing his eyes, Tyki quickens his step almost to a run, darting like a black wraith between walls of smoke. The sleeve of his shirt catches on a nook in the wall, and he continues on, even as a rip appears in the white fabric.

"Lulubell?" Tyki calls, as he halts before her door. "Are you in there?"

A dark seed of suspicion flowers in Tyki's heart as the silence continues.

"Why are you calling Lulubell-sama _lero_?" The snide voice breaks across Tyki sharpened thoughts.

In a fluid movement, Tyki scythes his hand to the side, slamming Lero into the wall hard enough the crack the grey stone. "Where is she?" he snarls, dark matter curling around his raised fist.

The pink umbrella squirms under Tyki's grasp. "I don't know _lero_! Earl-sama sent them somewhere _lero_!"

Tyki's clenched fingers flood with ice. "Them?" He asks in a voice not his own. "Who is 'them'?"

Lero averts his gaze, muttering, "Lerolerooooooooo-iiiiiieeeee!" The squeak is a result of Tyki poking a finger wreathed in dark matter into the pumpkin's face.

Tyki goes frighteningly quiet, and says softly, "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it." He tilts his head at Lero, examining him like he would something disgusting he found in the gutter. "Now, you little piece of filth," – he tightens his grip – "who are they and where did they go?"

Lero doesn't need to answer. In an amazing feat of examination – for it _is_ an impossible feat to read Lero – Tyki understands. Lero gasps for air, writhing at Tyki's feet as he steps back, lighting coursing through his consciousness. _Akuma, Skulls and Noah. Which means –_

"Evelyn!" Tyki yells, trampling Lero underfoot as he spins, and with a burst of dark energy, powers away, a warring tempo of drums pounding in his temples. _Please, let me not be too late._

Far behind him, Lero peels himself off the floor, and explodes in a tide of curses.

(:~:)

"Get on, Kids!" Bookman cries, as Heaven's Compass impales the Akuma around him with dull crunches.

"We _are_, Panda!" Evelyn retorts, her hand sweeping Acumen in a sharpened circle, and six Akuma bodies thud to the floor, their heads hitting the tiles a moment later. Black blood covers Acumen, lending them a deadly shine, and cover Evelyn's fingers in sheathes of sable silk.

Although glowing crosses light up the faces of the Akuma around Allen, dissolving them into darkness, the sheer number of them forces him backwards. A coarse cry escapes him as he is thrown into the air by an Akuma strike. The next moment, his white cloak billows around him and his feet find purchase on Bookman's needles.

"Thanks!" Allen calls to Bookman, even as he draws a cross on Akuma below him, and Evelyn's cards blast a hole clean through it, whipping around and scything into the Akuma's armour as if it is paper.

The blood of the Akuma falls like summer rain, but the hordes are relentless, Akuma after snarling Akuma throwing themselves at the exorcists. A giant Akuma, like the ones in Edo, is slowly forming from a hundred or more separate ones. Evelyn wipes the blood off her face with her glove, all too aware of the continuing cries of the science department as the Skulls transform them into dust, or worse, into a Skull themselves.

_There's too many Akuma_. Evelyn weaves about them, but their helmeted maws grimace at her, and as each one falls to Acumen, another takes its place. Then a gap appears in the whirl of metal, and Evelyn sees something to break her heart.

A Skull crouches before a young man with innocent dark blue eyes, now brimming with tears. Blood laces the white of his lab coat, and he turns his gaze to Evelyn, a bitter smile twisting his lips into a hollow grin.

Even as she ducks under an Akuma's blade, Evelyn shakes her head. _Oh, no. Not Cheeky-Grin Jamie. What a poor, poor fool._ He must have returned to the lab after Evelyn pushed him out of the poker game. His lips move. In the blur of amethyst power and Allen's war cries, Evelyn sees the mouthed word…_Please_.

Evelyn shakes free of the Akuma, and darts across the room, gracefully swirling Acumen to clear the space around her. As the Skull slowly, almost lovingly touches a finger to James's skull, a great wave of dark violet slams into its back. It raises its skull and stares with eyeless sockets at her as she falls like a black lance toward it.

Then its clawed hand _bats_ Acumen away like frail autumn leaves. Evelyn lands in a crouch, adjusting her cards into a whirl of colour, but the Skull's fingers reach forward and fix around Evelyn's neck, lifting her.

With a gasp, Evelyn's hands clasp around the Skull's wrist, and Acumen falls limply, whispering, onto James's crimson-streaked coat. He gazes up at her uncomprehendingly, deep blue eyes filled with fear for her life as well as his.

"ARK GATE OPEN!" The Noah's voice, sharpened and stinging, stabs at them from behind the Akuma egg. "I am Lulubell, and I will not fail my Master Earl."

But then…

Through the rumbling of the Gate below the egg, and the insidious chords of the Noah, the change in key is almost imperceptible, followed by a gentle variation, growing in power and light with each moment. But Evelyn hears, and understands, despite the throbbing sea of red covering her vision. Her amethyst gaze meets Cheeky-Grin's dark blue, and one violet eye closes in a wink.

A musician's hand, with deft, lithe fingers, emerges from the floor, wrapping around the Skull's ankle. With a surprised grunt, the Skull is pulled into the tiles, and Evelyn falls to her hands and knees beside Cheeky-Grin James, coughing and blinking the tears out of her eyes.

When her vision clears, she finds herself staring into the gentle, concerned amber eyes of Tyki Mikk.

"Moron," Evelyn chokes painfully, "You took your time." Her hands tremble against the floor, and the bloodied cards lying there.

Tyki doesn't reply, but his eyes flick to her forehead, and his cool fingers stroke her skin momentarily. They come away bloody. He sucks in a breath, rising enough out of the ground so that his head and shoulders are above the tiles, and reaches forward for her hand with one of his own. Tyki passes the other through Evelyn's hair, and closes his eyes at the crimson.

"Don't worry, idiot." Evelyn's words open Tyki's golden irises. "It's not mine." Tyki sighs with relief, but frowns when she continues, "_Mostly._"

Before either of them can say another word, a discreet cough sounds from beside them, and whiny voice mutters, "Could you hurry up and save us?" Tyki and Evelyn blush in unison as they look at the cerulean gaze of Cheeky-Grin, barely two feet from them.

A quick check shows that the other Skull have frozen as they saw their leader fall. As one, they all tilt their head with a grinding sound, and reach toward the science department members closest to them. Acumen stirs, and begins to gather. Tyki runs his fingers across Evelyn's cheek, gives her a quick smile, and ducks underground.

Three things happen at once.

One: Evelyn brings Acumen in rotating blades of light straight through the back of the nearest Skull with a satisfying _rip._

Two: Half the Skulls farther away stop what they are doing, and simply dissolve into nothing, Tyki whispering, "Begone, Skull," below them.

And three. Nothing really comes close to three: Allen yells, "Stop it!" at the remaining Skulls, and as he plummets toward them, a thousand spears of white emerging from his cloak. "CROWN BELT!" Allen cries, and in a glorious moment, a sphere of dying Akuma surrounds him as the white lances spear through them.

A whistle of compressed air.

A growl of derision.

And Allen cries out as an Akuma lunges toward him, claws outstretched. Bookman's needles swoop into to intercept, and the old man's voice rings out, "Did I make it, kid?"

"Thanks, Book–" Allen halts in horror.

Bookman chuckles bitterly as the slime crawls over him, staring into the helmeted head of the level three. "You seem to have got me." He is plastered to the wall, unable to move, his hands frozen.

"Bookman!" Allen and Evelyn yell together, darting toward him. But the Akuma rise to meet them, and Evelyn sees a world of horrible grins as the Akuma attack. A gash opens up on her cheek, mirroring another in her leg, and she screams through gritted teeth, even as a warm arm, unmistakably human, loops around her waist, and she feels…

…nothing. Well, she still senses the world around her, but the sounds are muted, as if she was under water. And when the Akuma swipe at her, their hands pass through her as if she is a ghost.

"Trust me," Tyki murmurs softly in her ear, as they melt into the stones of the wall. Evelyn presses her aching cheek into his shoulder and closes her eyes. She feels Tyki grab something next to them with his other hand, and with a start, she realizes they are rising up through the floor of the second level, right beside Reever, who scrambles backwards as he sees Tyki.

As sound returns, Evelyn leans against Tyki and sees Bookman, seemingly unconscious. They are hidden from Lulubell's sight behind a mess of pipes, and a surprising number of people are with them.

Bak and Reever seem especially wary of Tyki. Reever asks slowly, "Evie, is this…?"

"Hello, everyone!" Evelyn tries to sound lighthearted, but hisses in pain as her leg shifts. Tyki steadies her. She winces. "This is Moron, but you can call him Tyki."

Tyki turns toward the others. "Um…yeah. I'm Tyki Mikk. Uh…pleased to meet you," he says sheepishly, running his hand through his unruly hair.

Reever tries to say something, but no sound comes from his open mouth. He just stares at Evelyn and Tyki, and his blond hair wilts.

A sharp _crack_ interrupts the awkwardness. Peering over the pipes, Evelyn sees Allen, limp and bloody, get a slap in the face by Lulubell. The remaining Skull have got back to work, herding all of the converted people into a line. A feeling of helplessness overwhelms Evelyn.

Seeing this, Tyki ducks back down, crouching before Evelyn. He puts a hand on her chin, fingering the cut on her cheek. Looking at her closely, he says seriously, "You're in no condition to fight. Take care of the old man. I'll go stop Lulubell."

Evelyn begins to protest, but he stops her by planting a kiss on her forehead and sinking through the ground. His hand strokes hers before it disappears into the grey tiles.

A gasp commands Evelyn's attention. Bak sputters like a goldfish out of water, hives breaking out on his skin as he points a shaking finger at Evelyn, then the spot where Tyki was, his wide, uncomprehending eyes blinking. "Wha…what?" he manages finally.

Evelyn rolls her eyes. "Fine. He's the Lord Tyki Mikk, formerly Noah of pleasure, now my little pet Moron after I helped him bring his Noah under control." She sends Bak a death glare. "You got a problem with that, Blondie number two?"

Bak averts his gaze after a moment. "No," he says slowly.

Evelyn leans back against the pipes. "Good," she smiles.

(:~:)

Tyki slowly raises his head out of the ground below the platform with the egg. Lulubell's voice drifts down to him. "We'll take the player with the 14th's requirement back with us." Allen dangles lifelessly from the Akuma's grip.

Tyki slowly begins to get up, and hears a noise to his left. A science department member with nothing distinguishing except the earring in his ear stares at him fearfully. Tyki rolls his eyes, and presses a finger to his own lips, tilting his head at the man in a lab coat. The man nods slowly.

"Hey hey! Move along, gentlemen." The Skulls begin to usher the converted humans through a separate gate. In a moment of indecision, Tyki doesn't know whether to stop the Skull or save Allen first.

Lulubell dives into the Ark Gate, saying offhandedly to the remaining Akuma, "Kill everyone left here." A dark smile adorns her lips as she leaves.

That decides it for Tyki. He leaps out of the ground, flipping up and onto the platform, facing the two level threes who are holding Allen. They, like all the Akuma in the room, react with some surprise at seeing another Noah, and flutter about, unsure.

"Give that boy to me," Tyki says with cold authority, speaking with both his mind and his voice. "And leave." Hundreds of Akuma stare down at him, dangerously silent. Then the Akuma holding Allen slowly bring him forward and deposit him by Tyki's boots. "Did the Earl order us to do this?" one asks.

Tyki grins rakishly. "No. _I did._" His golden eyes twinkle with dark mirth. "And now your end is here."

Allen's sword swings from below, and decapitates the two Akuma. At the same moment, a deep thrum sounds from the opposite end of the room, and a bright, iridescent box of pure energy surrounds another few Akuma. Cries of, "Did you think we'd just let you take them?" and "Don't make light of the science division!" sound from around them.

"What _are_ they doing?" Tyki groans despairingly to the white figure at his feet.

Allen blinks, spitting out blood. "That's a talisman." He tilts his head at Tyki. "So I take it Evelyn changed you?"

"Yes," Tyki says bluntly. "Are you upset that we can't fight anymore or she'll kill me herself, boy?"

Allen seems to consider this for a moment, then painfully rises to his feet and says, "Actually, I'm glad. We could have been friends, you know." His light eyes narrow slightly, and he grips his sword with clenched fingers. "And the name's Allen."

"You are far too polite for your own good." Tyki grins at him. "Very well, Allen Walker, let's go."

The corners of Allen's mouth curve. "I never thought to hear you say that."

Tyki inclines his head. "A girlfriend can do that to you."

Allen laughs for real, and leaps into the air.

Then a concussive wave drowns out all sound except a single voice. "TIME RECORD, ACTIVATE!" Tyki raises his gaze to see a pale-faced woman raise a disc and yell, "Reverse!" A dark-skinned man with earphones steadies her as the swing in from above. Golden circles wrap around the Ark gate where the Akuma egg was, and impossibly, rises out of the inky darkness. Allen flips in midair and lands on the crown of the egg.

Tyki steps back to avoid being crushed, and to his horror, comes face to face with a flaming-haired, masked man.

General Cross booms a laugh as he rises, along with the other three generals, with the egg, up through the dark gate to tower above the room. "Tell me, Akuma," he drawls as Marie and Miranda land beside Allen above them. A wicked glint crosses his glasses as he glances at the massive combined Akuma before him. "How would you like to be cooked?" His gaze falls to Tyki's surprised golden eyes.

"And how would this little Noah like to be _shot_?" Cross adds, raising Judgement.

"Don't do that, you idiot, I'm on your side!" Tyki yells indignantly, curly hair shaking.

From next to Cross, Tiedoll watches with amusement. "Tyki, I take it?" he calls suddenly. Tiedoll grins down at Tyki's shocked expression, and yells, "You better be taking care of my apprentice!"

Tyki Mikk blushes again, in front of all the generals of the Black order. This was even more embarrassing than he could ever imagine.

**Phew. Over 5500 words in barely 5 hours. This chapter's done, at least. The next chap will have some angst, but also some Marie x Miranda, so see you in awhile.**


	17. Fall

**I don't even want to describe this chapter. It's got a mix of everything. I don't own -Man or any of its characters, only EVIE!**

**Reviews:**

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan: I love your penname. Thanks for reviewing. I only have one (GREAT) regular reviewer, so having someone else review as well is wonderful.**

**Thank you, Emosmile, darknessqueen101, Dollz, and Osanai Yume, for favoriting and/or story alerting my story. You guys are great encouragement.**

Four generals, clinging to the Akuma egg, look down at a very surprised young man with curly hair. Tyki watches dazedly as General Socalo ambles by him, treating him as if he were non-existent, lazily draws out a metal ring, and screams, "MADNESS!" A whirling blade appears above his rotating hand, pitted and spiked like an enormous flamberge. The giant Akuma groans as its head is split like butter. A macabre, maniacal laugh explodes from Socalo as he spears the Akuma's eye and flings it around his head.

Tyki narrows his eyes. He can almost see the crazed features of the general behind the blank metallic mask. He takes a cautious step backward. By the looks of things, he should probably stay away from that man.

Tiedoll nods approvingly. "Smart kid."

Still raving like a battle-mad warrior, Socalo rips off the mask on his face, takes a sharp breath, and howls into the dark reaches of the room, "COOOOOMMMMMEEEE!"

Tiedoll walks calmly by Tyki, pats him on the shoulder, and mutters, "Don't be too shocked. Socalo was never one for subtlety." General Cross glares at Tyki grumpily as he stalks past him, shoulders hunched, one hand scratching his crimson hair.

Klaud, on the other hand, winks slyly at Tyki. Tyki blushes, and winces as Evelyn's indignant voice yells at him from above, "Don't you _dare_ fall for the older woman!"

"I'm not!" Tyki calls back at the small figure on the second level.

"You _so_ were! And what are you doing lazing around? Get on and cream some Akuma!" Evelyn shouts back. Allen yells in turn as the smashes his foot into an Akuma's face, protecting Reever and a few others, who are holding the Talisman.

Tyki's ears turn scarlet as Tiedoll's snorts of laughter reach him. Head lowered, he darts forward, glances at the Akuma surrounding Allen, and thinks, "Flee, Akuma," sending his dark thoughts lancing toward them. The Akuma waver, uncertain. Tyki feels the stirring of the Noah, chained and cowed within him, and draws a sharp chord of power from it. "Go!" he shouts with both his mind and his voice, and in the view of everyone, he flips, drawing a circle of crackling dark matter in the air with his raised boots, which expands in an incandescent circle, crisping the Akuma around him.

Tiedoll's mouth hangs open in shock. "That…that was great," he enthuses in disbelief.

The Akuma turn to flee, but are faced with an impenetrable black wall of the lab, as the ark gate is held by Miranda's power. As they turn, Allen's sword flashes before their eyes, and they simply…disappear. But to his horror, the other Akuma scream, "The generals are here! Finish them! FINISH THEM!" They bind and whirl together, forming giant, leering figures, black-limbed, towering.

_Over five giant Akuma._ Over the cries of fear of the science department members on the ground, Tyki hears a lone voice cry out, even as he himself begins to run forward. His music is building again, but uncertainty lends the notes a desperate tempo.

He hears Tiedoll shout, "Maker of Eden! Embracing garden!" as Tyki sprints toward the Akuma.

_What? What does that mean? How will that – Woah!_ Tyki flails about inelegantly in midair, trying unsuccessfully to alter his flight path. _What is that?_ White vines, flowing, iron-strong, explode outwards like wires in a circle around Tiedoll, forming a convoluted shield between the wounded on the floor and the Akuma above. Slipping clumsily, Tyki comes to an ungainly landing on the uneven white surface, gold eyes widening as he avoids thorns.

"Go get rid of the Skull!" Tiedoll yells up at Tyki, his voice muffled by the mass of vines. "We'll take care of the Akuma here, if redhead hasn't lost his touch."

"Was that a shot at me?" Cross's drawl drifts up to Tyki.

Tyki grins, and darts back to the Skull. Behind him, a thousand shrieks shatter the air like fragile glass as the Generals decimate the Akuma.

(:~:)

Evelyn takes shallow breaths, lines of fiery pain emanating from her arm and her leg. Reever had wrapped an extra lab coat around her leg, but scarlet stains the material. Her bruised wrist isn't holding up very well, either. She leans against the piping, eyes closed, sounds muted, on the second level.

She watches dully as Cross smashes bullets into the Akuma around him, taking time to drag on his cigarette. His blued darts whirl about him, forming a cacophony of metallic whistles and the tortured cries of Akuma. Almost lazily, he balances on a platform railing, finger tightening on the trigger as three Akuma dart up around him. As their ragged forms fall, he laughs, "What, are you stupid?"

Klaud says softly, "Go, Lau Jimin." Evelyn watches in wide-eyed horror as the cute little monkey on Klaud's shoulder growls, grows fangs, and turns into a rabid demon-like animal that tears Akuma apart with its hands. Evelyn winces. It's rather like watching a teddy bear turn into a mutt and tear out another animal's guts.

Socalo does…what Socalo does. Evelyn would rather not see what he is doing again. Socalo whoops as he makes Akuma kebab, blood raining down around him in the most disgusting way.

A muffled _clang_ reaches her from behind.

Evelyn cracks open an eyelid to see a curly-haired man with glasses crawl away, even though blood drips from his shoulder. _Johnny_. Groaning, she slowly gets up, grabbing Johnny's ankle. He can't move very fast either. "Where are you going in that state?" Evelyn chokes.

"Tapp. They're taking Tapp," Johnny mutters mindlessly, hands scrabbling on the tiles before him.

"I can't stop you, can I?" Evelyn asks tiredly.

Johnny shakes his head mutely. So, leaning their weight on each other, they stagger over to where the Skull load the converted humans into the dark gate. As they stumble down the last few steps to crumple to the ground, Evelyn raises her head, and freezes with surprise.

The Skull stand in line, shoulder to shoulder, before a tall figure, silhouetted against the bright lights of battle behind him. The Skull struggle against invisible bonds, as Tyki grins. His gaze slides momentarily over to her, then he looks at the skull before him and raises his gaze upward. Closing his eyes, he reaches within himself, to the dark chords of the Noah suppressed in the deepest part of him, and draws energy from them. Doing so makes him slightly queasy, and the ever-present fear that the Noah will return threatens to overwhelm him. But he drives the chains around the Noah tighter, snaps open his eyelids, and brings a stream of crackling dark matter through the line of Skull, dissolving them into nothing.

Tyki sinks down on one knee next to the nearest converted human, even as Johnny reaches him and shakes the prone figure, sobbing, "Tapp…Tapp." Tyki looks up to meet Evelyn's sorrow-filled violet gaze, and knows she understands.

"Johnny…" Evelyn whispers hesitantly, reaching for Johnny's shoulder. "Tapp can't…"

Johnny whirls, tears streaking down his filthy face, and whacks her hand to the side. "He has to! He _has_ to come back…" His despairing, streaming eyes meet Tyki's, and Tyki starts at the unbridled _pain_ in them. Johnny gasps, "You're a Noah, aren't you? BRING HIM BACK!" The screamed words are flung in Tyki's face.

Tyki looks at Johnny, and says softly but clearly, "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. He's gone." He tries to convey as much of his regret as he can into his voice. His amber eyes shiver.

"NO!" Johnny punches Tyki across the jaw, then turns and buries his face into Tapp's front. The Skull that _was_ Tapp. "Please…" he whimpers.

Tyki rubs the bruise on his chin, and slowly gets to his feet, his face composed. He faces Johnny and bows low, saying quietly, "I'm so, so sorry." His voice cracks with sorrow. Turning, he helps Evelyn up, supporting her weight until they reach the stairs to the second level. Neither of them speak as they listen to the sobs behind them.

As Tyki lowers Evelyn onto the bottom step, he realizes with a jolt the air is thick with an eerie silence. Craning his head toward the Generals, he can only see putrid smoke and gas, swallowing even Reever and the others, who seem to have joined the Generals. Sighing, he lowers himself onto the step next to Evelyn and begins to examine her wounds. He remains silent as his deft fingers check them for extra bleeding, head bent.

"Don't blame yourself." The crystalline voice sounds above his head, and cool fingers caress the bruise on his jaw.

Looking up, he smiles a bitter smile and mutters, "If I had come sooner–"

"Don't think about that." Evelyn lifts his chin until they are staring each other at the same level, and says gently, "I don't want you to overexert yourself."

"I won't," Tyki replies quickly. "How could I?"

Some of his panic must have shown in his eyes, because Evelyn's amethyst gaze narrows and she smirks. "You know what I mean. Do not draw from the Noah so much that it overwhelms you."

"I'll be careful," Tyki says softly, rearranging a bandage.

"You better, Moron." Evelyn whispers. Her hand clenches his. "I don't want to lose you to your stupidity again." The jibe has no trace of laughter.

"Of course." Tyki hugs her tighter, murmuring comfort. Then his breath hitches and his hand goes to his heart.

"What?" Evelyn asks frantically, staring at the hyperventilating, wide-eyed Noah.

"Lulu…bell," Tyki says slowly, between gasping breaths. "She must be invocating an enormous level of power."

"The other Noah?" Evelyn turns her gaze to the Generals, but the mist obscures her sight. "But you can't let her recognize you." She appears to think hard for a minute, then a smirk rises on her lips and she says, "I'll give you my coat." She unbuttons her long, dark coat, leaving her in her midlength-sleeved training clothes.

"Evelyn!" Tyki exclaims, pushing away her hands. "If I take this, you'll be less protected from the Akuma!" He points at her simple linen shirt. "What good is _that_ for protection?"

Evelyn ignores him as she pulls a retractable hood out of a hidden compartment near the collar of her coat, and, knowing that the coat will never fit Tyki, flings it around Tyki's shoulders and buttons the first few buttons under his throat. Tyki gazes at her, dumb, as her coat flaps about him like a black and sliver cloak, albeit with sleeves.

Evelyn gently eases the voluminous hood up over Tyki's curly hair, and brings her hands down to clasp his, searching for that golden gaze in the shadows under the cowl. "I'll be fine. Go on, then."

Tyki's hooded head is lowered, but he gives her one last desperate hug, murmuring, "Be safe," through her hair, and slips away through the fog. Evelyn watches his dark silhouette fade into grey, then…nothing.

For a while, all is silent except for sounds of battle from the other end of the room. Acumen shivers in its sheath. Evelyn frowns, and looks toward Johnny. Her violet eyes widen. She feels the presence of something unnatural, but she sees nothing special.

Then a pair of dark arms emerges from a downed Akuma's eye with an unpleasant _squelch_, dragging Johnny into the eye. Johnny gives a rather high-pitched scream.

Evelyn staggers toward the giant Akuma head, cursing her injuries. _This is probably a stupid idea._ She raises Acumen, just as Bak, Reever and a few others dart toward them through the clouds of mist.

Evelyn calms her thoughts and allows her breathing to steady. Acumen flows like the peaceful waters of her mind, and wraps around Johnny's leg, pulling him free, and rebounds back to scythe into the Akuma head. She gasps at the drain on her reserves of energy. Disgusting squishes ensue, and Evelyn quickly flares her power to clear Acumen from the grime.

The abrupt surge of power sends Evelyn reeling from fatigue, and Reever yells something. A moment later, a woman with blond hair and a masculine figure slams up a talisman shield around the Akuma head. Evelyn almost chuckles as her knees hit the floor, eyes unfocused, watching the two wobbling images of Reever mouth something at her. She wants to _rest_ so badly.

Evelyn frowns, and the world jolts back to clarity. Reever yells in her ear, "The talisman's about to fail!" He shakes her shoulders again.

She her head to the shimmering, thin walls of the talisman shield, which are flickering unpleasantly. _Oh crap_. She opens her mouth to say something, but the shields disappear with a strangely final _pop_, and the Akuma head explodes in a wave of darkness.

Evelyn feels something wet splatter across her face, and a dark fist of air slam into her.

(:~:)

Tyki moves through the white mist like a wraith, his thoughts as dark as his coat, drawing some comfort that Evelyn at least is safe. Allen seems to have disappeared. He zips by Reever, Bak and a few science department members, and further on, sweeps his feet into an elegant halt by Marie, Evelyn's coat swinging around him like a loosed shadow. The fog closes in around them. Nothing prepares him for what he sees.

Miranda gasps as the puddles of water around her shiver, as if dancing with eagerness. Then the tendrils of clear liquid whirl up around her, closing over her mouth and nose, sweeping her up in an unstoppable torrent, coalescing into…_limbs_? Tyki stares as Lulubell rises up before them, a giant humanoid with limbs made entirely of water.

_The Noah of Form. Lulubell can take any form she desires._ The frantic thought leaves his mind as quickly as it comes, as Tyki reaches toward Marie and yells, "No, don't–"

Marie's Noel Organon whips into the air, sweeping uselessly through Lulubell's watery form. He retracts them as Tyki grabs his wrist and hisses in his headphones, "It's _water_. Your strings won't work."

A jolting crash resounds as the Akuma egg begins to sink again, Lulubell's many-limbed form clinging to the crown like a protective mother. Miranda floats motionless in its abdomen, her clock gear fading in brightness.

"Destroy the egg!" Cross yells, Judgement spinning over his fingers. "Miranda's activation has stopped."

The Generals leap into action, and Marie climbs up to the second level by Bookman, wrapping Noel Organon about the spire of the Akuma egg, slowing its fall. But Tiedoll stops Tyki with a shout from his position under the protective layer of vines. "Is Evie alright?" he yells, trying to hide his worry.

"She's fine." Tyki replies, giving him a smile. Then he realizes that Tiedoll can't see him, so nods quickly.

Tyki watches the other three generals bang away at the egg, and grins darkly. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouts, drawing a circle on the ground before him with his boot. Without waiting for a response, he darts forward, as fast and light as a pebble skimming across water, leaps upward, and flips, his boot trailing a flare of amethyst power. Cross deftly pivots away as Tyki lands in a crouch, a line of purple lightning exploding through the Akuma egg. As the mist clears, a jagged hole gapes in the surface of the egg.

Cross snorts. "You call _that_ a hole? That's the size of–" he cuts himself off as Lulubell takes a swipe at him, and as he fluidly turns out of the way.

Tyki snarls at Cross, and forms dark matter into a staff of lightning, whirling it over his head as he throws himself into the air, purple bursts of power lending his feet an almost inhuman speed. Then he rolls in midair, staff spinning a vortex around him, and slams the end of the staff into the ground. A pulse of pure force explodes in a sphere around him, sending a muted shockwave slamming into Lulubell, and sends huge cracks crawling up the Akuma egg. Tyki's coat flaps as the pulse passes, and his music slowly circles back to a normal volume.

"_That_ was unimpressive," Cross chuckles, feet moving in an abstract rhythm to dart around Lulubell's swipes.

"Nice dance, redhead ballerina." Tyki says snidely, throwing an armful of purple fire to intercept Lulubell's strikes at Miranda. The _crackle_ of dark matter coats his tongue in the taste of iron.

Lulubell freezes, ands slowly turns her head at Tyki, examining him with an unsettling familiarity. Tyki swallows. _Please don't recognize me._

Then Cross growls and _draws an arrow_ from nothing, aiming Judgment straight at Lulubell. A hazy white shape, like a bow coalesces around the weapon A wry grin crosses his lips, and he lazily lets the arrow fly, a white dart whispering death.

Lulubell screams, flailing in pain, eyes scrunched closed. The Akuma egg sinks further into the Ark gate, even as Marie leans his weight against it.

Tyki takes the chance to snap three quick kicks in succession, scything dark matter into the egg like dancing blades, his dark cloak flowing around him like black ink. His golden eyes hold shadowed determination, and he bares his strong white teeth in a grin. He never feels so alive as when he is fighting.

But Cross's next words ground him. "We can't protect Miranda _and_ destroy the egg in time!" Cross yells through the onslaught of falling masonry.

Socalo glances over, stilling his whirling blade. "The girl exorcist should be prepared to lay down her life."

Tyki opens his mouth to protest, but he is beaten to it by a long way by Marie.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Marie shouts from above them, grunting with the strain of holding the entire egg. "GENERAL!" His voice is filled with unspeakable horror, and his hands shake for another reason than the weight he holds.

Cross lowers his gaze. "The Akuma Egg takes priority over the exorcist." Wordlessly, he thumbs back the hammer on Judgement, preparing once again to fight. Socalo and Klaud do the same, blade and Lau Jimin tearing at he dazzling blue curve of the egg.

Behind them, Tyki cocks his head at Marie, and sees the tears leaking from behind his closed eyelids. Tyki sighs, and understands, glancing at Miranda, lifelessly floating above him. _Does she know how you feel?_ Tyki asks Marie silently. It doesn't matter. He already knows the answer.

Marie sucks in a breath as Tyki says, so softly that only Marie with his enhanced hearing can hear him, "Don't worry. I'll get her."

Marie mouths silently, _Thank you._

Tyki turns toward the carnage, observing that the generals are using full power. As he readies himself, he sees the inevitable happen. Lulubell holds the unconscious Miranda in front of the Akuma Egg, using her as a shield. Lulubell laughs. "Sacrifice your friend, then." Marie cries out in desperation, voice cracking with a sob.

Cross's finger hesitates on the trigger, then he smiles bitterly, and says, "Who do you think we are?" And the gloved hand tightens and six beautifully blued bullets emerge from the barrel, lancing toward Miranda and the egg behind her.

Tyki sprints.

He powers forward, drawing equal with the bullets, watching the blue pulses emanate from them. He hears the world slow down around him, and the light condense into one target. Miranda. The bullets are behind him now, but close, so close.

Then the world warps back into full speed as he slams into Miranda, pushing them both _into _the cerulean surface of the egg, feeling the bullets explode behind him, singeing his hair and sending a hand of hot wind into his back. Evelyn's coat wraps around them as they sink into the egg, and he concentrates on choosing not to touch the egg, choosing, choosing. There is silence around them, and Tyki knows that the egg has entered the Ark gate.

Then a surprisingly familiar voice yells, "I've got you!" and somebody crashes into him and Miranda, throwing them both through the liquid of the gate, and out into air. The egg cracks beneath them with an echoing retort.

Lulubell's screams of fury fade, and so does the gate.

Tyki and Allen dance out into air, supporting Miranda between them, white and black cloaks forming a contrasting tail. "Despicable," Allen growls at Cross.

"You _knew_ both the bo – Walker and I were going in!" Tyki exclaims at Cross. "But you shot anyway!" He throws back his hood with a free hand, revealing blazing golden eyes.

Cross shrugs and retorts at Allen, "Hey, I trusted you to make it through, Bakadeshi." But the smile can be heard in his voice, even though his waves of flaming hair cover his face.

Tyki and Allen pick their way through lumps of fallen ceiling over to Marie, who vaults over the railing in unrestrained relief. Bookman follows, albeit slower. They lower Miranda to the floor, and Bookman checks her pulse. Bookman seems to understand Marie's worry, so says in his gravely voice, "It's alright. She's just unconscious." Marie lowers his head over Miranda, and says quietly, "Thank you."

Tyki gives a short bow, knowing that Marie can hear his whisper, "You're welcome." A cocky smile plays with his lips, and he whispers even softer, "And tell her how you feel, idiot."

Marie coughs. Allen sighs, and says, "Take care of Miranda. I'll head over to Reever-san and the other–" He chokes on his words as his left eye whirrs to life. "What?" he breathes, looking toward where Evelyn and the others are.

Timcampy darts forward, bites Tyki's hair and begins to pull him away, golden wings flapping frantically. "Huh?" Tyki asks, reaching up.

"Akuma..." Allen gasps.

Tyki is gone from Allen's side before Allen can blink.

(:~:)

Evelyn crawls forward, ignoring the flares of pain from her numerous wounds, and the scarlet trails on her clothes. _Reever...Johnny…Bak. _Before her, Johnny groans on the floor, gazing at the scene with unspeakable horror. Around him and Evelyn, Reever, Bak, and all the others lie in a spreading pool of crimson. Clusters of Level Three Akuma, seemingly inanimate before, meld together, forming a giant, grotesque shape of a woman with a bloated belly, the number _4_ glowing on it. Around it, the other corpses of Akuma melt.

Evelyn waves a hand, and Acumen shifts on the ground about her, but weakly, weakly…she is so cold, and numb as well. Ice travels up her bleeding limbs, and she finds herself on her back, staring at the ceiling, unable to understand why. Her vision dims, and she barely feels the breath of wind.

"_Evelyn._ Look at me. Please, keep looking at me." The voice is muted, pleading.

She blinks. Golden eyes stare down at her, wide with horror. A long-fingered hand brushes her bloodied hair out of her eyes. "Tyki?" Evelyn breathes, coughing. Slowly, she becomes aware of the stinging in her wounds. She winces and gasps, "The Akuma evolved. The talisman failed. Reever and the others…"

Tyki stills her with his expression. It holds anger, fear, and above all, worry. "Don't speak. Your wounds are great." His hand tightens over hers, whether in anger or in comfort, she cannot tell.

Tyki helps Evelyn into a sitting position, one arm securely around her shoulders, and looks over at where Allen stands, gazing at the monstrous shape of the woman. A single science department member dangles upside down from the morass of mixing Akuma around it. "_Allen…_" a single finger points at the bloated belly of the thing. Black pentacles, like sad ornaments and dark tattoos, appear on his skin, covering him in stars. "_It evolved…I'm sorry._" Then a whisper of wind dissolves him into grey dust, and an empty lab coat flutters to the tiles below.

Tyki, Evelyn, Allen and Johnny are silent. Then a chattering voice, something unspeakably _wrong_, like a warped child's laughter, leaden with an adult's sarcasm, sings, "_Oh, hehe._" Allen's quick glance upwards reveals that woman's belly is shattered.

The quiet chuckles ricochet around them, chilling them. Evelyn clings tighter to Tyki, and Acumen trembles on the ground around her. Tyki's eyes are wide. A feeling of inexplicable dread rises in his stomach. _It can't be. The Earl didn't say –_

A bald white head emerges behind the wreckage of the downed Akuma, like a sickly child's, haloed. Tyki gapes as the figure jitters into full view. Spindly white limbs, prominent ribs, dragonfly wings, a bloated stomach and dark pentacle. But the worst thing in the world is the face. The…the _face_ of this unearthly creature is innocently mad, like a starving child taken at birth and fed on horror, the prelude to a nightmare.

A mouth opens on the white face, like a crack in white marble. _"Oh hi! I'm a Level Four."_

Allen takes one look at the Akuma, and falls to his knees, retching over the floor. Terrible sounds are wrenched from him; he sobs through his gulping breaths. "The soul…I can't even bear to look…"

Tyki feels the raw black power pulsing from the Level 4, and his gorge rises. With difficulty, he stills his stomach. _Something's different about this one. It isn't like the other Akuma._ He stretches his mind toward it, to order it to disappear, as he had with the other Akuma, and cries out as a spear of darkness enters his thoughts. It feels like the Level 4 is stabbing his brain with iced daggers.

The Level 4 pauses in its step toward Allen, and swivels its broken doll's head toward Tyki, examining him. Then it asks Allen innocently, _"Are you crying?"_

Evelyn quickly touches Tyki's cheek, asking in a worried undertone, "What is it?"

Tyki covers her hand with his, and says quietly, "I'm finding it hard to contact the Level 4." He knows his words are tinged with pain.

Evelyn's other hand trembles against her hip, where the chain he gave her hangs, and the tiny pendant of poker chip and cards, inseparable from each other. She raises her gaze to Tyki, and whispers, "Go help Allen."

Tyki nods, gently releases her and steps toward the Level 4, in time to hear Johnny choke, "Save everyone, Allen."

"_Who's Everyone?"_ The Level 4 asks snidely.

Allen screams a cry of desolation to the heavens, and his sword appears out of nowhere, scything toward the Level 4's head. The Level 4 simply hops out of the way, laughing, _"Oh yeah, this is the Black Order Headquarters, right?"_ It giggles again as it avoids the searing stream of dark matter aimed right at its belly.

Its wings beat at an unnatural speed, and the Akuma smiles, darting toward the generals and the others. Allen and Tyki leap after them, Tyki's feet trailing arcs of purple. As the Level 4 approaches Marie and Bookman, Marie gives a sharp intake of breath and turns his sightless eyes toward it, hand to his headphones.

"Bookman, go help the injured!" Allen cries at him, while the Level 4 whirrs above.

"What are you?" Marie breathes. The horror is evident in his voice.

That horrible, inhuman, cackling voice answers, _"A weapon of slaughter. Better get to work, then, shall I?"_

"You will never!" Allen yells from above, falling onto the Level 4, booted feet landing on its shoulders with a crystalline _clink_. "I agree," Tyki says from below them, in the ground. He grins reaches up through the tiles, and pulls the Level 4 into the floor so that its feet are surrounded by more than a foot of concrete. The Level 4 struggles to move, uncomprehending.

Tyki rises up into light and air again, as Allen screams, "Edge End!" and swipes at the Level 4's head with his bladed fingers. A thunderous crash crackles through the air. But as the dust clears, the Level 4 dances above Allen and Tyki, the mad giggling continuing as always.

"_I'll start with you, then,"_ it says happily, raising a hand. Tyki sees the finger bend back to flick past the thumb, and hurls himself at Allen, hoping to push him out of the way. He only succeeds in getting both himself and Allen caught in a crackling nimbus of white light that slams them both into the far wall, above the second level.

Tyki groans, hair slick with blood. That wall is _hard._ He looks beside him, but only sees Allen's still form, facedown on the tiles. Tyki slowly gets to his hands and knees, and hears the Level four snarl, all trace of humour gone, _"Time to slaughter."_

The generals, Marie, Bookman, and all the others wounded on the ground gaze at the scene with unbridled shock. Cross's eyes, for once, are denying, and Tim buries his face deeper into Cross's scarlet hair.

The Level Four shrieks.

Cross crumples to one knee, as does everyone else, feeling as though someone is hammering splinters into his eardrums. Marie screams in a corner, ripping off his headphones. Tiedoll yells under the covering of vines, trying desperately to retain his synchronisation with his Innocence. Cross's shaking glove taps the ground, and he murmurs words of power through his torture.

Grave of Maria rises up beside him, and Maria steps out, dainty as ever. "Move…my body…with Carte Garte." Cross pants. Maria nods, and opens her mouth to sing.

But the Level Four simply lands beside Tiedoll, grins, and slams a hand into the ground.

Reality warps into chaos.

Tyki accelerates from his crouch, passing _through_ the obstacles, moving so fast that the world appears a blur behind him. He feels the monstrous heat at his back, and crashes into Evelyn, wrapping his arms and coat around her, and whispers into her hair, _"Reject."_

The wall of fire reaches them.

Silence.

Then Evelyn is aware that she must be alive, as she feels the thudding of Tyki's heartbeat through her fingers at his neck. She raises her head, and gasps through her tears. They are surrounded by a sphere of flames, impenetrable, opaque in their swirling orange and red. Tyki hugs her tighter as he continues to murmur under his breath. They kneel at the centre of a small bubble of air, contained in a vast sea of fire. The air crackles with heat.

"Do you trust me?" Tyki asks quietly.

"Yes," Evelyn answers, like a small child clinging to her comfort.

"Then come," Tyki smiles, despite the lines of red running down his forehead from the cut near his hairline. He gently picks up Evelyn, ensuring that her head is stable on his shoulder, then turns, faces the wall of impenetrable light and heat, and _passes through._

In the chaos of fire and ash, sounds are muted, and Tyki sees many fantastic shapes that waver inconstantly in the ever-changing flames. Evelyn's fingers dig into his neck, and she buries her face further into his shirt. And then they are through.

Tyki and Evelyn blink in the garish white light and heat, outside the entrance to Lab 5. Behind them, a crater of molten metal and roiling fire is all that remains. A path of carnage lies in front of them, heralding the bloody passage of the Level 4.

At unspoken consent, Tyki hunkers down and allows Evelyn to get on his back, then piggybacks her, racing down the hallway. At the end, they come to Komui, and halt awkwardly.

The Level Four has his hand at Komui's throat, and asks, _"Chief officer…your head must be worth the same as an exorcist's, right?"_

Komui stares at it, repulsed but determined.

Tyki feels Evelyn shift, and turns his head, yelling, "EVELYN! NO!"

Acumen races in an unbroken stream toward the Level 4's head. The Level 4 turns, and wreaths the cards in white flame. Evelyn screams as the cards dissolve in the unearthly heat, and calls them back to her, but slowly, too slowly.

Evelyn slides off Tyki's back, reaching out with a torn glove to snatch the last, half-burnt, Ace of Spades out of the air. She falls to her knees as it wavers, then a breath of wind catches the card, and it collapses into a pile of ash around a green sphere, the centre of which is a dark cube. The sphere tumbles from her numb fingers into Tyki's hand beside her. They stare down at the glowing green.

Acumen falls.

**YEAH! I'm EVIL, I'm EVIL, duh duh duh. Soz about that. You'll see what happens next week.**


	18. Whispers

**Freakishly long chapter. Whoof. Loads of fluff and angst and good old EPIC in this chapter. I don't own D Gray-man or any of its characters, never will, though I wish I did, so I only own Evelyn.**

**Lalala: Thanks so much for appreciating Evelyn. I tried to make her different from the average simpering Mary-Sue and more like someone who kicks butt. Not a Mary-Sue, and exactly like I want it. Absolutely loved your review!**

**MusicOfMadness: Your review made me laugh. Yeah, I like cliffies, and I decided to end the chapter there. You'll like this one (I think, or hope. eeeep).**

**Yume: Thank you so much! Your review practically OOZES enthusiasm. I tried to develop the plot around the potential plotholes regarding Tyki, so having others who appreciates that as well is GREAT.**

**Cstan, Jaxx Ren, PurePrincess, CHINKINESS-ROCKS (nice name, in a sort of strange way, and if it actually means what I think it means, I agree!), thanks for noticing this story!**

**You're all so wonderful that I could hug all of you. *group squish***

***My beta (Waffles Risa) whacks us with Lavi's hammer* (don't blame her, she had to edit a LOT of material this week, not to mention kicking me for not writing when I should be)**

_A good weapon kills._

_A perfect weapon sings._

_Does it weave its chords_

_of whispering death_

_and in its dancing_

_white from dark cleft?_

(:~:)

Evelyn watches, numb, as Acumen dissolves into dark dust that trickles away between her fingers, leaving a glowing sphere of green with a dark cube at its centre. Her Innocence tumbles off her shaking hands and into Tyki's. Evelyn stares down at it. _Acumen…please, no. I can't fight without my weapon. Innocence…_

Tyki looks at the raw power in his hands, and wonders why he once sought to destroy something this beautiful. _Are insight and understanding gone now?_ Evelyn begins to shake uncontrollably, eyes wide, locked to the green light, her knees knocking against the floor. Komui lowers his head.

"_Did I break your weapon?"_ The Level 4's cackling laughter reaches them. It raises a handful of arcing power and prepares to strike. _"Goodbye, the–"_

Tyki snarls and slams a full blast of purple lightning into the Level 4's face, hurling it into the wall to their left. As it picks itself out of the rubble and flexes its wings, Tyki stands and coalesces his thoughts into a single dark spear, lancing it towards the Level 4. As before, the coldness of its mind makes him gasp, but he presses on, ordering with his mind – _destroy yourself_. The Noah inside him stirs, but Tyki presses it down with music of his own.

The Level 4 halts in its tracks, cocks its head and says conversationally, _"You're not Master Joido."_

Komui and the Finders suck in a breath. Tyki closes his eyes and persists, even though a thousand needles of ice enter his mind. But the Level 4's mind is unyielding, a dark field so slippery, it keeps sliding out of his grip. So he tenses himself and turns his head to Evelyn.

Evelyn understands, and shakes her head frantically, screaming, "No! Tyki, you're not strong enough!"

Tyki turns away and breaks a chain of music that surrounds the Noah within him. Immediately, he feels the old rush of dark melody, and his skin darkens slightly. He feels confidence, mad, uncontrolled confidence in his abilities, and repeats, _destroy yourself_. Already, the black chords of the Noah unfurl and wrap around his identity.

The Level 4 wavers, but says, uncertainly this time, _"You're not Master Joido."_ Then it grins and chuckles,_ "But you soon will be. Then you won't order me to go away. You'll order me to destroy them."_

Tyki crumples to one knee, feeling cold pleasure filling him at the return of something dark and unwanted. He looks up to see the Level 4 turn to Evelyn and raise its finger. Tyki screams denial within the dark battle of his mind, but his limbs refuse to obey him.

Then a slim katana scythes into the Level 4's neck, smashing it back into the wall, and immediately, thirty finders raise talismans in unison, shouting, "Talisman, unite!" The Level 4 is encased by three layers of iridescent shielding.

Evelyn looks up into emotionless dark eyes and cerulean hair, perfect as ever. Kanda throws away the stump of his katana where it shattered against the Level 4's head, and draws another over his shoulder. The blade gleams dully compared to Mugen's usual brightness. "Komui," Kanda barks, swinging his hair in a whip as he turns his head. "You need to replenish your armory with better weapons." He kicks the broken sword at his feet. "This stuff is crap," he snarls.

"Tyki…" Evelyn says quietly, reaching out a hand toward the crouching figure.

Kanda's hand tightens on his sword.

Tyki slowly, agonizingly raises his head, his skin light grey. Then his gaze drops to his hand, and he realises he still holds Evelyn's Innocence in his hand. Komui, Kanda, and the rest of the finders watch the scene with horror. _A Noah and Innocence…_ Tyki raises the Innocence to his eye level and seemingly regards it with curiosity.

Evelyn's violet eyes hold fear for the first time while looking at him. Then Tyki's golden gaze meets hers, and he breathes out, closing his eyes. The grey pallor in his skin melts away, and he chokes in a breath. Straightening, he strides slowly toward Evelyn, to be stopped by Kanda's blade on his collarbone.

Tyki and Kanda stare at each other, an unknown form of communication arcing between their fiery glares.

Then Kanda nods and removes his sword, and Tyki crouches down, opens Evelyn's dainty hand, places her Innocence in it, and wraps her fingers around the sphere. "I am so, so sorry," he whispers.

"It's alright, moron." Evelyn attempts a smile, and ruffles his hair. Kanda's frown deepens.

"_This can't hold me!"_ the level Four laughs delightedly. _"Let's play."_ Its hands press against the first talisman layer, sending bolts of lighting arcing through its mirrored surface.

"Come."

Tyki and Evelyn are surprised to hear Komui speak. "What?" they ask in unison.

"Come. I can explain on the way," Komui mutters, swinging around, his white coat flapping. He begins to pace quickly down the darkened corridor, nodding to the Finders surrounding the Level 4. "Thank you."

"Go on, Supervisor. We'll hold him for as long as we can," their leader responds with a wry smile.

As Komui turns away, Evelyn sees the tears in his eyes.

Then Tyki stoops, picks her up gently, and they follow Komui, Evelyn cradling her Innocence as if it is a small child. Tyki murmurs soothing words in her ear. Kanda gives a short growl and stalks after them, glaring at Tyki and muttering, "Tch."

As Komui increases his pace, he speaks quickly into his headset, ordering evacuation. "We'll get the Innocence from Hevslaka and meet all of you in Asian Headquarters," he finishes. The glint of his eyes behind his glasses is grim. Then he grabs his headset and closes his eyes. "Lenalee…" he whispers.

"What?" Kanda asks.

"Leverrier's bringing her to Hevslaka." Komui breathes, almost running. "This _cannot_ happen." His gaze slides sideways to Tyki and Evelyn. "What happened to the others in Lab 5?" he asks.

"We don't know. The chances are…" Tyki trails off, not knowing what to say.

A single tear falls like liquid diamond down Evelyn's cheek. Komui nods and says no more.

They come to the platform that will bring them down to Hevslaka, and wordlessly step on. The circular tube of levels lends the place a claustrophobic feel. Chaojii yells down at them from an upper level, but Komui just hollers back for him to evacuate.

There is silence for a moment.

"Can I trust you?" Komui asks suddenly. The platform begins to travel down with a whirr of machinery.

Tyki jolts, midway through lowering Evelyn to the floor. He knows this must be directed at him. "Yes," he answers defiantly, craning his head upwards to meet Komui's gaze. "Yes. Evelyn trusts me. So do you trust her judgement?" His golden eyes challenge Komui with unspoken words.

"I do," Komui answers evenly.

"Then trust me," Tyki says simply.

Komui nods, and to Tyki's surprise, holds out his hand. Tyki grasps it, and as they shake, chuckles, "I'm Tyki, by the way." Kanda facepalms in a corner of the platform.

Komui grins in turn. "Komui." He releases his grip and turns to Evelyn. "Now, about your Inno–" His black eyes widen in fear.

Evelyn stares down at the pool of inky black liquid in her hands. It reflects the one violet eye looking blankly down at it. _The Innocence turned into a liquid. Which means…Ah. Of course._

As if he is following her chain of thought, Tyki reaches down and grabs Evelyn's hands, cradling her hands beneath the liquid. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks seriously.

"Tyki," Evelyn sighs, opening her hands to let the Innocence trickle between them into his hands. She wraps her hands around his now. "Trust me?"

"More than anyone." Tyki whispers.

Evelyn says no more, but leans forward, kisses Tyki on the cheek, and bends her head over their hands, murmuring, "Innocence. Let's go. Together." Then she takes a breath and drinks the Innocence in Tyki's cupped palms. Komui and Kanda start forward, making overlapping exclamations.

Evelyn releases Tyki's hands and leans against the railing. The circular levels around them seem to hum, and she feels the throbbing of her heart increase to an unnatural speed.

"Evelyn?" Tyki asks hurriedly. "What's happening?"

"Tyki…" Evelyn mutters. Then she screams. Tyki leaps forward and cradles her as twin crimson stigmata appear on the backs of her hands, blood trickling onto the tiled floor of the platform. The pain is unbelievable.

The pool of blood coalesces into a winged figure. Komui stares, horror creeping into his expression. "Are those wings…?" he breathes.

"No…no…" Tyki gasps, wide-eyed, tightening his embrace as Evelyn scrunches her eyes closed, breathing shallow. Lines of scarlet run down her wrists. Tyki begins to hyperventilate, repeating parrot-like, "It's going to be fine. _It's going to be fine."_

"Evie…" Kanda's voice, usually emotionless, is panicky as he crouches by them.

Then the figure collapses and divides into small rectangles, their corners slightly curved. "Those look like…" Komui wonders, "_cards._"

Slowly, a choked, weak voice whispers, "Acumen…activate." The scarlet rectangles flare, turning black, leaving a thin edge of red. A white insignia of a blackbird in song appears on the sable surfaces of the cards, rimmed in silver. Then Evelyn waves a blood-soaked hand, and they flutter toward her, forming a neat stack on her palm. Already, the stigmata on her hands are darkening into scars.

Tyki, Kanda, and Komui watch in wonder as she turns the cards over, and they see the perfect ace of spades etched into the other side of the first card of the pack.

"Is that…crystal?" Tyki asks.

"Yes, moron," Evelyn sighs. Tyki looks at her, surprised to see her give him a tired smile. "And I'm fine," she continues. Gingerly, she begins to get up, and Tyki scrambles to help her. Slowly, she puts her weight on her feet, swaying. Tyki supports her.

Kanda moves to say something, but Komui beats him to it. "Kanda," he mutters, "you didn't have to come with us."

Kanda moves back and leans against the railing, his hand on his sword, blue hair streaming in the updraft. "My Innocence is with Hevslaka," he says emotionlessly. "The barrier won't hold for long. If it comes down to it, I'll take that twisted child on."

"Don't be stupid," Komui growls heatedly. "You'll just be throwing your life away."

A ghost of a smile touches Kanda's face, and his gaze slides to Evelyn, who is leaning her weight on Tyki's arm, on the far side of the platform. "Depends what I die for. Stay out of my way, then." Kanda grins as the platform descends into the chamber at the bottom of the dark tunnel.

An insane shriek reaches them from above, and a white streak lances down towards them. _The Level 4._

"Nii-san!" Lenalee's shout carries over to them from the inky darkness by Hevslaka, the weak light illuminating Lavi and Leverrier.

The Level 4 widens its wild smile, draws its hand back, and sends a stream of purple-white energy straight into the platform, between Komui, Tyki, and Evelyn on one side, and Kanda on the other.

Lenalee screams as the platform crashes into the ground behind another walkway. The dust settles; and all is still.

"I'll go help them! I might still make it in time!" Lavi yells as he vaults over the railing of the walkway, spinning his staff over his head.

"Lavi!" Lenalee cries after him.

Lavi's red hair flops over his eye patch as he turns and waves goodbye, grinning as he always does in serious times. His green eyes, however, betray his sadness. Then he dissolves into the black shadows.

Lenalee gasps as Leverrier snatches her wrist in an iron grip and drags her over to Hevslaka, shouting, "Give her the Innocence!"

Lenalee whispers, "_Nii-san."_

(:~:)

Komui opens his eyes, and sees a world of iridescent crimson and sable. His glasses tumble off his face, shattered. Tyki groans as he painfully rises, and Evelyn shifts beside him, her hand pressed to the seemingly unbroken dome that encases them. Then she twists her hand and a wave of purple travels through the shining material. Symbols appear, each coalescing into an individual card, fifty-two in all, pulsing amethyst. Then the red between the cards melt back into each card, revealing the gloom of the chamber, and Acumen reverses in a fluid stream to gather into Evelyn's hands.

"Kanda…" she whispers, looking at the far end of the broken platform.

Kanda growls as he watches the blood run down his arm. "I suppose it was my fault for being too far away for you to shield me," he mutters. He sinks to one knee, groaning.

"Oh no!" Komui yells in a rather high-pitched tone. "Your wounds–"

"_Shut. Up._" Kanda snarls through heavy breaths, beginning to shake. Tyki watches in wonder as Kanda seems to flare with white light, and a moment later, stands up and hefts his sword, arm whole once more.

"Impressive," Tyki admits. He wraps Evelyn's arm around the back of his neck, supporting her weight with his other hand. Dust cakes his hair.

"Shut it, curly-hair." Kanda glares.

"Komui! Yu! Evie!" Lavi's relieved voice rebounds around them as he sprints up, panting heavily, his dark green shirt grimy. "Thank goodness you're all righ–" He slides to a stop before them and narrows his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asks Tyki slowly.

"Doing my best to save your lives," Tyki answers flippantly.

Evelyn chuckles next to him. "Could you try not to boast for once?"

"I don't boast!" Tyki protests, swiveling his head to look down at her. "I simply demonstrate my abilities at opportune moments."

"Moron," Evelyn mumbles affectionately into his shoulder.

As Tyki grins, Lavi stares at them, a peculiar expression on his face. "This is really, really weird. Lenalee would–"

"Lenalee!" Komui gasps, pivoting towards where Leverrier was.

The Level 4's obscene chuckle echoes in the dim space as it streaks across the chamber. _"Supervisor? Are we done playing tag now?"_

Lavi and Kanda slam back-to-back in front of Komui, guarding him. "You don't have to do this," Kanda says with a dark smile.

"Just once more," Lavi answers quietly, a grim laugh escaping him. "Komui, get behind us." Komui nods and disappears into the shadows.

By the wall, Evelyn tells Tyki in a whisper, "Lean my weight on the railing."

"What?" Tyki asks.

"We must both fight, or Kanda and Lavi will die," Evelyn hisses. "You cannot fight in the air while holding me up, and I cannot fight with you holding me." Her gaze is as calm and composed as ever.

Tyki bites his lip, and quickly leads her over to the railing, where he gives her one last desperate embrace, and leaps up to meet the white lightning of the Level 4. Evelyn calms her thudding heartbeat and whispers, "Acumen, sing for me." Her cards flare gloriously, curling up towards the Akuma.

"_Once more!"_ the Level 4 laughs, sending the first bolt of power toward Lavi and Kanda. They dart out of the way, a crater of molten metal appearing between them in an explosion of heat and sound. Tyki dances into the air, hurling a stream of crackling dark matter towards the demon-child.

The Level 4's wings hum, and it simply swivels away, the spear of amethyst lighting up its face with huge shadows as it passes. _"Really?"_ the Level 4 mocks.

Hidden from it, Acumen whirls in an unbroken thread behind the Level 4, catching Tyki's stream of dark matter, and impossibly, fuses with it, wreathing the line of crimson and black cards with purple fire. The Level 4's words are cut off in a strangled _gurk_ as Acumen slams into the back of its head, the iron crackle of raw power thundering through the room.

Evelyn laughs, the wind tousling her hair, as Acumen reverses in a whip of purple lightning, streaked with red. Her weapon feels so _alive_. She hears Acumen singing as it whirls around the Level 4 in a vortex, lances of electricity dancing through the white frame of the Level 4 between the cards. Then a single burst of white fire leaps through a gap in her cards, straight towards her outstretched hand.

And Tyki is suddenly there, his hand moving in an elegant circle to create a shield of purple in front of them. The fire wraps around them in bleached tongues of flame, and Tyki grunts, his stance shifting. "I can't hold this for much longer," he gasps, looking behind him at where Evelyn leans against the metal railing. Twin lines of blood run from his nose.

"Don't move," Evelyn whispers cryptically. On the other side of the shield, the Level 4 maintains its power while lazily blasting Kanda and Lavi into the wall. They crumple, bloody and senseless, by the dark wall.

Evelyn's cocky gaze meets Tyki's, and he understands. "You're mad," he chuckles, even as the fire crackles around him. "But it'll have to do." The wind buffets his shirt. Behind them, across the room, Hevslaka suddenly screams, and they hear something thud to the ground.

_Lenalee_, Evelyn thinks. She shakes her head. More important things to do right now.

She spins Acumen in a circle of blurring colour, then extends both arms and lets the cards rotate off her fingertips to scythe around Tyki, through the barrier of dark matter, and around the Level 4, slamming it into Tyki's shield with a wet _crunch_. The white fire ceases. "Together!" Tyki shouts, and they lift the sandwiched Level 4 into the air, bringing it down on the hard ground with unbelievable force. The air thuds in their eardrums. "You couldn't do that before," Tyki comments to Evelyn.

"Acumen is changed," Evelyn replies. She grins.

Then a strangled chuckle explodes over them, and a blazing halo of white light mixed with purple shatters Tyki's shield, throwing both of them into the railing. The Level 4 hovers above, hissing, _"That was annoying."_

Tyki stirs, feeling bruises all the way up his back. His eyes stray to Evelyn. Acumen is scattered about her, but still hums with power. She groans and begins to curse. They stare up at the crazed face of the Akuma.

The Level 4 tilts his head, and says curiously, _"I think that maybe I should kill your friend first. That would be more fun!" _It darts over the walkway and toward where Lenalee must be.

Tyki slowly gets to his feet, but leans against the railing, head spinning. _Oh, crap. I can't get there in time._

(:~:)

Lenalee stretches her hand, grazed and bruised, toward the cube of Innocence, just out of reach. "Innocence…" She longs for her daydreams to be a reality, to wake up from this nightmare to the horrendous smell of her brother's cooking, but…_I want the Innocence. I want to be an Exorcist._

A weight rests on her head. _"Look at me,"_ a voice says blankly. Her gaze flits up to the Level 4's merciless face, and redoubles her effort to reach the Innocence.

The Level 4 raises a hand full of sparking death.

A white strand wraps around the Level 4's wrist and yanks the devil-child violently away. Someone lands above her, protecting her, and a white cloak dances at the corner of her vision. Beyond hope, she raises her eyes to a masked face.

"Allen?" she asks simply.

Allen Walker stares at the Level 4, white cloak billowing around him, a snarl barely visible beneath his mask. "Disappear," he says softly.

(:~:)

Tyki slowly helps Evelyn hobble over to Kanda, who, of course, has recovered. Lavi groans and peels himself off the crater in the wall.

"What just happened to Lenalee?" Lavi asks hurriedly.

A scream of derision from the Level 4 turns all their heads to the far side of the chamber. A single figure in white leaps up above the walkway, his cloak flaring about him, swinging a sword at the Level 4. "Leave Lenalee alone!" Allen shouts. The Level 4 chuckles and throws a handful of flame at him.

"Allen-kun!" Komui yells, whether in relief or worry, they cannot tell.

Allen nods as he retreats under the onslaught, flipping across the room. "Komui! Get to Lenalee quick–" Allen grunts as the next missile hurls him through the air and into the wall next to Tyki. He crumples off the nearly identical crater by Lavi.

They cluster around him. Komui reaches for Allen's shoulder, and gasps, "These wounds…how are you still fighting?" Allen grabs his sword, panting heavily. Strands of Innocence wrap around him. Evelyn jolts. "Is your Innocence forcing you to fight?" she asks in wonder.

Allen wordlessly flings himself at the Level 4. Tyki helps Evelyn down by the wall, and hurls himself after him, looking back only long enough for Evelyn to see the worry in his expression.

As the air above them explodes into streaks of white, amethyst, and sable, Komui turns his head over to where a gentle sphere of light is blossoming. "Is Lenalee synchronising with her Dark Boots?" he breathes, eyes wide. He takes a half-step forward, and seems to hesitate.

Lavi huffs as he slowly stands, leaning against the wall for support. Though his eyes are shadowed, the grim laughter so often heard in him is obvious in his voice. "Go to her, Komui." At Komui's start, Lavi grins through the blood running from his mouth, and chuckles, "She's been living because of you. You _do_ know that, right?"

"You're her brother. You should stay by her," Evelyn says tiredly from the floor.

Komui stares at his feet, his hands clenched into fists by his side. He shakes with emotion. "I don't know what to do anymore," he says in a rush.

A voice, low and dangerous, murmurs, "What…_what did you say?_"

"Huh?" Komui raises his head, only for a boot to slam into the back of his skull with a muffled _whump._ As Komui smushes into the floor, Kanda lowers his leg and yells, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, SISTER COMPLEX? I'M SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU PEOPLE!" Kanda massages his left shoulder, which is still healing. His dark eyes burn with a fevered incredulity.

Komui rubs his face with a shaking hand, and says brokenly, "Kan…da…"

Kanda's voice drops another octave, and he whispers almost too softly to hear, "Why did you enter the Order?" His blue fringe sways as he glares at Komui.

Komui sucks in a breath. Evelyn smiles, and gently says, "You gave up your life for her. So now she lives for you." Her violet eyes swim with tears, as do his.

Komui pushes himself up, and staggers toward Lenalee like a drunken man.

Evelyn, Kanda, and Lavi watch him go. "Well, Kanda," Evelyn says conversationally as looks up at him, "You have a heart after all." A slow smile spreads across her grimy features.

"I do," Kanda replies, staring after Komui's silhouette. An unreadable expression flickers across his face. "And I think you know that."

(:~:)

Lenalee cradles her Innocence tenderly, kneeling on the walkway. The sounds of battle are dim. She begins to whisper to the small green sphere, telling it of her emotions and her reasons to live. The sound of footsteps on metal raises her head.

Komui stares at her, panting from his run.

Lenalee smiles, and laughs, "I'm off then, Brother." The Innocence cube flows into a dark liquid, forming a mirrored pool in her hands.

"Lenalee…" Komui whispers, staggering forward.

Lenalee gazes down at the inky blackness of the Innocence, lost within its depths, raises it to her lips, and drinks.

(:~:)

Tyki and Allen's heads both snap toward the scream. They deflect the Level 4's attacks mindlessly, wondering at the source of the cry. Then as they flip in unison through the air, they look down, and understand.

Lenalee lies motionless in Komui's arms, blood pooling around her feet.

Leverrier shouts as Tyki and Allen crash into the ground on either side of him, Tyki conjuring a bright, dazzling shield, Allen swinging his sword to intercept the next missile.

"_More, Exorcist! MORE!"_ The Level 4 shrieks, spinning about, releasing a circle of daggered energy. _"Master Tyki, Master Tyki, I'm going to kill you! Hehe!"_

Leverrier starts. "It's the Lord Tyki Mikk!" He exclaims, as if he does not quite believe that the bloody young man battling by his side is the Noah of Pleasure. His hand goes inside his pocket and comes out with a small revolver.

Tyki is unaware of this, frantically skating round the Level 4's continued attacks, flinging bolt after bolt of purple-white lightning at it. He pours as much of his Noah as he can into the dark matter that laces his every step and turn, forfeiting his power to choose what not to touch. Not that that would do much good here, the Level 4's attacks being pure dark matter.

Leverrier thumbs back the hammer of his revolver with a soft _click_. He doesn't quite know what the Noah boy is doing here, but he knows that he must be terminated. "Got you," he mutters, as his gloved hand rises and he stares down the length of his arm at the ducking and weaving form of Tyki.

"Tyki! Watch out!" Evelyn screams from further away, where she is staggering over to the fight. "Leverrier's going to–"

CRACK.

Tyki feels a white-hot streak lance across his shoulder. The dark matter curling around him wavers and dissolves into nothing, even as he howls with pain, stumbling back a step. As the tears of agony in his eyes fade, he looks up into the gleeful face of the Level 4.

"Oh," is all he can say as the Level 4 blasts him into the far wall. He feels something wet and warm trickle down his face, and layers of darkness fall on him like heavy quilts.

Evelyn screams from the centre walkway.

Leverrier holsters his gun and smiles his shark-grin. Then he sees stars explode across his vision as Kanda whacks the flat of his blade onto the back of Leverrier's head. "Trea…son," he mumbles as he crumples at the knees.

Leverrier drops like an ugly sack of dung. His skull makes a strangely hollow _clang_ as it hits the metal floor.

"Idiot," Kanda mutters as he leaps over Leverrier's prone form, followed closely by Lavi, just as Allen shouts and brings his sword forward to clash directly with the Level 4's next attack. Allen's eyes dart to Tyki's still figure by the wall, but he holds his ground, feet sliding, as the Level 4 increases its power, pushing him back. Allen grunts, his arm screaming.

Then Kanda's hands wrap around the handle of Allen's sword, followed a moment later by Lavi's. "Hold on," Kanda chuckles, as Allen's disbelieving face turns toward him. To Allen's left, Lavi shouts, "You're all we've got now!" through his bloodied lips. Together, the three of them yell as they hold the sword steady despite the tongues of flame licking at them from the white haze before them.

Then the white light flares. They lose their grip on the sword, and three pairs of eyes close, even as three pairs of boots slide off the ground.

(:~:)

Evelyn falls by Tyki's side, frantically brushing the strands of blood-soaked hair aside to see his forehead, her fingers probing the wound on his shoulder. Tyki mumbles incoherently, twitching as the wound is exposed to air.

A gash across Tyki's shoulder wells blood, soaking his shirt with crimson. Evelyn can see the white surface of bone underneath. Her hands shake, but she motions, and Acumen flutters into her hands. She places a card on Tyki's forehead, and other one on the wound on his shoulder. They stick in place.

"Tyki, I'm going to try something," Evelyn murmurs, brushing the hair gently out of his eyes. "But it's going to hurt."

One eyelid cracks open to reveal a startlingly golden iris. Tyki grimaces and whispers, "It can't be worse than it already is." His hand finds hers. Evelyn nods, and orders her cards with a shaky thought, _burn._ The cards erupt in purple flame.

Tyki grits his teeth and howls silently, his shoulder and head jerking, his hand clenching Evelyn's tightly. Then he relaxes, breathing heavily as the cards fall off his wounds, now perfectly cauterized, and no longer bleeding. "Thank you," he gasps through a haze.

"You're welcome, Moron," Evelyn chokes.

Then a yell from above catches their attention. The Level 4 had been holding Allen up by its power, readying itself for the final blow, but now it raises its head.

Lenalee lands on the Level 4's hand, whispering in a low voice, "How dare you do this to our home." A deafening retort crackles across the room as her boots come into contact with the Level 4's armour.

_Her boots._ Evelyn's eyes widen. Lenalee's boots are bright scarlet, knee-high and shining with unfathomable power. Evelyn understands. _You drank the Innocence._ A wild laugh escapes her.

The Level 4 shrugs, and asks offhandedly, _"Reinforcements?"_ It raises a handful of crackling energy. Lenalee takes one look, turns, grabs Allen and darts up into the air. The Level 4's attack wreaths the area below in orange and red flame.

"_Crap. I missed,"_ the Level 4 growls, its wings humming as it follows.

Evelyn cranes her neck, and sees a dark speck far above, in the circular tower. "That was fast," she breathes.

"I didn't even see that," Tyki groans from beside her.

Evelyn's head snaps back to Tyki, and is relieved to see his eyes bright. She punches him lightly. "You scared me!" she yells through tears of relief. Tyki grunts and massages his arm.

"Can you fight?" Tyki asks suddenly.

"I can't get up there, not with my leg," Evelyn answers.

Tyki grins slyly. "I'll carry you." At her protest, he interrupts and says, "My shoulder is fine. It's just a surface wound."

Evelyn stares at him, then nods curtly and gets up, helping Tyki stand. Once she is secure on his back, Tyki glares at the white speck that is the Level 4, and chuckles, "Here we go."

Evelyn feels him tense, then the wind is rushing in her hair as the walls blur around her, and she is through into a column of light. The next moment, Acumen whirls in a halo of sharp edges and slams into the Level 4's head just as Lenalee releases Allen and whams a boot into its knee.

Allen's cloak wraps itself around the rails of the levels around them, and Timcampy drops Allen's sword into his hand by releasing his tail from the hilt. Together, they drive the Level 4 back down into the chamber below, Acumen weaving, Lenalee twirling and Allen's sword drawing metal flowers in the air.

The Level 4 howls as it crashes into the ground, two hands preventing Allen's sword from entering its belly. A heartbeat later, Tyki lands with a blast of hot air beside them and Acumen divides, each card forming an individual blade that hammers into the Level 4's skull.

"_This cannot defeat me!"_ it screeches.

"Oh really?" Allen says tiredly, as Acumen wraps around his sword, strengthening it, and melds with the hilt.

A whistling sound heralds something, and the Level 4's eyes widen as Lenalee drops down on the pommel of Allen's sword with her full momentum, driving the sword and Acumen closer to the Level 4's abdomen. The Level 4 grunts, but holds.

"_GET OFF ME!"_ it screeches.

"Like we will!" Allen and Evelyn yell.

Tyki sets Evelyn on the ground and joins Lenalee in the air, crashing down on the Level 4 with alternating crashes. Evelyn grins fiercely at Allen as their arms shake, but continue to hold.

"CARTE GARTE!" A white-blue pulse explodes around them as Lenalee lands for the last time on Allen's sword. The Level 4 screams as Acumen and the sword passes through its body.

Allen, Evelyn, Lenalee and Tyki look up to see General Cross raise Judgement, his cigarette impossibly balanced between his strong white teeth, and hear him drawl, "This little beer-belly punk is gonna make a _lovely_ sample for testing."

"General Cross?" Komui says hesitantly from further across the room.

"DO I LOOK LIKE ANYONE ELSE?" Cross yells, swinging his head to locate the source of the question.

Komui clutches his headset, and a radiant smile spreads as he listens. "General Cross!" he yells, his white coat flapping as he turns. "If I leave Allen, Lenalee and Evie here, can you take care of the Level 4? _Everyone in Lab 5 is still alive!_"

Cross shrugs nonchalantly. "Whatever," he twangs.

"What?" Evelyn whispers. Allen slowly grins. Lenalee nearly cries out with relief.

Komui leaps over the rubble, toward Lavi and Kanda. "Are you guys alright? I'm sorry I made you fight without weapons."

From his position at the foot of a mountain of masonry, Kanda makes a half-hearted swipe at Komui and groans, "I didn't ask for your apologies. Fighting Akuma is what I do." His cerulean fringe masks the twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, Yu, you're so _manly_," Lavi mutters snidely from a few feet away, coughing.

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" Kanda snarls at him.

Komui laughs, and runs out, saying into his headset, "Evacuation off."

"_ARGH!"_

The sharp cry draws everyone's attention back to the Level 4. It writhes under Allen's blade, shrieking, _"Innocence! I HATE IT!"_ To everyone's collective horror, the Level 4 begins to swell like a bloated balloon, reaching forward and knocking Allen into the far wall. Evelyn feels Tyki's arm wrap around her waist, and in an eyeblink they have retreated beside Lenalee, Acumen following in a whirl of black and red.

The Level 4 gives one last convulsive cry and tears Allen's blade from its body, flinging it through the dust and into the wall, narrowly missing Allen's neck. Allen stares at the blade over his right shoulder, eyes wide. Then a _crack_ travels into his right ear, and he winces as the blade vibrates with Cross's weight.

"_You really thought you could destroy me? ME?"_ The Level 4 screeches, slowly rising.

Cross balances on Allen's sword, grins, and laughs, "Nah. It's time for you to be destroyed." His dark eyes follow the bloated Level 4. Then a breath of wind tousles Allen's white locks, and Cross is gone from beside him.

The Level 4 stares down the barrel of Judgement as the wind ruffles Cross's torn coat. "You want to know why?" Cross says, handsome face splitting in a charming smile. His gloved finger tightens on the trigger.

The Level 4 growls as it raises its white hands to stop Cross's blued bullet in midair. Insanely, it cackles, _"Not a chance!"_ and throws the bullet towards the ceiling.

The corner of Cross's mouth lifts in a wry smile. "Did you only see one bullet?" he says in a voice reserved for the stupid. He quietly empties out the barrel of his gun. Six empty bullet shells clatter by his boots.

The Level 4's shocked face is reflected in Cross's glasses as it spits out a mouthful of dark blood. "No…way," it gutters as it chokes on its own blood. It begins to swell, cracks appearing in its white armour, and a disgusting hissing noise permeates the room.

Cross booms a laugh, and scratches his head, saying, "Oh, where were we? Ah yes, the reason. I'll overlook what you did to the Order. I'm a kind man, after all." He shrugs his shoulders in a pompous manner. Then he dips his gaze and drawls, "But then, you _ruined my clothes._"

Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, and Evelyn gape wordlessly at this. Kanda just mutters, "Tch," and turns away. Tyki nods, and looks down at his singed clothing, stained with blood. "Hey, I can understand. This was my best dress shirt and trousers – OW!"

Evelyn blows on her knuckles, which are smarting from punching Tyki in his uninjured shoulder.

The huge bloated _thing_ drifts upwards, and Hevslaka's panicked voice shouts, "I can't close the shutters!"

Allen simply closes his eyes and yells, "Crown Belt!" and pure white tendrils reach upward and ensnare the Level 4. The Level 4 struggles, but its eyes widen as General Socalo's voice drifts down from above. "Come on up!" Socalo screams. "We could both do with some fun." General Klaud smiles sweetly over the ledge.

The Level 4 shrieks with derision as Hevslaka wills the shutters to close. The mad eyes of the Akuma watch as the chink of light and freedom slowly closes over it. _"Master Earl…"_ it mutters.

Together, Allen, Lenalee, Tyki and Evelyn leap up to the Level 4, and together, slam a cohesive final blow into the thing that was their enemy. A deafening retort explodes through the air, and Kanda murmurs to himself, "Take that."

The Level 4's head ricochets down by Cross's feet, and it says grimly, _"Don't get cocky. We can destroy all of you at any time_."

Cross cocks his head down at it with a small smile, and throws all ideas of using it for scientific study out the window. His nose twitches, and he gives a trumpeting sneeze.

"ATCHOOO!" Judgement fires reflexively.

Cross looks at the mess by his feet, and grins. "Ooops," he chuckles.

Komui's voice travels down to them from above, through the speakers. "Level 4 destroyed. This long morning is over."

Evelyn lands with a feather-like motion, followed a moment later by Tyki. She wills Acumen to deactivate, and to her surprise, the cards whirl back to her hands, and form cut-off gloves, black, rimmed with red, and her family crest in white. Evelyn examines her gloves with a sort of tired exhilaration, and nods. "Not bad," she whispers.

Evelyn's knees crumple and she collapses into Tyki's arms. Tyki stares down at her, and sighs. She seems so _peaceful_ in her sleep. And so beautiful.

Tyki ignores the pain in his shoulder and carries Evelyn off to the Hospital Wing, taking care to step on the waking Leverrier's fingers as he passes. Leverrier's howl of pain is music to his ears.

(:~:)

Marie wanders through the masses of people as if he is in a dream, the sounds of grieving falling heavy on his ears. Miranda dozes in his arms, cradling her clock gear in her hands. Only her quick action had saved Marie, Reever, and the others out of Tiedoll's protection from being crisped alive.

Slowly, he becomes aware of another pair of footsteps next to him, far too heavy for their owner. He begins to grin. "Fighting's over, and _we_ get to be heroic and carry the girls to the Hospital Wing," he comments. "Life's good."

Tyki's smile is evident in his voice. "You told Miranda you loved her yet?" They are pacing shoulder-to-shoulder now, the girls unconscious in their arms.

"Nope. Didn't get the chance," Marie replies. "Don't talk about that anymore, Miranda might awaken." Then he smiles and tilts his head in the general direction of Tyki. "You told _Evie_ yet?"

Marie can almost feel Tyki's blush. "No…well, I _was going_ to, but we were interrupted," Tyki stammers, "But she definitely knows."

"We need to step up our game," Marie sighs.

Tyki's laugh is real and unrestrained this time. "Tell me about it."

They reach the Medical ward together, and grin in unison as all the nurses squeal at the scene.

(:~:)

Evelyn is in a stable condition and in bed, and Tyki sitting by her side, getting bandaged by a plainly love-struck nurse, when Tiedoll rushes in and skids to a stop by Evelyn's bedside. "Thank you," Tiedoll says simply as he meets Tyki's gaze.

"You're welcome, General," Tyki replies. Then the breath whooshes out of him as Tiedoll wraps him in a hug. Tyki pats Tiedoll awkwardly on the back, aware that Marie is silently shaking with laughter by Miranda's bedside. Tyki's expression is one of a confused puppy.

Tiedoll's eyes are wet as he pulls back. "And for goodness's sake, call me Teddy."

Tyki nods slowly. "O…kay?" he ventures, and winces as Tiedoll crushes his hand in a solid handshake. Tyki looks at Evelyn, quietly asleep, and says to no one in particular, "Say goodbye to her for me, will you? I need to get back before Leverrier shows up and shoots me again."

"Of course," Tiedoll nods, wiping his eyes. "Wait. He _shot_ you?"

Tyki ignores this, leans over Evelyn, and whispers in her ear, "I love you." He quickly kisses her forehead, and straightens up, grinning at Marie, knowing he can sense it. Marie gives him a thumbs up in return. Evelyn shifts in her sleep, and smiles. Tyki gives her hand and final squeeze, and walks through the wall, golden eyes bright with joy.

Tiedoll chuckles amid the nurses' cries of shock, and says to himself, "No wonder Evie chose him." He settles into the chair by her side with a muffled _oomph._

Evelyn's dreams are sweet, and she hears Tyki's sincere words run through her mind like a melody.

**Now wasn't that SWEET? Adorable cuteness, hehe. Ugh, now I sound like the Level 4. Oh well. Until next week, then.**


	19. Letters

**Whoop. Another chapter. There's sweet bits in this one, and loads of comedy. I love this. I really do. I don't own D Gray-Man or any of its characters, though I really wish I did. I do own the Merle family and Crawford. Oh – and Cheeky Grin Jamie too.**

**darknessqueen101: Thanks for reviewing! I thought Tyki was far too alone in the manga and anime, so I decided that he needed someone to truly care for him. I hope I've done that.**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku, Ginga no Yousei, Lumihuitale89, vnienhuis: thanks for noticing this story, and keeping my spirits up!**

Evelyn hurries down endless corridors, each weaving into the other, clutching a letter in her hands. Her step is improving, but the healing wound on her leg still lends her pace a limp. Her golem follows her. Spherical, black, and silver lined, it hovers behind her at all times. In a surge of childishness, Evelyn had named it Mikky. Mikky had quickly bonded with Timcampy, even though it had less emotional range.

At Komui's door, Evelyn knocks politely, and enters. She stays there for a moment, fingers still resting on the doorknob, then takes a breath and strides forward confidently.

Komui smiles gently at her from behind his desk, his white coat spotless as ever. Halting before him, Evelyn says clearly, "My mother has just written me through the Finder network. They want me to go back for a few days to attend the annual Nobles' Ball."

"And you want to know whether you can be spared?" Komui asks slowly. Evelyn nods. Komui sighs, and mutters almost to himself, "After the events a few days ago, Headquarters is still in chaos, and largely unprotected. It would be hard to spare an Exorcist at a time like this." He glances at her wounded leg. "And I would hardly advise you to travel while your injuries are recuperating. What if you were to run into trouble?"

Evelyn looks down at her new uniform, a red-rimmed, high-collared coat of flowing black, and shiny new boots. Acumen, deactivated, adorns her hands in leather cut-off gloves. Her treasured chain hangs at her hip. Chuckling, she meets Komui's gaze and laughs, "I think they would be far too intimidated."

Acumen had been tested by the science department, and Evelyn had found that when activated, her weapon took the shape of cards. When she wills Acumen to activate, her gloves dissolved into cards, leaving two thin red strips of leather from the bottom edge of her gloves around her wrists. She grins at the memory.

"Evie…" Komui leans back in his chair and rubs the bridge of his nose under his glasses. Then he throws up his hands and sighs, stepping out from behind his desk. "Since I can't stop you, fine. Use the Ark."

"Thank you!" Evelyn yells, leaping forward to hug him. Komui laughs.

As Evelyn dances back, Komui says, "I know you can't promise not to get into any trouble, so I'll send someone to accompany you." At her crestfallen expression, he continues, "General Tiedoll would like a break, I assume." A wide grin spreads on Evelyn's face. Komui shoos her off. "Go on, get packed."

Evelyn sprints off, her golem barely making it through the door before it slams behind her. Komui shakes his head, and picks up his headset to contact Tiedoll.

(:~:)

Tyki scowls and crumples up yet another sheet of parchment, hurling it over his shoulder to join the sizable pile on the floor of the study. His hand aches from writing, and is quickly becoming ink-stained. Closing his eyes against his pounding headache for a moment, he tries to stop himself from groaning.

When he is composed, he calmly dips the nib of his pen into the inkwell and places it on the paper. Slowly, with firm, flowing script, he begins to write.

_Dear Evelyn,_ he writes, _as you probably know, this Sunday evening is the annual Nobles' Ball. I would very much like it if you – _Tyki stops, crosses out _very much like it_, and replaces it with _be honoured_ – _if you would accompany_–

"ARGH!" Tyki yells as something small but heavy collides with him, wrapping arms around his neck. His hand spasms and spills ink all over his draft letter. "Road!" Tyki exclaims, turning to see golden eyes below spiky hair staring adorably at him.

"What are you doing, Tyki?" Road asks innocently, hugging Tyki's neck so hard he thinks his head might fall off.

Tyki gives a choked gasp as he gulps in a breath, and says in a cracked voice, "Nothing in particular." His injured shoulder twinges as Road shifts her weight.

Road cocks her head at him, and links her hands behind her back, scrutinizing him from beside his chair. Tyki suppresses a wince as Road's luminous eyes take in the ink-spattered shirtsleeves rolled up to the elbows, scuffed boots and trousers, and seriously crumpled hair. He runs a hand through his curly locks self-consciously, and leans back in his chair.

Road finishes her evaluation, glances at the paper-littered floor, and says snidely, "I don't believe you. You've been acting weirdly since you lost your memory of what happened in the Ark." Her wide eyes narrow suspiciously.

Tyki groans theatrically. "Have I, now?" He rubs his face tiredly. "I've got a migraine." His heart redoubles in its speed, and he swallows past the panic in his throat. Forcing himself to move naturally, he swings his booted feet onto the desk.

"You're not eating, either," Road admonishes, finger to her lips. "You look _way_ too thin."

Tyki waves a hand, then lets his arm drop beside his chair. Staring up at the ceiling, he asks, "Haven't you got something else to do?" It comes out more bluntly than he had intended.

Road stares at him with a hurt expression – something Tyki seriously doubts she is feeling – and flounces out, nose in the air.

Tyki leans back, staring at the ceiling, swinging his chair onto two legs. What naturally happens is that a painful _crash_ later he finds himself flat on his back and the chair overturned. Road's wild laughter reaches him from the other side of the door. Tyki gazes at the intricate designs on the ceiling and his failed attempts at letters strewn around him. He sighs again.

(:~:)

Tiedoll's gaze is occupied as he strides purposefully down the corridor. His serious expression gains a few strange looks from others, being so different from his usual personality. Tiedoll slows his steps just enough so that he reaches the cafeteria the moment Kanda leaves it.

Shooting out an arm, Tiedoll swiftly pulls Kanda on a tangent toward an empty room on the side. "We need to talk, Yu," Tiedoll mutters underneath his breath.

Kanda shakes free of Tiedoll's grip. "What is it, Master?" he inquires grumpily. His ever-present frown accompanies his grumbling.

Tiedoll ushers him into the empty room and flicks on the light. The dusty chamber is piled full of crates and boxes, gleaming dully in the yellow light. Tiedoll points at a crate, and says seriously, "Sit."

Kanda glares at him for a moment, then turns and settles on the edge of the crate in a billowing mess of dark coat and swinging hair. "What?" he asks bluntly, staring at the wall.

Tiedoll leans against the wall, crosses his arms and says carefully, "I think it's time you told me the truth." His gaze is unwavering behind his glasses.

"About what?" Kanda snaps, sharper than he had wanted. His dark eyes dart to Tiedoll, examining him with a strangely panicked look on his features.

"About what you feel for Evie," Tiedoll says gently.

Kanda feigns nonchalance. "I don't know what you mean. Is this because–" he stops when he sees Tiedoll's face. With the resigned look of someone who is inevitably cornered, Kanda sighs and examines his boots. "How did you know?" he groans, far softer than his usual tone.

Tiedoll snorts with laughter. "Well, you may think you've been subtle, but with all you've done for her recently, you might as well have _shouted_ it for the world to hear, considering how you usually ignore everyone."

"What do you want me to do?" Kanda murmurs.

"What?"

Kanda raises his head slowly. "You brought me here to give me advice, so what do you want me to do?" There is an edge of pain to his voice that sends Tiedoll's heart plummeting.

"Do you want her to be happy?" Tiedoll ventures cautiously. Kanda nods, a stiff, mechanical motion. "Then let her be. Evie is as happy as she ever will be. Don't ruin her joy by confusing her."

Kanda opens his mouth, but only hoarse sounds come out. Then he swallows and closes his eyes. "I can't," he chokes, putting his head in his hands. His cerulean fringe covers his fingers. "I just can't."

Tiedoll strides forward and hunkers down in front of the crate, putting a hand on Kanda's shoulder. "Are your feelings that strong?"

"Yes." Kanda doesn't raise his head. Then the words flow out of him like a tide. "I hate everyone," Kanda begins, and looks up, his eyes red. "But I don't hate Evie. I…I think I really like her, actually." Kanda smiles bitterly. "Seeing her with that curly-haired…_thing_," he snarls, "makes me want to slice everything up."

"Yu, look at me."

Kanda meets Tiedoll's gaze with fire in his eyes.

Tiedoll sighs, and gives Kanda's shoulder a little shake. "You know I've always considered you to be my son." At Kanda's protest, Tiedoll silences him with a look. "Take your father's advice, Yu, and let Evie go."

"But she…" Kanda whispers, his arms limp by his sides, shoulders slumped.

"Is Evelyn the _someone_?" Tiedoll asks with finality.

Kanda's gaze snaps away. He struggles to breathe, then slowly shakes his head. "No," he murmurs, tears choking his voice. "No."

"Then be her friend, Yu. Not her admirer," Tiedoll smiles sadly. "Pour your feelings for her into your friendship." Tiedoll shakes Kanda's shoulder once more, gently, and then gradually straightens, groaning. "My poor knees." He murmurs something like, "You'll be fine," and closes the door behind him.

Kanda slowly gets to his feet, then as if every movement pains him, strides over to the light switch and flicks it off. The room plunges into black. Groping through the darkness, Kanda finds the crate and lowers himself back onto it. For a long, long while, he stares into the void, his heart as empty as the blankness.

(:~:)

Evelyn lowers her case by the stairs leading up to the Ark gate, and sits on the bottom step, fingering the charm on her chain, wrapped around her wrist. She had said her goodbyes to everyone already. Kanda, for some reason, could not be found. Evelyn feels some regret at that, for she would have liked to talk to him before she leaves. Mikky hovers by her right ear.

Cheeky-grin wanders over and starts briefing her on the procedure for traveling with the Ark, but stammers and blushes when she smiles at him. Evelyn takes in the bandage around his head, and quietly admonishes, "You should be resting, James."

"I j-just w-wanted," Cheeky-grin stutters, growing steadily pinker, "to s-say thank you for what you did in Lab 5."

"You are very much welcome," Evelyn laughs.

Reever notices the scene and walks over, casually turfing Cheeky-grin out of the way, and completes the briefing. "Have a nice few days, ok?" Reever grins at Evelyn.

"Thanks," she replies. Reever chuckles and paces off. "And take a break already! You're still healing!" Evelyn shouts after him. Reever turns and waves airily with a bandaged hand, a cocky smile on his face.

Somewhere, a clock chimes noon. Several science department members are fussing about the equipment around the room, but no one disturbs her peace. Evelyn allows her mind to drift into serene tranquility, the plane of her thoughts as smooth as the surface of a lake.

A voice, tinged with an unknown emotion, asks, "How long will you be gone?"

Evelyn looks up, startled, to find Kanda watching her. His eyes look red, as if he had been crying. She dismisses the thought. _Kanda Yu does not cry._ "A few days," Evelyn answers. As if on cue, every science department member in the room hurry out, leaving them alone in the humming white light of the Ark gate.

Kanda nods curtly, and doesn't reply. Evelyn cocks her head at him. On closer inspection, he appears to be trying to say something, but the words don't come. Instead, he closes his eyes momentarily, and when he opens them, his gaze holds far more warmth than she has ever seen before.

"Take care," Kanda says quietly, and turns to go.

As Kanda's whip of blue hair swings in front of her, Evelyn thinks she understands. "Yu," she says suddenly, reaching forward. Kanda stops and half-turns back, surprise crossing his expression. Evelyn quickly steps forward and hugs him gently, murmuring, "I will."

Kanda's breath hitches, then his arms slowly wrap around her. "Thank you," he whispers. Then he releases her and nearly runs toward the door. He almost crashes into Allen and Tiedoll, whose gaze follows him questioningly. Kanda's sad smile is all too evident on his features.

Tiedoll doesn't say a word as he and Evelyn mount the steps to the Ark, carrying their luggage. Allen waves a hand in farewell. A blurred haze obscures their vision, and then the clean white streets of the Ark stretch out before them. They hear a pure note sound as Allen takes control, and see a door appear down the street.

"I feel guilty," Evelyn mutters as her boots clack against the cobbles. She hesitates. "And incredibly sad."

Tiedoll sighs from beside her. "It wasn't your fault, nor anyone else's." He adjusts his grip on his case. "He'll have to deal with his sorrow."

"He's so _alone,_" Evelyn murmurs. "Kanda seems to be ever in solitude." Tears collect at the corners of her eyes, but do not spill over.

"Be his friend, then he won't be so lonely anymore," Tiedoll says quietly.

"I will, Master Teddy."

Mikky bobs, as if in acknowledgement.

(:~:)

Guangzhou is the same as ever, a labyrinth of convoluted streets, a hundred languages yelled on the docks, melding into an iridescent chaos of sound. Markets, squares, cloisters, red paint, green trees, black oil. Some streets are wide; some are so narrow that two people cannot walk abreast. Evelyn knows them all, the veins and arteries of the city, and allows herself to be caught up in the ebb and flow of the tide of society.

Tiedoll watches her transform as they step onto the streets. He notices how her steps are surer, the way she waltzes through crowds like she is their master, flowing with the currents of people. They have no map, but Evelyn leads Tiedoll around endless corners, smartly stepping out of the way of carriages and puddles.

The streets grow quieter, the buildings grander.

And then Evelyn's family's mansion is just down the street, its wide oak doors visible, and the insignia of a blackbird in song emblazoned across them. Tall willows wave by the side of a canal running down the length of the streets, waving their branching hands at her in welcome. Just before she reaches the front gate, a young man in work clothes pushes it open and saunters casually to the front door, banging the knocker with impolite haste. The man's companions, a rowdy bunch, follow him.

"Hello?" he yells.

Evelyn and Tiedoll share a look, and then crouch together behind the gate, watching as the door opens a discreet crack and Crawford's crisp voice asks suspiciously, "What is your business?"

From further in the house, a woman's voice calls, "Evelyn? Is that you?" The street is eerily quiet.

The young man laughs, a guttural, unnatural sound, and the crown of his head splits in two, revealing a level 2 Akuma. Crawford gives an extremely high-pitched squeak as the workman's smile tears in two and reveals a single eye, set in the head of a scorpion-like body. A heavy stinger waves above, knocking open the oak doors with an easy push. Behind the Akuma, the other workmen transform as well, most into level 1.

Evelyn's mother, a petite woman with greying hair, trips back on the luxurious layers of her dress and opens her mouth to scream as the Akuma aims a mass of guns at her and Crawford.

The scream dies on her lips as black cards rimmed with red swiftly encircle the scorpion and yank it back forcefully, onto the street. The creature howls in a piercing shriek. The grey, balloon-like creatures wail as the cards scythe through them. Lord Merle runs into the hall and gapes soundlessly as amethyst flames wreath the cards.

Someone shouts, "Do you need any help?"

"No, Master Teddy!" comes the yelled reply. "I can do this myself."

The cards whirl upwards, before spearing down into the scorpion, obscuring the beast in a cloud of dust. Twin tornadoes of cards explode out of the dirt, carving grooves in the ground as they spin back and out of sight. The scorpion howls in agony as a purple bolt of lightning, interspersed with red, lances into the sky.

"Disappear," a soft voice whispers, weaving through the veil of dust. A gust of wind clears the powder from the air, and the cards are visible, whirling in a circle around a lithe figure, hands upraised. The white insignia of a blackbird is prominent on them.

"Is that…?" Lord Merle whispers. There is no trace of the creatures.

The cards slow and come to a halt. Then they flow like liquid into the figure's hands, forming cut-off gloves. Evelyn smiles, opens her eyes, and lets out a crystalline laugh. Her coat flaps around her boots, and she lowers her hands. "Father, Mother," she breathes, bounding forward, and throws herself into Lord Merle's arms.

"Evelyn," Lord Merle gasps, blinking. "You've…changed."

"Not _that_ much, I hope," Evelyn laughs, letting her father go and rushing to embrace her mother.

Lady Merle smiles elegantly, adjusting without pause to the change in situation, and says, "Evelyn, we thought the letter wouldn't reach you in time. The Nobles' Ball is tomorrow evening!"

Evelyn grins slyly. "I got your letter this morning."

Her parents' eyes widen. "How did you possibly…?" Lord Merle begins.

"The Order has its ways of travel," Evelyn says airily. Leaning toward the door, where Crawford is busy straightening his uniform, she hollers, "Master Teddy! Get in here!" Motioning at Mikky, she tells her parents, "This is Mikky, my communications golem." Mikky bobs toward them.

Lord and Lady Merle exchange a knowing look at the name, and glance at the charm on the chain on Evelyn's wrist. Evelyn doesn't notice.

Tiedoll trots in, grinning widely, and hands their cases to a stunned Crawford. "A very good afternoon to your lord and ladyship," he says politely, bowing to Evelyn's parents. His eyes roam the beautifully decorated hall appreciatively.

Lord Merle steps forward and shakes Tiedoll's hand vigourously. "Tiedoll, good man! Welcome!" he motions toward his library. "Drink?"

"You read my very thoughts," Tiedoll says amiably, and they stride away, already talking animatedly. Their voices drift out of the door. Crawford and a footman take a case each and disappear, as only people trained in service do.

"Evelyn, don't think you can get out of telling me your adventures." Lord Merle's voice is muffled by columns of books.

Evelyn smiles at her mother and motions upstairs, saying, "I'd like to organise my room first." She turns and bounds up the marble steps, feeling the worn wood of the banister beneath her fingers. The _click-clack_ of her boots echo on white marble.

Alone in the hall, Lady Merle's lips widen in a knowing smile, not unlike her daughter's. "Evelyn," she calls up the stairs, taking care to let her husband and Tiedoll hear, "after you're done, there's a letter that came for you on the sideboard."

"Who from?" Evelyn yells from above.

Lady Merle pauses, savouring the moment, before saying breezily, "I think it's from a certain golden-eyed young gentleman."

The _clicking_ of Evelyn's boots stop. A moment of silence. "I'll read it later," Evelyn calls carelessly down. Her voice is so carefully controlled, it sounds almost bored.

Lady Merle turns and steps into the library, to find both Lord Merle and Tiedoll by the edge of the door, listening. "Men," Lady Merle sighs. She rolls her eyes and quietly closes the door, leaving a crack so that the three of them can see. Gleeful expressions adorn all their faces.

"Give it about two seconds," Tiedoll whispers, chuckling.

Sure enough, a moment later, a black-clothed figure skates down the banister of the main stair in a flurry of cards, uses a breath of wind to clear the sideboard, and zooms straight back up to the second floor. A powerful gale rips through the crack between the door and the wall as Evelyn passes, shaking the paintings; then all is still.

"That was…" Lady Merle says, straightening slowly, "astounding."

"Simply astounding," Lord Merle echoes.

Tiedoll laughs, his eyes wrinkling behind his glasses. "She's done a lot," he concedes.

(:~:)

Evelyn sinks by the wall in her bedroom, the warm parchment of the envelope in her hands. Strong, yet elegant script forms the words _Lady Evelyn Merle_ across the front of it. Turning the letter over, her fingers trace the wax seal in the form of a poker chip, feeling ridges in the golden wax.

Somewhat reluctantly, she breaks the seal and slides open the envelope, the layers rustling luxuriously. Inside is a single sheet of finely decorated parchment. Evelyn's violet eyes dart across the page. A slow, slow smile spreads across her face, lending her features an ethereal effect.

Leaping up, she dashes out of her room and skates down the wooden banister with Acumen, sending flares of crimson and amethyst dancing about her feet. Music flows around her thoughts, as light and fleet as her movements. At the last step, Evelyn lands in a crouch, her cards falling about her like autumn leaves, only to whirl up in a rustle to encase her hands in gloves.

"Mother! Father!" Evelyn calls breathlessly, not bothering to hide her excitement. She rushes into the library, where Tiedoll and her parents are sitting around a low table.

Lord Merle's eyes, as violet as his daughter's, crinkle with suppressed mirth. "Yes?" he enquires airily. Lady Merle hides a smile beside him.

"It…it's about the ball tomorrow…" Evelyn stutters, suddenly shy.

"Let's have that letter here," Lord Merle booms, putting on the serious father face.

Evelyn quietly shuffles over and hands over the letter reluctantly. Her fingers twist together, and her curtain of dark hair hides her scarlet cheeks. Lord Merle is silent as he examines the letter, and then he grins imperceptibly.

In voice that conveys that he is enjoying himself far too much, Lord Merle says, "So what does this say? Blah blah blah courtesies blah blah – It would be an honour if you would consent to my escorting you to the Ball." Lord Merle raises his eyebrows and practically snorts, "_It would be an honour if you would consent to my escorting you to the Ball?"_

Evelyn kicks at the carpet, mumbling incomprehensibly. Tiedoll gives a very rude-sounding choking noise and Lady Merle begins to chuckle, filling the air with crystalline laughter. Evelyn stares at them, looking completely flummoxed.

"My dear," Lord Merle begins, then he erupts into silent shaking, and when he has gained control of himself, manages to choke, "Did you think we didn't know who Moron was?"

"What?" Evelyn exclaims. "How did you– I mean– He _visited_ you and didn't tell me?" She pauses and looks into the distance. "I'm going to murder him," she breathes.

Lord Merle wipes away tears of laughter, gasping, "Of course you can go with him, Evelyn." To the side, Lady Merle nods, covering her smile with her hand. "Tyki's a very nice young man," she says offhandedly. She tilts her head. "Not to mention _handsome_."

Evelyn blushes again, and, unable to stop her grin from spreading, leaps at her mother and hugs her, and then does the same to her father. "Thank you!" she yells, and then freezes, a look of abject horror crossing her face. "I haven't got a dress nice enough," she whispers. "Or a mask. It's a masquerade, isn't it?"

Lady Merle rises and takes Evelyn's hand. "Don't be silly. I chose something for you."

As the laughter of the two women fade up the stairs, Tiedoll sniffs into his handkerchief and gulps in a breath. Then he meets Lord Merle's gaze, and they explode into new convulsions of mirth.

Crawford sweeps in, immaculate as ever, and declares, "Tea is served, my Lor–" his eyes widen, and his jaw drops. After all, the sight of two grown men, one of them a noble, shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down their faces, is a sight indeed.

(:~:)

A voice, slow, wondrous, says, "Mother, this is…too good to be true."

"Only the best for my daughter. You must try your chain with it as well."

"I look...so unlike myself." Quiet words breathed into the mirror.

"Nonsense! You look as beautiful as you always do, perhaps even more so. Tyki will faint when he sees you."

"_Mother!_"

(:~:)

In the cool darkness, Mikky bobs before the front gate of Merle Mansion, a letter clutched in his mouth. The nearest street lamp sends only a soft, muted glow that glances off Mikky's sliver designs. The soft afternoon rain had lent the cobbles a shine. Overhead, the stars glimmer, jewels in the gently waving hair of the willows, scattered across the velvety sable of the night sky.

Evelyn leans against the casement of her bedroom window, watching Mikky. The shawl she has wrapped over her nightgown is pleasantly rough and warm. The grandfather clock beside her strikes midnight. She has been leaning against the window for a while now, but never tires, content to be still and wait. The light from the stars reflects in the violet depths of her eyes.

A chink of light shines from behind her. "My dear, you should be asleep."

Evelyn slowly turns her head, dark hair swinging like the willows swaying in the wind. "Not until he gets my letter, father."

Lord Merle nods and pulls on the doorknob again. Then he stops and gives a soft laugh, saying, "I think he did."

Evelyn whirls back to the window, dark hair flying in a void. Mikky is hovering outside the blurred glass, letter gone. Evelyn fumbles with the catch on the panes of glass, breathlessly wrenches it open and reaches out for Mikky, cradling him in her hands.

"Does he have an answer for me?" Evelyn whispers to Mikky.

Mikky rises off her hands, wings sweeping hard, until he is at Tyki's usual eye level. Evelyn looks up at him. Then Mikky quickly bobs down and touches her on the lips once, momentarily, and draws back.

Evelyn stares at the willows, the wind tousling her hair and blowing the curtains in long strands of white around her. Her mind is in a state of joyful shock. _Did he just…?_

Lord Merle coughs. "That young man better not be taking any liberties," he mutters, before gently closing the door. In the hallway, he allows his smile to slowly spread.

(:~:)

Time passes, and soon, it is dusk of the following day.

Out the window, the sunset paints the sky in brushstrokes of scarlet and gold, wisps of cloud weaving together day and night. The sky of the black Ark is not the real sky, of course, but Tyki knows that it is as close an approximation as the Ark can manage, and beautiful enough.

Tyki frowns at himself in the mirror. Sable tux of sharpest cut, filigreed cane of black and silver, shimmering top hat without a trace of lint, shadowing the glint of his golden eyes. A single pearly grey glove traces the tray of bowties beside him. _Do I look good enough for tonight?_ His hand traces the blue poker chip in his pocket. _For luck_.

"The purple one." The light voice dances across his hearing.

Tyki turns toward the door, where a chink of light lances into the room from the gap between wood and doorframe. "Road?" he groans. He cannot see Road, but her voice drifts from the corridor.

"You have no sense of taste when it comes to ties," Road says simply. "The deep purple one. No buts."

Tyki considers this for a moment, then murmurs, "Thank you."

A pause from the hallway. Then quiet words, heavy in weight. "You remember her, don't you?"

Tyki is silent.

He hears Road's quiet laugh scatter like the beams of light from the lamp above him. "That's an answer in itself." Her footsteps click on the wooden floorboards. "Relax. I won't tell this time. I want to see this through. This'll be fun." Her snide laughter fades away down the corridor.

In the ensuing silence, the purple piece of silk is fastened under the collar with slow, methodic fingers. "Yes," Tyki whispers to himself. "Of course I remember her. How could I ever forget?"

**Now, I have a bit of news (don't kill me). I've been thinking where to take this story, given that Tyki's appearances in the manga are sporadic after the next chapter. For example, the entire Timothy sequence is just…filler-like. So I've decided to end this story after the next chapter, and immediately start posting a sequel, set about the time Allen walker is on walkabout, where I can truly give the Tyki x Evelyn story a proper ending. So next week will be the epilogue, and then I will post regularly as usual on the Sundays after, only under a sequel story name. So check my page for it two weeks after this.**


	20. Epilogue

**Last chapter T_T. I've tried to stuff fluff and sweet into this. I don't own D Gray-Man or any of its characters, only OCs. Sorry for the clichéness (there's buckets of it) but I thought it was fitting :)**

**pizzas are immortal, Loumaria, Knakx: Thank you so much for noticing this story even though this is the last chapter!**

_Charading through our lives, we_

_Danced a dangerous game,_

_with fire and music and words._

_Will you not say that by chance, _

_taking a gamble cast us in half-light,_

_and in dreams memory stirred?_

_So melody became poetry,_

_poetry became melody…_

_and Together they form a Song._

(:~:)

It is a scene from dreams.

Waltzing willows, swaying their graceful arms by the gentle trickle-trickle of canal water, clear and cool; lamplight shining from manor windows, bright as the stars that adorn the sable arch above, hanging icy-cold above humanity, laughing at their petty and fanciful worries. Yet they smile every so often when, like now, something beautiful happens in the world below them.

In the gentle glow from the front lamp, a young man straightens his impeccable clothes and swallows, raising a gloved hand towards the bronze doorknocker, gently rapping the blackbird in song against the oak. The stars twinkle with mirth as he removes a single grey glove and hurriedly runs his hand through his hair, golden eyes blinking with nervousness. _Ah, the ways of the world, seeking perfection, yet never truly finding it._

The doors open, spilling liquid light over the silhouette of the young man. A crisp voice intones, "Welcome, my lord. We've been expecting you." Crawford inclines his head respectfully.

Tyki smiles affably and steps into the warm luminence of the hall, handing Crawford his hat. He clutches his right glove in his left hand, along with a black mask. His gaze wanders over the marble stairs, rich carpet and elegant furniture, and lands on a middle-aged, grinning face.

"Tyki, how nice to see you again," Tiedoll booms, striding forward and clasping Tyki's hand in a firm handshake. "You finally got round to asking my apprentice to a _proper_ date, then?"

Tyki winces and mumbles incoherently. "Good to see you too, General Tied– Teddy."

Tiedoll's smirk widens and he says quickly, "Hold on – gotta call my new best mate – JONATHAN!" he yells into the library. "THE YOUNG MAN WHO'LL TAKE YOUR BELOVED DAUGHTER AWAY FROM YOU SOMETIME IN THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE IS HERE!"

_Ouch._ A look of unimaginable horror overwhelms Tyki's expression, and he tries to draw back into the shadows. Unfortunately, the hall is rather well lit. He resigns himself to wait miserably as ominous footfalls draw closer. Tiedoll's lips are twitching with the strain of not laughing.

Lord Merle pauses impressively at the doorway, and smiles a dangerously gracious smile at Tyki. Tyki nods politely back, murmuring respectfully, "Good evening, Lord Merle."

"Tyki, dear boy!" Lord Merle exclaims, stepping toward him and capturing his hand in a death crush. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Very well," Tyki squeaks. He thinks the bones in his hands are about to snap in two. He notes the change from _greetings-to-friends-from-high-circles_ as per normal to _you're-the-guy-who-is-taking-my-daughter-to-a-dance._

"You'll take care of her?" Lord Merle's tone suddenly changes to one of anxiety and seriousness. His eyes, so much like his daughter's but wrinkled at the corners, stare straight into Tyki's.

Tyki nods, and gives their clasped hands a shake. "I will," he says solemnly. He sees Lord Merle's gaze soften, and feels a hand clap him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Tiedoll finally gains control of his silent chokes in the corner, looks up, and says brightly, "Oh, look who's here!" Pride tinges his words.

Tyki turns from Lord Merle to the white marble of the stairs, and his jaw hits the ground. "Uh…" he stammers. Golden eyes widen.

Somehow the scathing look Evelyn sends him makes her even more beautiful. A long, ivory-white dress of silk, not too wide, not too narrow, cinched in the waist by a girdle of stylized silver leaves. The edge of the skirt seems to shimmer, edged in iridescence. Evelyn's silver pendant of poker chip and cards encircles her neck in a fine chain. Amethyst earrings shine at either side of her smile, but cannot compare to the twinkle of her violet eyes. A silver-etched circlet narrows to a point on her forehead, holding back her glossy dark tresses. Her long white gloves somehow seem to shimmer, as if they hold unfathomable power, and her fingers hold a simple white mask, a dark purple feather on its top corner.

Lord Merle grins and whacks Tyki on the back to stop him from hyperventilating.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Evelyn comments archly as she glides over to them. Halting before Tyki, she cocks her head and raises an eyebrow at him.

Tyki shakes himself, blinking. "You're…you look…_wow_," he whispers. He tries to say more, but the words stop in his throat, and he just stands there, mouth open like an idiot, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Evelyn rolls her eyes and gives a crystalline laugh. "I silenced Moron. I suppose that's an achievement." She glances at his flawless tux, and hides a smile. "You look pretty perfect as well."

Lord Merle clears his throat, saying, "Allow me the chance to tell my daughter how wonderful she looks, alright?" He grins at Evelyn. "Evelyn. You look simply amazing."

"I agree." Evelyn's mother comes down the steps, saying, "Your father and I will be along to the Ball in an hour or so."

Evelyn hugs her father tightly, and turns to Tyki, who offers her his hand, holding his glove in the other. She gives him a warm smile and takes his arm. Tyki redeems his hat from Crawford, and they turn to go.

As the night frames Tyki and Evelyn with diamonds, Tiedoll chuckles and calls after them, "Have fun!" he wipes a sudden tear from the corner of his eye, and hides it in a fit of coughing. Lord Merle chuckles in turn and pats him on the shoulder.

Out in the cool night air, Evelyn waits a moment, and then punches Tyki in the shoulder. Tyki grunts with pain and turns his confused gaze to meet hers. "That was for not telling me you went to see my parents," Evelyn growls.

"Ah. Yes. My apologies," Tyki winces, looking embarrassed. Evelyn sighs, and leans against Tyki's shoulder as they approach the waiting carriage, and he murmurs in her ear, "Are those gloves Acumen?"

"Of course, idiot," Evelyn laughs. "I told Acumen what I wanted, and they understood." She raises a glove for him to inspect. "Acumen simply molded into these."

Tyki laughs and clutches her hand tighter.

The stars smile as they watch the two of them, arm in arm. _Oh the ways of the world, seeking perfection. This is as close as it'll ever come to it._

(:~:)

In the lavishly decadent ballroom of the governor's hall, the politics of nobility are unfolding. The congregation murmurs niceties, calling to well-known friends with loud, important voices, as if that would make them more distinguished, and politely greeting less well-known acquaintances, looking down at them down the length of their masks. All in all, a typical high-society ball, a masquerade in more ways than one.

And then a current runs under the feet of all those present, warning, calling attention. The gathering turns and falls utterly, wonderfully silent, staring at the couple that move effortlessly through the currents of people, as if the two of them are the writers of a play and all the crowd their players.

"We're making quite the dazzling appearance," Evelyn whispers, glancing at Tyki, so carelessly handsome in his silken black mask that brings out the shine in his golden eyes.

"You're the one dazzling them," Tyki murmurs in return, smiling at Evelyn's violet eyes through her simple white mask, sporting a single purple feather. Elegant, yet restrained.

As the covering mist of talk resumes, a single thought passes through every lady that sees them: _What a fine pair._ The younger of these look longingly at Evelyn's dress; All the young gentlemen fight a sudden surge of jealously within themselves when Tyki strides by, Evelyn on his arm.

As they glide through the forest of silk gowns and tailored suits, a shrill voice intones, "Well, if it isn't Lord Mikk!"

Evelyn looks inquiringly at Tyki as he sweeps to a halt by a stout middle-aged woman wearing a dress and mask dripping with jewels. Without breaking his flow, Tyki releases Evelyn's hand and bows over the lady's glove, saying in his usual reserved, elegant tone, "It _has_ been a long time, madam."

"Is the Earl well? I invited him to tea the other day, but sadly, he was busy," the lady asks self-importantly.

"I'll tell him off for you," Tyki replies politely, and smiles a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

The lady simpers unashamedly, and turns her gossip-collecting eyes to Evelyn curiously. "And who is your pretty companion?"

The corners of Tyki's mouth curve up in a genuine smile, and his eyes light up. "This is Lady Evelyn Merle. Evelyn, this is Lady Gloria Bradburne."

As Evelyn extends a hand to Lady Bradburne, Lady Bradburn notes the look in Tyki's golden eyes, and sighs inwardly. She knows her plan is foiled. "How nice to meet you." She tries to hide the disappointment in her voice as she turns to Tyki again, and says brightly, "Oh, I'm so glad you're here. It's my daughter Gwendolyn's first ball." She motions, and a delicate, blonde girl of no more than seventeen steps out from behind her. "Could you dance with her?" Lady Bradburn asks hopefully.

Tyki spares a half-glance at Evelyn, and replies graciously, "It would be my pleasure."

Gwendolyn blushes prettily, and pulls Evelyn off to the side as Tyki continues to make small talk with Lady Bradburn. "I'm sorry," Gwendolyn whispers. "Mother thinks I'm old enough to marry off now, so…"

"It's quite all right," Evelyn chuckles, "I understand. I think Moron does too."

"Moron?" Gwendolyn wonders.

It is Evelyn's turn to blush. "I meant Tyki."

Gwendolyn's eyes turn dreamy. "You obviously know each other very well. No wonder he likes you. You're so perfect."

"Oh no, not at all," Evelyn answers, waving her hands in mock horror.

"Don't worry. I'll give him back after one dance," Gwendolyn giggles, as the first chords of a waltz are struck up by the string quartet.

Tyki grins apologetically to Evelyn as he leads Gwendolyn off.

Evelyn contents herself with standing by the wall, sipping a glass of champagne. A slow line of young men are building up, each trying to talk to her, but she only responds with casual courtesies. Her eyes wander to the second level of the ballroom, where a marble banister rims the walkway. Her heart stops.

Road perches on the small width of the balustrade, leaning back against a dark-haired man with a monocle. Both of them are without masks. Road licks a lollipop, ankle boots daintily laced, pink skirts spread over the marble. Evelyn examines the man leaning against the railing and smirking at Road, and gets the shock of her life. He looks like Tyki, but _wrong_. It is as if an artist took Tyki's features and twisted them to make them older, sleeker, and crueler. The man is not old enough to be forty, yet he exudes an air of practiced power.

A voice, forcibly pitched lower than it should be, breaks through Evelyn's reverie. "I dreamed about you last night."

Evelyn tears her gaze away from the second level and turns to the source of the voice. She raises an eyebrow at the blonde-haired young man before her. He radiates self-assuredness. "You didn't know me last night," Evelyn says carelessly, tilting her head at him.

Blondie blinks, taken aback, but takes it in his stride and declares, "Then it's fate." His face is plastered with a sleazy smile.

Evelyn rolls her eyes, fluidly places her champagne flute on the tray of a passing waiter, and says slowly and clearly, like one speaks to an idiot, "Two things. Firstly," she crosses her arms, "_Never_ use the dream line. _Secondly,_" – she raises a finger – "When you get to the fate part, you start stealing precious seconds of my life away, never to be seen again. So, _shoo._" Evelyn's dark violet eyes flash dangerously.

"Yes, do go away," a soft voice sounds from behind Blondie. Blondie swivels, mouth open in protest, but the words die on his lips as he gazes into the cool stare of Lord Tyki Mikk.

Blondie wilts and scurries into the crowd.

Tyki gives a quiet chuckle, and notices her expression. "Don't worry about Sheril and Road," he says, motioning at them. "Road promised she wouldn't tell."

"Are you sure?" Evelyn asks.

Tyki pauses. "She said she wanted things to play out on their own." He frowns, and his golden eyes darken momentarily. "The Earl said something about seeking ultimate understanding, and acquiring a _weapon_ of some sort. The way he phrased it made me think it is a _someone_ he seeks."

For a moment, Tyki is sombre, then he shrugs, giving a dazzling smile, and grabs Evelyn's hand, pulling her through the crowd. Evelyn wants ask where they are going, but stays silent when he leads her to a discreet corner, where a he slides open a door.

Evelyn laughs, a sound like wind chimes, as moonlight wreaths the two of them in silver. A little garden, golden-flowered, with a large circle of clear green grass in the centre. A blackbird chirps and warbles a tune from a branch in an apple tree, and another returns its call. The diamond-sewn mantle of night flutters above.

Tyki removes his mask, bows at Evelyn, offers a hand, and says casually, "May I have this dance, Lady Evelyn?"

"Naturally," Evelyn answers, slipping her hand into his and letting her white mask fall to the ground, where it lays pure white against the dark green blades of grass.

As they waltz through the cool night air, Tyki whispers into her hair, "I wish we could live in this moment forever." The music from the string quartet drifts through the thin walls, but they both know that they are dancing to their own song, a melody ingrained within them, that wraps them in secure layers of silky chords.

Evelyn murmurs into Tyki's shoulder, "I know."

"Almost…perfect, isn't it?"

"Well, it _would_ be perfect if you weren't such a bad dancer–"

Tyki raises an eyebrow as the tempo quickens. "I'm a great dancer!" He says indignantly.

"Whatever you say," Evelyn laughs. She leans against him as the lyric chords weave golden strands of light around their consciousness. "You told me something when I was asleep, after the battle."

"That I did," Tyki's says, almost to himself. His steps falter, and they halt on the black-tipped grass, the silver leaves of an apple tree stretching out over them. Tyki gazes at Evelyn, longing for an answer.

"For once, I think your words for me are mine for you," Evelyn whispers, as if the revelation had only come to her at that moment.

"Then we understand each other?" Tyki asks beyond hope.

"Yes," Evelyn murmurs happily.

Tyki gazes into Evelyn's eyes with profound joy. A moment, one that may be the last, or the first of many to come. Then he kisses her gently. Mikky darts down from the night sky and whizzes around the two of them like a miniature planet in glee.

Evelyn blushes furiously as they break apart, but can't stop a foolishly happy smile from spreading, mirroring Tyki's. The music flows around them and wraps them in its current of light.

And even though Exorcists and Akuma and Noah and humanity twirl around Tyki and Evelyn in war, for the moment, light and dark cross below their fluid steps, and in the half-light, they dance on, to their own music.

(:~:)

FINIS

(:~:)

**There's a wonderful rush of closure when you finish a fic. And then a strange sense of loss. *My beta (Waffles Risa) dances in circles of glee*, *I attempt to stab her with Mugen*. Well, at least I'll be continuing Tyki and Evelyn's story, so I'm not leaving them completely.**

**Thank you, readers, for following this story to its end, and a huge thank you to all of you who favourited or story-alerted this fic. :)**

**To all my reviewers: I'm going to give all of you a hug. You guys made me laugh whenever you commented, and motivated me to write when I felt lazy **

**Saghblue: I hope you see this. Thanks for being the first reviewer I didn't know personally, and making me crow with excitement at that.**

**A special acknowledgement to lalala: You keep responding with reviews that make me crack up. My beta nearly fell over laughing. Thank you for keeping with this story, and for liking my OC. That's the highest praise any fanfiction writer can get. *hugs***

**M..CAT: You and lalala's advice of changing the story summary led WAY more people noticing A Charade of Flames. I'm indebted to you.**

**And to Yume and MusicOfMadness: Thank you for your enthusiasm and excitement. **

**I'm sorry I can't mention everyone who reviewed, but I love all of you. Seriously, I do. See you all next week on Sunday as per normal, with the sequel: _A Masquerade of Shadows._ I'll post a reminder on this fic as well next week.**


	21. Note

**Just to tell you guys, A Masquerade of Shadows is out, the sequel to this story! You guys rock.**

**And a last word to Jenna, the guest reviewer:**** I hope you see this, because I haven't had anyone review for a while, and your squeeing made me laugh. To be honest, I've looked back at this, a year on, and this story seems almost juvenile compared to my recent ones. So to get as encouraging reviews as you have given is awesome. Thank you very, very much.**


End file.
